Asi no deberia ser
by Irara
Summary: Tsunayoshi, ese el nombre de su hermano. Giotto, ese es el nombre del décimo Vongola. Vongola, es el nombre de una mafia. Tsuna esta desaparecido desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando decide aparecer, cuenta verdades, quita culpas, y provoca otras, trae lazos, y destruye otros. Giotto esta roto, su familia esta rota, —Mentira—;—¿Por culpa de quien crees que es esto?—;—De Coyote—
1. Prologo: Regalo

Así no debía ser

Prologo: "Un regalo"

(10 años antes)

Hola mi nombre es Giotto Sawada tengo 5 años, y un hermano pequeño de 4 al cual quiero mucho y haría cualquier cosa por él, de echo a veces por juego le digo mi pequeño cielo ya que Tsuna es como el cielo, siempre en armonía y cubriendo todo, también tengo una madre cariñosa que respeto más que a cualquier persona, aunque a veces sea un tanto… despistada, y un padre que nunca está en casa, mamá me ha dicho que está muy ocupado consiguiendo las cosas que necesitamos para vivir; pero aun así lo extraño mucho.

Por este motivo es que me extraño que este intento de padre viniera a pasar la semana junto a su jefe, o eso me dijo mi mamá.

Se supone que estos hombres debían llegar en unas cuantas horas y a medida que pasa el tiempo siento algo que me dice que eso no será bueno, creo que mi padre le dijo súper-intuición, no estoy seguro, por lo que para distraerme juego con mi hermanito.

— ¡Giotto!— Me llama mi mamá mientras bajo las escaleras ya que estaba jugando con Tsuna arriba. Tropiezo varias veces hasta caerme de cara al suelo

— Gio-chan ¿Estas bien? — Me pregunta mi mamá llegando con un delantal puesto y una cuchara de madera mientras se agacha para quedar a mi altura.

—Estoy bien mami, solo me tropecé— Dije mientras me levanto y de alguna manera ese movimiento hace que me caiga de nuevo. Esto ocasiona una pequeña risa de mi mamá. No sé si sentirme bien porque mi madre está riendo o sentirme humillado. Bueno da igual.

—Rayos Gio-chan ahora no se si pedirte lo que quiero— Rápido me pare del suelo colocándome en una pose militar.

—Deme sus órdenes general— Realmente quiero que mi mamá me confié algo ya que a causa de mi torpeza no puedo hacer nada bien, pero me esforzare.

—Entonces ve a la tienda de la esquina, esa que atiende el Sr. Rodolfo y pídele mi encargo ¿Si? ¿Puedes hacerlo? Normalmente lo haría yo pero estoy un poco ocupada ordenando para la llegada de tu papá y la tienda est casas y el Sr. Rodolfo es alguien de confianza…—

—Yo puedo madre, ¿Puedo llevar a Tsuna conmigo?— Por unos segundos pareció dudar; pero al final accedió.

—Gracias mamá— le doy un beso en la mejilla y luego subo escaleras arriba. Abro un poco la puerta intentando sorprender a mi hermanito fallando estrepitosamente pues él la termina de abrir haciendo que tropiece y ¡Adivinen que! ¡Me caigo de cara al suelo! Rápidamente me paro intentando disimularlo.

—Gio-nii ¿Por qué eres tan torpe?— Me pregunta mirándome con curiosidad, yo intento contestarle; pero no se me ocurre nada, es una maldición.

—De-Dejando de lado si soy torpe o no… ¿Quieres acompañarme a cumplir un encargo de nuestra madre?— Al final opto por cambiar de tema para distraerlo, es muy probable que no funcione. O tal vez si ya que se ve muy emocionada con la propuesta, juraría que me iba a decir que sí; pero por obras del destino niega con la cabeza.

—No quiero, quiero quedarme en la casa— Se ve desanimado y me da un no sé qué preguntarle por qué, por lo que dejo el asunto hasta ahí y vuelvo a bajar menos entusiasmado que antes.

—Mamá ¡Me voy!— le aviso, ella se asoma y al no verme con Tsuna me mira con cara interrogativa.

— ¿Y Tsu-kun? —

—No quiere venir, no me atreví a preguntarle por qué— Lo dije más molesto de lo que estaba podría jurar que mi tono de voz fue más cortante de lo quería.

—Eso es extraño, bueno, ¡Que te vaya bien! —Me voy directo a la tienda sin contratiempos, lo cual serían unos 5 minutos de camino ya que me tropiezo una y otra vez.

—Sr mmm… disculpe, mi mamá dejo un encargo… ¿Me lo podría entregar?— dije tímidamente, aunque sé que es buena persona no puedo evitar asustarme un poco por su mirada, tiene la mirada de un yakusa.

—¡Oh! ¡Si es el hijo de Nana-chan! Dime… ¿Tu mamá aún no se va a divorciar del bueno para nada de tu padre?—

—¿Divorciar? ¿Qué es eso? —

—Me lo tomo como un no, es una lástima, realmente me gusta mucho Nana-chan— Me ignoro olímpicamente mientras busca algo, supongo que el pedido de mi mamá, luego le preguntare a ella que es divorciar .

—Discúlpame Giotto-kun pero se me quedo la torta que me encargo tu madre en mi casa ¿Te importaría acompañarme? —

—No estoy seguro, mamá se preocupara si me demoro más de lo debido…—

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Nana-chan no ha puesto un límite de tiempo, en cualquier caso si se enoja puedes culparme a mí—

—No lo sé…—

—Mira que eres persistente, vamos mira hasta te daré dulces—

—Yipa, ¡Dulces! — Soy consciente de que no debería ir o al menos ir a avisarle a mi mamá; pero la palabra dulces me hace perder el control, sobre todo las tortas, ahora sé por qué mi mamá no me aviso que era el encargo es más que seguro que de haberlo sabido me habría comido la torta. Aun así hay algo que me inquieta y no sé qué es, el sentimiento ha estado ahí todo el día; pero cada vez es más fuerte hasta el punto que me duele la cabeza.

Varias horas después…

Maldita mi suerte, maldita mi suerte, ¡Maldita mi suerte!, se suponía que solo iría a la casa de él Sr. Rodolfo a buscar la torta y luego volvía a la mía; pero al llegar sin duda había dulces, más de los que puedo contar o comer (Me llevo una bolsa de dulces y tortas entre otras cosas) y bueno la tentación era mucha y comí hasta hartarme y en ese tiempo estaba tan concentrado que olvide a que había ido e incluso ignore la sensación extraña que había tenido anteriormente, luego llegó la hija del Sr. Rodolfo junto a la madre de esta y bueno me coloque a jugar con ella, sin darnos cuenta llego la hora de comer y no pude decirle que no a la señora del Sr. Rodolfo, cuando recobre el sentido de que debía volver a mi casa ya era tarde, tome la torta que le encargo mi mamá al Sr. Rodolfo y salí entre corriendo y tropezando a mi casa, lo cual me llevó a mi situación. ¡Maldita suerte la mía! Mi mamá y mi hermano me van a matar, tampoco llegue a la comida, estoy más que muerto.

Iba tan concentrado retándome a mí mismo que no note cuando choque con una persona, vestía un traje negro, no uno formal sino uno de trabajador, también tenía un casco y una mascarilla, ese golpe me hiso volver a la realidad, el caballero al parecer no sintió mi choque con él, tal parece que está ocupado haciendo algo en un camión rojo, al volver a la realidad me di cuenta que estaba frente a mi casa…o lo que queda de ella, ya que esta son solo ruinas.

Camino lento hacia ella ignorando a la gente que se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me grita algo, asumo que es que me aleje; por supuesto que no les hago caso, mi mente está en blanco, hasta que algo hace click. Mi hermanito y mi madre estaban dentro de la casa, la sola idea de que algo pudiera haberles pasado me impulsa a correr en dirección a las ruinas, no sé cuándo empecé a llorar; pero estaba llorando mientras corría, sorprendentemente no tropiezo.

Alguien me agarra del hombro y me detiene para luego abrazarme por la espalda, me intento liberar pero no puedo, su agarre es demasiado fuerte, pataleo, grito, rasguño, muerdo; pero no me suelta, finalmente dejo de luchar cuando siento algo húmedo en mi hombro, me giro y veo a mi papá, sin pensarlo me abrazo a él y lloro con él.

Lo poco que sé de él me dice que si me ha detenido a sido porque no me quiere perder, y si él estaba aquí antes que yo, quiere decir que ya entro a la casa, y si está llorando es por una de dos opciones, o Tsuna y mamá murieron o están gravemente heridos, intento dejar de llorar pero no sirve.

—¿Dónde está Tsuna y mamá? — Pregunto con voz quebrada y sin dejar de llorar, dudo que me haya entendido con todos los mocos que estoy botando.

—Giotto escúchame Tsu-kun y Na-Nana están desaparecidos, de momento hay que confiar que huyeron antes de que la casa se incendiara y están bien—

—¿Y si no es así? ¿Qué les pudo pasar?— Esa duda me carcome la mente

—Están bien— Me separo de mi papá y miro a la persona que me afirma que mi familia está bien

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes que están bien?— Es un hombre anciano, esta vestido de traje y se ve…como decirlo, desesperado.

—Yo soy Timoteo Vongola, sé que tu mamá y tu hermano están bien, mi intuición me lo dice y mi intuición nunca falla— Su mirada cambia a una más dulce, comprensiva.

—Nono, ¿Hay pistas sobre como paso esto?— pregunta mi padre está enojado, se nota a simple vista, no tengo que conocerlo para saberlo.

—No estoy seguro tendría que investigar el interior de la casa, mientras llévate a Giotto a un hotel—

—Perdone abuelito, ¿Puedo ir con usted? Quiero ver la casa por última vez— Tengo miedo, ¿Se abra enojado por tomarme la libertad de llamarlo así?

—Claro, vamos— Pues parece ser que no

Aun a sorbetones entre con aquel sr tan amable a la casa, todo se ve quemado, pero me interesa ir al segundo piso, mientras el abuelito se distrae un poco subo por las escaleras un tablón cae mientras subo; pero afortunadamente no caigo, el sonido atrajo la atención del abuelito, la cara se le puso blanca al verme arriba, decido ignorarlo y avanzo con el mayor cuidado que puedo tener a la habitación de Tsuna, me caigo una que otra vez y se desprende una que otra tabla dándome un susto de muerte, al entrar en la habitación de Tsuna se me va la sangre.

Sus cosas están destruidas, no por el incendio, fueron destruidas antes, todo está patas arriba, y en la pared dice con algo líquido de color rojo:

" _Esto es un regalo para el futuro decimo Vongola"_


	2. Desconocido conocido

Así no debía ser

Capítulo 1: "Desconocido conocido"

" _Esto es un regalo para el futuro decimo Vongola"_

— ¡Despierta Dame-Giotto!— Me despertó como ya es costumbre mi tutor personal, el cual, que yo recuerde nunca me ha enseñado una maldita cosa.

— ¡Reborn! ¡¿No era necesario hacer eso sabes?!— Y como es costumbre me ha despertado con un golpe en la cabeza que me bota de la cama, cabe destacar que me golpeo con un martillo de unas 5 toneladas.

— Deja de quejarte y corre a Nanimori, solo te quedan unos cuantos minutos— Es exactamente como lo ven, tengo un tutor personal y aun así debo a ir a Nanimori, lo cual tiene sentido…

— ¡Eso no quita que me pudiste haber despertado de otra forma! — Después de todo, él no es un tutor común…

— Estúpido Giotto, no te despiertas con nada, ahora buenas noches— Él es un tutor para ser el mejor jefe de mafia… Espera… ¡El muy desgraciado a pesar de levantarme así, él se vuelve a dormir!

Normalmente me quejaría por esta injusticia para luego ser reprendido por ello lenta y dolorosamente, absolutamente nadie tiene permiso de despertarlo, no importa la situación, volviendo al tema, normalmente me quejaría como ya dije; pero si tomo en cuenta cuanto me beneficia estar lejos de él… además aunque sea solo por hoy quiero algo de paz.

Miro la hora y por una vez en la vida resulta que mi espartano tutor no me mentía, sí faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que entrara a clases…espera… ¡¿Porque estoy perdiendo el tiempo pensando en esto?! ¡Debo cambiarme y correr! ¡No puedo llegar tarde o me van a matar! Dicho y hecho me cambie a la velocidad de la luz y corrí a mas no poder, claro que aun así llegue 1 minuto tarde topándome con el jefe del comité de disciplina…

—Llegas tarde, herbívoro— Esas simples palabras me helaron la sangre, y a quien no, tengo ante mí a un demonio, un demonio en carne y hueso, y es un demonio al que le importa mucho la puntualidad y que nadie se salte las clases o cualquier regla impuesta por el comité estudiantil.

—Ca-Cálmate Hibari-san— Intentaba apaciguarlo, algo normal, y como es normal no sirvió de nada, ya me puedo ir despidiendo de esta vida, me "muerde hasta la muerte" y luego me deja entrar a clases, lo cual es raro, tomando en cuenta que el me odia, si bien su hermano mayor más o menos me tolera, Kyoya me detesta, lo peor, no sé por qué, cuando lo conocí por intermedio de Alaude, él de inmediato me atacó, ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio ataca a una persona cuando la ve por primera vez?! Por supuesto solo Hibari-san… y su hermano, por eso, y mucho más, digo que es un milagro que esté me dejara vivo.

Las clases fueron tan aburridas como siempre, G me daba todas las respuestas puesto que aunque odie admitirlo, soy un desastre en cualquier cosa académica, en cambio G que es mi mejor amigo y además se podría decir mi auto-declarada mano derecha, ¡Es un maldito genio! No sé cómo puede caberle en su cabeza rosada (Roja si le molestara por su cabello no salgo vivo) tantas formulas, ¿Por qué demonios es importante encontrar una x? ¿Para empezar por que se perdió? Bueno me desvió del tema, las clases son siempre así aburridas, en los recreos voy con G a la terraza para encontrarme con mis amigos y guardianes, todos salvo Daemon que va a otra escuela o eso dice el a veces me pregunto si realmente va o se salta las clases, él es mi guardián de la niebla, es extraño pero de alguna forma lo entiendo, él tiene 2 hermanos menores, son gemelos o mellizos no estoy seguro, uno es Rokudo Mukuro y la otra es Nagi a la cual estamos forzados a llamar Mukuro Chrome ¿Por qué la diferencia de apellidos a pesar de ser familia? Pues tal parece que a Chrome sus padres no la trataban bien y no se mucho del asunto solo sé que a Mukuro no le agradaba la idea de que su queridísima hermana estuviera relacionada con unos seres viles como eran sus padres y le recomendó cambiarse el apellido, lo cual ella hizo gustosa, ¿Olvide decir que sus padres murieron en un accidente? Si no lo mencione pues, es así claro que ninguno de sus hijos los extraña.

Regresando al tema principal como ya dije me junto con mis guardianes en los recreos, todos tienen un hermano, y todos sus hermanos me odian, todos pero todos en el significado de la palabra todos, aunque el hermano de Asari no lo demuestre, una vez que creo yo él estaba muy cabreado me amenazo con un bate de béisbol si no le dejaba de hacer preguntas del por qué él era tan cortante conmigo siendo que él es muy amistoso, desde entonces comprendo lo que siente un venado cuando era perseguido por el cazador, créanme no es nada agradable, cabe recalcar que su hermano Asari no sabe nada de lo que supongo es su doble personalidad, Asari solo lo ve como su perfecto hermano menor, un increíble atleta (que por cierto no pienso negar porque lo es) y un ser del que se puede sentir orgulloso, su familia es perfecta a mis ojos, nunca entenderé porque Takeshi huyo de su casa una semana, cuando él volvió por su propia cuenta (Como dijo la policía que haría) no menciono nada del motivo y su hermano se mostraba esquivo si le preguntamos, bueno supongo que cada familia con lo suyo.

Un ejemplo de lo que me refiero de cada familia con lo suyo, seria, la familia de Lampo, él tiene al igual que todos mis guardianes como antes mencione un hermano pequeño, su hermano fue abandonado a su suerte a los 5 años, bueno, tampoco es para tanto, digo a su suerte pero en realidad lo dejaron con una familia mafiosa de baja alcurnia, la familia bovino de la cual su padre era aliado, hace un par de años lo regresaron a su familia de sangre puesto que la familia bovino afirmaba que Lambo era un hombre hecho y derecho y no un malcriado, ese fue el motivo por el cual su familia lo abandono, según ellos, Lambo era una carga, desde ahí que Lambo no le dirige la palabra a su padre o a su hermano, solo va a su casa a dormir y comer, el resto del día lo pasa o en la escuela, o con sus amigos los cuales nadie conoce, solo se sabe que son mayores que él.

Otro ejemplo de una familia complicada sería la de mi anteriormente mencionado amigo G, su familia siempre ha sido mafiosa, él siempre ha estado sumergido en este mundo, a diferencia de la mayoría de mis amigos a los cuales o yo los he metido en este lio inconscientemente o ya tenían alguna extraña relación con la mafia pero sin afectarles directamente. Retomando el tema, G como dije ya estaba hasta el cuello con temas de la mafia, su padre era un señor cualquiera que murió joven luego de nacer él, según los médicos le dio un ataque al corazón por lo emocionado que estaba con su llegada al mundo, ¿Su madre? una señorita que se casó al tiempo con el padre de su hermanastro por interés, ella no volvió a amar a alguien hasta muchos años después pero ella estaba necesitada de dinero para mantenerlos a ambos, al tiempo de estar casada se enamoró de un enemigo de su esposo y bueno tuvieron un lio amoroso, su esposo se enteró y bueno no contuvo su furia y la mato. Antes dije que todos mis guardianes tenían hermanos pero en este caso es más o menos cierto, tiene 2 hermanastros, Bianchi y Hayato, los cuales son medio hermanos, no se mucho de esto, pero puedo deducir que su padre era todo un don juan, no estoy seguro de que ocurrió con la madre de estos dos o el problema que tienen entre si los tres hermanos, pero sé que Hayato no soporta a G, creo que G sabe el motivo pero nunca me lo ha dicho, Hayato no puede ver a su hermana a la cara a menos que esta lleve algo que cubra su cara al menos parcialmente, creo que era un trauma o algo así, pero puede hablar con ella con normalidad si lleva una pañoleta, mascara o lentes.

Aunque si se trata de familias raras la de Knuckle no se queda atrás, creo que esa es una de las familias más complicadas que conozca hasta el momento.

Y ya que he hablado de casi todas las familias raras que conozco, pues por que no nombrar a la de mi último guardián, no estoy seguro de como paso solo sé que Knuckle casi mata a su hermano Ryohei en frente de su hermana Kyoko, si mi mente no me traiciona según recuerdo como me lo conto, fue en una pelea ilegal, los padres de estos tres hermanos murieron siendo perseguidos por un terrorista, creo que ellos tenían ciertas conexiones con unos terroristas radicales, y unos terroristas pasivos no les gusto eso y bueno decidieron matarlos para cortar esas conexiones ya que era sabido que en esa familia todos tenían una fuerza extraordinaria, y si unos terroristas radicales se hacía de ese poder iba a estallar guerra, por ello tomaron cartas en el asunto, pasando de ser unos simples terroristas que no hacían daño alguno a ser asesinos, pero como en su carrera de asesinos estaba comenzando se "apiadaron" de los niños vendiéndolos a una organización donde habían peleas ilegales, si ganabas bueno eras tratado como rey y si perdías pues eras tratado simplemente como basura, bueno a Kyoko no le hacían nada, solo la usaban como mujer del ring cuando estuvo más crecida y cuando era pequeña la usaban en la cocina para el festín que le daban a los ganadores, en cambio a Ryohei y Knuckle los hacían pelear, día tras día a menos que estuvieran muy lastimados para combatir o muy enfermos que hasta perdían la conciencia por su estado febril, no es que a la gente le importara esos detalles, es solo que las peleas cuando uno de los combatientes estaba en esos estados eran muy aburridas, por los que no los obligaban a luchar preferían esperar un poco hasta que se recuperaran, si es que se recuperaban, el hecho de que no los obligaran a luchar no quería decir que los cuidaran, si alguien se enfermaba del anta por ejemplo lo dejaban morir, tampoco es que fueran a gastar recursos en medicina.

Knuckle y Ryohei gracias a Dios nunca estuvieron en una situación de vida o muerte, de alguna forma siempre ganaban, por lo que siempre los trataban bien, olvide decir que según lo que me comentaba Knuckle cuando estaba de ánimos de contarme este tipo de cosas, era que cada 1000 batallas ganadas les pagaban un poco a ellos y los dejaban salir a la calle por 5 minutos para comprar cualquier cosa de su gusto, siempre con una pulsera y un collar eléctrico que los podía matar si se tardaban más de esos 5 minutos, y gracias a esta "ley" de vez en cuando salían a la calle, su hermana Kyoko al no ser luchadora no salía nunca, por lo que ellos le traían cosas, para ellos era suficiente poder ver la luz del sol.

Realmente a ellos no les importaba mucho su forma de vida o eso me ha dicho knuckle, a ellos les bastaba con estar juntos…hasta el día que en una de esas batallas knuckle mato a alguien, no me dio detalles de eso solo dijo que eso lo marco de por vida, al día siguiente de ese acontecimiento lo hicieron pelear con su hermano, Knuckle aun medio shokeado no se fijó en quien era su oponente y solo se dedicó a dar golpes por diestra y siniestra, volvió en si al escuchar a su hermana llorando, y vio que era a su hermano a quien golpeaba, a alguien que estaba casi muerto, tiempo después la policía encontró lo organización salvándolos de ese infierno, los enviaron a rehabilitación y luego de un año los dejaron bajo la tutela de un amigo de su madre, su tutor se llama Collonelo quien es un arcoboleno, creo que no he explicado nada sobre los arcobolenos, bueno lo hare luego si me acuerdo, bueno me desvió del tema al igual que muchas veces a lo largo del capítulo... regresando se quedan con él, Ryohei y Kyoko lo tratan igual pero se puede ver que aún no lo perdonan del todo.

Creo que ya he mencionado a cada uno de mis guardianes por lo menos una vez al igual que sus hermanos, así que dejare el tema por ahora, y se podría decir que ninguno tiene una familia feliz, incluyéndome, el motivo de mi tristeza es completamente distinto al de mis guardianes, ya que ellos sufren por no llevarse bien con sus hermanos, salvo Asari, Daemon Spade y Alaude, lo cual es un milagro tomando en cuenta que el ultimo nunca habla con su hermano, tal vez sea por eso, ambos son de pocas palabras, ambos son directos sin nada que decir, y si no tienen nada que decir no tienen nada que repudiarse, y como milésima vez a lo largo del capítulo me desvió del tema, ¿Ahora entienden el por qué no me va bien en clases? ¡Soy todo un despistado y desconcentrado! Demonios de nuevo cambio de tema, ¡Alguien golpéeme por favor! ¡Debo narrar esta cosa!, volviendo a lo que hablaba del motivo por el cual estoy triste es simple, desde hace 10 años no sé nada de mi hermano y desde hace 3 sé que mi madre está muerta, fue chocante para mi saber que murió, según la autopsia murió por cáncer, no por un asesinato como esperaba, simplemente murió por el paso del tiempo.

He estado buscando a mi hermano por cielo mar y tierra, y no lo encuentro, el abuelo dice que lo más probable es que este muerto, aunque ni a mi abuelo, ni a mi padre ni a mi nos convence, ¿El motivo? La súper-intuición no ha reaccionado, no nos ha dicho nada, en cambio el día de la muerte de mi madre casi podía sentir mi cabeza partirse en 2, luego del incendio que me separo de mi hermano mi abuelo ha buscado a través de la mafia Vongola pista sobre quienes pudieron ser, han pasado 10 años y solo hemos tenido una sola pista, el nombre de la mafia que lo hizo, o la única sospechosa ya que no tenemos pruebas, ¡Ni siquiera tenemos el nombre del líder de la mafia! Todo lo que sabemos es que en la escena del crimen se encontró un pañuelo con su símbolo, una camelia, como el nombre de la mafia, lo cual no tiene sentido siendo una mafia española y su nombre está en japonés, el nombre de la organización es Tsubaki, el signo una camelia, es una de las más potentes de Europa por lo que no podemos actuar sin más, debemos tener una prueba concreta, y un pañuelo no sirve de nada, alrededor de 10 policías ese día llevaban pañuelos, "se les pudo haber caído" explico mi abuelo, además la camelia del pañuelo estaba chamuscada, por lo que no se podía distinguir bien podíamos habernos confundido de flor o ni siquiera ser una flor, por lo que ese pañuelo no me servía para nada, aun así, hemos atacado todas las bases que tiene esa mafia en Italia en este momento no queda ninguna que conozcamos, en todas no había ninguna persona "Como si hubieran sabido que atacaríamos" fue el pensamiento del momento, descartado luego de pensarlo mejor, y en todas había un mensaje _"Creo que al décimo Vongola no le agrado nuestro regalo"_ yo estaba seguro que eran ellos, es más aun lo estoy, pero tenemos una alianza de siglos con ellos, no podemos romperla por "Una sospecha de nada" menciono mi padre, y es que nada era sólido, en un ataque de ira fui a la principal mansión de la mafia Tsubaki solo para ser humillado al perder con tan solo los guardias aun así, yo grite en el portón de la mansión que me devolvieran a mi hermano antes de caer inconsciente, al tiempo llego una carta.

La carta decía lo siguiente:

 _ **España, Europa**_

 _ **Estimado Nono Vongola:**_

 _Hace un tiempo atrás recibí una no tan agradable visita de su "nieto" por lo que he podido averiguar, la verdad me ha sorprendido el que tuvieras un nieto ni siquiera sabía que tuvieras un hijo, no, corrección, no sabía que tuvieras 2 nietos, lamento mucho la perdida, y como sé que perder un ser querido duele muchísimo, no romperé la alianza, ya que en un párrafo especifica que no dudaremos de nosotros, o de lo contrario la parte que se ha puesto en duda está en su derecho de tomar las medidas correspondientes, debo decir que me duele que desconfíes tanto en mi Nono hasta el punto en el que he tenido que investigarte para averiguar tan siquiera quien era el joven que estaba gritando en mi portón, por supuesto que si él hubiera venido civilizadamente sin quemar todo a su paso lo habríamos dejado entrar y abríamos escuchado sus quejas, es más si hubiera sabido que el seria el futuro decimo Vongola le habría pedido a mis guardias que en lugar de dejarlo inconsciente solo lo agotaran y luego lo dejaran entrar, lamento si mis guardias lo dejaron tan demacrado como he oído, te pido cordialmente que la siguiente vez confíes en mi lo suficiente para evitar que esta situación se repita._

 _Con respecto a tu otro nieto que si mis investigaciones no fallan creo que se llama Tsunayoshi, yo mismo he investigado su paradero sin resultado, y lamento informarte que te han dejado pistas falsas, ese pañuelo que encontraron no es nuestro, es cierto que nos representa una camelia pero no nos representa una camelia roja, más bien nos representa una camelia rosa con blanco, también hemos descubierto algo, que creo que pasaste por alto, dudo que a tu nieto lo maten, se llevaron todas sus cosas, a excepción de los remedios y la comida, creo que es obvio por que dejaron la comida, los remedios los investigue, ¿Alguien de tu familia padece cáncer? Por qué encontré veneno de escorpión, un remedio con un nombre que no recuerdo el nombre y sangre de drago, esos son remedios que son usados en su mayoría contra el cáncer, además encontré unos exámenes calcinados, salvo por la fecha y la clínica por lo que pude contactarme para averiguar que decían, según esa clínica, el examen era de un tumor en el cerebro, pero no pudieron averiguar de qué paciente, en todo caso de ser del joven no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, si los secuestradores lo saben no mataran a alguien que de todos modos morirá, si son de la madre de los chicos bueno han tenido mala suerte._

 _Eso es todo lo que he podido averiguar me gustaría mantenerme al tanto de ser posible de la situación, me preocupa el futuro de Vongola, y siendo que he cooperado con la investigación ¿Podrías quitarme de tu lista de sospechosos? No creo que quieras romper la alianza ambos sabemos quién ganaría Nono, saludos a tu único nieto, según sé, ¿Se llama Giotto no?, dile por favor que no vuela a mi mansión causando tanto escándalo, infórmale que tenemos timbre, y que no debe viajar solo siendo tan joven, deberías poner más seguridad a su alrededor si es que puede viajar de un país a otro con total libertad siendo que debe tener alrededor de 10 años._

 _ **La verdad es que he quedado un poco decepcionado de Vongola si dejaron secuestrar a un miembro tan importante y dejaron a otro totalmente desprotegido, si hubiera sido un enemigo habría sido tan fácil matarlo, espero disfruten la información de REGALO que les he dado.**_

 _ **Me despido cordialmente su aliado:**_

 _ **El undécimo Tsubaki**_

Recuerdo la impotencia que sentí, ellos sabían más que nosotros eso estaba claro, es mas ¿Desde cuándo mi madre estaba enferma? ¿Por qué no lo note? Siempre he dicho que mi madre y Tsuna eran mi mayor tesoro y aun así no lo sabía, me sentí tan inútil, jure venganza, bajo esa impotencia, jure venganza, jure vengarme ¿De quién? no lo sé, solo sé que correrá sangre, alguien debe pagar, a los meses la familia Cavallone nos llamó informándonos que una mujer parecida a Nana se desmayó en un supermercado y la llevaron a su mansión ni aun con toda la tecnología la salvaron, después se supo cómo murió y se confirmó su identidad. ¿Lo curioso? Murió sonriendo, según algunos médicos juran haberla escuchado decir antes de morir: "No me arrepiento de nada". Debo admitirlo me dolió mucho escuchar eso, ella no se arrepentía de no despedirse, de no vengarse, de nada, de abandonarme a mí y a mi intento de padre, de abandonar a Tsuna que quien sabe dónde está, mi pequeño sol.

Volviendo a la realidad, ya terminaron las clases, estoy en la entrada con mis amigos esperando a los que faltan.

—Giotto, ¿Quieres hacer el trabajo ese de ciencias conmigo?— me rogaba Elena creo que no la he mencionado, ella es la novia de Daemon, de echo a él lo conocí a través de ella

—Estúpida mujer, es obvio que el décimo hará el trabajo conmigo su mano derecha— dijo G mientras sacaba un cigarrillo, si es como lo ven el fuma

— ¿No lo ibas a hacer conmigo G? — pregunta Asari, aunque no lo demuestren yo sé que ellos se quieren como hermanos o mejores amigos.

— ¿Quién quiere hacer el trabajo con un adicto de la flauta como tú? — Asari siempre lleva una flauta consigo y si esta aburrido o tiene tiempo libre fuera del club de kendo y las clases normales se dedica a tocarla

—Cálmate G, solo digo en lo que acordamos, recuerda que si bien tu querías hacer el trabajo con Giotto recordaste que tienes demasiada practica en el club de arqueo como para hacerlo y no querías perjudicarlo o eso dijiste— pude ver como la cara de G se pone roja, demostrando que su pelo no es rojo o rosa es magenta.

—Que tierno eres G, hasta un bruto como tú puede ser una ternura— le molesta Elena

—Los hombres tiernos son extremos— comenta medio grita Knuckle

—Cállate, fanático de Buda— Olvide decir que Knuckle luego de su…trauma dejo el boxeo y se unió a un convento, aun así toma los guantes durante 5 minutos si es necesario pelear. Si no lo vence al contrincante en 5 minutos pues se rinde.

—Cállense o los arrestare hasta la muerte— Alaude el hermano mayor de Kyoya, ama el silencio, él era antes el jefe del comité estudiantil el cual se lo dejo a Kyoya ya que él está por finalizar la escuela y se podría decir le "heredo" la responsabilidad a Kyoya para mi mala suerte

—Kufufufu tal parece que la alondra está enojada— Ay no, llego Daemon, él y Alaude se llevan a matar, lo digo en serio, más de alguna vez lo han intentado, supongo que debería intervenir pero… dan mucho miedo, ya quisieran estar ustedes en mi lugar.

—Maldito cabeza de melón, veo que quieres ser arrestado hasta la muerte— bien si a Hibari le molesta que le digan alondra que por cierto no sé qué pájaro es, que alguien me lo muestre, a Spade le molesta que lo insulten por su cabello el cual según él es perfecto. Esperen… ¿Por qué Hibari-san está sacando sus esposas? ¡No! A ver qué me dijo Reborn para casos como estos, ¡Ha sí!

—Bu-bueno Hibari-san lo mejor sería que no se pelearan en la salida de la escuela, podrías dañar la infraestructura— Me fulmino con la mirada, estoy muerto.

—Después arreglamos cuentas herbívoro— Creo que si he aprendido algo de Reborn en estos años, por cierto si se preguntan por qué he estado poniendo los sufijos y tratándolos por el apellido tan repentinamente en realidad no es nada, es solo que después de todo lo que ha pasado les tome confianza y los trato por el nombre y sin sufijos, pero cuando se enfadan debo andar con cuidado y sin darme cuenta los trato con…más respeto.

—Entonces… ¿Harás el trabajo conmigo Gio-chan?— es cierto si no lo hago con G, mi mejor opción es Elena, pero siento un aura asesina de parte de Daemon, ya me he arriesgado mucho con detener la pelea, si acepto estoy muerto, si no lo acepto igual termino muerto pero por distinta persona.

—E-Es que…— me interrumpe una voz chillona

— ¡Espérenme! — Me salvo la voz de Lampo

—L-Listo ya podemos irnos— espero que ha Hibari se le hayan pasado las ganas de matar a alguien o apenas avancemos matara a Daemon o al menos lo intentara.

— ¿No se te olvida alguien? — me pregunto Knuckle, debo estar muy distraído para que se me olvide uno de mis amigos.

— ¿Quién? — La verdad es que estoy apenado de olvidarme de un amigo mío.

— ¡Cozart! — Grita Elena, pensé que me lo gritaba como si no se lo creyera, pero luego me di cuenta que en realidad lo estaba llamando, él se estaba acercando a paso lento.

—Maldito Simon, ya nos íbamos sin ti— Si a G no le agrada mucho Cozart, no le tiene piedad ni cuando se ve deprimido.

— ¿Ahora si nos vamos?— Todos asintieron mientras caminábamos

—Cozart ¿Que te tiene tan preocupado?— Estaba demasiado deprimido como para ser cualquier cosa, aunque ya me lo imagino.

—Son dos cosas aunque imagino que la más importante ya te lo imaginas— Y es que además de la híper-intuición ha habido un tema que lo mantiene preocupado

— ¿Enma?— Pregunte dando un suspiro, esperaba estar equivocado

—Si— Fue la simple y corta respuesta de él, y no es para más, un día Enma desapareció por 48 horas, volvió a la casa bastante enojado pidiendo una explicación de por qué nadie le dijo que pertenecían a la mafia, alguien se lo conto y no se sabe quién, al final no averiguaron nada por parte de Enma, el no quiso delatar a quien se lo dijo, desde ese día el desaparece por las noches a juntarse con unos amigos misteriosos, nadie los conoce, más de una vez han enviado a alguien a seguir a Enma, solo consiguen que los espías vuelvan todos golpeados y con amnesia. Por ello Cozart preocupado, siempre le exige saber quiénes son sus misteriosos amigos, no es que desconfié de su hermanito, pero tomando en cuenta que lo más seguro es que ellos tengan relaciones con la mafia, puede que no sean una buena influencia. Y bueno siempre terminan peleados, cada vez las peleas son más graves, la última vez Enma lo golpeo porque Cozart dijo que lo más seguro era que solo eran una pandilla con un líder drogadicto que solo lo utiliza.

Si bien es cierto que Enma se disculpó innumerables veces el hecho de que lo golpeara es un hecho para preocuparse, él nunca ha sido violento, ni siquiera con los brabucones que siempre han abusado de él.

—Lo lamento mucho, realmente no sé qué decirte, y cuál es el otro tema— necesitaba cambiar de tema, porque en realidad no sé qué decirle, es un tema complicado y no tengo mucha experiencia tratando con hermanos rebeldes y mucho menos porque aunque Cozart lo niegue, desde ese día si bien su relación fraternal se rompió, también pasaron cosas buenas, como por ejemplo, a Enma se le ve sonreír mas, una sonrisa tímida, pero de verdad, la verdad no creo que esas personas sean mala gente, algo me lo dice, no sé por qué digo algo si sé que es mi intuición, la cual nunca falla.

—Lo otro no es tan grabe es solo que no tengo compañero para el trabajo de ciencias— Eso lo dijo sonriendo, casi como diciendo, "No sé porque me preocupo".

—Eso es simple, hazlo conmigo— Me acabo de salvar de la ira de Daemon, lo único malo es que tanto Cozart como yo no somos buenos en esa materia, al igual que en todas.

— ¿No lo harás con G? — Se notaba sorpresa en sus ojos, creo que quedo traumado.

—No él lo hará con Asari— Se veía esperanza en sus ojos.

— ¿Y te decidiste si harás el trabajo conmigo? — pregunto Elena.

—No lo hare con Cozart—ella fulmino con la mirada a Cozart, puedo jurar que se encogió. Mientras claro Daemon muestra una sonrisa triunfante, es un celoso, Elena será su novia pero no debe alejarla de cada persona que ella conozca

— ¿Y con quien lo hare entonces? — Ese es un problema que siempre hemos tenido cuando los trabajos son en parejas siempre uno se queda solo en nuestro curso.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces con Ryohei? — Sugirió Asari, es cierto Ryohei va en nuestro curso pero aunque su personalidad sea amigable aleja a todos por miedo, por supuesto esto es inconscientemente, y también es cierto que en estos casos lo hacen con él, pero en realidad es nuestra última opción, ya que él nos odia.

— ¿Sera por qué nos odia? — Dijo sarcástica Elena, hace mucho que Daemon dejo de reír autosuficiente

—Él no los odia, solo me odia a mí y por consiguiente es molesto con ustedes al ser mis amigos— dijo triste Knuckle

— ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea de escuela? — interrumpió Lampo, él sabe cómo cortar la tensión.

—Sería lo más conveniente— dice mi autoproclamada mano derecha.

—... ¿Entonces… de que hablamos? — pregunto Asari al ver que nadie hablaba.

—Pues…no lo sé— respondió Elena.

—Alaude, ha habido avances con la investigación— pregunte, si son lo suficientemente listos sabrán a que investigación me refiero.

—CEDEF ha buscado por todas partes, estamos en un punto muerto, a estas alturas es probable que tu hermano este muerto Giotto, deberías aceptarlo, por algo hicieron esa tumba al lado de la de Nana ¿No? — Es cierto, cuando murió mi madre y la enterramos, hicieron otra tumba al lado de ella simbolizando la de Tsuna siendo que no han encontrado su cuerpo y puede estar vivo aun, a pesar de ello el que Alaude lo diga de una manera tan monótona no me anima mucho.

— ¡Ten más delicadeza con lo que dices Alaude!, si dijeran algo así de Kyoya ya lo habrías matado a quien lo dijo—Alaude frunció el señor pero se quedó callado.

—Eso no debería importar después de todo, según lo que afirma Giotto, él quiere venganza, no le importa lo que le haya pasado a su hermano, pero quiere venganza por subestimar a Vongola ¿No? — Ese fue un golpe bajo, dado por mi amigo Daemon, y es que es cierto, eso he afirmado por muchos años, mi abuelo quería terminar con la investigación después de la muerte de Nana ya que muchos de sus subordinados no le encontraban sentido buscar a alguien que debía estar muerto, además de que estaba movilizando a Vongola por algo a su beneficio que a ellos no los incumbía, "Famiglia antes que Familia", la única manera de que la investigación siguiera funcionando era que estuviera directamente relacionado con Vongola y que les trajera algún beneficio de algún tipo y no uno personal.

—Eso…— Dudaba de seguir hablando, y es que Daemon odiaba a la mafia en general y tiene sus motivos, pero acepto unirse como mi guardián siempre y cuando Vongola no fuera una mafia corrompida, lo cual significaba que no usaría la organización a mi gusto, lo haría por el bien de todos, Daemon nos traicionaría en el mismo momento en que admitiera que exactamente como él dijo que pasaría cuando me conoció, usaría a Vongola en mi propio beneficio.

—Tranquilo Giotto, sé que solo quieres venganza para que las otras familias respeten a Vongola de nuevo— y es que desde ese incidente, todos empezaron a dudar de la capacidad de Vongola, perdimos muchos aliados que costo demasiado volver a recuperar.

—Dejemos el tema por favor— fue Elena quien corto el rollo, lo cual es un alivio de no ser así, no sé cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de admitir que no quiero venganza, quiero salvar a mi hermanito, mi pequeño cielo.

—Elena, Mukuro y Chrome dijeron que llegarían tarde ya que estaría con Chikuza y Ken además de otros amigos, así que la casa estará desocupada, quieres venir un rato— lo dijo de un modo tan sugerente que me molesto, y lo dijo con una sonrisa made in Spade, otra cosa que me molesta es que Elena solo tiene 15 años y Daemon ya quiere, bueno hacer lo que se hace para tener hijos.

—Lo siento estoy ocupada— lo dijo cortante, algo raro, además Daemon es su novio se supone que esas cosas son comunes o al menos debería decir algo con respecto a eso, ¿Acaso no le importa que Daemon piense en ella de esa manera?

—Bueno será otro día— se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más normal de mundo, bueno tal vez sea normal para él pero no para el resto, tal vez soy demasiado inocente y sea normal.

—No será hoy ni ningún otro día Daemon Spade— Y así con toda su dignidad Elena se adelantó y doblo en una calle la cual no la lleva a su casa sino que la lleva en sentido contrario, tal vez ira a ver a su amiga Haru.

—Te dejaron con las ganas— Comento G que fue callado luego de ver la mirada que le dirigió Daemon, y así se fue Daemon en el sentido contrario de Elena, ese maldito orgulloso.

—No sé si alegrarme por el hecho de que se haya ido o no, no podía soportar tener a dos demonios juntos por mucho tiempo— suspiro mi amigo Cozart, con los dos demonios se refiere a Daemon y Alaude pero bueno Alaude está en su mundo así que lo más probable es que si se entera del comentario que fue echo en sus propias narices se vengara de una forma terrible luego.

—Yo me voy lleno, debo llegar a casa a felicitar a Takeshi hace poco gano un partido y no me lo dijo, por lo que no lo pude felicitar— En realidad me sorprendí de que Asari no lo supiera, ese partido fue hace una semana, todos lo sabían incluido yo, y eso que nadie me lo dijo, lo supe por escuchar una cuchichearía de por ahí.

—Ahora que lo pienso debo hablar con Enma aunque no tengo muchos ánimos— de esa forma Cozart también se fue.

—debo ver un combate de boxeo de Ryohei, bueno en realidad no debo y el seguro que no quiere pero debo apoyar algo así tan… ¡Al extremo! — otro más que se va, ¿Acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo para dejarme solo?

—Adiós herbívoro— Alaude ni siquiera se molesta en decir alguna explicación.

—Lo lamento Giotto pero yo también debo irme, mi padre quiere hablar conmigo sobre algo de una beca— eso es lo más extraño que he oído en mi vida y me han dicho cosas muy locas, como por ejemplo que puedo sacar fuego de mis manos, pero es que es impensable que Lampo pueda ganarse una beca.

—Dime G, ¿Acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo para dejarnos solos?— Lo mire con intriga y es que no es normal que todos hayan decidido repentinamente irse.

—No que yo sepa— fue su corta respuesta.

Al rato nos encontramos con Reborn.

—Dame-Giotto, no vas a ir a ver a Nana— y es que hoy es el aniversario de su muerte que coincidentemente calza con la fecha en que desapareció, 10 años desde que perdí a mi madre y hermano y 3 desde que mi madre murió.

—Bueno yo los dejo solos Reborn-san, Decimo—G hace una reverencia y sigue su camino lento a su casa, no es que él quiera estar con su familia.

—Adiós G, si iré Reborn, pero primero iré a la casa quemada, llegare tarde—si la casa sigue tal cual quedo en ruinas o mejor dicho escombros, nunca la reparamos, no la queríamos reparar y ahora vivo en la sede de Vongola en Japón la cual está a mi cargo.

—Ni se te ocurra llorar estúpido Giotto— soy consciente que eso se lo deben haber soñado cruel en su cabeza y es que por el tono de Reborn cualquiera cree que es un insensible, y en parte lo es, pero en este caso lo dice porque odia verme llorar, es su forma de decirme "Debes ser fuerte"

—Por supuesto que no llorare, me dan igual su muertes, solo quiero la venganza para restaurar el respeto a Vongola— Si bien es cierto que Reborn sabe que yo solo acepte manejar Vongola para encontrar a mi hermanito y a mi madre, nunca se sabe quién está escuchando, es más conveniente actuar aun si se supone que estamos a solas, las paredes tiene ojos y los pisos oídos.

—Llévale flores a Nana de mi parte, supongo que tu no le llevaras— otra forma de ayudarme, así me da una excusa para poder llevarle flores a mi madre sin alterar a los altos mandos.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción, después de todo eras cercano a mi madre— Una vil mentira sería una suerte que tan si quiera Reborn supiera su nombre y con un milagro que la conozca.

De esa manera fui a la colina donde está enterrada mi madre, no la enterramos en el cementerio porque ella lo pidió, tal parece que en el último testamento del que tiene posesión el abogado, está escrita su voluntad de no querer estar en un cementerio ya que era un lugar lúgubre, ella prefería una colina un lugar del que si fuera fantasma pudiera ver Nanimori completa, en su testamento dice que heredaría todo Tsuna salvo la casa que será para mí, la verdad creo que eso es muy injusto, aunque da igual pues ninguno de los 2 podrá disfrutar de lo ella tenía, o eso creía hasta hace poco donde se descubrió que mi madre en el banco tenía bastante dinero, suficiente para que Tsuna termine la universidad. De no heredarlo Tsuna lo heredaría papá y si no lo hereda el seria yo, pero al no concluirse la investigación no hay ningún derecho para que alguien toque ese dinero.

—Madre, ha pasado otro año, papá se niega a venir, se niega a que estés muerta, últimamente está cayendo en el alcoholismo, me preocupa, pero aun así, estamos bien, si bien llega cada vez más seguido borracho, es lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo, dejo CEDEF en manos de Alaude, sé que no conoces a Alaude o que es CEDEF, pero creo que es fácil para ti averiguarlo, respecto a tu testamento hasta el momento lo seguimos al pie de la letra, salvo por mi herencia, no puedo heredar la casa, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabias desde hace mucho, mucho antes de morir, en casa te necesitamos, te extraño mucho— siento como unos arbustos se mueven, pero realmente no me quiero dar vuelta, puede que la persona se sobresalte y me ataque, o solo exagero o puede ser peor, ya que al no mostrar signos de que me di cuenta no sabré quien es esa persona, si es que es una persona, ya me estoy volviendo paranoico.

—Si…si ya voy a casa, no, no me he perdido, tal vez me aleje un poco de la ciudad, no te enojes, soy consciente de ello, no me pondré en riesgo se defenderme, tarde un poco en contestar porque…bueno…se me perdió el teléfono y resulto estar en unos arbustos, pero no grites ya lo encontré ¿No?, no, no sé qué tan preocupado te tenia, perdón si ya voy, adiós— Tomando en cuenta que todas eran frases sueltas, y se escuchaba que la persona estaba hablando con alguien y no creo que sea un loco pues esa persona estaba hablando por teléfono, asumo que sería alguien de su familia. Ahora que sé que no me estaban espiando y solo era una coincidencia vi a la persona.

Era un joven no muy bajo pero si más bajo que yo, de cabellos castaños con un cabello que desafía la gravedad, me parece tan familiar y sin embargo no recuerdo haber conocido a alguien así, bueno en lo que más me fijo de una persona son sus ojos, pero no se los logro ver.

—Disculpa ¿Estás perdido?—tengo que averiguar de dónde lo conozco, mi intuición me grita que lo conozco, además de que me grita que él es peligroso, y aún más me llena de una sensación de calor vacío, como si el calor estuviera ahí pero en lugar de calentarme me enfría, es extraño, no recuerdo haberme sentido así nunca. Al fin se da vuelta, al fin veré sus ojos, es imposible que no reconozca sus ojos si lo conozco

—No, no lo estoy, bueno talvez un poco, solo me he desorientado un poco, sé que direcciones debo tomar pero no sé dónde está el norte— Me quede paralizado, conozco esos ojos, esos ojos chocolate tan inocentes, los ojos que fácilmente se meten en tu alma, tan amigables, ojos que solo le pueden pertenecer al cielo, _**mi**_ pequeño cielo.

—…— No sé qué decir, no hay erros, pero él no se ve que me reconozca, está esperando una respuesta de mi parte, normal yo le hable primero, pero realmente ahora tengo la cabeza en otra parte, quiero preguntarle, ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Has sufrido mucho? ¿Me has extrañado? ¿Sabes que nuestra madre está muerta? ¿Cómo escapaste de Tsubaki? ¿Desde cuándo estas en Nanimori? Sobre todo quiero pedirle disculpas, si no fuera el décimo Vongola el habría vivido con nosotros, el estaría feliz, probablemente nuestra madre no habría muerto pues habría recibido el mejor tratamiento también podría…-

—Oye cabron, no me ignores, fuiste tú quien pregunto, da igual, ya veré como llego a mi casa— se alejaba lentamente, de la nada algo en mi cerebro hiso click.

— ¡No te vallas, no sabes cuánto te he buscado!— él se voltea para verme con incógnita, y yo lo abrazo, él estaba paralizado, tiritaba un poco, pero yo ni cuenta me daba, solo lo abrazaba y le susurraba cosas que no son entendibles, todas con el mismo propósito, decirle perdón. De la nada el me empuja tan fuerte que me caigo al suelo.

— ¡Haber aquí tú no has entendido nada! ¿¡Quien rayos eres?! ¿Por qué me abrazaste?— Se veía muy enojado y se escuchaba más enojado todavía, me sorprende que no usara groserías con el tono que está usando.

—Tsuna, ¿No me reconoces?— no se en que momento comencé a llorar. Bueno al menos su mirada se suavizo.

—Lo lamento, te estas confundiendo de persona, nunca en mi vida lo he visto, pero por lo que se ve usted quería mucho a esa persona, lamento gritarle, ahora si me disculpa— Salió corriendo, no puede ser…

 **Él debe ser Tsuna** , es imposible que me equivoque, tal vez él tenga amnesia, debe ser eso, es imposible que él no sea Tsuna, y si no es Tsuna, hare que sea Tsuna, mi intuición me dice que él es Tsuna, tal vez este un poco cambiado, pero Tsuna es Tsuna, yo hare que vuelva a ser Tsuna, seguro que algo traumático hiso que se volviera así y no me recuerde, eso es lo más lógico.

Maldita sea, ya sueno como un loco, realmente no lo quiero aceptar, quiero creer que esa persona era Tsunayoshi, me estoy quebrando, mi salud mental está al límite, mi cordura, tal vez debería comenzar a tomar pastillas, o tal vez es solo la falta de sueño, de cualquier modo, esto no es sano, sé que lo conozco, pero lo desconozco, él es un "Desconocido conocido".

 _ **Holis, discúlpenme por no actualizar, pero no se sorprendan, no tendré horario para actualizar como mucha gente, ¿el motivo? En realidad son muchos**_

 _ **1° No se actualizar si actualizo este capítulo un milagro**_

 _ **2° No tengo inspiración, no me malinterpreten, tengo tiempo y de sobra, pero no me inspiro.**_

 _ **3° Me da flojera actualizar, así de sencillo.**_

 _ **4° Se me olvida que escribí por última vez así que debo buscarlo por ahí y que flojera.**_

 _ **5° La verdad nunca me imaginé diciendo esto, pero la verdad me falta motivación, no se confundan, motivación no inspiración, siempre leo fic's en los que los autores piden comentarios para motivarse, o inspirarse jamás pensé que de verdad se motivaran así, pero un día cuando no sabía que hacer me metí a ver si alguien leía la historia, y me impacto saber que al menos 1 sola persona comento, me puse más feliz que cuando un perro callejero encuentra mucha comida deliciosa sola para él, no recuerdo el nombre de la persona que comento pero muchas gracias, aunque solo hayas escrito que quería que continuara me alegraste la vida, gracias a ti hay capitulo.**_

 _ **Mmm esto no es uno de los motivos por los que es posible me demore en escribir pero igual, la verdad me da igual el plagio de echo creo que me pondría feliz de saber que mi historia, algo de mi mente fue reconocido por alguien, que yo sepa nadie me ha plagiado la historia, pero en caso de un futuro muy pero muy distante si de la nada dejo la historia a medias les ruego que alguien la plagie y la termine, le doy mi permiso, pero solo si la dejo a medio terminar, pueden asumir que si en un año no actualizo pues la deje así nada mas, si no se cumple esa condición, persona que lee esto y ya lo tiene planeado te demandare, hablo en serio, eso es ilegal.**_

 _ **Bueno eso ciao.**_

 _ **Anda casi lo olvido, puse escuela pero realmente no se en Japón como se dice ¿Secundaria? Y como se llamaba esta tampoco lo recuerdo, de echo en Chile ni siquiera se le dice así para la edad que les coloque debería ser liceo, (Salvo por Lambo) (Como los nombres son parecidos puede que me haya confundido, Lampo era el guardián de Giotto ¿No? O era Lambo el nombre, a bueno se entiende cual es cual pero corríjanme por favor**_

 _ **Eso me recuerda las edades quedan así:**_

 _ **Alaude Hibari 17 años/ Kyoya Hibari 16 años /Elena 15 años/Haru 13 años/Dino 23 años/Daemon Spade 17 años/ Mukuro Rokudo 16 años/ Chrome Dokuro 16 años/ Enma 14 años/Giotto Sawada 15 años/Cozart 15 años/G 15 años/Hayato 14 años/ Bianci 21 años/Lampo 13 años/ Lambo 10 años/Asari Takeshi 15 años/Yamamoto Takeshi 14 años/Knuckle 16 años/ Ryohei 15 años/ Kyoko 14 años**_


	3. Visita

Así no debía ser

Capítulo 2: "Visita"

" _Sé_ que lo conozco, pero lo desconozco, él es un "Desconocido conocido" _"_

— ¡Giotto abre la puerta! — No la abriré no sé por qué siguen intentando, por cierto loa que acaba de hablar es Elena. — ¡Abre ahora mismo Giotto, por favor! ¡Alaude cree que Lampo tiene la culpa y lo está persiguiendo para matarlo! — Me grita mi amigo G, lo lamento por Lampo, es inocente pero no abriré. — Giotto, solo queremos ayudar ábrenos la puerta ¿No somos amigos? — Asari tiene razón, no los debo dejar aparte, pero tengo miedo, en el estado que estoy, soy capaz de hacer cualquier estupidez o no hacer nada en absoluto y que solo sean paranoias mías.

—Giotto ¡Debes ser extremó al resolver tus problemas no seas patético! — algo que se supone es un grito de ánimos de parte de Knuckle.

Me estoy hundiendo y ellos lo saben, si bien no he dicho nada, ellos lo saben, tal vez sea justo por eso, por no haber dicho nada, aun no acepto el que Tsuna no me reconozca, me quede ahí frente a la tumba de Nana por un buen rato, creo que fue hasta que anocheció, ya que todo estaba oscuro, o tal vez solo era mi cabeza la que estaba oscura. Llegue a la casa en la madrugada luego de que un miembro de Vongola me fuera a buscar, y literalmente me arrastrara hasta una limosina y me trajera a la mansión, desde ahí no sé cómo conseguí llegar a mi cuarto ignorando a Reborn, me encerré, me tire a la cama y me hice "bolita" después quede así durante varias horas, hasta que Reborn me fue a molestar, intento animarme desde el otro lado de la puerta, luego frustrado se fue, se preguntaran, ¿Por qué no derribo la puerta?, pues es simple, no podía, no porque no quisiera que ganas no le faltaban, simplemente no podía, ya que la puerta esta reforzada para evitar ataques enemigos, se hiso de tal manera que ni Reborn pudiera romperla, lo cual ya es mucho tomando en cuenta que es el mejor asesino del mundo. Tiempo más tarde llegaron mis amigos, supongo que Reborn los llamó.

—Giotto, abres la puerta o le diré a nuestros hermanos que tienen vía libre para matarte — Ese fue Knuckle de nuevo, y eso surtió efecto, que quieren que haga, les tengo un miedo terrible, soy consciente que si sus hermanos les dejan vía libre hace mucho que estaría muerto, no es que ellos sean peligrosos, o malas personas, pero me odian, puede que no me maten pero sin duda sufriré, peor aún no me poder defender porque mis amigos me matan si les toco un pelo. Mejor les voy a abrir, se escuchan los gritos de G, hacia Knuckle y a Asari intentando calmarlo.

—Ya voy— Todo se hiso un silencio sepulcral, tal parece que no esperaban una respuesta. ¿Para que gritaban si por dentro ya se habían rendido? Abrí y me sorprendí de ver a todos menos a Daemon y Cozart, estaba hasta Alaude, ¡Alaude! El más antisocial de todos, el señor si me hablas te mato, si interrumpes mi paz te arresto, herbívoro. Tal parece que era cierto lo que gritaron hace rato, Alaude sí que perseguía a Lampo, bueno ahora lo tenía amordazado tirado en el suelo con sus muñecas esposadas, pero asumo que sí que lo estaba persiguiendo antes de que saliera.

—Que nos abrieras es un milagro ¿Tanto miedo da Takeshi? — Asari estaba sorprendido al igual que todos, Lampo parecía intentar soltarse para decir algo pero nadie le prestaba atención.

—1° Si, de muerte, 2° ¿Qué quieren? No me digan que han estado gritando que salga porque si— Sabia por que vinieron pero prefería hacerme el indiferente al asunto, les tengo confianza, pero no quiero decir nada

—Nos llamó Reborn, nos dijo que era posible que estuvieras muerto en tu cuarto, que te encontraron inconsciente y muy lastimado, y que cuando recuperaste la conciencia te encerraste y no permitiste el paso a los médicos, pero se te ve bien— ¿¡Que diantres se inventó Reborn?! Bueno si se le ve desde el ámbito psicológico es correcto lo que dijo, estaba fuera de mí, con una herida psicológica que me puede dejar traumado, y cuando volví en mi me encerré en mi cuarto, pero aun así no los debía preocupar más de la cuenta, sobre todo a Elena, ella si bien sabe que somos de la mafia, no sabe que somos la elite de ella y además los ejecutivos en jefe, aun no soy el jefe mientras mi abuelo no me herede Vongola pero aun así somos lo más de lo más en Vongola.

—Bueno yo me voy tal parece que estas bien así que mejor te dejamos descansar ¿No?, tal parece que estabas dormido para no despertarte con nuestros gritos, además tienes ojeras, si no duermes lo suficiente te puedes enfermar— Ese fue Lampo, que quien sabe cómo se pudo liberar, se nota que quiere estar lo más lejos de Alaude.

—Espera herbívoro, ahora si nos cuentas que fue lo que paso, no vine para nada— Todos lo miraron raro, excepto yo que más bien lo miraba sorprendido.

— ¿De-de que ha-hablas? — Mi voz salió mucho más asustada de lo que quería, fue casi un hilo de voz, un murmullo, un murmullo entrecortado por la falta de aire que tome para pronunciar esas simples palabras que pusieron a todos alerta.

—Giotto te conocemos, si antes no sospeche nada fue porque te veías bien, confía en nosotros— La mirada de G era suave como solo la veo cuando quiere disuadirme de hacer una locura, esta mirada tiene un 70% de efectividad sobre mí.

—De verdad estoy bien G, solo estoy un poco cansado— solté un suspiro forzado, para añadirle más credibilidad a mi actuación.

— ¿Entonces por qué tienes los ojos rojos? ¿Por qué dudas al hablar? ¿Por qué nos llamó él bebe-niño-adulto?— ¡Maldigo la maldita percepción de Alaude para los detalles! ¡Por que se hiso más hablador que de costumbre! ¡Por qué menciono más de 2 oraciones! ¡Siempre se queda callado, porque justo hoy debe opinar!

—No digas estupideces Alaude, debe ser tu imaginación— Me estoy arriesgando, Alaude no consentirá que lo llame estúpido, porque en su mente, el que le diga que dijo algo estúpido es que él es estúpido, lo dije a conciencia de que se enojara y podre desviar el tema a cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo el motivo por el cual no vino Daemon, o Cozart, ahora que lo pienso si incluso Alaude vino seria increíble que no viniera ni Cozart no Daemon, no tal vez es aceptable de Daemon pero no de Cozart.

—Mira ya me cabreaste— Funciono

—Cálmate, ¿Por cierto donde esta Cozart? — Todo va bien

—No cambies el tema—Mierda

—No he hecho nada— Sal del enredo, sal del enredo, sálvate el pellejo

—Tranquilos no es necesario que peleen— Me giro hacia el sonido de la voz, es Reborn, nunca me sentí más feliz de verlo, nunca me sentiré más feliz de verlo ahí en mi cama tirado, como si hubiera estado ahí desde un principio, como si fuera normal aparecer de la nada, como si la cama fuera suya, como si no fuera extraño que ninguno lo viera entrar, o eso supongo yo.

— ¡Reborn! — Si es demasiada mi alegría como para evitar llamarlo, o tal vez es lo contrario, ya que esta en **mi** cama, quiero mi cama de regreso.

—Déjame terminar, no es necesario que peleen ya le daré la paliza de su vida por preocuparnos luego—Mierda y yo que estaba tan feliz

—Reborn podrías explicarnos de que va todo esto— No era una pregunta era una exigencia de G hacia Reborn como nunca hace.

—El único que debe explicar es Giotto, yo también quiero saber qué demonios paso para que llegara en un estado de shock— vi a Asari y a Knuckle alzar una ceja, casi al unísono, siendo que estaban al lado en unos del otro resulto un tanto gracioso pero no podía reírme, no podía hacer una sola mueca de sonrisa.

— ¿Te importa ilustrarnos con tu gran sabiduría? — Sarcasmo de parte de Asari, esto está mal, mejor cuento todo. Dicho y hecho les conté con lujos de detalles lo sucedido en la colina, mientras más contaba más estúpido me sentía, más miserable, mas…mas…mas no sé qué, y justamente ese no sé qué era lo que más me tenía preocupado, pues sé que tiene que ver con la sensación de peligro que sentí al acercarme a él.

—Vaya así que era eso me voy— La respuesta cortante de Lampo, parecía fastidiado, casi como si hubiera esperado algo más, como si esto hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo, como si realmente no fuera un problema, se fue casi indignado.

—Me habías preocupado mucho Giotto pero ahora estoy más tranquilo ya que realmente no paso nada— también se fue, realmente se veía relajado, ¿Realmente a nadie le importa que haya encontrado a quien posiblemente fuera mi hermano y que no me conozca, que probablemente haya cambiado?

— Estupendo Sawada ahí que celebrar al extremo, casi te tengo envidia— ¿Envidia? Lo peor se fue con una sonrisa melancólica, estúpido Knuckle.

—No me hagan perder el tiempo así, a la próxima los arrestare hasta la muerte— también se fue, creo que no hace falta decir quien fue el que dijo ese último comentario.

— ¿Es que nadie entiende lo que estoy pasando? — pensé que ya todos mis guardianes se habían ido, error quedaba G, además de Elena y Reborn.

— ¿Tan malo es encontrar a tu hermano? — Elena comento, quería golpearlo, es decir, podría ser mi hermano o cualquiera, no me reconoció, no me conoce, no lo conozco, el reencuentro tan esperado que ansiaba no paso, él no me reconoció, no hubieron emociones, no hubo una presentación, no hubo nada.

—Elena vete por favor— aún conservo algo de sentido común

—Pero…— la interrumpo de una manera poco ortodoxa.

— ¡Que te largues dije! — Adiós al sentido común, con la cabeza gacha se va, G enarca una ceja.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué has tratado así a Elena? — Tanto Reborn como G me veían esperando una respuesta, ¿Es que no era obvia?

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aun en mi casa? — Se está enfadando y no sé por qué.

—Giotto… ¿Qué te ocurre? — Adiós cordura.

— ¡¿Qué que rayos me ocurre?! Simple, mi hermano está perdido, a saber con quién está, a saber si consume drogas, ¿Quién sabe si este prisionero de la mafia española? ¿Y si lo usan en algún prostíbulo? ¿Y si su pérdida de memoria tiene que ver con algún efecto de consumo de drogas? Pero por supuesto estoy bien, está claro que me importa una mierda, está claro que no me ocurre nada, está claro que estoy más feliz que nunca, no sé ni por qué te cuento esto, después de todo que me vas a entender, ¡Tu hermano es un adicto del cigarro!, tú no te preocupas por él, por eso cayo tan bajo, por eso te odia, ¿Sabes qué? Puedes tomar tu puñetera preocupación y dársela a tu hermano, estoy seguro que se pone feliz, ¿Y qué me dices de Bianchi? Es una maldita pedófila que quiere que Reborn le meta cualquier cosa por…— me calle de golpe al sentir que algo impacto contra mi mejilla, no había que ser un genio para saber que si el puño de G esta ensangrentado, mi labio esta partido y mi mejilla esta con un moretón enorme ha sido él quien me golpeo. No pude evitarlo, abrí los ojos de par en par, me lleve una mano a la mejilla sin creérmelo y lo mire a la cara

— ¡No hables de lo que no sabes Giotto! ¿Quién ha dicho que no me preocupo de mi hermano? ¿Quién dice que no te entiendo? Es cierto no tenemos la misma situación pero sin duda la tuya es mejor, llevas años buscándolo, ¿No te hace feliz el solo saber que está vivo? La memoria la puede recuperar, no creo que este en drogas, no creo que este metido en un prostíbulo, no creo que sea prisionero ni nada parecido, te recuerdo que estaba paseando por ahí sin nadie cerca, dudo que tenga una situación parecida a la de Knuckle a él le dejaban tan solo salir unos minutos, él estaba en un lugar lejano de la ciudad, ir hacia allí es demasiado lejos. ¡Tu hermano está bien, aun tienes oportunidades de recuperar a tu familia! ¡¿No te puedes conformar con eso?! ¡¿No puedes conformarte por el momento que has hecho un avance!? ¡Al menos tu hermano no te odia! ¡Al menos puedes tenerlo! Tal vez antes de que recupere la memoria puedan ser amigos, ser como antes, aunque no sepa que eres su hermano aún pueden tratarse como tales. De todos tus guardianes tu situación es la mejor. — Me sentí mal, era cierto, no me detuve a pensar lo que decía, ni siquiera sé por qué metí a sus hermanos cuando explote, soy consciente de que G adora a Hayato aunque este no lo tolere, soy consciente que lo más probable es que comparando mi sufrimiento con el de otros el mío es leve, me estaba muriendo de dolor solo por saber que es muy probable que Tsuna haya perdido la memoria mientras que el más afectado es el mismo, quien sabe cuánto ha sufrido solo.

—Perdón G— No creo que me perdone. Para mi sorpresa deshace su puño, se endereza y suaviza la mirada, aún no ha dicho nada y sé que me ha perdonado, no merezco tener a tan buen amigo.

—Perdóname tu Giotto, estabas sufriendo y lo único que hice fue gritarte y golpearte recriminándote algo que no debía, estas roto, es normal tu estado de incertidumbre y en lugar de tenerte paciencia te altero mas ¿Qué clase de mano derecha soy? — No puedo creer que él se esté disculpando, el culpable soy yo, él no se debe recriminar nada.

—No te preocupes, ¿Dónde están Daemon y Cozart? —Realmente ahora que soy capaz de pensar con más claridad me preocupa el hecho que no estuvieran, es decir hasta Alaude vino y con la mentira que les conto Reborn Cozart debió ser el primero en llegar y Daemon… bueno si no venía preocupado al menos vendría a reírse de mi estado mental.

—La verdad no lo sé, estaba más preocupado por ti que por quien venía o no— Supongo que me quedare con la duda

—Cozart no vino por que su hermano se escapó de la casa de nuevo y Daemon estaba peleando con sus hermanos— Me sobresalté al escuchar a Reborn, se me había olvidado que estaba aquí, que presencio mi arrebato de locura. Me sorprende que no haya comentado nada y solo se haya limitado a observar pero más importante ahora era lo que ocurría con mi guardián y mi amigo pelirrojo.

— ¿Enma se escapó de nuevo? ¿Qué tiene de raro? — G parecía casi desilusionado por el motiva por el que Cozart se ausento.

—Esta vez el mismo Cozart lo está siguiendo, ya se resignó a que si enviaba a alguien más terminarían inconscientes—La verdad creo que Cozart terminara inconsciente.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Daemon está peleado con Mukuro y Chrome? — Reborn pareció sonreír de manera sádica ante mi pregunta.

—Por qué lo oí— ¿Se pelearon aun cuando Reborn estaba en el teléfono? Que familia de locos, aunque pensándolo bien no sé por qué me sorprendo.

— ¿Por qué pelearon? — Pregunto G curioso a lo que Reborn se encogió de hombros.

—Tal parece que los mellizos, gemelos lo que sean invitaron a alguien a la casa por una larga temporada, lo que no le gusto a Daemon ya que él quería su espacio personal— Casi me asfixio por la falta de aire, ¿Los mellizos tenían amigos? No, peor aún, ¿Tenían un amigo en el cual confiaban lo suficiente para invitarlo a su "casa"? si es que esas ruinas se pueden llamar casa.

— ¿Mukuro y Chrome invitaron a alguien? Eso debo verlo— Tal parece que G esta tan o más impresionado que yo.

—Vayan si quieren— Y así el niño de 6 años se dispuso a irse. Ahora que lo pienso no explicado lo de los arcobalenos, pues la manera más sencilla de decirlo es esta: Son los bebes más fuertes de la mafia. Ahora dije bebes pero la verdad es que ya no son tan bebes. Producto de una maldición tenían esa forma, pero hace un tiempo conseguimos romper la maldición, digo conseguimos pero no es del todo cierto, es cierto que en parte cooperamos para que eso pasara, pero no lo hicimos nosotros, después de vencer a Bermuda y conocer a Checker face apareció otra persona con una capucha que convenció a bermuda de acceder a cooperar para que no tuvieran que haber más arcobalenos. Aun me pregunto quién era, de cualquier forma lo considero aliado ya que gracias a él o ella se rompió la maldición de Reborn. Desde ahí que Reborn está creciendo de una manera bastante rápida, por eso ahora luce de 6 años, a pesar de que han pasado tan solo unos meses, aun que aún está lejos de lucir su edad real.

—Giotto que hacemos, ¿Vamos donde Daemon o no vamos? — Vi la cara de G que reflejaba curiosidad pura, no sé ni por qué me pregunta si aunque le diga que no ira solo.

—Vamos, me pica la curiosidad— y no miento aun si G no hubiera querido ir, habría ido. De esa forma nos fuimos a Kokuyo land. Aun no entiendo como Spade puede vivir aquí, pueden odiar su casa tanto como quieran, pero es un poco extremista irse a vivir a un edificio abandonado hace mucho, que lo más probable es que sea poco seguro, además de poco higiénico.

—Este lugar me da escalofríos— comento G mirando el "Patio", y producto de estar desconcentrado activó una trampa de una red, lo cual es raro, generalmente soy yo quien cae en las trampas que coloca Daemon para que no se vuelvan a secuestrar a sus hermanos. Si, vuelvan, ya los secuestraron una vez hace tiempo, mucho tiempo. Fue una mafia que hacia experimentos humanos, un día Chrome tuvo un accidente donde casi muere, tenía los órganos aplastados y perdió un ojo, fue un accidente automovilístico, el auto se fue a la fuga, volviendo al tema del secuestro, mientras Chrome estaba inconsciente y su gemelo estaba con ella acompañándola fue que los secuestraron, Daemon estaba en su casa descansando, pues con su hermano se turnaban las visitas, y bueno cuando fue al hospital era un caos, nadie sabía dónde estaban, al tiempo me conto Daemon que los encontró en un callejos junto a Chikuza y Ken, ahí perdió Mukuro su ojo. Todos estaban cubiertos de sangre, por el shock Daemon consiguió su ojo de naipe (O eso explica la ciencia, yo que se) gracias a eso Daemon puede hacer ilusiones.

Volviendo al presente, la trampa de Daemon consiste en una red que nos deja colgados sobre pirañas, ¿De dónde diablos se las consiguió? ¡Yo también quiero unas cuantas!

—G, Giotto, ¿Que hacen ahí? — perfecto, lo que necesitaba un motivo para que Daemon se burle por toda la eternidad.

—Tu qué crees estúpido, ¡Sácanos de aquí!— No lo enfades G, no lo enfades, no lo enfades.

—Parece que alguien quiere dormir con los peces— Estúpido G.

—Daemon sácanos de aquí por favor— Ten piedad maldito sádico.

—Un jefe de mafia no suplica— Veo un brillo malicioso en sus ojos esto no me gusta.

—Te recuerdo que ese jefe de mafia es tu jefe Spade— Tal vez debería decirle en voz alta a G que se calle, pero si lo digo por algún motivo que desconozco Daemon se enojara más.

—Tranquilo pali-rosa, esta es una oportunidad de oro, déjame pensar que les puedo pedir a cambio de su "libertad"— ¿Ya había dicho que esto no me gusta nada de nada? Y lo peor la súper-intuición me advierte que si accedo a lo que me pide Daemon lo lamentare.

— ¿¡Cómo me llamaste!? — Y tal parece que a G, solo le preocupa su orgullo intacto.

— ¡Ya sé!, Giotto dale un beso con lengua a G— Debe estar bromeando verdad.

— ¿Es una broma no? — tengo que preguntarlo y sin poderlo evitar rio nerviosamente.

—Nop, necesito algo con lo que extorsionarlos algún día, por cierto es necesario que el beso se lo de Giotto a G, no G a Giotto, no surte el mismo efecto si es al revés— Miro a G en busca de alguna sugerencia para salir de esta y solo veo pánico en sus ojos ¿No creerá que voy a aceptar o sí? ¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡No! ¡No! Y ¡No!, me niego firmemente.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? — G, no caigas, sé que estas traumado con la petición, tu hilo de voz demuestra que te estas quebrando por dentro, ¡G no te rindas!

—Déjame ver… unos 3 minutos ¿Les parece? — ¡Te maldigo Daemon, tienes un nombre que te describe perfectamente, eres un demonio!

— ¡Déjate de bromas y déjanos salir! — Estoy desesperado

—No es necesario que grites— hace un gesto como si le doliera el oído— No es necesario que me mires así, está bien, será un minuto y medio— No, ese no es el problema.

—De acuerdo— G… no te rompas aun, no te rindas.

—No olvides que debe ser Giotto quien te bese— Este maldito sabía que G se rendiría antes que yo, es por eso que coloco esa condición.

—Mira Giotto, ambos sabemos que si no aceptamos Daemon nos lanzara a las pirañas, además es solo un beso— ¿Ahora G es quien me quiere convencer? ¡El mundo está loco!

—Con lengua— Muy oportuno Daemon, muy oportuno, ¡Gracias por joderme la vida!

— ¿A ti no te molesta G? ¡Nos esta manipulando! — Debo hacerlo entrar en razón

— ¡Lo sé, pero tengo claustrofobia, por mucho que pueda ver hacia fuera aun así me siento atrapado!— ¿Tiene claustrofobia? ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía? ¡Soy un terrible amigo!

— ¿Oya? No sabía que tenías claustrofobia, Giotto mejor bésalo pronto, antes de que se vuelva loco— por mucho que lo odie tiene razón, ¡Te maldigo Daemon! ¡Te maldigo claustrofobia! Me voy a arrepentir, me voy a arrepentir, me voy a arrepentir. Sujeto de los hombro me quedo paralizado, realmente no quiero besarlo, él no quiere, y yo no quiero.

—No se preocupen, yo les aviso cuando puedan parar, voy a tomar el tiempo— Rayos, yo pensaba parar al minuto, ahora estoy forzado a besarlo más tiempo del necesario.

—Daemon espero estés consciente que de esta no sales bien parado— Y bese a G, quiero terminar lo más rápido posible pero no puedo.

—La lengua— lo escucho decir, ¿Cómo rayos sabe si la uso o no? Aunque lo odie, metí mi lengua en su boca, siento algo húmedo en mi mejilla, G está llorando. No sé si es por el pánico de saberse encerrado o por el beso. ¡Lo lamento G! ¡Si tan solo no te hubiera dejado venir, esto no estaría pasando! —Tiempo— El tiempo paso mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba, me separe de golpe de G, si bien quiero escupir, me contengo porque con lo sensible que esta G por su fobia podría sentirse ofendido y alejarse de mi lo cual no quiero. Realmente odio a Daemon.

—Libéranos— le ordeno.

—De acuerdo— corta la red con unas tijeras… espera… ¡¿Nos quiere matar?! ¡¿Por qué demonios nos deja caer en la pecera de pirañas?! Caemos en ¿La tierra? Miro confundido a Daemon. —Era una ilusión, desde un principio no había nada ahí, aun así deberían haber podido salir de ahí hace mucho, si no tenían nada con que cortar la red podrías haberla quemado con tus llamas de la última voluntad, y con respecto a las pirañas de haber sido reales podrías haberlas echo pescado frito— Silencio, solo se escucha silencio, maldito Daemon, eso significa que ¿¡No era necesario hacer lo que hicimos?! Está muerto, a este yo lo mato.

—Daemon date por muerto— lo dije con una voz de ultratumba, pues realmente deseo a Daemon muerto.

—O-oye Gi-Giotto ¿N-no so-somos a-amigos?— me intenta apaciguar colocando sus manos al frente.

—"¿No somos amigos?" — Ironizo, G esta en blanco quedo traumado.

—Tengo un video de ustedes besándose— Me enfurece más pero sé que no me lo informo por buena voluntad, es una amenaza de que si lo ataco eso o va a internet o se lo mostrara a alguien, lo mejor será fingir no escuchar la "indirecta".

— ¿Y? — Me asusta el talento que tengo como actor.

—Y en estos momentos se está subiendo a YouTube— Eso es rapidez, ¿En qué momento lo comenzó a subir? No, aun mas importante ¿Cuándo nos comenzó a grabar?

—Pues, cancela la descarga— En estos momentos estoy en desventaja, si lo ataco estoy muerto.

— ¿Y si no lo hago?— Por supuesto él no es idiota.

— ¿Te apetece que te carbonice primero tus partes nobles o que te deje ciego? — Más le vale borrarlo o está más muerto de lo que ya está.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que si no lo subo, no me matas? — Buena jugada.

—No, solo quiere decir que morirás rápido y sin dolor—Jacke.

—Entonces que se siga subiendo si de todas maneras moriré— ¿Quién dijo que el jacke era mío? Siempre era jacke de Daemon en mi contra, y ahora fue su Jacke mate.

—Vale, no te hare nada, ahora ¿Te importaría cancelar pronto antes de que se suba el video? — Te maldigo Daemon.

—Si me importaría pero no tengo otra opción— Veo que su teléfono aparece de la nada en su mano, hace unos movimientos y desaparece— ¿Contento? —

—Sí y mucho— puedo sonreír, ya después me vengo.

—Bueno ¿Que querían? Dudo que vinieran solo a saludar, ¿Por cierto tú no estabas medio muerto? —

—Eso se lo invento Reborn, estaba en estado de Shock, pero ya no importa, estoy bien, con G venimos a ver la supuesta visita que trajeron tus hermanos—

— ¿Cómo se enteraron? —

—Por si se te olvida se peleaban cuando estaban al teléfono—

— ¡Oh! Es cierto—

—Yo mejor me voy— G está totalmente quebrado por dentro, tal vez es lo mejor.

—No vuelvas nunca— La delicadeza de Daemon me sorprende.

—Ten cuidado de las trampas del demonio— G se va corriendo como condenado, activo algunas, pero por su velocidad no lo alcanzaban a atrapar.

—Aun así, es una sorpresa que G tenga claustrofobia— Eso lo dije más en un susurro.

—Ya mañana estará gritando como siempre, vamos—

— ¿A dónde? —

—Adentro, ¿Querían ver al invitado indeseado no? —Casi lo olvidaba.

Daemon saco un control de no sé dónde, y desactivo las trampas, se escucharon muchos sonidos de maquinaria, sospecho que me salve de una buena, sobretodo porque la trampa en que caímos tal parece ser la más primitiva que tenía Daemon, es decir tuvimos mucha suerte. Hace mucho que no venía a la casa de Daemon, sobre todo porque me da miedo, pero también porque aunque lo nieguen les da vergüenza por lo que nunca invitan a alguien, por eso es llamativo el que inviten por su propia voluntad a alguien. Bueno a Chikuza y al mitad bestia ese no cuentan, para empezar ellos prácticamente viven aquí, ellos pasaron por lo mismo que Chrome y Mukuro por eso se conocen, de hecho de no ser porque les quieren dejar privacidad a los gemelos, mellizos como sea, vivirían aquí.

—Sigo sin entender por qué decidieron mudarse aquí— dije casi sin pensar, recibí un gruñido por parte de Daemon.

—Te lo he dicho mil y una veces, odiábamos nuestra antigua casa, y aquí nadie nos encontrara, y si nos encuentran pues, las trampas funcionan— Eso lo sé muy bien.

— ¿Cómo esta Chrome? — Lo normal sería preguntar por los 2 demonios que tiene por hermanos, pero realmente no me agrada Mukuro y el me odia todo bien, bueno, Chrome también me odia, pero ella es un ángel, es imposible odiarla.

—Está bien, igual de tímida. — Al fin entramos en la casa.

— ¿Quien fue tan estúpido como para caer en esa trampa tan infantil? — Esa voz… si no hay duda, es la voz de Mukuro.

—Lamento decirte que fui yo el estúpido— Él estaba tirado en un sillón con los resortes salidos.

—Eso lo explica todo Vongola— Él no se reserva su odio.

—Mukuro trae a tu "invitado" — Eso sonó claramente una orden.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo— ¿Siguen peleados por el tema del invitado?

—Lo harás, porque ya es mucho que lo tenga que soportar, sabes que odio las visitas de extraños, y no entiendo bien cómo es que lo conoces— ¿Tan grave fue su pelea?

—Ken— Llamo a su amigo que estaba tirado en un tapete como un perro.

— ¿Qué? — Ni siquiera se movió, respondió con tanta flojera que dudo que vaya a hacer algo de lo que le digan.

—Espanta a la visita extraña— Ken sonrió mostrando los colmillos, se paró y me comenzó a atacar ¿Por qué me está atacando a mí?

— ¡Deja de esquivarme! — Ni loco le hago caso, me da un zarpazo y se me salen las tripas, agradezco que solo ataque a mi estómago y no a mi cuello.

— ¡Mukuro no estoy de broma! —

—Ken— Realmente le gusta molestar a su hermano.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? — Se veía tan entretenido atacándome obligándome a retroceder hasta tocar la puerta, la abro con rapidez ganando tiempo para él mitad bestia que consiguió hacerme un rasguño.

—Es suficiente— ¡Se apiado!

—Tsche— Fue lo único que contesto para volver a acostarse en el tapete, cerrando los ojos, como si nunca se hubiera levantado

— ¿Ahora te dignas de llamar a tu invitado del que no tienes ni la decencia de decirme su nombre? — ¿Ni siquiera sabe eso?

— ¡Chikuza! — No de nuevo.

— ¡Entendido! — ¿Estos se comunican por telepatía? Se escucha un poco de movimiento en el otro extremo de la casa.

— ¿Qué quieres Mukuro? Voy a dejar a Chrome y Chikuza esperando, antes de que me mates con la mirada, me refiero al juego de cartas— No puede ser.

—Más te vale que sea sin prenda— Es una pesadilla

— ¿Me crees capaz de atreverme tan siquiera a pensarlo? — O tal vez un sueño.

—No, pero más vale prevenir que lamentar— Tal vez ambos

—Buenas tardes Spade-san, lamento no haberme presentado antes, pero como recordara Chrome me ha secuestrado apenas llegue, mi nombre es Ren— Le estiro su mano para saludar a Daemon que lo miraba mal.

— ¿Cómo conoces a mis hermanos? — Siempre directo.

—Es un secreto— Se escucha tan calmado que casi pienso que me equivoco

— ¿Cómo quieres que te soporte por… 3 semanas? Si no me equivoco, si no tengo idea que relación tienes con mis hermanos— Pero no hay duda de que es él.

—Es simple, soy su amigo, eso da igual sin importar como los conocí, son mis preciados amigos—Es el mismo chico que conocí en el cerro, no, mejor dicho, es el mismo chico que conozco desde que tengo memoria.

—Mukuro no me agrada— Aquel chico con unos ojos chocolates tan puros.

—Pues a mí no me agrada Giotto— Aquel chico me mira analizándome, me sonríe y me muestra su mano ya que Daemon nunca la acepto.

— ¿Tú debes ser Giotto no? Mucho gusto, soy Ren, ¿Nos conocemos? — Si nos conocemos— ¡Oh! Ya recuerdo, ¡Tú eres el chico raro del cerro! —No, nos conocemos de ahí

—Giotto ¿Lo conoces? —Solo conseguí asentir levemente.

—Supongo que sí es así, puedo soportarlo un poco— Tan metido en mi mente estaba, que ignoraba el dolor de cabeza de mi súper –intuición, de nuevo grita, de nuevo esta inquieta, de nuevo me advierte que es peligroso, de nuevo reacciona, de nuevo la ignoro a pesar de que sé que le debería hacer caso, a pesar de saber que esto no está bien, que hay algo raro.

—Tal parece que sirves de algo Vongola— recién reacciono al ver que Tsuna (Porque estoy convencido de que es Tsuna) aún sigue con la mano extendida. La tomo de golpe, asimilando que es real, asimilando que no es un sueño ni una pesadilla mucho menos un producto de mi imaginación o peor aún una ilusión de Daemon.

— ¿Vongola? — Sus ojos chispean.

— Nada, Ren, nada, solo le digo así— Mukuro parece desesperado por corregirse.

—Vongola significa almeja en italiano ¿No? ¿Por qué le dices así? — Se libera de golpe de mi mano, bueno no lo hiso bruscamente ni la alejo solo libero su muñeca porque en realidad no tome su mano como saludo sino más bien como sujetándolo para evitar que se fuera, ahora si toma mi mano cómo se debería, apretando más de la cuenta.

—Olvida lo que dije— Mukuro se sentó acomodándose, no se digna a sentarse por su hermano, ¿Pero si con el mío? Que chiste de mal gusto.

—Me carcomerá el cerebro la duda pero está bien— se suelta de mi agarre—Debo ir con Chrome y Chikuza, si bien Chrome no creo que haga trampa, Chikuza es otro caso— Se va.

—Tal parece que no es de la mafia para no conocer Vongola— Daemon suspira aliviado. —Tal parece que puedo confiar _un poco_ más en el—

—Ni se te ocurra hablarle de la mafia— Daemon se para dispuesto a enfrentarse a su hermano, el movimiento es tan brusco que le pisa la mano a Ken quien la retira rápidamente, gruñe levemente y se vuelve a dormir.

—Tampoco tenía intenciones, tal parece que él es un muy buen amigo tuyo, por cierto, Giotto, ¿Por qué reaccionaste así? Tan…como decirlo… ¿Desesperado? — Abrí la boca para decirle que no sabía de qué hablaba, pero lo único que salió casi como un suspiro fue:

—Tsuna…— Daemon estaba entre desconcertado (Porque él no se impresiona con nada, molesto y extrañado.

—Giotto, no sé lo que estás pensando pero…—Mukuro lo interrumpe ignorándolo rotundamente.

—No le hables, eres una mala influencia para, él, puede que mi hermano no sepa lo que estás pensando, pero yo sí, no sé quién es Tsuna, pero Ren no tiene nada que ver con esa otra persona, lo más seguro es que te quieras acercar a él a atreves de Ren, pero ¿Sabes? Ren no es un objeto que puedas usar a tu gusto, No lo involucres con la mafia, ambos sabemos lo que ocurrirá si se hacen amigos, Ren sufrirá, y no quiero que le pase nada, él es tan o casi tan importante para mí como lo es Chrome, y para ella es más importante que su vida, si le tocas un pelo estas muerto, me da igual hacerme enemigo de Vongola, e inclusive mi hermano ¿Entendido? — su mirada era determinada, no iba en broma, si me acerco a Ren me mata. Ahora no estoy muy seguro de si esa persona es Tsuna.

—Mukuro, ¿Sabes lo que acabas de decir? — Daemon estaba impactado por que como he dicho antes Daemon, el demonio no se impresiona con nada.

—Soy consciente de lo que acabo de decir, pero no hablaba contigo, te he preguntado algo Giotto Sawada, líder de la mafia n°1 de Italia, ¿Has entendido? —

—Si— Lo entendí pero eso no significa que te haga caso.

—Entonces mi opinión de ti ha subido un poco— Lo mismo digo, no pensé que llegarías a los extremos de declararle la guerra a la mafia por alguien valioso para ti, es una lástima que Daemon de valla a quedar sin hermano de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Holas~ me inspire y bueno nuevo capítulo en menos de un mes~ no se acostumbren fue una excepción, me di cuenta que en el capítulo anterior cometí muchos errores ortográficos, bueno, no fui yo, fue el auto corrector que no sabe cuándo debe funcionar y cuando no, además de corregir a palabras que ni siquiera sabía que existían (Y que probablemente no existan) bueno no todo fue su culpa, también me equivoque bastante yo, espero entiendan lo que debería decir ahí, si no lo entienden díganlo y se los digo en el siguiente capítulo (¿Se nota que no se corregir los capítulos?), sigo sorprendida de que haya gente que lee esto, ya más tarde se arrepentirán, ¿Por qué? Por qué lo más probable es que se me olvide que no he explicado algo y después siga la historia sin contarlo, además de las faltas ortográficas y gramáticas. Ahora el primer comentario del fic que no sabía quién era, o más bien se me olvido ya revise quien era y con su debido reconocimiento**_ __ _ **te agradezco de todo corazón,**_ __ _ **también le agradezco al primer comentario del 1° capitulo**_ _ **brends13**_ _ **mentiría si dijera que se lo agradezco de todo corazón pues estoy casi segura de que solo comento porque en el capítulo anterior lo pedí, pero aun así se lo agradezco lo mismo va párala última persona en comentar**_ _ **MyaBL26**_ _ **, la verdad no he leído sus historias, pero aun así las recomiendo, después de todo, les gusto la mía, una pequeña recompensa por comentar, ¡Publicidad gratis!. Bueno ciao, nos vemos la próxima que no será pronto, creo…**_


	4. Un cuento para dormir

Así no debía ser

Capítulo 3: "Un cuento para dormir"

" _Lástima que Daemon de valla a quedar sin hermano de nuevo."_

— ¡Sawada despierte y haga el ejercicio de la pizarra! — Cállate, me duele la cabeza ¿Dónde estoy? — ¿Hablo chino que no me entiende? — ¡Oh, es verdad estoy en clases! ¡¿Demonios como se hace ese ejercicio?!

—Psss, Psss, decimo la respuesta es cuadrado de binomio— ¡Gracias G, me salvaste! ¡También gracias ejercicio por ser tan solo una pregunta y no un ejercicio de desarrollo!

—Apure que no tengo todo el día— Eso dice usted, no tengo pruebas… eso me gustaría decir pero sé que no debo, voy a la pizarra a tropezones y escribo la maldita respuesta, ¿¡Es realmente necesario ir a la pizarra?!

—A la próxima lo saco de la sala, solo se salva porque va a tocar timbre— este caballero ve el futuro porque dicho y hecho toco timbre apenas lo dijo.

— ¡Asari! — llamo para que me acompañe a buscar a Alaude, quiero pedirle que investigue a Ren, estoy seguro de que es Tsunayoshi.

— ¿Qué pasa Giotto? — ¿El motivo por el cual solo llamo a Asari en lugar de G o Knuckle? Simple, Asari es el tranquilo del grupo, lo más seguro es que no saque de quicio a Alaude.

—Ayúdame a buscar a Alaude— Se lo dije en modo de orden pero con un tono de súplica ¿Eso es posible?

—Perdón, pero debo ir con Takeshi— Que mal no quiero ir solo, Alaude da mucho miedo.

—Eso es raro— Debo persuadirlo de que me acompañe, aunque es cierto que es raro que tenga que ir con Takeshi, no es que su hermano sea malo (Al menos cuando no está conmigo) pero es en general esquivo con nosotros sin dejar de ser simpático.

— ¿Verdad que si? Es por eso que debo ir, son muy raras las ocasiones en que Takeshi quiere hablar conmigo, ¡No pienso desperdiciar la oportunidad! — ciertamente, yo haría lo mismo en su lugar.

—Mándale mis saludos— dije a regañadientes eso último. Y fui donde G

—G, me acompa…— fui interrumpido por mi interlocutor.

—Por supuesto— Lo mire con cara de extrañeza y parece que él se dio cuenta.

—Escuche la conversación que tuviste con Asari, por supuesto sin querer, y que clase de mano derecha seria si no hago algo de lo que me pide el décimo— Debí esperar una respuesta parecida.

De esa manera partimos al comité disciplinario, ese sector del colegio siempre está solo, nadie se atreve a acercarse por Kyoya. Es cierto que busco a Alaude, ¿Entonces qué hago aquí? Simple, está prohibido ir a la sala de algún superior a menos que tengas permiso especial, el cual espero conseguir con un milagro. Al estar cerca de la puerta del comité escuche unos murmullos, ¿Hibari Kyoya tiene vida social? ¡Eso tengo que verlo! ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! ¡No lo puedo ver! ¿Por qué? Simple, interrumpir sería igual a la paliza de mi vida, tendré que esperar con G el cual parece molesto y que en cualquier segundo tira la puerta abajo y entra allí, espero por su propia salud que no lo haga.

—G, tomando en cuenta que tal parece que van a tardar, mejor espérame con Elena— prefiero enfrentarme solo a Kyoya a que G destruya la puerta y lo ponga de mal humor haciendo más fastidiosa la tarea de lo que debería ser.

— ¿Estás seguro? — No, no me dejes enfrentando al diablo solo

—Claro, si ves a Knuckle por ahí dile que venga— Prefiero estar solo a que Kyoya se moleste pero eso no quita que es mejor estar acompañado, no quiero que venga Elena, porque Alaude de alguna forma me acusara con Daemon que "Supuestamente le quiero robar la novia" y un Daemon molesto es peligroso y mucho

— ¿A ese cabeza hueca? En ese caso prefiero quedarme— vete

—Es una orden como el décimo Vongola— es la única manera de convencer a G

— ¡No le fallare! — G sale corriendo tan rápido que le hace competencia a un cohete. Detesto manipularlo así, pero aun aprecio mi vida gracias, solo espero que no se agarre una reprimiendo por ir al curso de un superior sin permiso.

Apenas se fue Alaude sale junto a Kyoya de la oficina, es una suerte pues no estaré solo para hablar con Kyoya, es mas no necesito hablar con Kyoya pues yo quería hablar con él para poder hablar con Alaude lo cual al parecer no será necesario o tal vez si, pues me miran con una cara que dice claramente que acababan de discutir, lo cual es muy raro, ellos si bien no son los mejores hermanos tampoco es que se lleven mal, son algo competitivos pero nada fuera de lo normal.

— ¿Sucede algo Giotto? — Definitivamente paso, algo el que Alaude pregunte algo con una voz tranquilo y sin llamarme omnívoro es sumamente extraño, aunque ahora dudo que sea algo malo, más bien creo que fue algo bueno.

—Te-Tengo que hablar contigo— eso no quita que su cara me de miedo, más bien da más miedo feliz ¡Imagínense un Alaude sin el ceño fruncido ni su cara de amargado! ¿Pueden? ¡Yo no! ¡Y sin embargo aquí estoy viéndolo ante mis ojos! Y no es tan bonito como suena, nadie puede culparme por confundir su cara de felicidad con una de enfado.

—Kyoya, adelántate— La cara de leche cortada de Kyoya volvió, apenas me miro y se fue.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? — estoy pisando tierra peligrosa.

—No, justo acabábamos de terminar, ¿Qué querías?— prefiero no preguntar que paso, ya he tentado demasiado mi suerte.

—Debo pedirte un favor— puede dar tanto miedo como quiera, pero necesito saber si estoy en lo correcto.

—Más que favor me suena a una orden, y si es una orden es trabajo, si es trabajo págame y lo hago— Si lo quiere ver así, que así sea mientras lo haga.

—Investiga a un chico que se fue a vivir con Daemon, se llama Ren o eso dice él, no me termina de convencer, antes de que te quejes de que si vive con Daemon que lo investigue él, Mokuro fue quien lo trajo a la casa, y amenazó con tal de que no le toquemos un pelo al chico, Daemon no hará nada, lo último que el querría es que su hermano lo odie, y ambos sabemos que Mukuro cumplirá su palabra, no nos dejara acercarnos, por eso te lo pido a ti—Alaude no se ve muy convencido.

—Realmente no me gusta esto, pero una misión es una misión como tu guardián de la nube y jefe de CEDEF no me puedo oponer, pero comenzare la investigación pasado mañana, mañana estaré ocupado, tal parece que un alumno se va a transferir, y bueno Kyoya estará ocupado con eso y me pidió ayuda para verificar algunos datos dudosos según él. Según Kyoya está casi seguro que la dirección que dio no existe y mucho menos su nombre— Eso es peligroso, lo más probable es que sea un mafioso, pero ¿Qué hace acá?

—Ya veo, no se le puede hacer nada, entonces cuando puedas comienza la investigación y suerte con ese alumno, me da mala espina, sobre todo si es su información falsa, ¿A qué curso se transferirá?— Sería malo que quedara en mi curso.

—Al de Takeshi— Bueno es mejor a que quede en el mío pero sigue siendo malo que quede con Hayato y Takeshi, sobre todo porque Hayato es parte de la mafia, más específico de mi famiglia, puede que no sea un miembro principal pero aun así tiene información, aun no logro entender cómo es que continua aquí, siendo que odia a su hermano, realmente su mente es complicada.

— ¿Era de eso de lo que hablabas con Kyoya? — La curiosidad me gano y eso me puede costar caro.

—Si— Tan cortante como siempre

—Entonces por que estas tan feliz— Algún día debería hacerme caso a mis propias advertencias, yo sé muy bien que es mala idea meterse en la vida de Alaude y aun así lo sigo haciendo una y otra vez.

—No te interesa— Justo cuando estaba el por irse llega Knuckle

—No seas malo Alude, sé un hombre extremo, arriésgate un poco a contarle de ti a Giotto, bueno más que arriesgarte, es más algo seguro, pues es obvio que no dirá nada, o…¿Quieres perder contra Daemon? Daemon fue extremo al contarle a Giotto de su relación con Elena, fue más valiente que tú, ¡Fue extremo! — Mal momento para llegar Knuckle, ¡¿Tienes idea del lio en el que nos metiste!? ¿¡Por qué no pensé antes de llamarlo?! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió que ocurriría esto?!

— ¿Estas insinuando que soy un cobarde? — ¡Oh no, eso no, no saques las esposas! ¡Por favor no las saques!

—Yo no he dicho eso, he dicho que eres menos valiente que Spade— ¿Acaso estás loco Knuckle? ¿Por qué lo provocas? ¡¿Acaso nos quieres matar?!

—Te arrestare hasta tu muerte— Y así como estaba destinado recibí una paliza junto a Knuckle sin poder defenderme un poco

Varios minutos más tarde… (Por no decir 2 horas y media por culpa de tener que ir a la enfermería y perderse una clase)

— ¡Decimo que le ocurrió pareciera que un auto lo arroyo! —Y no estas lejos de la verdad. —Eso no importa, ¿Paso algo la clase pasada? — Espero no haberme perdido anda importante.

— ¡No se preocupe tengo todos los apuntes se los entregare mañana para poder quedarme con la copia! — ¿Qué haría sin G?

—Muchas gracias G— En ese momento entra Asari por la puerta de la sala con una cara de traumado que es imposible no darse cuenta.

—Oye G, ¿Qué le ocurre a Asari? — La última vez que lo vi no estaba así, de seguro le ocurrió algo.

—No lo sé, esta así desde la clase pasada, le pregunte que le pasaba pero solo sonrió y me dijo que no sabía de qué hablaba, en serio es un terrible mentiroso, pero no le pude sacar información por que llego Elena y me interrumpió mientras se quejaba del trabajo, tal parece que no leyó la atmosfera y me separo a rastras de él— Típico de Elena, a veces si lo hace a conciencia y me suena más a que fue a propósito, no creo que Elena no haya "leído" la atmosfera, mas bien creo que la leyó demasiado, tal vez percibió el nerviosismo de Asari y lo quiso salvar de un momento "incomodo" en las interrogaciones de G, tal vez me preocupo demasiado, seguramente solo necesita tiempo, estoy seguro que mañana ya volverá a estar sonriente.

—De momento dejémoslo tranquilo, tal vez necesita ordenar sus ideas un poco—

— ¡Ese Asari es un ingrato! ¡Como se le ocurre preocupar así a al décimo!... — Cada vez escuchaba menos la voz de G, aprendí con el tiempo que cuando comienza, no termina nunca, lo mejor para no quedar sordo es ignorarlo, si dice algo importante lo repetirá para asegurarse que lo escuche.

—G, no quiero sonar pesado, pero ya cállate, el profesor de inglés ya llegó.

— ¡Como usted ordene Decimo, ha sido muy desconsiderado de mi parte hablar sin su permiso!— G será mi mejor amigo, pero ¡Por dios que a veces es molesto!

—Good morning students, today they will translate the text from page 132 to Japanese and then read out to correct errors. (Buenos días alumnos, hoy van a traducir el texto de la pag 132 a japonés y luego lo leerán en voz alta para corregir los errores.) _(*"NT: No me culpen si está mal escrito use el nulo ingles que poseo y el horrible traductor de google para eso"*)_ — Me las tendré que apañar soy horrible en el inglés, pero con mi mala suerte, más que seguro que me toca leer, lo único bueno es que voy a poder usar diccionario.

—psss…¡G! — Por mucho que pueda usar diccionario no me ayuda mucho, es decir ¡Quien puede entender esos jeroglíficos!

— ¡Sawada el trabajo es individual, ¿Quiere leer en voz alta? —

—No señorita— no quiero leer, si bien es cierto solo me falta el ultimo párrafo del texto es muy probable que me equivoque en la traducción.

—No me importa que no quiera usted leerá y punto— ¡¿Para qué demonios pregunta entonces?! Ya que allí va:

— _Animales libres_

 _Desde los tiempos remotos, las aves han representado libertad, desde el flamenco al loro, puede que se les limite el espacio en que habiten, pueden cortarles sus alas, pero ellas al final ganaran, puede ser que se liberen ellas solas, son muy listas, o puede ser que les tengas compasión y las dejes ir, el perro es un animal libre que se ha puesto su propia maldición, querernos a nosotros, los humanos, no existe un animal más fiel que él, y por eso es que sufre, pero en realidad, da igual si el nos es fiel o no, eso no cambia un hecho, nosotros los espárragos_ — okey, como nbo pense antes de traducir eso, se escucha el murmullo de las risas de mis compañeros, por eso no queria leer.

— ¡Callados! Continúe, por cierto hay dice _"nosotros los torturamos"_ ni siquiera un poco cerca — otro murmullo, y me piden continuar, odio esto.

— _Nosotros los torturamos, es nuestra naturaleza, ignoramos el dolor ajeno para encerrarnos en nosotros mismos, le quitamos la libertad a las aves, extinguimos algunas tortugas, como la es la galápagos, cazamos ballenas, esto lo hacemos indiscriminadamente, es por eso que la naturaleza se defiende, la cebolla a costa de su vida, nos hace llorar, el miedo a los temblores nos hace gritar, y el pánico a los tsunamis nos hace temblar, nos recuerda que ella es más fuerte que nosotros…o eso lo hace en algunos casos […] Ella aún mantiene sus esperanzas, no nos lastima del todo, un ejemplo son las almejas o las camelias, las almejas se protegen con su concha, se cierran al mundo pero no nos lastima a menos que le queramos sacar su tesoro, ella aún cree que tenemos salvación, en el mundo vegetal también se defienden, como he mencionado con anterioridad, las cebollas nos hacen llorar, las espinas a las rosas no te dejaran tocar, y los frutos silvestres te odian tanto que te quieren envenenar, en cambio la camelia, tan hermosa como solo es ella, no se defiende, y el costo de ello es que no tiene olor, lo única flor en el mundo que no tiene olor, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga dolor, ella solo quiere pasar desapercibida, ignora que nosotros tenemos la vista, sacrifico su olor para que los animales pasaran de ella pero su hermosura nos cautiva y la matamos, pero las cosas no se quedaran así, hay camelias rojas, rojas por su sangre derramada, blancas, inocentes e insistente, rosas, para saber que sangre se puede derramar sin manchar su pureza o una mescla, un perfecta mescla de rojo y blanco, blanco y rosa, rosa y rojo, arrancarlas te remorderá la conciencia y te matara por dentro, tu nunca las podrás matar del todo y sin embargo desde un comienzo tu estarás muerto […] La almeja y la camelia son dignas de admirar, no se dejan pisotear como lo hace el pasto o las algas y sin embargo tampoco lastiman a alguien inocente, cada una en su propia naturaleza, cada una perfecta como solo ella sabe ser, cada una vida te dará o te la arrebatara, no mates lo que te da vida pues tu morirás antes que ella._

 _Autor: Desconocido_. — Fue inevitable una sonrisa se asomó por mis labios, me sentí feliz ante esa descripción de la "Almeja" de "Vongola", a la vez que mi sangre hierbe por la descripción de la "Camelia" de "Tsubaki" ¿La camelia es indefensa, inocente, y aunque no lo dijeron explícitamente, valiente? Me deben estar jodiendo, si la camelia es roja por la sangre que derrama, rosa para intentar disimular y blanca como un lirio de luto, además de no tener olor como una forma de no tener rastro de ella, la asesina perfecta.

— ¡Deje de reírse y continúe! —

—Me falta el último párrafo—

—Se salvó solo porque no le falto mucho, además de tener un solo error aunque uno bastante estúpido a mi parecer— La hice, la hice, ¡Me salve!

— ¿Quién quiere seguir? — Hubo un silencio sepulcral. — ¿Nadie? Bueno, Elena continúe por favor— Pobre de ella, aunque ella es excelente en esto no tendrá problemas.

— _No importa cuántas veces lo diga, no me cansare de decirlo, la camelia…y la…alme…_ — La escuchaba cada vez menos, no quiero saber cómo terminara el texto, más que no querer, aunque no quiero, no puedo saberlo, no estoy escuchando nada, me duele demasiado la cabeza, en cualquier momento me podría desmallar, siento un pitido en mis oídos, tan fuerte que podría reventarme los tímpanos, y un tambor en mi cabeza que no parece quererse callar, aunque haya vivido con estos síntomas desde hace mucho aun no me acostumbro a cuando la Súper-intuición me advierte que estoy haciendo algo mal, tal vez pensé algo mal, tal vez no estoy prestando la suficiente atención que en su momento me podría salvar la vida, no lo sé, solo sé que estoy o no estoy haciendo algo de lo que me lamentare, ya no se ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado solo sé que se ha acabado la clase y poco a poco, la sensación se va, el peligro paso, ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué efecto tendrá eso?

—Giotto, ¡Realmente me sorprendiste, tradujiste casi sin errores el texto! Tomando en cuenta lo mal que te va en Ingles pensé que te equivocarías más— ¿Lo tengo que tomar como un alago? ¿No? Con Elena nunca se sabe.

— ¿Gracias? Aunque no he podido traducirlo por completo— Tal vez es eso lo que se supone debía hacer

— ¡Siempre supe que usted podría solo! — Típica mentira de G

—Giotto, ¿Tienes un minuto? — ¿Cuándo llego Asari?

—Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo? — Ya se ve mejor pero aún se nota algo perturbado.

—Vamos a un lugar más privado—Asari literalmente me arrastro hasta el patio, separándome de los demás, él es el más tranquilo así que me inquieta un poco su cambio de actitud, finalmente nos detenemos cerca de un árbol seco.

—Entonces que ocurre— Asari pone una cara seria que solo le veo cuando va a pelear con su espada.

—Iré directo al grano, quieren destruir Vongola— Eso no me lo esperaba

— ¿Q-Que? ¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué? — Solo se me ocurre una familia que es lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarnos

—Ya sabes la respuesta— Asari suavizó sus facciones como intentando decir que entiende el lio que se está formando en mi cabeza con esta información.

— Esos malnacidos… ¿De dónde sacaste la información? — Eso me intrigaba un montón generalmente este tipo de cosas vienen de CEDEF, o sea de mi padre o Alaude.

—Ese es otro problema… — Asari intento sonreír pero era una sonrisa rota.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — Me preocupa si el medio es confiable.

—En realidad, no es tan grave pero para mí si lo es, simplemente Tsubaki se confundió de persona, atacaron a Takeshi pensando que era yo, le entregaron una carta declarándonos la guerra, era por eso que quería hablar conmigo, tal parece fue en el 1° bloque, él está bien en general si le restas que tiene una muñeca fracturada—Eso explica por qué Asari estaba extraño, pero presiento que no es todo.

— ¿Qué me estas ocultando?— Se tensó visiblemente finalmente suspiro, se rasco la nuca y sonrió tristemente.

—No te puedo ocultar nada ¿No? Pelee con Takeshi, para entregarme la carta me extorsiono con que le contara todo, ahora sabe de Vongola, de Tsubaki, todo, me pidió que dejara Vongola, y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y bueno dudo que me dirija la palabra por un tiempo— Ahora si todo tiene sentido.

— ¿Y lo harás? ¿Abandonaras Vongola? — Quiero creer que no, pero la decisión es de Asari, principalmente por este tipo de cosas no lo quería involucrar.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre tan siquiera pensar en eso? ¿Por algo me peleé con él no? No abandonare Vongola ahora ni nunca, ustedes son mi famiglia, yo soy tu guardián de la lluvia, aquella llovizna que limpia la sangre derramada, mi deber es evitar que esta se derrame, intento no crear conflictos, a decir verdad dude en decirte esto, y no negare que pensé en la opción de retirarme pero sería muy cobarde de mi parte abandonarlos en un momento tan crucial, tengo que protegerlos, evitar que ustedes mueran, cualquiera menos ustedes— No sé si agradecer sus palabras o odiarlas, me siento culpable.

—Es bueno saberlo, ¿Tienes la carta? — No hay tiempo para ponerse sentimentales ni de dudar, este es un asunto de emergencia.

—No, se quemó automáticamente luego de 5 minutos desde que la empecé a leer, asumo que tomaron el tiempo desde el momento en que coloque mis llamas para abrirla— Fueron muy precavidos con ella, hay 2 opciones, la 1° esa carta si tenía información que nos podía servir y la 2° es que solo fue por si acaso.

—Entiendo apenas terminen las clases nos vamos a la mansión Vongola, tengo que avisar a Reborn, al abuelo, y al resto—Asari solo se limitó a asentir.

— ¿Estás seguro? Es más que seguro que enviaran espías, mantenernos demasiado alertas les podría brindar una oportunidad para atacar, te sugiero mantenerlo solo en conocimiento de Vongola nono, además G y Alaude son demasiado impulsivos, podrían hacer cualquier cosa, Daemon no lo sé, Lampo es demasiado ingenuo para estas cosas, Knuckle muy ruidoso, se le podría escapar algo— Asari tiene razón pero estas cosas las discutiré luego con mi abuelo.

Volvimos a clases pero sin prestar atención realmente, demasiados preocupados para percatarnos de nuestro alrededor, no sin antes advertirles a mis guardianes que cuiden por un tiempo a sus hermanos, menos a Daemon que no estudia aquí, por supuesto preguntaron el por qué pero solo les dije que en mi casa les explicaría.

Finalmente terminaron las clases y nos reunimos para irnos, a Cozart le dije que se fuera solo, no necesito preocuparlo de mas, a Elena solo le dije que Daemon llamo y dijo que se adelantara al parque por que le tenía una sorpresa, me miro raro pero increíblemente me creyó, llamamos a Daemon para que viniera rápido que algo había pasado, mis guardianes siguiendo mi consejo de cuidar a sus hermanos los trajeron con ellos, no sé qué les habrán dicho pero están todos, incluyendo a Takeshi que ahora se le ve la muñeca vendada, un ojo negro, rasguños por todas partes, y un brazo fracturado o eso me dice el yeso en él, Asari me lo pudo mencionar, Takeshi adora el Baseball, no podrá jugar así, se ve que cojea un poco, pero solo si alguien se fija demasiado se daría cuenta.

— ¿Estas bien Takeshi? — Me fulmino con la mirada y no me contesto, sé que fue una pregunta estúpida pero debía preguntar, además recién se entera de en lo que está metido su hermano y en parte es mi culpa, lo merezco.

— ¿Qué pasa adicto al baseball, te dieron una paliza? — Hayato lo dice en burla, pero pareció mas como actuado que como si realmente tuviera la intención de burlarse.

— ¿Esto? Esto no es nada, solo me caí por las escaleras, y rodé mi brazo termino en una mala posición y bueno eso— Lo dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada ¿Sera de familia esa actitud?

—Te recuerdo que soy tu compañero de curso, los rumores vuelan, ¿Quién te dio esa paliza? Además, en tu casa no hay escaleras, y en Nanimori no pudo ser porque tu te la pasas en el patio no hay escaleras, así que no me mientas y dime, ¿Quién te dio esa paliza? Yo solamente te puedo golpear— Takeshi me miro de reojo nervioso, para luego cerrarlos y reírse. Hayato lo dice de tal manera que no se note su preocupación pero está claro que lo está, en G noto una pisca de orgullo y en Asari culpabilidad

—Tranquilo es un asunto resuelto— Asari continua con sonrisa falsa, pero justo cuando Hayato estaba por replicar llego Daemon arrastrando a "Ren" quien a sus ves arrastraba a Mukuro a quien está siguiendo Chrome.

— ¡Oh! Ahí está el Vongo, no sé qué— El primero en saludar fue Ren quien estaba siendo arrastrado por el cuello de su camisa arrastrando sus pies, mientras movía su mano en forma de saludo.

— ¡Ten más respeto con el décimo Vongola crio! ¿Para qué lo has traído Daemon? Más bien ¿Quién es el?— Es cierto no les he dicho que "mi hermano" está viviendo con Daemon,.

—Nadie importante, pero lo tuve que traer si quería que Mukuro y Chrome vinieran— Ahora que caigo en cuenta, Mukuro se pudo haber soltado del agarre de "Ren"

— ¿Cómo que no soy nadie importante? ¿Si sabes que están aquí reunidos por mi culpa no? — ¿Qué, a que se refiere?.

—Explícate herbívoro— Alaude no es de muchas palabras pero tampoco es conocido por su paciencia.

—Para ser el líder de CEDEF están poco informado ¿No? — Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Kyoya sonreír levemente. El mundo se va a acabar.

—Daemon suéltalo para que nos pueda explicar bien las cosas— Asari se veía serio, el esta pensando en algo eso es obvio. Daemon a regañadientes le hace caso

—Bueno, lo que dije es que es mi culpa que estén aquí, después de todo están en guerra contra Tsubaki ¿No? — Todos menos Asari giraron su cabeza hacia mi tratando de comprobar lo que Tsuna decía.

—Se podría saber cómo sabes tú eso— pregunto Lampo luego de comprobar que si era cierto lo que él decía.

—Porque yo mande la carta, es muy simple en realidad yo soy el líder de Tsubaki y quiero venganza contra Vongola, aunque no es venganza contra mí ni por algo que ocurrió por generaciones anteriores, aunque también debería vengarme por eso, no yo me vengo porque simplemente involucraron a mis amigos en esto, por su culpa… por su culpa mi madre murió, ¡Si tan solo Vongola no existiera el mundo sería un lugar mejor!— ¿Q-Que?

— ¿Quién eres? Por qué dudo que tu nombre sea Ren— Daemon estaba listo para atacar con su oz que saco desde una caja que a simple vista parece de naipes.

—Esperaba que al menos supieras eso después de todo Vongola ya te lo dijo ¿No? — Ahora que caigo a Daemon se lo dije en un susurro cuando fui a su casa.

—Entonces era cierto— Daemon no mostraba sorpresa ni ninguna emoción.

— ¡Ya déjense de misterios!, ¿Quién es él? — G estallo tampoco es conocido por su paciencia.

—Yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, undécimo líder de Tsubaki y con esto le declaro la guerra oficialmente a Vongola— saco un interruptor de su chaqueta y lo presiono, los ojos de Hayato de agrandaron, parecía reconocer el objeto.

—¿Hayato que ocurre?— Hayato sonrió para sorpresa de todos y dijo:

—Es un interruptor para una bomba, a larga distancia, la bomba puede estar más de un continente de distancia de todas formas explotara, pero no entiendo de que va eso, es muy débil esa bomba con suerte puede alcanzar un metro cuadrado— Ahora entiendo por qué sonreía era algo débil la amenaza pero eso no quita que quien la activo fue mi hermano.

—Correcto Hayato, eres digno de ser llamado un genio de las bombas sobretodo tomando en cuenta que esta bomba apenas ha salido al mercado negro, pero yo no estaría tan tranquilo, es cierto que solo afecta a una zona extremadamente pequeña pero… ¿Y si en esa zona había otra bomba que afecta a un kilómetro a la redonda donde hay otra bomba y así sucesivamente activando una reacción en cadena? ¿Sigue siendo insignificante? — Mi labio tiembla, la súper-intuición que esta activada como siempre que esta Tsuna cerca desde hace rato estaba gritando pero no le hice caso otra vez, por lo menos no hasta que Tsuna dijo eso.

— ¡¿Malnacido dónde está la bomba!? — G saco su arco que lleva a mano por su club de arqueo y el resto de mis guardianes también sacaron sus armas.

—Italia— Esa fue su simple respuesta, el viejo… no, no, ¡No! , **¡No!,** ¡NO! , ¡Es imposible que Tsuna hiciera eso!.

—¿Mansión Vongola o CEDEF? — pregunto Alaude con aparente calma en su voz pero en su cara se ve furia.

—Mansión Vongola, al viejo León Vongola no vale la pena matarlo, Giotto se lo que estas pensando, a tu querido abuelo no le paso nada antes lo rapte— En cierto modo eso me alivio pero no del todo, Lal seguía por ahí, Basil estaba en CEDEF asi que él debe estar bien pero me preocupa mucho Futta.

— ¿Y crees que te dejaremos ir de rositas luego de esto? Por no mencionar que me he estado controlando por lo que le hiciste a Takeshi—Asari está muy molesto pero lo debo detener.

—Por supuesto que no me dejarían irme de rositas pero eso es lo que hare, después de que el escuadrón varia se fuera de Vongola debieron haber mandado asesinos por ellos— ¿Por qué dice eso en este momento? Además no es que no lo hubiera pensado, perdimos la batalla por los anillos pero los rechazaron forzándonos a ganar y que ellos debieran huir, en parte nosotros debimos morir, por eso tuve piedad y no mande a nadie por Xanxus y los demás.

— ¿Cómo sabes de varia? Eso era un asunto interno— A Alaude no le gustan las fugas de información al parecer.

—Pues porque están de mi lado, Squalo pueden venir— Al instante mis guardianes intentaron atacar a Tsuna, todos bloqueados por su respectiva contraparte varia.

— ¡Voi! Asari ¡Sigues sin dedicarte a la espada! — Tipico salido de Squalo, ¿Pero por qué no está Xanxus?

—Sabía que tendríamos que pelear de nuevo pero no tan pronto— Asari tiene problemas debido a que aún le quedan heridas por las heridas contra Simon.

—Oye mocoso Tsubaki, ¿Por qué no llamaste al jefe si sabias que estábamos aquí? — Entonces Xanxus está por aquí cerca.

—Se habría molestado si no podía contra Giotto ¿No? — No pensara en que pelearemos ¿O si?

—Tienes razón pero estamos aquí para contener, tus guardianes son los que deben solucionar este asunto. ¿Además por qué me llamaste a mi y no a Mammon o al príncipe de pacotilla o a alguien más?

—De todas formas vinieron ¿No?, a Mammon le pago después y el resto me quiere demasiado para dejarme solo contra Vongola—

—Mejor vete por que Reborn se acerca— Mammon informo porque si bien ya ninguno tiene la maldición igual se sienten.

—Eso es un problema, gracias Mammon, nos vemos recuerden esto es solo el prólogo de un "Cuento para dormir"— Y se fue de nuevo, pero esta vez para darle un fin a su llamado "Cuento para dormir"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Me tarde en el capítulo no me maten les avise desde un principio que mi forma de publicar seria rara, por cierto el fic no será yaoi en caso de que alguien lo piense, lamento arruinarles las esperanzas, puede que haya uno que otro roce pero generalmente será por algo que o afectara en el fic más adelante (Aunque no lo parezca) o (y muy pocas veces) por que se me da la regalada gana, en general el fic tendrá cero romanticismo pero puede que hayan algunas parejas más adelante (¿Les doy una pista del motivo por el que hice que G y Giotto se besaran?, si quieren me lo dicen y en siguiente capítulo en el final lo pondré (Me refiero a las partes negras)). Interrumpí mucho durante el capítulo pero eran cosas necesarias, ¡Ah! Me acabo de dar cuenta que no he escrito en ninguno de los capitulo anteriores los derechos de autor, ñe, si no supieran que ni los personajes ni la serie de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No son míos no sé qué hacen aca, es decir es obvio que buscan un fanfic, pero también es obvio que nada es mío, si lo fuera el final del manga sería distinto, ¿¡Cómo se les ocurre dejar final abierto?! Bueno, renuncio a los derechos de propiedad, de autor, como se diga, lo único que es mío es la "trama" del fic y bla, bla, bla muchas cosas que ya saben. ¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿Se esperaban que ya al 3° capitulo oficial las cosas se empezaran a complicar? Lo más probable es que el texto que leyeron en el capítulo les aburriera pero era necesario, más tarde afectara en algo crucial al igual que el beso de Giotto y G del capítulo pasado, a partir del siguiente capítulo empezare a cambiar narrador, cada 3 capitulos cambiare narrador, dejen sus votos para escoger al que sigue si nadie vota yo escogeré, Giotto tuvo 4 capítulos por que era necesario para el prologo, si hay empate lo cual dudo le preguntare a mi hermana para que desempate, los votos se cierran en 2 semanas déjenlos en sus comentarios. Pues eso ciao, ciao~ ¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia!**_


	5. Masacre

Así no debía ser

Capítulo 4: "Masacre"

" _Esta vez para darle un fin a su llamado "Cuento para dormir""_

Es increíble que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que paso aquella tragedia, en parte le estoy agradecido de que ocurriera, de no ser por ella no estaría donde estoy, pero también la odio por ser quien me arrebato a mi madre.

—Hey, ¿Estas escuchando Tsunayoshi? —Squalo se preocupa demasiado de las estrategias, al final Xanxus se las arruinara todas y lo sabe demasiado bien.

—Estoy escuchando, estoy escuchando— El que no me interesen no quiere decir que no las escuche puede ser que al final me sirvan de algo.

—Pues no lo pareciera— Talvez piense eso ya que me estoy quedando dormido.

—Da igual después de todo, todo va igual a como estuvo planeado en un principio— No somos tan idiotas como para atacar la mafia más reconocida a nivel continental e incluso mundial sin tener un plan.

—Siempre pueden ocurrir imprevistos, nunca nada sale como se planea— En parte tiene razón ya que es imposible predecir del todo a una persona.

—Tienes razón es por eso que por mucho que estés planeando esos imprevistos te saldrán más por lo que en resumen son inútiles tus planes— Eso es mentira pero no quiero escuchar más de planes.

—Voi!, ¡Tomate más en serio esta guerra! — Al final yo no ganare nada, si inicie la guerra fue por varia y mis guardianes con mi famiglia nadie se mete.

—Lo que tú digas, en estos momentos me preocupa más saber el daño que ocurrió en la mansión Vongola— Hace días que espero ese informe.

—Pregúntale al maldito jefe o a los Cavallone yo no se dé eso— Squalo puede planear cuantas cosas quiera pero sin información no se puede hacer nada.

—Bien entonces esta "reunión" queda finalizada—No sé si se le pueda llamar reunión si solo somos 2 personas, además de que Squalo vino de la nada, y como vino se fue.

Lo mejor será ir a ver al Nono Vongola después de todo, todo esto es su culpa por no saber controlar a Coyote, toda esta maldita guerra es su culpa, se creyó que tenía total control de Vongola y fue su perdición, toda mi maldita vida fue arruinada por su culpa, no solo la mía sino la de Xanxus, creció con odio en su corazón y por ello lo rechazaron los anillos a pesar de que tenía el poder, arruino la vida de mi madre de la peor forma, ella murió por su culpa, todo es la culpa de Vongola Nono y su guardián de la tormenta, alguien debe pagar por ello y si bien me podría desquitar con ellos no puedo porque este asunto involucra a todos los altos mandos de Tsubaki y Vongola.

Mientras voy a las celdas no puedo evitar pensar en lo injusto que es esto, no quiero pelear contra Giotto pero debo hacerlo, no quiero lastimarlo, no quiero matarlo, él es tan solo una pobre víctima, no lo culpo de nada, no puedo culparlo, la única culpa que tiene es la de la ignorancia, estoy seguro que piensa que fue Tsubaki quien causo el incendio, que imbécil es por pensarlo, ellos me salvaron la vida, lástima que todos y cada uno de la generación anterior estén muertos, todos cazados por los Vongola a excepción del anterior líder que murió por que se suicidó al saber que ya solo quedaba el de su generación. Ellos no les hicieron nada y sin embargo todos muertos.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?— Típica pregunta de un prisionero, simplemente pudo esperar a que llegara frente a su celda para verme, es un prisionero peligroso pero no por eso estará a oscuras no quiero que se vuelva loco después de todo, aunque lo merezca.

— ¿Tu quien crees? — Si no quiere respuestas sarcásticas que no haga preguntas estúpidas solo yo lo vengo a ver, además nunca tomamos prisioneros o mueren o se nos unen pero prisioneros nunca, tenemos las celdas por si acaso como lo es esta vez.

—Tsuna, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué te ha hecho Giotto? Sé que hice las cosas mal, pero jamás lo espere de Coyote, Giotto no sabe de este problema nadie en Vongola lo sabe solo yo y Coyote además de los que son de Tsubaki, cuando me entere de esto fue de tu boca, Coyote nunca me lo menciono si quiera— Lógicamente dudo que le fuera fácil decir "Oye jefecito, el hermano de Giotto en realidad nunca fue raptado por Tsubaki todo fue mi culpa pensé que hacia lo mejor para Vongola no esperaba que esa mujer interfiriera en mis planes" Es obvio que nunca se lo dijo, pero también es obvio que dejo pistas, solo que Timoteo fue lo suficientemente idiota para no querer verlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Giotto es una víctima, pero alguien debe pagar y no solo por lo que me ocurrió a mí, no estoy dispuesto a comenzar una guerra solo por algo que me ocurrió a mí, esto es un asunto a parte pero eso no quiere decir que no aproveche de hacerte pagar un poco—Aunque eso a él en realidad poco le debe importar.

—Y bien ¿A qué has venido aquí? Dudo que haya sido para charlar— Supongo se rindió de hacerme entrar en razón.

— ¡Oh! Nada en especial solo he venido para pedirte cierta información que dudo me vallas a dar por las buenas— O tal vez por algún milagro me lo diga.

—No sé qué me vas a pedir pero la respuesta es no— Es increíble que incluso en la situación en la que esta tenga el coraje de contestar eso después de todo atado de pies y manos con las cadenas que Verde diseño para que fueran inmune a las llamas de la última voluntad, es más las observen y las usan en tu contra una persona normal no debería actuar de tal manera que puede condenarse a sí mismo.

— ¡Oh! Vamos, no es tan malo como parece, solo quiero saber si es cierto— si él no lo sabe nadie lo sabrá.

— ¿Si es cierto que? — Me encanta que se haga el desentendido.

—Lo sabes perfectamente, iré directamente al grano ¿La décima generación es la reencarnación de la primera? — No es una locura tomando en cuenta que la cualidad de los anillos Vongola, la preservar el tiempo en una línea vertical manteniendo los conocimientos del pasado, en cambio los anillos mare lo hacen de manera horizontal permitiendo que puedan ir de dimensión en dimensión como lo hizo Byakuran.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? — Era todo lo que quería saber.

—Se te olvida que yo también tengo sangre Vongola, Nono— Mientras me voy escucho los forcejeos de las cadenas y sus gritos que exigen una respuesta a sabiendas de que no la tendrá.

Lo descubrí hace bastante tiempo, gracias a Verde, bueno siempre me entro curiosidad de por qué Giotto y sus guardianes se parecían tanto a la primera generación es por eso que le pedí a Verde que lo investigara, le pedí ayuda a la familia Cavallone para que me trajera información de ADN, Dino la consiguió bastante fácil acariciándole la cabeza a Giotto a modo de felicitaciones entre otras cosas, de Alaude cuando lo entreno, Daemon solo se lo pedí a Mukuro, en resumen fue bastante fácil, las coincidencias eran sorprendentes con la de la primera generación por no decir totales, no hubo ninguna falla ningún hueco.

—Tsunayoshi— Me llamo Xanxus.

— ¿Qué quieres? — No me puedo mostrar débil ante el pero tampoco tan brusco como para que él se enoje.

— ¿Fuiste a ver a ese viejo decrepito? — Xanxus puede fingir todo lo que quiera pero en el fondo se preocupa por él, ese es el motivo por el cual sigue vivo, Xanxus puede fingir odiarlo pero es imposible odiar a la persona que lo crio.

—Solo le fui a hacer una pregunta, puedes ir a verlo si quieres— Dicho y hecho Xanxus se fue a ver su viejo.

Mientras camino por la mansión pienso en los problemas en que metí a Mukuro y a Chrome, les ofrecí venir conmigo al igual que a Chikuza y a Ken, pero decidieron quedarse para apropiarse de la casa de Daemon, según ellos quieren que él se quede en la calle, pero yo sé que es mentira si se han involucrado en esto ha sido solo porque sienten un sentido de protección conmigo, ya que cuando Tsubaki encontró esa instalación mafiosa donde hacían experimentos fue a mí a quien vieron primero, por desgracia los tuvimos que dejar en ese callejos porque si no correrían demasiado riesgo si alguien de Vongola no los encontraba, después de todo esa instalación fue una ilegal de Vongola, a escondidas de Nono, la mayoría de los pecados de Vongola han sido a sus espaldas, organizados por uno u otro de sus guardianes. Es por eso que ellos odian tanto a Vongola, les hicieron la vida imposible pero saben que sería peligroso decirlo, también por eso guardan su pequeño resentimiento hacia Daemon ya que el técnicamente sin saberlo apoya a la organización que les quito todo, aun así es un muy pequeño.

—Llego el informe de daños de la mansión Vongola señor— Finalmente

—Gracias, puedes retirarte—

Por lo que veo lo hiso Dino, es uno de mis mejores espías, pues es el jefe de la familia Cavallone una de las de más confianza de Vongola, confianza que termino matándolos.

" _Bajas: Altas"_

" _Pérdidas materiales: Totales"_

 _En su mayoría la gente de la mansión eran sirvientes o simples asesinos pero aun así, hubo sobrevivientes, los guardianes Vongola que estaban dispersos por el mundo para buscar a su jefe que desapareció sin razón aparente están impactados, de ellos falleció el guardián del sol el cual al enterarse fue directo a la mansión para ayudar a curar a la gente siendo alcanzado por una explosión que reacciono tarde, Lal Mirch recibió daños severos en su brazo derecho incapacitándola para pelear, se ha encontrado a Futta de la Stela bajo el cadáver de un asesino de bajo rango, tal parece lo salvo usando su propio cuerpo de escudo, se esperan ordenes sobre qué hacer con él, los demás sobrevivientes de bajo rango se han unido a nuestra causa abandonando la organización solo se han aceptado los que tenían familia o alguien que espera su regreso y están demasiado asustados como para traicionarnos, los demás han sido asesinados, Futta puede reconocerme por lo que no lo he ido a ver pero según Romario él está bien, de momento le damos somníferos para que duerma y no intente escapar del hotel en el que lo tenemos._

 _Esperamos tus ordenes, si no recibimos nada dentro de una semana reclutare a Futta para la familia Cavallone y le borrare la memoria._

Bueno este informe llego hoy, y tiene varios días de retraso aunque le dé ordenes hoy, para asegurarnos de que no sea interceptado va a tardar varios días más por lo que ya habrá pasado la semana, y aunque Futta se una a los Cavallone indirectamente estará bajo mi mando, supongo que no hace nada, es cierto que podría arriesgarme a enviar un correo electrónico pero bien que puede hackearnos Giannini o Irie, Spanner está de nuestro lado pero Irie tiene una confianza ciega a Giotto.

Lo mejor es no meternos con la tecnología a menos que seamos superiores en ese aspecto y en este momento estamos iguales, usarla seria suicidio.

— ¿Le enviaras una respuesta? — La pregunta de Flan me tomo por sorpresa, aun no entiendo bien como termino en varia si era estudiante de Mukuro.

—No, las cosas están bajo control— Aunque en realidad estoy algo sorprendido de que siquiera hayamos podido lastimar un poco a Lal, no era mi intención ahora tendremos a 3 arcobalenos en nuestra contra, Reborn, siempre leal a su famiglia, Yuni, que estará del lado de su tío favorito aunque ella me agrade no me contendré, y Colonnello si es cierto que le hicimos daño a Lal fijo que él no se quedara quieto aunque si lo pienso son 4 ya que Lal igual es arcobaleno o por lo menos tiene algo, eso será un problema, Colonnello es el tutor legal de la familia de Ryohei es bastante fácil que se entere de estos temas, aunque aún tenemos a Mammon, Verde y a Skull que ayudara ya que la famiglia Carcassa también es enemiga de Vongola, ahora el problema será saber de qué lado estará Fon, no quiero tener más problemas de los necesarios

— ¿Tsuna? — Parpadee varia veces antes de dar signo de que lo escuche estaba en mi mundo, quien sabe cuánto rato estuve callado si Flan ha tenido que llamarme

—No, nada perdón, ¿Qué decías? — Siempre es recomendable no tener de malas a un ilusionista.

—Dije si sabias algo de mi maestro cabeza de piña, quiero saber cómo termino el asunto con su hermano— Si, yo también quiero saber cómo termino ese asunto, tal vez le haga una visita luego, después de todo nuestra base está cerca de su casa.

—No lo sé, puedes ir a verlo si quieres creo que también iré—Sé que Mukuro se molestara y me dirá que me preocupo por nada pero al menos iré por Chrome.

—No iré, el maldito de mi maestro no es tan débil como parece— Y así él se va con su sombrero de rana en la cabeza.

Supongo que iré a verlo después de todo le debo la breve estancia, después de todo fui tan solo a molestar (Aunque el motivo en realidad era en realidad conocer a los guardianes de Giotto para tener más información de ellos, pero no se pudo ya que a alguien se le ocurrió amenazar a el Vongola si se le ocurría acercarse a mi (Gracias Mukuro (Sarcásticamente)))

Mientras voy a su casa, no puedo evitar acelerar el paso, sé que es paranoico pero no puedo evitar pensar que todos los civiles que pasan por mi lado son parte de la mafia, sé que no lo es y aunque lo fueran no representan una amenaza para mí o me habría avisado la Súper-intuición, le tengo una confianza ciega, pero bien fundamentada, siempre avisa por muy pequeño que sea cuando hay una posible amenaza, lo sepa o no, y por eso Vongola es tan reconocida, aunque me sorprende que siendo así, Giotto no haya reaccionado cuando esta reacciono, porque yo lo sé, sé que le debe haber avisado, cuando ha estado en mi presencia, porque he tenido que contenerme para no jugar con su mente un poco, la intuición le debe haber advertido del peligro, además de que si él hubiera escogido mal las palabras que utilizaba pude haber adelantado el ataque, también sé que el día del ataque cuando estaban colocando el detonante de la bomba le debió avisar la intuición sin importar la situación en la que estaba, creo si mal no me equivoco que a esa hora estaba en inglés.

Llegue a la casa casi corriendo, aunque claro procurando evitar las trampas aunque en su mayoría están desactivadas. Toque la puerta 3 veces espere el ritmo de 2 y volví a tocar 1 vez, signo de que era una persona de confianza, solo Ken, Chikuza, MM, Chrome y el mismo Mukuro tocan así, claro además de mí.

— ¿Qué quieres? — A MM nunca le he caído bien y no se molestó en ocultarlo cuando abrió la puerta

— Nada contigo, ¿Esta Mukuro? —Está claro que me dirá que no.

—No— ¿Lo ven? Tan predecible, y ahora viene el portazo en mi cara mientras lo pensaba sucedió, si, esta chica es demasiado predecible, suspiro mientras espero, pues se escucha el jaleo que dan Chikuza y Ken intentando en vano que la chica salga de la puerta para poder abrir, hasta que todo queda en silencio y abre Mukuro.

—Te saludaría pero eso es una pérdida de tiempo, está claro que vienes a ver como resulto el tema con mi hermano y como vez termino bien, la casa está en nuestro poder— Puede ser cierto pero veo en sus ojos un toque de exasperación.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Generalmente con mi guardián de la niebla no uso este tono de autoridad pues generalmente cuando hablamos lo hacemos en tono juguetón pero la cosa parece seria. Y me lo confirma el hecho de que se tense para luego relajarse y dejarme entrar mientras suspira.

—A ti nada se te escapa, conseguimos rechazar a Daemon lo suficiente para que se rindiera con la idea de entrar a la casa pero dejo una maldita ilusión en su cuarto, no podemos saber con claridad que es lo que esconde en ella, claro que podría desarmarla pero seamos sinceros él no es le guardián Vongola por nada, esa ilusión esta reforzada con llamas del rayo, cortesía de Lampo, y de la nube, podría deshacerla con demasiado esfuerzo, me tomaría alrededor de 3 días hacerlo y tendría que romper la ilusión de los órganos de Nagi— Su especialidad es la ilusión por lo que si esta mesclada con más llamas lo hace difícil, la llama del rayo de Lampo solo hace que la ilusión sea más resistente (Como la cualidad de dicha llama), mientras que la de la nube dificulta más el trabajo pues si se deshace de un poco de la ilusión esta puede repararse al tener la cualidad de la nube que es propagarse, además estas 3 llamas son de alta calidad es inevitable que sea difícil deshacerla.

— ¿Y Chrome no puede hacer sus propios órganos mientras? — Si no puede, pues me rindo con la idea de obtener información de Daemon, no pondré en riesgo la vida de mi guardiana por información.

—Seria 3 días si tomo en cuenta la ayuda de Nagi— Una lastima

—Entonces no es necesaria esa información, puede ser que al final ya sea información que tenemos no me arriesgare por información que puede ser inútil— A menos que no le dé un motivo convincente Chrome es capaz de dejar todo de lado para romper la ilusión.

—Entendido, ¿Algo más? — En realidad era solo eso me puedo ir cuando quiera pero aún tengo una pregunta que puedo hacer de paso.

— ¿Dónde está Chrome? —Es raro que no esté aquí

—Está entrenando con Mammon, tal parece que Nagi se enteró de un secreto de la niña arcobaleno y la esta extorsionando para que la ayude— No sé si quiero saber cómo se enteró de eso pero mientras no ocurra nada malo no importa.

—Una cosa más, ¿Cuándo te desharás de MM? no la soporto— MM me fulmino con la mirada mientras se retira indignada.

—Aunque quisiera deshacerme de ella no podría porque es muy útil ¿Algo más? — Creo es todo

—No, nada—Me levante para irme sin despedirme

—Me rompes el corazón, no podías pasar a saludar o a despedirte ¿No? — Mukuro hizo gesto de dolido mientras va a la cocina.

—Cuando vuelvas por aquí tráeme un hueso~ pyon~~— O algo así murmuro Ken que estaba acostado en el tapete

—Ni que fueras un perro, y tu Chikuza ¿Quieres algo?—El en todo el rato solo se dedicó a jugar con su yoyo apoyado en la pared mientras nos observaba.

—Otro yoyo "especial" — Otra arma yoyo, es decir un yoyo con hilo curado o de metal, no sé cómo no se corta el mismo.

—Considéralo echo—Pueden ser raros pero son gente de fiar.

Bien, ahora la segunda parada, mansión Vongola, no pensé que pasaría tanto tiempo en la casa de Mukuro, pues ahora ya está oscuro, calcula las 23:00 horas debo aprovechar ahora para ir.

Debo ir con más cuidado que antes, no demasiado rápido, ni demasiado lento, no levantando mucho la cabeza pero tampoco tenerla mirando el suelo, caminar relajado, pero tampoco demasiado, una exageración de cualquier movimiento podría levantar sospechas, aunque pueda vencer a cualquier guardia de Vongola debo tener cuidado o se armara un alboroto lo que no me conviene para nada, pues podría alertar al arcobaleno o a quien sea pero mi mayor temor es el hombre que aparenta ser niño, el no dudara en matarme como muchos pero la diferencia es que con algo de mala suerte para mí, puede hacerlo, no soy inmortal, ni todo poderoso, ni mucho menos alguien increíblemente fuerte como muchos tachan, cada herida mortal me debilitara un poco, e incluso un pequeño golpe me puede distraer y será el fin, y los arcobalenos son expertos al momento de aprovechar esos momentos por algo fueron los asesinos más fuertes en su momento.

—Creo que escuche algo— mientras me muevo en las sobras de los arbustos de la mansión escuche a un guardia, tiene buenos sentidos.

—Habrá sido un pájaro o un perro— Para saber qué hace poco atacaron la mansión principal Vongola están algo relajados, bueno eso me conviene.

Pasar las rejas fue fácil, se preocuparon demasiado de que fueran altas, de que fueran de hierro solido pero descuidaron el suelo, por cielo tienen sus rayos laser que me partirían en dos si los tocara y las rejas activarían las alarmas apenas las tocara pero el subsuelo es excelente para escabullirse, busque un palo y golpee firme una zona que estaba débil, seguramente un agujero echo por un perro anteriormente hasta que el jardinero lo encontró, resultado el deterioro de la tierra mostrándome lo que fue un pequeño agujero no muy grande, pero eso no es problema, supongo que tiene sus ventajas ser pequeño.

Como dije esa fue una parte fácil, la seguridad es baja pues la mayoría de los asesinos más hábiles deben estar en Italia, llegar a mi destino será más fácil de lo pensado.

Lógicamente todas las ventanas están cerradas con pestillo, al igual que las puertas, pero eso no me detendrá, trepe con una gracia algo bruta un árbol que daba hacia una ventana, esta estaba cerrada y con rejas protegiéndola, esto parece más cárcel que mansión.

Las cámaras tienen bastantes puntos ciegos que son fáciles de aprovechar, de echo me sorprende que fueran lo suficientemente descuidados con la ubicación de las mismas, un ladrón nunca entrara por la puerta principal eso está claro y aun así esa es zona con más cámaras, este punto ciego en el que me encuentro es en especial perfecto, sin cámaras, con una rama marcando mi ruta a la ventana, es ideal, tal vez demasiado, sin embargo la intuición no me dice nada, estoy a salvo.

Me acerco a los barrotes de las ventanas, lo iba a tocar para derretirlo con mis llamas, pero antes de tocarlas recapacite, eso es demasiado peligroso y llamativo, las llamas alumbrarían el sector, y al día siguiente se encontrarían las marcas, si no me pillan hoy, lo harían mañana.

Finalmente me decidí por trepar hasta el techo de la mansión, luego buscaría un balcón, más que seguro que hay alguno que dé al jardín interior.

Con eso en mente trepe al techo, con cuidado de no pisar mal y no tocar los barrotes pues si lo pienso ahora, puede que tocarlos activara alguna alarma, como pensé había balcones hacia el jardín interior, caí con gracia felina en un balcón, a veces tengo mis momentos de gracia otras… no tanto.

Al ser un balcón no debería tener barrotes, bingo, ahora lo peligroso es saber quién está dentro en esa habitación, con las cortinas obstaculizando mi visión dependo totalmente de la suerte, por supuesto la puerta de vidrio está cerrada, la cámara que hay no me puede ver pues un gato se puso en su campo de visión, tengo tiempo antes de que el gato salga de ahí, debo entrar, y arriesgarme a que sea la habitación del arcobaleno o la de Daemon supongo que sin hogar esta es la única opción que le queda.

Con cuidado rompo la cerradura usando 2 clips que tengo siempre para archivar papeles en la oficina, abro la puerta de vidrio para descubrir la habitación que resulto estar vacía, tal parece era una especie de estudio que fue remodelado para ser una mini-biblioteca o eso me dice la cantidad de libros que hay, al ser de noche esta todo oscuro y no hay cámaras por suerte.

No hay puerta, hay una especie de tela al estilo árabe que separa la habitación con el pasillo, lo cual permite a mis sentidos sentir la presencia de alguien en el pasillo, es tan solo una persona, una sirvienta que refunfuña cosas en contra de Daemon, lo más seguro es que este último le pida cosas, a cada rato, pero es una frase la que me llama la atención.

—Le pediré al Decimo que controle a su guardián—

Normalmente esa sería una frase irrelevante pero no lo es, si va donde Giotto a quejarse es que ella me puede mostrar el camino, asomo la cabeza al pasillo y la veo caminar rápido con los puños apretados y la cabeza baja, moviéndome entre las sombras de los muebles para evitar ser visto por las cámaras la sigo, finalmente ella se detiene frente a una habitación y borrando cualquier expresión de enfado toca la puerta.

—Neo Vongola primo— Ella hablo en italiano y llamándole por el apodo que le puso Reborn.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Su voz se escucha grave casi como si le hubiera gruñido sin embargo no abrió la puerta.

—No, nada en absoluto, solo le informo que como ordeno se ha tratado con total respeto a Daemon-sama si me disculpa me retiro—Tsch, esa bruja no se atrevió a decirle y me deja aquí esperando que alguien habrá esa puerta para colarme.

Supongo que solo me queda cubrir la cámara para poder abrir la puerta, que bueno que a estas horas todos en la mansión estén durmiendo.

Me saco la chaqueta de etiqueta color negro para cubrir la cámara, no tengo tan buena puntería como otras personas (Por no decir que mi puntería es desastrosa) Pero creo que puedo hacer que quede enganchada en la cámara, la tiro y se enganchó por un milagro pero se corre dejando medio visible el lado derecho de la cámara, ahora con menos peligro me acerco a ella y la cubro bien, algo innecesario a mi parecer pues si no ha sonado la alarma con esto es porque nadie está viendo esas cosas.

Me acerco a la puerta y con los mismos clips que utilice antes, abro la puerta de Giotto todo se ve a oscuras, por lo que se ve claramente la luz que se ve por debajo de la puerta que da según yo al baño, cierro la puerta lo más despacio que puedo, voy directamente a la ventana para preparar lo que sería mi escape, resultando que en realidad también es un balcón, corro las cortinas, no hay cámaras, supongo para no invadir la privacidad del jefe de Vongola, pueden tener su puerta de hierro a prueba de balas, bombas, cuchillos, o a lo que se les ocurra pero sigue siendo una puerta, fue bastante fácil abrirla con unos clips, después de todo se supone que para llegar a ese lugar deben pasar por varios lugares y enfrentarse a distintas situaciones, además está pensada para ataques directos no infiltraciones.

Me senté en la barandilla del balcón, sin duda era una linda vista, la luna pasando en la orilla de las hojas de un árbol, iluminando las hojas caídas, era hermoso, el jardín estaba bien cuidado al parecer, a los 5 segundos desde que me senté llego el gato que me permitió entrar en la mansión, se subió a mis piernas y se acurruco, le hice cariño pues era relajante, le quería agradecer de algún modo, su ayuda fue bastante útil. Repentinamente levanto la cabeza y salió huyendo.

—Estas muy relajado para estar en territorio enemigo—La voz de Giotto no detonaba emociones pero supongo que se está haciendo el fuerte. Sin voltear la cabeza manteniéndome mirando a la luna le conteste.

—Esa es culpa de tu gato— En parte es su culpa además de que yo mismo me intento mantener tranquilo pues si no con lo experimentado que es Reborn me puede encontrar.

— ¿Dónde está mi abuelo? — Oh valla, así que ahora es su abuelo, supongo eran muy unidos, no sé si eso es un punto en contra o a favor.

— ¿Por qué te lo diría? — Giotto tiene de líder mafioso lo que yo tengo de cobarde, nada.

—Supongo tienes razón— Aunque no lo veo, puedo imaginarme que se encogió de hombros, no por nada fue mi hermano, conozco algunas de sus reacciones, no me atrevo a decir todas por que debe haber cambiado algo en todos estos años.

—En fin vine aquí a tan solo decir una cosa, perdón— Perdón por que yo no quería involucrar inocentes, como tú, como muchos sirvientes pero un líder debe pagar lo que hacen sus subordinados en su nombre, o en el nombre de la mafia.

—Tsuna aún no es tarde… Detén esto, no es necesario pelear—Si ese es su intento de convencerme deberá hacerlo mejor.

—Giotto ya es tarde, 3 años tarde— Desde que me murió mi madre que Vongola no tiene perdón, y no es porque ellos la mataran porque eso sería mentir, es porque ella era la única que me lograría convencer de que estoy equivocado, se podría decir que ella era mi cable a tierra además de mis guardianes, pero ellos están ocupados con la tareas que les encomendé, de momento no tengo cable a tierra.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —No se lo diré pero al menos supongo puedo dejarle una pista.

—Supongo el Nono Vongola o Coyote no te lo dijeron…— Si es lo suficientemente inteligente averiguara que ocurre, yo tendré cautivo al Nono pero Coyote sigue libre por ahí.

— ¡¿Decirme que!? —Se estaba exasperando eso llamara la atención supongo que ya es momento de irme después de todo quería comprobar con mis propios ojos tan solo una cosa.

—Tranquilízate, pregúntale a Coyote, él debe saberlo, pero cuidado con como lo haces no querrás que le dé un ataque cardiaco, el pobre ya está en una edad muy avanzada, por cierto al igual que mi madre no me arrepiento de nada, estoy consciente que antes de morir dijo eso, filtrar a alguien en la famiglia Cavallone no fue difícil, ella no se arrepiente porque no hay nada de que arrepentirse y yo tampoco tengo algo de que arrepentirme.

— ¡Tsuna! ¡¿Por qué!? ¡¿Por qué ayudas a la famiglia que nos lo arrebato todo!? — Debe ser broma ¿No? ¡Fue Vongola quien nos lo arrebato todo! Se escuchan pasos, seguro viene a ver que es este alboroto

—Creo que ya es momento de irme, y te devuelvo tus palabras, la única famiglia que es culpable es Vongola, deberías investigar más sobre tu propia famiglia— Me subo a la baranda y miro el suelo, debe estar a unos 10 metros de distancia, deberé usar las llamas para amortiguar la caída.

— ¿¡De qué diablos hablas?! —Oh dulce inocencia, su ignorancia será lo que lo matara.

—Adiós, hermano, adiós Giotto, Primo Vongola— Y me dejo caer de espaldas, logro ver como entran los hombres de Giotto incluyendo al arcobaleno y Daemon, Giotto intento agarrar mi mano fallando, uso las llamas dándome vuelta y cayendo con gracia felina, salgo corriendo de la mansión, ahora comienza todo, no como una guerra o una venganza sino como una "Masacre".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Holas~~ A pasado tiempo, ¿Se esperaban eso? Bueno sé que no soy la persona más creativa del mundo pero algo es algo, ya que nadie comento nada sobre quien querían que narrara (Lo que me parte le corazón) Le pregunte a mi hermana y ella dijo que Tsuna, supongo que eso es obvio ¿No? Después de todo acaban de leer eso, vallan pensando quien quieren que narre luego de que pasen los 3 capítulos de Tsuna, puede ser quien sea, un guardián de Giotto, unos de Tsuna, un miembro de la familia Cavallone, de la familia Giglio Nero, Milleflore, Simon algún arcobaleno, Varia, CEDEF, quien se les ocurra, pero sin repetir a Tsuna y Giotto, incluso pueden escoger a Kyoko o a Haru que no son de la mafia, me acabo de dar cuenta que no he respondido ningún comentario ni del prólogo, mi del primer capítulo o el segundo o el tercero así que lo hare ahora, ahora si iré respondiendo.**_

 _ **: Respondo después de que comentaste al prólogo, así que espero no te enojes, debería seguirla, pero lo hare cuando pueda.**_

 _ **Brends13: Lo mismo que a , no te enojes (Aunque tu comentaste en el 1° capitulo no en el prólogo, y muchas gracias por aclarármelo, es que me enredo con los nombres como se parecen.**_

 _ **MyaBL26: Esto es respuesta para ti, te dolerá más el corazón al saber por qué Nana no te arrepiente, pero es necesaria su muerte, y Tsuna como puedes ver sí que lo recuerda y era un poco obvio que tenía que ver ¿No?**_

 _ **Silkie 19: La idea es que fuera diferente, no quiero hacer plagio, me alegra que a alguien le guste.**_

 _ **Victoria Chacin618: No sé si eso era sarcasmo o no, pero me lo tomare como que no era, se podría decir que Tsuna es el enemigo, pero él no quiere destruir Vongola en realidad, debe hacerlo por la mafia que lo crio pero no quiere lastimar a Giotto, ósea quiere destruir la organización por culpa de Coyote, pero en general no quiere lastimar a nadie, aunque los odie.**_

 _ **Por cierto en caso de que no se recuerden Coyote es el guardián de la Tormenta de Timoteo y su mano derecha.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, ciao~ciao~, ¿Merezco que lean la historia o es tan mala?**_


	6. Un acto de caridad

Así no debía ser

Capítulo 5: "Un acto de caridad"

" _No como una guerra o una venganza sino como una "Masacre""_

Por supuesto la noticia de lo que hice se esparció como pólvora, la noticia de como el descarado líder de Tsubaki "Ataco" al actual líder Vongola (Por que debido a la ausencia de Nono él toma el control) Squalo casi me deja sordo con sus gritos de regaño, Xanxus en un intento por callarlo le disparo destruyendo parte de la mansión, Belphegor, el príncipe falso, se rio con gusto de la escena mientras me felicitaba a pesar de ya haber explicado la situación del por qué fui a la base Vongola de Japón.

Finalmente cuando me dejaron ir a mi habitación pues ese fue un día duro cansador, huir por media ciudad de los asesinos Vongola es cansador pero fácil, cuando estaba listo para dormir me di cuenta de la hora, eran las 4:00 am la segunda fase del plan comenzaría pronto, el ataque a Nanimori.

Aunque no quiera admitirlo tengo miedo, sé que puede fallar, confió en mis guardianes pero aun así no quiere decir que ellos no tengan opinión, sé que les di libre albedrío sobre este asunto y pueden participar si quieren como no hacerlo de ellos no querer pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, siempre pueden pasarse al otro bando, después de todo son hermanos, se pueden odiar tanto como quieran pero la sangre siempre gana, un buen ejemplo es el hecho de que no quiero lastimar a Giotto pero debo pelear, a ellos no los obligare, lo más probable es que esto los impulse a superar sus diferencias y a eso le temo, ya es difícil pelear con mi familia, no soportaría hacerlo contra mi famiglia.

Y aun así con mis ideales pacifistas, tengo que hacerlo, si se cruzan en mi camino tendré que matarlos.

Me dispongo a dormir pero cuesta hacerlo, estoy muy cansado, puedo sentir mis parpados cerrarse, pero mi conciencia sigue activa, se podría decir que estoy en el medio, en ese estado en el que estoy consciente pero dormido.

Esa noche tuve un sueño extraño.

Trataba de que mi guardián de la lluvia Yamamoto Takeshi peleaba con su hermano, pero tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, más tarde el escenario cambio mostrando como el sigue llorando pero ahora no por la culpa de pelear con el sino por hacerlo conmigo, no escucho nada sin embargo en sus labios puedo leer que dice perdón. Luego todo se vuelve oscuro.

Cuando desperté pensé que sería sobresaltado sin embargo estaba bastante tranquilo, como si lo hubiera sabido desde un principio, y tal vez dentro de mi así sea, me duele la cabeza otro síntoma.

Ese no era un suelo normal, puede que haya sido afectado por mi temor interno de que me puedan traicionar, pero en el fondo lo sé, eso es una premonición de lo que ocurrirá, Takeshi cambiara de bando, a veces la Súper-intuición puede reaccionar cuando estoy dormido y se manifiesta en un sueño en lugar del típico dolor de cabeza (Aunque al final igual termino con un dolor de cabeza).

Siempre sospeche que Takeshi cambiaria de bando, no es que desconfié de el al contrario es porque confió tanto en él, es el motivo por el que lo sospeche, siempre he confiado que Takeshi es un excelente guardián de la lluvia y esto solo lo confirma más, la lluvia, la tranquilizante lluvia, la misma que limpia la sangre derramada, ella quiere evitar tanto como se pueda que la sangre de sus seres queridos se derrame. Nunca le han gustado las peleas, no, me corrijo, siempre quiere evitar el sufrimiento aunque lo deba soportar el mismo. Suficiente hizo con fingir el ataque a su persona, le debe haber costado, sacrifico un partido de baseball por este plan, fingir que le han roto la muñeca y el brazo además de los múltiples golpes que son solo maquillaje, ya hizo suficiente por nosotros, supongo que le puedo dejar hacer lo que quiere, que se cambie de bando no lo perseguiré, si es posible intentare que no muera, al igual que ha Giotto.

Me levanto de la cama, me ducho, me visto, y voy al comedor donde recién caigo en la cuenta de lo tarde que es, ya es mediodía, supongo que el estrés hace que mi cuerpo se canse más de lo normal.

—Buenos días, Doceavo Tsubaki— Las sirvientas siempre utilizando el nombre del cargo para referirse a mí, ya saben que prefiero que me llamen Tsunayoshi y ya.

—Amalia, ya te he dicho que solo me llames por mi nombre o en su defecto mi apellido— Por favor que no agregue el un sufijo, por favor que no agregue un sufijo, me molestan, después de tanto tiempo viviendo en España que me traten con un sufijo ahora es extraño y así mismo ahora me es raro tratar a la gente con sufijos.

— Entendido, jefe— Supongo que no hay remedio.

— ¿Aun estoy a tiempo para el desayuno o ya es almuerzo? — Me senté en una mesa pequeña por que la grande es para cosas importantes y ahora solo quiero comer rápido para ir a ver a Enma para saber cómo está controlando a su hermano, aun me parece extraño que Giotto no se haya dado cuenta que desde que les declare la guerra y él se fue solo debido a que los guardianes iban a ir a la mansión Vongola y ya saben cómo termino eso, bueno me desvió del tema, el punto es que Giotto ya debería haberse dado cuenta que desde ese momento a Cozart no se le ve un pelo.

—Lo lamento jefe pero ya es la hora del almuerzo—Ah bueno no es que importara mucho.

— ¿Y qué voy a comer? — Espero sea algo liviano.

—Ensalada rusa— Bueno, se puede considerar liviano.

Luego de ese desayuno-almuerzo fui directo a la plaza a esperar a Enma luego de mandarle un mensaje y esquivar eficazmente a cualquier miembro de Varia quienes se preparaban para el ataque que sucedería a las 18:00 después de todo, ya no serán parte de Vongola pero siguen siendo un escuadrón de asesinos.

— Tsuna ¿Cómo estás? — Me saludo mientras venia corriendo huyendo de un perro, a ambos hermanos Simon siempre los persiguen los perros aunque por distintas razones, la de Cozart es porque quieren morderlo, la de Enma es que en algún momento del trayecto se detiene a hacerles cariño y luego lo siguen por todas partes en busca de más amor, por lo que al final debe huir de ellos.

—Eso debería preguntar yo, ¿Cómo va Cozart? — No sé si quiero una respuesta positiva o negativa.

—Como pediste, le di tranquilizante a él y a sus guardianes, le he dado dosis inyectables y de vía oral, desde el momento en el que quedo inconsciente hace unos pocos días no ha despertado— Le pedí eso a Enma para evitar que la famiglia Simon pueda brindarle apoyo a los Vongola.

— Gracias Enma, eres un gran amigo, ¿Estás seguro de que es esto lo que quieres? —Su ayuda es muy valiosa pero si no quiere hacer esto puede ser neutro si lo desea y no involucrarse.

—Sí, conozco a mi hermano en cuanto sepa del problema de Vongola iré de inmediato a ayudarlos, y no puedo permitirlo, si va sin duda saldrá herido, puede que perdamos muchos hombres, aun le guardo algo de rencor por ocultarme lo de la mafia, pero no quiero que salga herido, siempre se ha preocupado por mí al final y al cabo, todo lo ha hecho por mí, y si va a ayudar a Giotto podría no volver a verlo, y no quiero perderlo, es mejor que se quede un tiempo inconsciente hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen— Si tan solo Cozart no interviniera no tendríamos que hacer esto.

—Lo entiendo, aunque sabes que hagas lo que hagas tienes mi palabra de que la famiglia Tsubaki no hará nada contra la famiglia Simon, ¿Eso lo sabes no? Aun si al final tu hermano despierta y va intentare por todos los medios no matarlo pero no puedo garantizar que no salga gravemente herido— Desde hace mucho que eso está establecido, la llama de los Simon es la contraparte de las llamas del Trinity set, y Enma es la Tierra, mi contraparte, Cozart es la de Giotto, nunca atentaría por su vida, antes que lastimar a Enma, terminare muerto.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, para mí eres como un hermano mayor, aunque tengamos la misma edad— Es el mismo sentimiento para mí es como mi hermano menor, y por eso mismo entiendo a Cozart cuando lo seguía para averiguar quiénes eran sus misteriosos amigos.

—Pues eres un hermano menor bastante rebelde, mira que escaparte de tu casa para hablar conmigo, eso está mal— Movía mis manos y cabeza en signo de negación mientras retrocedía un paso.

— ¡Eso es tu culpa! — Ahora era él el exagerado que me acusaba señalándome.

—Sí, si lo que digas, por cierto tuve un sueño— Se lo debo contar, necesito desahogarme.

— ¿Un sueño? ¿Tiene que ver con la intuición? —Enma ya sabe que si le hablo de un suelo es porque es importante.

—Enma, Takeshi lo más probable es que el ataque nos traicione— Miraba el cielo mientras hablaba, unos pájaros pasaban por el sol impidiendo que con su luz me cegara.

—Ya veo… ¿Y que harás? —Baje la vista para mirarlo, dándome cuenta que él tenía una expresión triste mientras miraba unos niños.

—Nada, ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Nadie puede con el todo poderoso de Tsunayoshi Sawada! — Pase un brazo por sus hombros mientras apoyaba todo mi peso en el haciendo que casi se caiga por mi peso ya que lo tome por sorpresa.

— ¡Tsuna! — Cuando se estabilizo me miro con fingido enfado.

— ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! ¡Ah! ¡Antes de irme, casi lo olvido! Verde, estaba intentando hacer una caja-arma para tu tipo de llama, dijo que la fueras a buscar cuando pudieras y la probaras— Me separe de él listo para irme solo esperaba la respuesta de Enma para poder ir a ver a Takeshi.

— ¿Qué quiere a cambio? —Olvidaba que Enma era un desconfiado con Verde.

—No quiere nada, recuerda que aún son prototipos, a él le gusta tomar datos, por eso nos ayuda, nadie está preparado para tomar el riesgo de la caja explote en su cara, él nos da esos prototipos y nosotros le damos la información que quiere— Me encogí de hombros, después de todo, Verde es un genio, por muy prototipos que sean eso no cambiara, es muy poco probable que ocurra algún desperfecto, y como la llama de la famiglia Simon son especiales a él le llama demasiado la curiosidad como para no aprovechar de aprender de ella.

—Si tú lo dices supongo que está bien… dile que iré a su laboratorio de científico loco mañana si tengo tiempo si no iré dentro de la semana— Yo no quiero ir a su laboratorio, lo más seguro es que mande a Mukuro o Mammon a verlo, ellos se llevan bien, a Mukuro le gusta que la tecnología de Verde haga más reales sus ilusiones y Mammon porque Verde siempre tiene trabajos para ella que involucran dinero.

—Bien, ¡Nos vemos! — Y me fui corriendo.

No quería escuchar su despedida, porque una despedida significa que no nos volveremos a ver, pero yo tengo planeado volver, no pienso morir, dudo que la hora de mi muerte sea hoy, pero en una batalla nunca se sabe, es fijo que gente va a morir, pero no serán ni mis guardianes, no Giotto, Ni la famiglia Simon, es decir no serán los más poderosos, de mi famiglia lógicamente, puede que algún varia, puede que algún asesino desconocido que tenía una familia esperándolo y por eso trabaja en esto o puede que sea un asesino solitario que ya no tenía nada que ver, o puede que sean tan solo transeúntes que tuvieron la mala suerte de que les cayera una bala perdida, o una bala loca, puede que sea un animal, no lo sé, pero ruego a todos los cielos, infiernos que hay y por haber que no sea la gente que más quiero, cualquiera menos ellos, egoísta por mi parte pero no me importa, soy un mafioso, matar es mi trabajo, traicionar es pan de cada día, y por ello, voy por mi propio pie al fondo del inferno.

Cuando ya estoy lo suficientemente lejos de la plaza en donde estaba con Enma voy al restaurante de sushi del padre de Takeshi, no me preocupa Asari porque sé que él debe estar en un dijo o en el club de música, guardián de Giotto por la noche, estudiante de día, por si acaso se preguntan si yo no debería estudiar también la respuesta es no, estudie por años, según mis profesores de España resulte un genio y termine saltándome grados hasta graduarme, era famoso en la ciudad donde me crie pero no permitimos que la fama se expandiera más de lo necesario, no tengo ningún título ya que no he ido a la universidad, Takeshi debe estar en su casa ya que con las "heridas" que tiene no lo dejan ir a clases, o eso me dijo él la última vez que hable con él, y a Enma lo tienen recluido en su casa, por órdenes de Cozart, el luego de que nos empezáramos a juntar estudia en casa, bastante conveniente a decir verdad.

— ¡Buenos días! ¿O debería decir buenas tardes? Da igual, ¿Cuánto sushi va a comer joven? — El restaurante estaba vacío, a esta hora siempre lo está, generalmente es frecuentado en la tarde cuando todos salen del trabajo o escuela.

—Buenas, no vengo a comer sushi en realidad, vengo a ver a su hijo Yamamoto Takeshi— Entrecerró los ojos y juro que vi un brillo asesino en ellos, no es sorpresa que ambos hijos terminaran en la mafia, realmente se nota son familia.

— ¿Quién eres y que quieres con mi hijo?— Cree que no me di cuenta pero si lo hice, el acerco lentamente su mano al mango de su cuchillo para el sushi y luego lo agarro firmemente del mango, lo más probable es que no me hubiera dado cuenta de no ser por el hecho de que yo fui entrenado desde pequeño para advertir ese tipo de cosas, tiene sus ventajas crecer rodeado de mafia.

— ¡Cálmese un poco! Vengo a ver como esta, corre el rumor de que fue atacado y bueno me preocupe por mi amigo ¿Creo que es normal no? — Relajo un poco la mirada pero el cuchillo sigue estando a su alcance.

— ¿De qué son amigos? Nunca te ha mencionado y nunca te he visto por la tienda antes— Bueno eso es mentira, solo que he venido disfrazado pero la idea de venir disfrazado es que no me reconozcan así que creo que le seguiré el juego.

— ¿Conoce a Hayato no? Un peli-plateado ruidoso… Bueno el me lo presento, generalmente nos juntamos poco ya que vivo un poco lejos, y aun me cuesta habituarme a este país, vera soy por así decirlo extranjero, así que me pierdo con facilidad como para verlos cada vez que quiera— Media verdad, media mentira, Hayato no nos presentó, pero eso de que me pierdo a veces es verdad, no soy extranjero en el sentido de que nací lejos y vine de visita pero vivir tanto tiempo lejos hizo que mi memoria se atrofiara, me cuesta algo el idioma y ahí muchas calles distintas. Pero al menos sirvió para relajar totalmente al hombre, supongo que habrá sido por la mención de Hayato

—Si lo conozco, perdona mi hostilidad, pero como ya sabes Takeshi fue atacado, aun no es el culpable así que tengo la guardia arriba, pasa, te acompaño a verlo—Mentira, no me acompaña por que quiera, se lleva el cuchillo, solo quiere comprobar mi versión dependiendo de cómo reaccione Takeshi al verme.

El intenta actuar normal pero le cuesta se ve demasiado tenso, al igual que sus hijos tiene un instinto asesino natural, no puedo culparlo, su sentido de protección como padre debe ser alto, además luego de perder a su esposa, ellos deben ser lo único que le queda, yo sonrió, es una sonrisa que se nota a leguas que es falsa pero no puedo sonreír de verdad si siento mi vida amenazada y no puede ser irónica porque eso sería alertarlo más y me arriesgo más a tener ese cuchillo en mi cuello.

— ¡Takeshi tienes visitas! — El toca la puerta de la habitación de Takeshi mirándome de reojo, se redujo considerablemente su intención de matar pero su guardia está más alta que antes.

— ¿¡Quién es?! — Su padre me mira, esta vez normal, está claro que se pregunta mi nombre, no se lo he dicho y no se lo diré.

— ¡Ren! — Después de todo ese es mi nombre en todas mis cuentas y en todo, Takeshi lo sabe y aun así contestara…

— ¡Tsuna! —Lo sabía. Ahora su padre me mira como si estuviéramos locos pero abre la puerta de Takeshi quien se veía caminaba fingiendo dificultad para hacerlo, ahora los raspones no están y su ojo se ve tenido levemente de morado, mucho menos que antes, la última vez que hablamos me dijo que no han ido al médico ya que ya venía con yeso y todas esas cosas, entonces ¿Para que ir?

—Bueno yo los dejo— Ahora está totalmente relajado, sabiendo que no le hare nada a su hijo se retira.

—Dudo que esta sea una visita de caridad, ¿Qué quieres? — Su mirada se torna seria. El intuye lo que pasa, siempre ha sido de buenos sentidos, pero no se lo diré, es su elección, no quiero influenciarla de ningún modo (Aunque debería)

—Es lógico que no es de caridad, después de todo, no estas herido, solo quería recordarte que tu estas a cargo del ataque de las 18:00, morirán muchos inocentes… ¿Estás de acuerdo o quieres cambiar algo? — Bueno tal vez no se lo diga directamente solo indirectamente.

—Ya sabes mi respuesta, no quiero la muerte de inocentes, no estoy de acuerdo, en realidad no estoy de acuerdo con esta guerra, sigo pensando que una solución diplomática habría sido mejor, aun así si son tus ordenes las seguiré— Takeshi se volvió mi guardián luego de que en un paseo de curso (Mío) fuera justo al lugar donde se organizaba un torneo de baseball, lo fui a ver por supuesto, pero había algo extraño, es decir ellos ganaban pero no era eso lo extraño era el aura de una persona que estaba observando en las galerías al igual que yo, para ese entonces yo tendría 12 años al igual que Takeshi, él siempre ha demostrado ser un genio en ese ámbito, de repente hubo una explosión se cayeron varias de las luces del estadio, todos corrían, cuando vi fuego cerca de los vestuarios no pude evitar que malos recuerdos se apoderaran de mí.

Al contrario de la gente que corría como ganado pues eran tan idiotas que no se fijaron que las salidas también estaban en llamas, aquel hombre se acercó al estadio, cierto beisbolista cuando vio al hombre salió corriendo a los vestuarios ignorando el hecho de que estaban en llamas, Takeshi lo siguió intentando detenerlo, sin saber que se apodero de mí también corrí a los vestuarios, ahora que lo pienso puede que fueran los malos recuerdos que no me permitían abandonar a 2 almas que se adentraban al mismo infierno sin saberlo, el hombre al ver eso sonrió y se fue, era un miembro de la famiglia Carcassa, o lo era hasta que murió aplastado por las mismas luces que cayeron encima de él, murió con una sonrisa incapaz de poder borrarla, el punto es que me adentre a los vestuarios, el primer chico que entro se encontraba inconsciente mientras Takeshi intentaba sacarlo de lo que parecía antes un mueble, antes de que los alcanzara una viga cayo en la cabeza de aquel chico, nunca supe quién era o porque aquel hombre lo quería muerto (Porque estoy seguro de que lo querían muerto, eso me dice mi intuición) nunca supe los motivos pero si supe que murió con la cabeza reventada con aquella viga.

Takeshi quedo en shock, un poco de sangre salpico su cara, no pude salvar al chico pero si a Takeshi, sin embargo al hacerlo un trozo de metal que ya no tenía soporte me cayó en el hombro, el metal caliente dejo una horrible cicatriz en mi hombro derecho, era una quemadura de 2° grado pero valió la pena si al menos pude salvar a una persona, cuando llegaron los bomberos ya era tarde para el chico, también lo era para aquel hombre, y otra persona que estaba ciega y que murió asfixiado por el humo, sin embargo salvaron a muchas más vidas que estaban desesperadas.

Me llevaron al hospital junto a Takeshi, como yo venía cargando a Takeshi con mi hombro izquierdo pensaron que nos conocíamos y nos pusieron en la misma habitación.

Takeshi en ese momento estaba shokeado, recuerdo que las primeras palabras que consiguieron sacarle fueron _"¿Por qué me salvaste y no lo salvaste a él?"_ Fue cuando los médicos entendieron que quería hablar conmigo (Algo que se los venía diciendo desde que me internaron) Nos dejaron solos y le conteste _"Porque tú estabas vivo y el no"_ El empezó a llorar silenciosamente, siempre que llega a llorar (Las veces que lo hace son contadas con menos de los dedos de una mano) siempre lo hace silenciosamente, finalmente cuando puede hablar dice _"Él era inocente, era mi mejor amigo"_ En ese momento preferí no mencionar que probablemente no fuera tan inocente como pensaba y solo le dije en respuesta _"Siempre mueren personas inocentes"_ Tal vez demasiado cruel para un niño de tan solo 12 años de edad, pero cierto, aunque debo decir que me sorprendió la resolución que tomo entonces _" Pues no permitiré que otro inocente muera, por lo menos no frente a mí, puedes llamarme iluso si quieres, después de todo solo tengo 12, aun soy un niño, pero este niño promete aquí y ahora que te protegerá porque tu si pudiste salvar un alma inocente no como yo, salvaste a un desconocido para ti, y yo solo intente salvarlo porque era mi amigo, pero algún día tendré la fuerza para poder evitar estas cosas, ¿Sabias? Las noticias lo catalogaron como una fuga de has de las duchas, pero yo sé que es mentira, yo lo vi, vi el miedo en sus ojos cuando miro a cierto hombre y también vi que no todo se envolvió en llamas, solo las entradas y los vestuarios, esto no fue accidental, por eso, como mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi juro que siempre que pueda evitare que se derrame sangre"_ Estaba sorprendido un niño de 12 años, sin saberlo se proponía la tarea de ser el guardián de la lluvia de todos sus seres queridos, ya no recuerdo mucho más, pero sé que al final una cosa llevo a la otra y el termino siendo mi guardián.

La famiglia Tsubaki hicieron lo posible por que no perdiera comunicación con Takeshi y aquí estamos 2 años después, el final de aquella promesa, bueno por lo menos la promesa ya no me incluirá a mí, aunque el mismo Takeshi no lo sepa.

— ¿Tsuna? Estas muy callado— De repente todo el peso cae en mis hombros, perderé a uno de mis mejores amigos, mi manos izquierda, a un chico de corazón noble que vive sus días culpándose de la muerte de su mejor amigo, un chico que en simpático con todos pero por dentro tiene esa culpa que lo consume.

—Perdón…— Entiendo que se vaya a ir después de todo lo iba a hacer pelear con su hermano, no necesita cargar más culpas.

—Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste? — Si no me voy pronto romperé a llorar.

—Nada no he dicho nada, nos vemos— Salgo por la ventana, no quiero que su padre me vea en este estado.

Soy consciente que cuando vamos a hacer un ataque recordar cosas es lo peor que puedes hacer, ponerte sensible… puede matarte…

Corrí y corrí hasta que mis piernas no daban más, llegue a la mansión exactamente a las 16:00, 2 horas antes del ataque.

Me voy a preparar para el mismo, nuevamente esquivo a Varia y llego a mi habitación donde están varias cosas preparadas, me ducho para relajar mi cuerpo y me visto con ropa cómoda para la lucha, no voy a vestir de gala para una matanza sin sentido después de todo, me pongo el anillo Tsubaki, puede que no sea tan poderoso como el Vongola pero es mi orgullo, aquel anillo que parece basura después de tantas generaciones… 2 más que las generaciones Vongola, agarro mi caja-arma, aunque no voy a pelear (Según lo planeado) nunca está de más prevenir, me llevo una pistola (Regalo de Xanxus como prueba de lealtad) y unos guantes hechos de una fibra especial made in Verde.

Salgo a encontrarme con los demás que participaran en esto, o sea Varia, Takeshi y Hayato y muchos pero muchos asesinos a sueldo, ¿Por cierto olvide mencionar que Hayato es mi guardián de la tormenta y un espía en Vongola? Si no lo hice perdón, Hayato al igual que yo no pelearemos pero él va por sus brillantes estrategias, yo voy en caso de que algo salga mal, nosotros estaremos observando de lejos, él es el encargado de arreglar cualquier hueco del plan.

—Mmmm, ¿Están todos? — Sé que no es la pregunta más inteligente del mundo, pero el estrés es demasiado.

—Escoria, con nosotros es suficiente, los demás solo estorbaran— No quiero decirlo pero Xanxus tiene razón, las asesinos a sueldo que están aquí, absolutamente todos están como piezas de sacrificio.

— Me lo tomo como que todos están listos, entonces vamos— Realmente no quiero hacer esto.

Todos se esparcen, vamos a atacar la escuela Nanimori pero cada quien tiene su tarea, Varia ira a llamar la atención de los Vongola, atacaran en la entrada y luego los atraerán a Nanimori, los asesinos irán a retener a los aliados de Vongola que estén en Japón, los Cavallone tienen lista su excusa, así que no fingiremos intentar retenerlos, los subordinados de Yuni por otro lado ahí que retenerlos, ella aún está en el avión que la traerá a Japón, I-pin, es neutral gracias a Futta y Lambo, originalmente seguía ordenes de Fon pero Fon tomó lado neutral, y ella no podía tolerar ver como atacábamos a Giotto así que iba a estar en nuestra contra, y una bomba humana puede ser bastante peligrosa, así que tomo neutral por Lambo y Futta, la famiglia Simon está estancada, pues el jefe no ha dado ninguna orden, algunos guardianes de Giotto aún están en Nanimori por sus clubs, si mal no recuerdo serian G, Asari y Knuckle, Alaude debe estar para ayudar a Kyoya.

Se supone que esto iba a ser una matanza pero en vista de que están los guardianes no le veo la necesidad, solo una bomba luego todos corren despavoridos y ellos nos enfrentan.

Cuando veo y escucho por el intercomunicador que todos están en posiciones doy el inicio del ataque activando una bomba, fue en las cocinas, por la hora espero no haya nadie ahí, pero como mi suerte no es muy buena veo a una estudiante salir impulsada por la explosión con graves quemaduras en su espalda, da un grito desgarrador que se pierde en la explosión, pero no importa, los guardianes presentes eran tal y como dije los que se quedaban en clubs, y como los cabaleros que eran cuando escucharon ese grito fueron a ver, después de ver que nadie salía corriendo (Mi hipótesis es que no le dieron importancia a la explosión) tuve que detonar otra, que estaba cerca del estadio, cerca de los clubs.

Ahora si el tumulto de gente corría como ganado, esperamos a que se vallan para detonar el resto de las bombas, como esperaba varios estudiantes fueron alcanzados, deben haber una cuántas víctimas fatales, Alaude se enojó bastante, unos de mis hombres corren para evaluar los daños (O eso creen ellos, en realidad solo serán la distracción de Alaude para separarlo del resto de sus amigos. No resistirían mucho pero para eso están los números, Alaude es demasiado orgulloso para tan siquiera activar su caja arma con, según él, basura que bien podía arrestar hasta la muerte, pero si no lo hace tardara más.

Tiempo justo y necesario para poder encargarnos de los deportistas, G con su ojo afilado fácilmente identifico nuestro lugar de escondite, y disparo la flecha, la cual paso justo al lado de la mejilla de Hayato, el solo soltó una maldición baja, para que finalmente distrajera a los guardianes de Giotto el ataque de Takeshi con su espada que cortaba en vertical intentando lastimar a Asari, quien por su puesto lo evito.

—Váyanse, esta es mi pelea— Asari desenvainaba su espada mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

—Pero, amante de la flauta, tu enemigo es…— G parecía debatirse entre decirlo y no, como si mientras no lo dijera le quitara lo real.

— Si me di cuenta es mi hermano— Asari parecía firme, pero todo el mundo sabe que él pensaba que su hermano era el hermano perfecto, nunca hizo nada para aparentar lo contrario (Salvo por la vez que se escapó una semana, por cierto mi culpa)

— Asari, ¡Se extremó y deja que nos encarguemos de esto! Tu no estas en condiciones de pelear con tu hermano, para empezar ¿Él no estaba seriamente herido? — Bueno si se te hubiera ocurrido curarlo te habrías dado cuenta de la verdad

—Ustedes no se preocupen, yo me encargo de esto, Knuckle tu tan solo preocúpate de curar a los heridos, y tu G, sé una buena mano derecha y ve a informar de esto, si no puedes limítate a buscar a quien activo las bombas para evitar más daños— Asari les daba una sonrisa, supongo que para calmarlos, Takeshi hacia lo mismo con nosotros por eso puedo decir que esa sonrisa es falsa si se la tragan es porque son imbéciles.

—De acuerdo, intenta no tardarte mucho, adicto de la flauta— sin más ellos empezaron a correr, G corría mirando en nuestra dirección de reojo pero sacudió la cabeza negando pudo pensar en 2 cosas, o pensó que no tenía tiempo y debía avisarle a su querido decimo o tal vez estaba pensando en alguna instrucción la cual seguramente impide que me haga daño, aunque aún no sabe quiénes estaban escondidos pero si sabe la dirección.

—Creo que me están subestimando un poco— Takeshi se veía relajado, casi como si quisiera reír, pero si eso llega a pasar sería una sonrisa irónica, si yo también tengo ganas de hacer lo mismo.

—Takeshi, ¿Por qué me traicionas? Te dije la verdad sobre Vongola, ellos te lastimaron, ¿Por qué estas de su lado? — Más que al enfrentamiento mismo quiero poner atención a lo que dicen pues ya sea el resultado, Takeshi se pasara al lado de Vongola y no lo culpo.

—Cierto, porque me dijiste de Vongola es que te intente convencer de que los abandonaras, para no tener que lastimarte, y ellos nunca me lastimaron era maquillaje— Ninguno se mueve, ninguno quiere atacar al otro, no quieren comenzar con el duelo.

— ¡¿Tú crees que haces lo correcto!? ¡Mira a tu alrededor, hay mucha gente inocente herida! ¡Por culpa de Tsubaki! ¿Acaso lo disfrutas? ¿Crees que a nuestra madre le hubiera gustado saber que su hijo es un asesino? — Esas son fuertes palabras y como tales Takeshi no resistió el impulso de lanzarse a dar golpes con la espada por diestra y siniestra siendo difícilmente bloqueado por su hermano quien se sorprendió por la velocidad, a veces olvido que su hermano no sabe que Takeshi también sabe usar la espada.

— ¡Por supuesto no estoy de acuerdo! ¿¡Pero que esperabas?! ¡Estás en la mafia! ¡Se supone que debemos matar a quienes se metan con nuestra famiglia! — Si lo consideras un deber puede que tal vez es necesario el cambio de bando.

— ¡Si tu jefe te ordena matar a inocentes es porque es una persona horrible! — Asari ya más acostumbrado empezó el contra-ataque, ahora siendo Takeshi quien se defiende.

— ¡Se lo prometí! ¡Le debo la vida! ¡Si me prestaras atención cuando te hablo del baseball sabrías cuando empezó todo! — Takeshi se está quebrando, su espada flaquea, salió una lagrima traicionera, pero no es el único que flaquea, Asari también lo hace, en estos momentos, están iguales, sus espadas luchan por dominar a la otra, ninguno se defiende, con las espadas unidas haciendo un chirrido horrible para el oído humano finalmente se separan cada uno saltando un metro de distancia.

— ¡Tú no eres su esclavo para que te mande a hacer cosas! ¿¡Se supone es tu amigo no?! ¡Reconozco que no te he prestado la suficiente atención! Tienes razón, no sé de qué me hablas, no sé cuándo comenzó todo, solo sé que una semana desapareciste y cuando volviste, algo había cambiado— Luego de conocí a Yamamoto lo invitamos a España una semana, su padre no le dio permiso y rápidamente lo olvido y su hermano ni había escuchado lo que le dijo Takeshi, Takeshi les había dicho lo que ocurrió pero su padre lo tomo como un sueño que tuvo su hijo y Asari no lo escucho siempre diciendo como excusa que estaba concentrado intentando dominar alguna técnica de Kendo o practicando con su flauta , finalmente Takeshi se escapó para ir a España con nosotros.

—Es verdad esa semana algo cambio, pero no comenzó ese cambio en ese momento, comenzó mucho antes, solo que esa semana lo sentencio, esa semana me volví el guardián de la lluvia del doceavo Tsubaki— Takeshi aprovechando el desconcierto de su hermano le consiguió dar un corte en diagonal cerca del estómago pero nada profundo.

—Takeshi… Sé que no fui el hermano del año, y te pido me perdones, aunque no creo lo hagas, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, ¿Realmente quieres que Giotto y Tsunayoshi peleen? Tu estas sintiendo en carne propia lo horrible que es pelear con tu hermano, no te mientas, ambos nos conocemos, ¿Recuerdas? Cuando mamá murió le prometí que siempre te protegería… Recuerdo que tu contestaste que no necesitabas mi protección pero los hermanos somos así— Asari se acercó a Takeshi quien en un momento de desesperación activo su caja-arma dejando ver a un perro y un pájaro quienes se transformaron en espadas cortas.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me dices eso? — Por cada paso que daba Asari, Takeshi retrocedía otro, estaba entrando en pánico, tenía miedo, pero él no sabía de qué tenía miedo.

—Takeshi, mátame— Mi guardián de la lluvia solo quedo estático pensando que es lo que acababa de oír, porque eso no lo podía haber dicho su hermano mayor, conozco el sentimiento, Takeshi no quería que su hermano muriera, mucho menos en sus manos.

— ¿Qué…?— A estas alturas su voz era apenas un susurro, pero aún era posible leer lo que decían sus labios.

—Mátame, que mi sangre sea la última que derrames, lo lamento por nuestro papá y por mi famiglia, pero si mi sangre es lo que buscas, te la doy en bandeja de plata a cambio de que no mates a más inocentes— Aunque técnicamente Takeshi no ha matado a nadie, he sido yo.

Finalmente Asari alcanzo a Takeshi y le dio un abrazo, fue tan repentino que por accidente se enterró una de las espadas cortas de Takeshi en un costado, escupió algo de sangre, mientras las lágrimas de Takeshi no paraban de salir y antes de que pudiera decir algo ocurrió algo que estaba fuera de planes, una bala perdida le llego por la espalda al pulmón derecho de Asari.

Finalmente Asari se permitió dar un pequeño grito que consiguió sacar a Takeshi de su shock.

Su hermano que se estaba resbalando poco a poco la perder sus fuerzas sonreía, la intuición me dice que Asari lo sabía, esa bala, iba a llegarle, pero si no abrazaba a Takeshi quien caería muerto seria su hermano no el, finalmente, Takeshi recostó a Asari en el suelo, aun mantenía su pulso, son asistencia de los mejores con las llamas del sol aún se podía salvar.

— Tsuna, sé que no es justo de mi parte, pero sálvalo, has algo, como cuando me salvaste, sé que estas escondido por ahí— Salí de mi escondite, Hayato no parecía de acuerdo pero al final se concentró en dar órdenes por un aparato que lo comunicaba con todos, Hayato es el estratega después de todo.

—Mis llamas son del cielo, puedo hacer que la sangre salga más lento dándole armonía a su pulso pero no lo puedo curar, para eso tendría que ser alguien con llamas del sol y ese alguien debe ser muy hábil con ellas, tus llamas podrían ayudar a que tranquilizara los músculos, pero debemos tener cuidado o se calmara demasiado y se quedara dormido para bueno…— No quería decir que era probable que no despertara pero era verdad al fin y al cabo y el eso lo entiende.

—Knuckle debe estar cerca, se supone que curaría a los heridos por la explosión— Estaba claro que el buscaría una salida, yo también la busco mientras pongo un poco de mis llamas del cielo.

—Ve a buscarlo, dile que has abandonado Tsubaki— El me miro casi con sorpresa, casi.

—Supongo que la intuición te lo dijo, ¿Hace cuánto sabias que abandonaría Tsubaki? — La decisión estaba tomada desde hace mucho o eso me dio a entender.

—Anoche, pero anda ve— El asintió levemente y fue en busca de Knuckle.

—Para ser quien lo mando a matarme te preocupas demasiado por el enemigo— Supongo aún puede hablar.

—No me preocupo por ti, me preocupo por Takeshi, y no hables, no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios, la herida del estómago no es profunda y regule el sangrado pero aun así es peligrosa, pero la bala en u pulmón es el verdadero problema— Pronto sus pulmones se llenaran de sangre impidiéndole respirar si no recibe atención medica pronto.

—Di lo que quieras, aun así no tiene sentido, si sabias que Takeshi abandonaría, ¿Por qué no detenerlo? ¿Por qué no mandar a alguien más a matarme? —Igual de cabezota que su hermano, sabe que no debe hablar.

—Porque es mi amigo independiente de que sea su jefe, si el necesita abandonar no soy quien para detenerlo, no puedo obligarlo a matar inocentes y a ti no te mande a matar por que Takeshi me odiaría— El odio de cualquiera menos el de mis guardianes.

—Sin duda eres hermano de Giotto, pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué atacar a Vongola si odias las muertes? Además para ganar la guerra debes llevarte la cabeza del jefe Vongola lo cual conlleva a que te odien— Eso lo sé.

—Ya cállate, por cierto, no he dado la orden de matar a ningún inocente, la organización de Vongola cometió un pecado y deben pagar por ello— Lo vi sonreír un poco, los delirios de alguien a punto de morir, tosió un poco de sangre y continuo hablando.

—Eso no responde ninguna de mis preguntas— Que se calle.

—Esa es la idea— sonreí un poco, Hayato desde lejos me mira mal, como si se preguntara si me volví loco.

Finalmente llega Knuckle embarrado en sangre que no es suya, Takeshi se arrodilla junto a su hermano y Knuckle mantiene la guardia alta mirándome.

—Yo me retiro— Retrocedo lentamente para chocar con Alaude que no me mira muy bien que digamos.

—Herbívoro, te arrestare hasta la muerte— No tengo ganas de que me arresten hasta que muera así que esquivo las esposas, una me roza la mejilla con los pinchos que tienen.

Veo a Knuckle curando a Asari, Knuckle no despega la vista de su estómago, mientras que Asari solo me mira con una sonrisa, como diciendo vete, ahora es tu oportunidad.

—Tranquilo Alaude, yo ya me iba, mis saludos a Kyoya, seguro se sorprende— Eso lo desconcertó y aproveche la oportunidad para escapar.

Al final, el ataque fue un fracaso, perdí a muchos hombres solo para al final hacer _"Un acto de caridad"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Holas~~ ¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿Creen que deba pasar la historia a ser rango M o aun es rango T? Me refiero por las peleas que vendrán, quise comenzar las peleas así (Aunque no se narra peleas) Pero ahora vendrán cada vez más sanguinarias ¿Se lo esperaban? Por cierto, en el capítulo se menciona la futura caja-arma de Enma, pueden mandarme sugerencias de como sea, y también si quieren escogen las caja-arma de la décima generación, pues por ejemplo Natsu sigue siendo de Tsuna, Roll de Kyoya y así sucesivamente, pero de esa forma Giotto y sus guardianes se quedan sin cajas**_

 _ **Nuevo record comentaron 2 personas! No saben lo feliz que me hace Tal vez por eso me inspire en hacer otro capítulo tan pronto.**_

 _ **Sin más las respuestas:**_

 _ **silkie 19: Eres la primera en comentar (Y probablemente la única) quien será el siguiente narrador, bien queda solo 1 capítulo de Tsuna y comienzo con Enma si es que nadie vota antes de empezar a escribirlo, si alguien más vota por otro personaje hay un 50% de que escoja a Enma, y me encanta que te guste la historia**_

 _ **Vitoria Chacin618: Si la relación con Giotto mejorara pronto no había historia así que lamento decirte que tendrás que esperar, y es normal que no lo recuerdes, a mí me pasa más o menos lo mismo cuando comento, me sorprende que sigas leyendo la historia la verdad.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir se despide su servidora, con horarios de actualización bien bizarros.**_

 _ **Un saludo desde Chile y ciao~ciao~**_


	7. Basura de clase alta

Así no debía ser

Capítulo 6: "Basura de clase alta"

" _Perdí a muchos hombres solo para al final hacer "Un acto de caridad""_

Han pasado días desde que el ataque fallo, el único objetivo de ese ataque era al menos eliminar a algún guardián de Giotto, para que al final, el único que estuvo cerca de morir, fuera rescatado por mí, nadie me lo ha dicho a la cara pero lo sé, están decepcionados de mí, no los culpo, se supone que debería haberlo matado, pero no lo hice, es más permití a un traidor irse, porque eso era ahora Takeshi, un traidor, sin importar cuanto tiempo nos dio sus servicios, y eso me enfada, es inevitable, sin embargo ahora vamos a atacar la mansión Vongola directamente, es seguro que ahora alguien importante morirá.

Hayato como supuestamente es de Vongola tiene vigilado a Takeshi, la fuga de información no la podemos permitir, es por eso que lo tiene amenazado, aunque Takeshi no se veía preocupado por eso, creo que él no planeaba de todas formas abrir la boca.

El plan esta vez es infiltración silenciosa, mis guardianes de la niebla se encargaran de camuflar a la gente que se infiltre en la mansión, el del trueno se infiltrara fingiendo que buscaba a su hermano porque su padre lo busca, desde allí depende de él como hará para llegar a la sala de seguridad (Donde seguramente estará Giannini), para noquearlo y apagar las alarmas al igual que las cámaras y todo sistema de seguridad que tengan, le dimos esa misión a él porque es el más joven de todos y todo el mundo sabe que Giotto baja la guardia cuando son personas más pequeñas que él, Hayato nos filtrara los planos de la mansión, mi guardián del sol, estará para curar a cuantas personas pueda, (De nuestro lado), el de la nube se encargara de buscar a Takeshi, sus instrucciones son no matarlo, si no recuperar el anillo de Tsubaki, el cual la última vez que nos vimos no se lo pude pedir, no tuve el corazón, y después llego Alaude dejándome en una situación desventajosa, y yo bueno distraeré a Giotto, si todo sale bien claro.

Lal vino a Japón por lo que asumo que estará en la mansión, de ella se encargara, Belphegor, el guardián de la tormenta de varia, el príncipe falso, Reborn es un problema, de él se encargara Xanxus y Squalo, no puedo dejar que interfiera, se supone es silencioso todo, pero no es seguro que no nos descubran por lo que se puede decir Varia esta de refuerzo y al igual que mi guardián del sol, dudo que Takeshi luche, por lo que no me preocupa, en resumen si Lal o Reborn nos detectan la lucha comenzara, Mammon pondrá a dormir a quien vea, los hará ver una ilusión y los noqueara, solo si vemos que hay demasiada gente en la mansión, Leviathan cortara la electricidad, eso solo será como distracción para desconcertar a los trabajadores, nada más, Lussuria cuidara la base hasta que lleguemos, nunca está de más prevenir.

Yuni ya llego a Japón por lo que puede que su famiglia llegue de refuerzo lo que no nos convendría, por lo que mande a Spanner (El único espía que tengo en la famiglia Gesso) a hackear los mensajes que podrían llegarle a Yuni, quien le pediría ayuda a Byakuran y Gamma, lo que no me conviene para nada, en cualquier caso la Famiglia Cavallone los detendrá si se diera el caso, (Aunque ellos prefieren no intervenir y hacerse pasar por aliados Vongola).

— ¡Tsunayoshi Sawada deja de ignorarme! — El grito de Kyoko me saco de mis ensoñaciones.

—Perdóname, ¿Qué decías? — Estábamos en una cafetería donde venden esos pasteles que le gusta comprar con Haru.

—Eres cruel, te invito a comer pasteles por que debes estar muy estresado y lo único que haces es ignorarme— Hace un pequeño puchero mientras se cruza de brazos, y ladea la cabeza fingiendo estar molesta.

—Perdón, no era mi intención ¿Me perdonas? — le sujeto el hombro mientras le regalo una sonrisa, ella me mira de reojo y finalmente mi vuelve a mirar con una sonrisa y me toma de la mano que está en su hombro y la retira de ahí sin dejar de tomar mi mano.

—Por supuesto que sí, no puedo estar molesta contigo mucho tiempo, pero es que me preocupas, con todo el asunto con Vongola, al final tendrás que pelear con tu hermano y tal vez con el mío— Kyoko sabe en lo que estoy metido, en un principio pensé en ocultárselo como me lo recomendó Ryohei (Quien por cierto es mi guardián del sol), pero finalmente ambos coincidimos en que era mejor contárselo, pues, aunque ella no quiera está metida hasta el fondo con la mafia, siendo su tutor Colonello y su hermano el guardián de Vongola y su otro hermano un guardián de Tsubaki y su mejor amigo (Yo) El líder de Tsubaki.

—No es necesario que te preocupes tanto por eso, tu solo concéntrate en tu vida normal, aunque sepas de esto no quiere decir que te tengas que involucrar— Eso digo, pero por más que insistimos con Ryohei su hermana decidió aprender de venenos, investigo todo por su cuenta hasta que conoció a Bianchi, aunque eso fue un accidente en realidad.

—Cierto, pero quiero hacerlo, aunque no me lo dijeras me entere por mi querido hermano que fueron ustedes quienes atacaron Nanimori, por cierto se los debo agradecer, gracias a eso ahora no tengo clases— Aunque las noticias digan que fue un ataque terrorista por las bombas.

—Menos mal que nos hiciste casi y ese día te fuiste mucho antes sin quedarte en ningún club— Si algo le pasara a ella nunca me lo perdonaría.

—Aunque no les hubiera hecho caso no me habría pasado nada, después de todo estabas tú para protegerme, por cierto sé que ahora harán la apuesta más grande, la mansión Vongola, ¿Cuándo será el ataque? —Su mirada se tornó seria, no maliciosa, solo seria y algo de preocupación.

—Hoy mismo, en la noche—Con la misma seriedad respondí, no le puedo mentir a ella.

—En el almuerzo le pondré un veneno a mi hermano mayor y Colonello, será leve, solo lo suficiente para que les de sueño y les cueste moverse— Ella puede odiar cuanto quiera a Knuckle por lo que le hizo a Ryohei pero no es una asesina, y a Colonello no lo odia pero sabe que nos beneficia un montón, Colonello no puede ir a la mansión pues está ocupado con mafia-land (La isla a cargo de Vongola que es un parque de diversiones) Aunque no vive haya pues viaja todos los días en su águila, halcón, lo que sea, va y vuelve, debe ser agotador, al igual que para el ave, Colonello ya no es un bebe, es un niño, la pobre ave ya no podrá llevarlo por mucho tiempo, bueno si se entera del ataque ira corriendo por Lal, (Con la cual está comprometido pues aún no se pueden casar por la apariencia de Colonello).

—Ten cuidado, que no te pillen, no quiero que estés en riesgo, pero diga lo que diga no cambiaras de opinión ¿Verdad? — A pesar de lo que aparenta es demasiado testaruda.

—No te preocupes, pero me debo ir, alguien debe preparar el almuerzo— Ella ligeramente da un cabeceo hacia un lado apuntando a la ventana, giro la cabeza para ver a Haru con Elena. Haru, no sabe nada de la mafia, ni de Vongola ni de Tsubaki, ella está en el punto neutro. Sin embargo se me ocurre una idea en cuanto veo a Elena, sé que ella sabe quién soy por Giotto y Daemon, sin embargo ella no es una asesina.

—Está bien, adiós, Kyoko— Ella se va rápidamente por la puerta trasera para que no la vean, si Elena la ve conmigo sospecharía.

Yo me quedo comiendo mi trozo de pastel y el de Kyoko mientras tomo café mientras espero que ellas entren, Haru adora este lugar y parece que a Elena no le desagrada.

En cuanto entran la mirada de Haru se posa en mí inmediatamente y se acerca arrastrando a Elena.

— ¡Tsuna-san! ¡Haru lo ha extrañado mucho! — Elena no me presta atención puesto que ella solo debe conocer mi nombre completo, no mi apariencia, después de todo ella no me conoce.

—Ni si quiera un hola, eres cruel Haru-chan, ¿No me presentaras a tu amiga?— Odio los sufijos, pero con Haru no tengo tanta confianza y ella piensa que he vivido toda mi vida en Japón, sería raro que no los utilizara.

—Ha-hie Es cierto, ustedes no se conocen, Elena, él es Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna, ella es Elena— Los ojos de Elena al escuchar mi nombre se abren como platos, agarra a Haru del antebrazo y la arrastra hasta la entrada del lugar mientras me fulmina con la mirada, no borro la sonrisa que me causa ver eso y me levanto.

— ¿A dónde van? ¿No venían a disfrutar de un pastel? — Haru se zafa de su amiga antes de salir, y le mira enojada.

—Es cierto Elena-san, ¿Qué ocurre para que te alteres tanto? —Elena me mira y yo me coloco al lado de Haru, lo cual ella debe tomarlo como amenaza, aunque nunca le haría daño a Haru. Elena suspira y mira a Haru con suplica, pero al ver que ella no se rinde finalmente cede.

—Nada vamos, ¿Por qué no vas a comprar las tortas? Mientras conoceré a tu amigo—Asumo que quiere estar a solas para poder amenazarme.

—De acuerdo te traeré un pastel de fresa, ¿Esta bien? — Elena asiente y Haru va a hacer la fila, mientras Elena y yo nos sentamos.

—Mira, no sé qué quieras con Haru, pero ella es como una hermanita para mí, si tú le haces algo, Vongola no se quedara tranquila— Oh, ¡Qué miedo! (Sarcasmo), ¿Ella ya sabe que les declare la guerra?

—Tranquila, si quisiera algo con Haru, ya lo habría hecho, sin embargo, quiero hablar contigo de otro asunto—Si no lo sabe me conviene.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Ella solo me mira mal.

—Dices, que Vongola no se quedara tranquila… pero tú no eres una miembro, por lo que creo que es por conexiones, dime… que conexión utilizaras ¿La que tienes con el décimo o la que tienes con Daemon? — Quiero comprobar mi teoría.

— ¿Decimo? — Se veía confundida, como sospechaba, ella no sabe que cargos usan sus amigos, esto será divertido.

—Sí, el décimo Vongola, o Neo Vongola Primo, como quieras, Giotto, o su guardián de la niebla, tu novio, Daemon—Fingí estar sorprendido mientras ella solo se confundía más.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — Supongo que tomare venganza por el hecho de que Takeshi se fuera del lado de Giotto, aunque este plan tardara un tiempo.

—Por lo que veo no te han dicho nada, tu querido Giotto es el jefe de una de las mafias más influentes del mundo y tu novio es su perrito faldero— Elena miraba desesperada sus manos, la sujete de los hombros y la hice mirarme a los ojos.

—Es mentira... —Fue casi un murmullo de su parte, pero aun así aún se podía escuchar.

—Es la verdad, ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que ellos no eran capaces de mentirte? Qué tu sientas algo por ellos no quiere decir nada, ellos solo te han utilizado Elena, les convenía tener una amiga fuera de la mafia, pues la pueden usar de coartada para cuando maten a alguien, quien sabe cuántas veces han dicho que estaban contigo cuando en realidad mataban a un inocente… Perdón si soy muy brusco, pero sentí que debías saberlo… después de todo… tú amas a Giotto no a Daemon… ¿O me equivoco? — Siempre me pareció sospechoso que siempre le prestara prioridad Giotto antes que a Daemon, en esta conversación me fije en sus ojos, a mí nadie me engaña, sus ojos brillaban de emoción cuando hablaba de Giotto, pero reflejaban sufrimiento a su vez, seguramente por el hecho de que él le haya mentido, en cambio con Daemon no había nada.

— ¿Co-Cómo lo supiste? — Eso me lo verifica, está empezando a temblar, una lágrima salió de sus ojos, pero solo una. Me cambie de asiento, sentándome a su lado y la abrace, a su oído susurraba palabras de aliento, todo estaba saliendo perfecto para mi plan, finalmente cuando se tranquilizó pude esbozar una sonrisa que ella era incapaz de ver debido a que su pelo le tapaba la vista.

—Solo lo supe, una mujer enamorada es bastante fácil de identificar, te debió haber dolido mucho, lo siento, mi hermano es idiota para esas cosas, pero sabes… también es fácil identificar a un hombre enamorado, y Giotto está enamorado de ti…por eso no te dijo nada, para protegerte— Ella me miro desconcertada, empujándome separando el abrazo, aunque no me empujo demasiado.

— ¿He-Hermano? — Supongo que tampoco le dijeron eso.

—Sí, ¿No te diste cuenta de nuestros apellidos? — Es decir, se altera por mi nombre pero no procesa mi apellido, es algo difícil de creer.

—Pensé que solo era una coincidencia, pero según lo que me han dicho…tú estabas secuestrado por la mafia que le declaro la guerra a Vongola, y que por alguna razón los apoyabas— Entonces no sabe que fui yo quien hiso eso, tengo mucha suerte.

—Es cierto esto e involucrado, pero no es lo que ellos creen, en realidad es una larga historia… Pero no hablemos de mí, como ya sé que te gusta Giotto, como su hermano te recomiendo que vayas a hablar con el de esto— Elena se ve tan esperanzada, que me da pena.

— ¿En serio? — Creo que ella es una estúpida, pero que se le va a hacer.

—Si— Finalmente llega Haru con las tortas, nos quedamos hablando un rato hasta que decido irme, creo que es tiempo de darle una visita a alguien.

Fui a la mansión Vongola, pero no entre solo me quede cerca, quería escuchar cosas, quería saber dónde estaba viviendo Daemon, pues es demasiado orgulloso como para estar viviendo en la mansión tanto tiempo, unos guardias empezaron a hablar de eso luego de unos 30 minutos de espera, ya me estaba aburriendo.

—Menos mal que el demonio se fue, sus ilusiones daban demasiado miedo— No veía al guardia pero podía imaginármelo teniendo un escalofrió.

—Más respeto que es un guardián Vongola— Supongo la tenía más experiencia que el otro, hablar tan libremente de eso es de locos…y suicidas, si alguien los escuchara (Como yo) y los delatara con el jefe se toma como traición y fácilmente sus cabezas ya no estarán en su cuello.

—Qué más da, ya se fue ¿No? No me sorprendería que viviera en un basurero ahora— Ese guardia sí que es estúpido.

—Para tu información volvió a la casa de sus padres, tal parece que ellos están muertos y por herencia le corresponde— justo lo que quería oír.

— ¿¡Entonces para que vino a vivir aquí?! Acaso…— Ya no le podía escuchar porque me fui de inmediato, ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

Si mal no recordaba la dirección, estaba en un sector cualquiera, no era de clase media, era media alta, sin embargo el sector era normal, la casa no, ¡Casi pareciera que viviera un noble allí!

Sin embargo estaba abandonada, tantos años sin que nadie viviera ahí le pasaron factura, ahora las antiguas cámaras están desactivadas, el patio seco, todo se ve lleno de polvo, pero bien que puede ser una ilusión, la calidad de las ilusiones de esa familia es sorprendente, parecen tan reales que si no sabes que no lo son bien puedes sentirlas.

Por eso es increíblemente complicado saber que es real y que no lo es, bien te pueden estar engañando y tú no lo sabrás nada, sin embargo, no le veo sentido a poner una ilusión de polvo, tal vez en las cámaras, para hacerme creer que están desactivadas, pero en realidad no lo están, de cualquier modo, tengo que tener mucho cuidado, nunca se sabe que se puede encontrar en la casa de un ilusionista.

Con paso lento me acerco a la entrada de la casa, pero antes de llegar me detengo pues siento algo chocando contra mi cuello, me alejo para ver que era y no se ve nada, paso la mano y nuevamente lo siento, _"un hilo"_ pero sin importar el ángulo desde que mirara no lo veía, me agacho para pasar por debajo solo para sentir nuevamente algo solo que ahora contra mi mejilla, paso la mano y se siente pero ahora me corte la mano un poco, la sangre que quedo en el hilo me permitió verlo por solo un milisegundo antes de volver a ser invisible, me rindo y en lugar de pasar por ahí rodeo la casa a la entrada trasera, camino a la ventana más cercana para sentir como una trampa de caza me atrapa el pie (Trampa que hasta solo unos segundos era invisible a mis ojos) colgando boca abajo siento como un cosquilleo en mi pie, levanto la vista solo para ver como cientos de arañas de todos los tamaños y colores empiezan a trepar por mi cuerpo, cuando iba a abrir la boca para gritar, caí en la cuenta de que era un ilusión y mis mejillas se sonrojan, lo sé por el calor que siento en ellas y la vergüenza que me invade al asustarme de eso, siendo que era una ilusión de bajo nivel.

—Muy valiente para venir a mi casa solo— Busco con la vista hasta dar con el humo que se desvanece mostrando a Daemon que me mira con una sonrisa (Aunque yo sé que está molesto, sobre todo ahora que sabe que su hermano tiene algo que ver conmigo y yo tengo que ver con la mafia.

—Hola Daemon… ¿Puedes desvanecer las arañas y soltarme por favor? — Sonríe socarronamente, me tiene en su poder y lo sabe, lo disfruta, se parece demasiado a su hermano para negarlo.

— ¿Por qué tendría siendo quien eres? — En algún momento me voy a arrepentir de esto

—La verdad, te diré la verdad, solo vamos a hablar—Su cara muestra un desconcierto increíble, hace aparecer su hoz y deshace la ilusión y me suelta.

—Vamos a dentro— Veo que hace un movimiento con la mano, supongo que es para desactivar las trampas que tiene por delante y activar las de detrás.

Me lleva a lo que yo supongo es la sala, pues está cubierto por sábanas blancas (Que parecen grises ahora por el polvo)

—Supongo tantos años sin uso es normal que este así— Lo dije en un susurro pero él me escucho.

—No me disculpare por el desorden, después de todo no esperaba visitas— Escucho su risa tan extraña, la que comparte con Mukuro y extrañamente no heredo Chrome.

—No te preocupes, supongo que tu principal pregunta es cómo conocí a tus hermanos ¿O me equivoco? — Supongo que lo que vine a hacer será después.

—Cierto— Él se sentó indicándome que hiciera lo mismo, para ser mi enemigo y odiarme a muerte está muy tranquilo.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando secuestraron a tus hermanos? — Él se tensó notoriamente, su ojo de naipe brilla amenazándome.

—SI— Una respuesta seca, y su sonrisa desaparece

—Pues quien los saco de ahí fue Tsubaki, el antiguo líder de Tsubaki, el undécimo Tsubaki u onceavo Tsubaki, como prefieras, por eso Chikuza y Ken me conocen— El pareció asentir, supongo que no es tanta sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo sabias de ese laboratorio? Y más importante ¿De que famiglia era? — No pude evitarlo una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, y vi que se contrajo un poco Daemon, seguramente incomodo

—Esto te va a encantar, era un laboratorio ilegal de Vongola, y Tsubaki lo ataco sin saber que no era un laboratorio autorizado por el Nono— Bueno no importa eso en realidad, después de todo a los niños los dejamos ir y solo matamos a la gente que merecía morir.

— ¡Eso es mentira! — Normal que reaccione así, después de todo la única mafia en la que confía es Vongola, y el motivo por el que desconfía del resto fue la culpa de ella debe ser difícil.

—Piénsalo, conoces a tus hermanos, ellos no se doblegarían a trabajar bajo órdenes de nadie y sin embargo Mukuro a veces me hace caso, siempre han odiado a Giotto, y cuando se enteraron de que eras su guardián se empezaron a distanciar de ti— Ahora que lo pienso puede que esto me beneficie, solo debo desviar con cuidado la conversación al tema al que quería llegar.

— ¿¡Si es así porque Giotto me lo oculto y ellos mismos?! — Esa es una buena pregunta que puede ser respondida entre verdades y mentiras.

—Ellos no te lo dijeron por el mismo motivo que tu no le dijiste a Elena que eras de la alta sociedad en la mafia, para protegerla de la mafia, ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si todos se enteraran de eso? Caos, bueno los que no son fieles a Vongola buscarían venganza por el laboratorio perdido, es decir pondrían en riesgo Tsubaki, quienes los libraron y además por muy ilegal que fuera habríamos roto la alianza que existía por atacar una instalación Vongola, aunque ustedes han atacado varias nuestras, por cierto si ves a Giotto dile que Tsubaki si le hizo un regalo, uno del que no tiene idea aun— Daemon parecía algo confundido, atando cabos sueltos.

— ¿Por qué los dejaron en ese callejón? Es decir estaba inconscientes, si es cierto lo que dices ellos deberían haber estado en Italia y es imposible que a 4 niños cubiertos de sangre los hubieran dejado subir a un avión y más para ellos les hubiera dificultado tan solo el hecho de llegar al aeropuerto— No esperaba la pregunta pero no me importa responderla.

—Allí ellos eran los únicos niños vivos, el resto todos estaban muertos cuando llegamos, Nagi no tenía sus órganos pero al fin y al cabo viva, Mukuro hiso sus órganos temporalmente pero no era muy bueno en ese momento recién sabía que tenía un ojo extraño, intentamos estabilizarla, pero era difícil y más con los supervivientes que aun habían en ese momento pisándonos los talones, Mukuro nos dijo de donde eran, pero tú no estabas en tu casa y Chikuza y Ken en ese momento eran huérfanos, te buscamos y dimos contigo, por desgracia los debíamos dejar donde pudiéramos, no podíamos dejarlos en un hospital, allí eran vulnerables, los perseguidores los matarían en segundos, y los mismos casi nos alcanzaban por lo que tuvimos que dejarlos en ese callejón, tú estabas en esa calle, e hicimos ruido para llamar tu atención y nos fuimos, contigo estarían a salvo, tú eras un guardián de Vongola ya en ese momento, no iban a atacarlos, no mientras estuvieras cerca, le dejamos un número de teléfono en un bolsillo a Mukuro para comunicarnos después y todo solucionado, salvo por el tema de los ojos, les dijimos que fingieran no tenerlos, no podían decirte sobre sus ojos pues era muy peligroso que los vieras en ese momento, y tú no les creerías si no los veías por tus propios medios, pero al creer que no los tenían, no te atreverías a revisar atrás del parche— Hiso aparecer un vaso de agua y lo tomo.

—Entonces es cierto…— Ahora debo desviar la conversación.

—Si Giotto no te lo dijo debe ser por algo, en su interior debe haberse reído tanto al verte tan desdichado, era algo ilegal, pero al destruirse la noticia se haría publica, CEDEF existe para algo, Giotto lo sabía, o por lo menos lo tendría que saber Nono, tal vez por lo mismo no te dijo que se juntaría con Elena en el parque a las 19:00 aun sabiendo que ella es tu novia…— Bueno en realidad se juntaran a las 18:30 pero como a las 19:00 será la confesión, eso me dijo Elena cuando planeo su confesión, realmente para ella su relación con Daemon no podía importarle menos.

— ¿Giotto y…? Elena…— Levanto de golpe la cabeza, supongo que se preguntara como lo sé.

—Lo escuche de Haru y Elena, estaban comiendo en un restaurante, si preguntas como se sus nombres es porque en la conversación se llamaron por sus nombre varias veces— Él se levantó con rapidez haciendo que el vaso que creo con la ilusión se quiebre y se deshaga en humo morado.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es algo romántico? —Yo nunca lo dije, pero está claro que él no es tonto, lo debe de haber deducido de alguna palabra que dije de mas, bueno no importa eso solo lo hace más fácil.

—A menos que una cita en un parque en la noche no sea romántico estoy seguro, y no me vengas con que es una cita de trabajo porque todos los trabajos de clase están cancelados por la destrucción de Nanimori y si fuera como amigos, lo habrían llamado salida no cita— Todo va como lo planeé (Aunque sea un plan de último minuto solo por ver a Elena)

—Supongo tienes razón— Comienza a caminar yéndose.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Ya sé a dónde va pero me encanta molestarlo.

— ¿No es obvio? Voy a espiarlos— Me paro y le coloco la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo pero en realidad le puse una pequeña cámara.

—Pues entonces me voy, te dejo para que te prepares, ¿Podrías desactivar las trampas? — Hizo un movimiento con su mano y me fui incapaz de borrar mi sonrisa, esto está saliendo demasiado bien para ser cierto.

Pasaron ya varias horas que gaste preparándome para el ataque que será a las 21:00, también conecte la cámara a mi computador, enfoco la cámara para ver hacia adelante, compruebo el audio y el video y me siento a esperar, Daemon va rápido al parque, si sigue así llegara a las 18:50, 10 minutos antes de lo planeado pero no importa, cuando llega veo que se esconde en una ilusión para que Elena y Giotto no lo puedan ver, sin embargo se escucha y se ve claramente, ellos están sentados en un banco mirando el cielo multicolor ya que está anocheciendo, se ven tan felices es una lástima.

—Giotto, ¿Sabes? Nunca me lo había pasado tan bien— Elena apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Giotto, este no se queja es más la recibe gustoso y escucho a Daemon maldecir, tal parece se le olvido con todo ese asunto que yo fui a su casa y sin embargo no hice nada.

—Debes estar exagerando, aunque sin duda yo también me divertí— Comienza a acariciar levemente la melena dorada de Elena.

—Giotto, ¿Hace cuánto nos conocemos? — Elena habla mientras mira el pequeño lago que hay en el parque.

—Bastantes años— Giotto luce algo extrañado por la pregunta pero no le toma importancia, aunque estoy seguro debe sentir la súper-intuición.

— ¿Y nunca te has sentido distinto o especial conmigo? — ¿De verdad se va a confesar?

— ¿En qué sentido? — Giotto la separa de el para ambos verse directo a los ojos, Elena está muy sonrojada ¡De verdad lo hará!

—Bueno, pues, yo…— Ella se remueve incomoda pero justo antes de que diga algo más, Daemon muy cabreado deshace su ilusión y golpea a Giotto en la cara, Elena totalmente sorprendida, se coloca frente a frente a su "novio"

—Quítate, Elena— Daemon estará furioso pero él el ama de todas formas, y eso se nota desde lejos.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Una lágrima cae por su cara, pero yo conozco esa lágrima, es una lágrima de cocodrilo, no está llorando en verdad.

— ¡Por que el desgraciado me debe muchas explicaciones! — Veo a Giotto mirarlo con confusión, bueno, el no entiende nada, no sabe nada del tema de los hermanos de Daemon y no sabe nada de los sentimientos de Elena, es simple confundirse en su posición.

— ¡No me importa, no te permitiré hacerle daño! — Wau esa si es una chica enamorada, Elena sabe que Daemon fácilmente puede empujarla o algo y aun así ella está firme.

— ¿¡Por qué lo proteges tanto?! — Daemon estallo, pero la respuesta no le va a gustar.

— ¡Por qué lo amo maldita sea! — Ahora Elena si está llorando de verdad, y aunque no veo la cara de Daemon debo suponer que está en Shock, al igual que Giotto, menos mal tengo esta pequeña cámara viéndolo todo (Ultima creación de Verde) No me hubiera gustado nada perderme esto.

—Elena tu…— Giotto solo consiguió pronunciar eso, tal parece no me equivoque, realmente le gustaba Elena.

— ¿Realmente te gusta un gay? — ¿Espera que?

— ¿Qué? — Elena esta tan confundida como yo, y veo que Daemon hace aparecer su teléfono para mostrárselo a Elena, mas lagrimas salen de sus ojos y yo no entiendo nada de nada.

—Ya veo…— Elena se acerca a Giotto y lo abraza, inmediatamente mi intuición se dispara, pero no puedo hacer nada, estoy muy lejos de ellos, sin darme cuenta, Elena saca de quien sabe dónde una pistola y dispararse en la cabeza.

El mundo se congela, no entiendo nada de nada, Daemon grita con todas sus fuerzas al igual que mucha gente horrorizada, Giotto no reacciona, solo lo hace cuando el cuerpo de Elena esta por caerse al suelo, un charco de sangre se forma a su alrededor, empapa su camisa y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, tengo un nudo en la garganta, lo único malo que ella hizo fue enamorarse del chico incorrecto, o tal vez era el correcto para ella, no lo sé, solo sé que aquella chica que conocí hoy misma está muerta, y no lo estaría de no ser por mi culpa. Giotto sujeta suavemente el cuerpo de Elena y la deja en el suelo como si fuera de cristal y si la dejara más rápido o más brusco se quebrara, aunque ya está quebrada y puede que hay asido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, después de todo, ella cargaba el arma, lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho.

Daemon corre hasta hincarse en el suelo, sujeta con delicadeza la cabeza de Elena donde ahora tiene un agujero, pero aun así se ve tal como la vi esta mañana, solo que algo mas pálida y los ojos cerrados, nunca más los volverá a abrir, veo que unas lágrimas caen a su rostro, no estoy seguro si son de Daemon o de Giotto.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿¡Por qué no la salvaste?! — Daemon saco su hoz intentando atacar a Giotto pero no pudo ya que Lampo apareció de la nada y bloqueo el ataque.

—Cálmate Daemon…—No pudo continuar ya que Daemon lo interrumpió.

— ¡¿Qué me calme!? ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme!? ¡La persona que más amaba en el mundo está muerta! ¡Murió frente a mí! ¡En los brazos de Giotto! ¡Él pudo salvarla! ¡Su intuición se lo tendría que haber dicho! ¡La dejo morir! — Daemon estaba desesperado y Giotto no reaccionaba, eso no se veía bien.

Apague todo y corrí, todos en la mansión me veían raro, salí a la calle y busque mi teléfono, busque en mis contactos y llame a Mukuro.

—Hola ¿Qué quieres Tsunayoshi? — Supongo se preocupó siendo que hoy atacamos la mansión Vongola.

—Tu hermano, ven al parque lo más pronto posible, tú ves si llevas a Nagi o no ¿Entendido? — Deje la pregunta sin responder y corte mientras corría, guarde mi teléfono y active mis llamas, iría mas rápido por el cielo, estoy seguro deje a más de alguien impresionado pero no me importaba, Daemon iba a matar a Giotto, eso no lo podía permitir, menos si era mi culpa, Lampo podría resistir un tiempo antes de que lo derrotaran, pero no sería mucho.

Llegue en menos de 10 minutos, los policías tenían rodeado a Daemon, alguien los debió llamar por la muerte de Elena, Giotto no estaba y Lampo tampoco, asumo que se lo llevo a la mínima oportunidad que tuvo, los policías lo rodeaban pero nadie disparaba, estaban en algún trance, alguna ilusión personal solo para ellos, Daemon en medio de un circulo casi perfecto me miro con su ojo de pica el otro lo mantenía cerrado, su hoz estaba a su lado, el cuerpo de Elena cubierto por una sábana blanca.

—Tenías razón— No entendí a que se refería hasta que recordé que fui yo quien le dijo que Elena iba a una cita con Giotto.

—Daemon yo…— No pude terminar, sus sollozos me lo impidieron, vi llegar a Mukuro y a Nagi, ambos me miraban con cara de ¿Qué paso aquí?

—Mukuro, Chrome, les encargo el resto — Ellos se limitaron a asentir, ellos querían a su hermano, al igual que el mío no tenía la culpa de nada, solo fue una víctima de las circunstancias, yo me iba a ir, pero la voz de Daemon me detuvo.

—Espera Tsubaki— El miraba el cielo, su mirada estaba con odio puro, pero no era dirigido a mí tal vez a Dios, tal vez a Giotto.

—Lamento tu perdida, pero alguien se debe encargar del lio en la policía, algunos contactos pueden ayudarme en eso— Iba a seguir caminando pero de nuevo me detuvo.

—Quiero unirme a Tsubaki— Me sorprendí, de verdad me sorprendí, y no sé por qué lo hago, después de todo mi plan era ese, que él se cambiara de bando, hable con Elena y con él con ese objetivo, quería que el odiara a Giotto para que se quisiera vengar pero no quería la muerte de Elena, mi plan salió demasiado bien y eso me duele.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Mi conciencia rogaba por que dijera no, pero mi sentido más frio y racional quería que dijera que sí.

—Si— Bueno mi sentido racional se quedara satisfecho.

Todo el asunto termino en una tragedia, pero en un principio se trataba de venganza, quería vengarme de Vongola por convencer a Takeshi así que yo quise hacer lo mismo, pero esta venganza termino con sangre de una inocente, sin dudas iré al infierno.

—Entonces está bien— Soy escoria tal y como Xanxus me llama, la escoria más grande del mundo.

Pero de todas las escorias soy una escoria de la mejor clase, soy la basura más basura de todos, solo soy _"Basura de clase alta"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Holas~~ Algún milagro debe estar pasando para que actualice tan pronto, les dije que el beso de G con Giotto sería importante, sin ese video, Elena no se habría suicidado y si Elena no se suicidaba Daemon no se cambiaría de bando. Claro que Tsuna no sabía de este video y le fallo el cálculo del plan.**_

 _ **Me dijeron Enma o Gokudera o Yamamoto, lo hare de Enma el siguiente capítulo el motivo es simple, le pregunte a mi hermana si prefería rojo (Color del cabello de Enma), plateado (Gokudera)o negro (Yamamoto) Dijo rojo así que gano limpia y justamente, ella no sabía a quién representaba cada color, de echo aún tiene la duda de por qué le pregunte que prefería entre esos colores, además me parece justo ya que silkie 19 voto primero, pero a menos que alguien más vote, el que sigue después de Enma será Takeshi.**_

 _ **Ahora a responder, aunque técnicamente ya lo hice.**_

 _ **Victoria Chacin618: Lastimosamente no será Hayato o Takeshi, por lo menos no aun, realmente espero seas sincera y no te moleste, en el capítulo anterior estaba inspirada, generalmente escribo 5000 palabras por capitulo, pero en el anterior me emocione, escribí como 6500, espero la historia te siga pareciendo interesante.**_

 _ **No estoy segura si aclare esto pero ya que, en el arco de Varia paso todo igual salvo que Varia gano pero los anillos los rechazaron forzando que no puedan ser los jefes y tuvieran que huir de Vongola.**_

 _ **En el arco del futuro todo paso tal cual ningún cambio, salvo por el detalle que Spanner ayudo a Giotto por ser el hermano de Tsuna, ya que a este lo conoció en el pasado, sin embargo cuando volvieron al presente no le hiso las lentillas, Giannini se las hizo pero son de menos calidad así que el X-Bunner (Si mal no recuerdo se llama así el ataque si no que alguien me corrija) de Tsuna es más poderoso, además de que Giotto en el futuro no tuvo la idea si no que la vio en un video pero por la luz de las llamas no pudo ver quien era quien realizo la técnica, pero la copio y eso es lo que cuenta.**_

 _ **El arco de los Simon nunca sucedió se conocen desde siempre al ser una famiglia aliada, y los Simon siempre han sido respetados por ser una gran famiglia (Esto lo cambie porque si fuera tal cual como en el manga no tendría sentido mi teoría de que Giotto y los guardianes son la reencarnación de la 1° generación ya que ahí se encuentran con Daemon o al menos el alma ya no lo recuerdo)**_

 _ **Y el de la maldición de los arcobalenos sigue tal cual, salvo que fue un "Enmascarado" (Tsuna) quien logró convencer a Vindice (Creo que se llama así) para que recargaran el aparato.**_

 _ **Tsuna sabe lo que ocurrió en el futuro porque se lo conto Spanner.**_

 _ **Creo que eso era todo ciao ciao~~**_


	8. Diablo

Así no debía ser

Capítulo 7: "Diablo"

" _Soy la basura más basura de todos, solo soy "Basura de clase alta""_

El rumor de la traición de Daemon corrió como pólvora por los aliados de Vongola, es un momento excepcional para atacar, no sé cómo le habrá echo Tsuna para conseguir tal hazaña, pero le viene de maravilla, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que en menos de media hora van a atacar la mansión principal de Vongola en Japón.

Tsuna me dijo que no me metiera en la batalla, pero realmente no quiero dejar esto en manos del destino si hay algo que pueda hacer lo hare, por el bien de mi hermano mayor y el de mi amigo, mi único amigo.

Me escapo de la misma forma en que lo he hecho por tanto tiempo, y sé que no me han visto, mi hermano inconsciente, sus guardianes están todos a su lado esperando que despierte, los guardias ocupados con papeleo alrededor de la noticia, las sirvientas corriendo enviando mensajes y disculpándose por carta y correo con el líder Vongola en nombre de Cozart.

Pero eso da igual ya que usando el usando el nombre de mi famiglia me infiltrare en la mansión Vongola con la excusa de ver si hay algo que pueda hacer por ellos.

Cosa que obviamente es una mentira.

Pero que se le va a hacer, todo sea en nombre de Cozart y de Tsuna.

Al ser famiglias aliadas nadie me interfirió el paso, infiltrarse en esta famiglia es realmente muy fácil, con razón nadie sospecha de Gokudera o de Dino, confían demasiado en sus alianzas, creen demasiado en el compañerismo, se les olvida que en la mafia la traición es pan de cada día, aunque no los puedo culpar, yo mismo estoy confiando demasiado en Tsuna, lo cual puede ser mi más grande error, yo mismo he visto como traiciona a quienes confiaron en él y aun así confió en el ciegamente, lo suficiente para poner mi vida en sus manos, mi vida en manos de la muerte.

Encontrar a Giotto fue más fácil de lo que pensé, está en la enfermería, no necesariamente por sus heridas sino más bien por la herida emocional que recibió, no se los detalles, pero la traición de un amigo debe ser fuerte, asumo que es algo parecido a lo que sentí al descubrir que mi hermano me ocultaba que era parte de la mafia (Que yo mismo estaba involucrada en ella).

—Giotto ¿Estas bien? — Puse la mejor cara de perrito abandonado que pude, ya que para ellos soy muy tímido.

— ¿Cozart eres tú? — Levanto la vista que estaba hasta ese momento fija en el suelo.

—Lo lamento soy yo, Enma, Cozart sigue inconsciente, vine en su lugar representando a la famiglia Simon—Vi sorpresa en sus ojos, tal vez no sabía que Cozart estaba inconsciente aunque lo dudo ¡Si incluso nos tomamos las molestias de escribirle el echo!

—Cozart… ¿Esta inconsciente? —Me da rabia el que mi hermano confié tanto en el cuándo ni siquiera estaba preocupado por él.

—Sí, desde hace una semana, creo que desde unos días antes del ataque terrorista a Nami— Debo fingir no saber nada, después de todo aunque esté al tanto de que sea parte de la mafia se supone que tengo una mala relación con mi hermano, sería raro que de la nada este muy metido en estos asuntos que son de la clase que mi hermano quería que no supiera.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, fue un ataque de Tsuna? ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? —Esa mirada se parece demasiado a la de Tsuna cuando está en modo jefe, aunque a Giotto le restra efecto el que tenga su cara con lágrimas secas.

— ¿Quién es Tsuna? Lo lamento pero no se los detalles, pero no se preocupe, los mejores médicos de Simon lo están atendiendo, más importante, me entere de la traición de Daemon, lamento mucho eso, la famiglia Simon siempre lo apoyara, aunque claro tendrá que esperar a que nuestro líder se despierte si es un asunto de mayor gravedad, no podemos tomar este asunto sin antes consultar al jefe, estoy seguro de que entiende— Que si no se los detalles, ¡Se todos los detalles! Pero no puedo dejar que él los sepa, mi mejor opción era desviar el tema a la traición de Daemon.

—Murió, Elena murió, Daemon me traiciono, Cozart esta inconsciente, debe ser obra suya, ¡Tiene que serlo! ¡No puede ser casualidad que en menos de una semana todo eso allá ocurrido! ¡Si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá! ¡Vengare a Elena! — Okey…ha perdido los estribos, creo que ni siquiera escucho, aunque es una sorpresa la muerte de Elena, tender que hablar más tarde de esto con Tsuna, no me lo dijo, aunque creo que es normal, después de todo es imposible que eso sea culpa de él, no puede serlo, Elena era inocente, Tsuna no lastima a inocentes, o por lo menos no si es que es un sacrificio que se puede evitar.

Por los gritos de Giotto, Knuckle entro a la enfermería, no se veía muy bien, estaba sudando y a simple vista se nota que tiene fiebre, su mano tiritaba un poco, saco una jeringa y le inyectó el líquido de esta a Giotto, asumo que era un tranquilizante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Enma? No, espera déjame adivinar… ¿Te preocupo tanto Giotto que te escapaste de tu casa siendo ¡extremo!? —Este es idiota, pero me beneficia.

—S-Si, es justo lo que dijiste, pero ¿Estas bien? te ves algo pálido…— Su mirada se posa en algunos remedios que asumo el mismo creo, porque no reconozco sus nombres, y es bien sabido, que los guardianes del sol son expertos para la medicina, esta como en su ADN.

—Sí, solo necesito dormir un poco, desde el almuerzo estoy así, pero no quería preocupar a mis amigos, lamento que hayas venido hasta aquí para hablar con Giotto pero como ves no está en su mejor momento, apreciaría que te fueras, por favor— Iba a contestar, cuando un guardia, viene a decirle algo a Knuckle, no creo que era algo a Giotto pero viendo su estado decidió mejor darle el mensaje a Knuckle.

— ¿Lambo? Eso es raro, bueno déjalo entrar, si busca a su hermano no hay mucho que podamos hacer— Eso es lo que le escucho decir antes de retirarme por completo, si Lambo está aquí debe haber comenzado el ataque silencioso, creo que lo ayudare un poco.

Voy a la entrada, y como sospechaba el viene en la dirección contraria a la mía por lo que al pasar por el lado le susurro para no levantar las sospechas por las cámaras.

—Giotto está shokeado por la muerte de Elena, es muy probable que no te lo topes— No lo vi pero lo sentí asentir, mientras menos palabras mejor.

Salgo de la mansión y veo que en las sombras a Kyoya, el guardián de la nube de Tsuna, si mal no recuerdo él debe quitarle el anillo a Takeshi, no se lo podían pedir porque si un día aparecía sin su anillo sospecharían que aun tenia contacto con nosotros, y Tsuna quiere que el mantenga lazos con Vongola, nadie lo entiende, peor todos confiamos en él si cree que es lo mejor, es lo mejor.

Se escucha la señal a los guardianes de la niebla quienes bajan y colocan en una ilusión a todos a quienes pillan, todos se duermen, esa es la tarea de ambos guardianes, pero no los matan no por que no quieran o porque esas personas no tengan pecado (Porque aunque no hubieran llegado a matar su pecado es trabajar para Vongola) Simplemente les dejan esa tarea a los sicarios que van detrás de ellos.

Kyoya entra por el camino despejado para ir en busca de Takeshi, Ryohei sigue en espera aunque en realidad espero que nadie lo necesite, Varia salvo por Lussuria también está en espera, (Lussuria está cuidando la base de Tsubaki) Hayato no puede participar en la operación por que participar seria delatarse a Vongola, y Tsuna se me acerco, claro no esperaba pasar desapercibido a sus ojos, cuando llego a mi lado, vi sus ojos, estaban como si hubiera estado llorando.

—Enma seré directo contigo, mate a una inocente, murió por mi culpa, si solo hubiera sido una víctima de un ataque a gran escala en el que no podemos tener cuidado tal vez me lo perdonaría con el tiempo, pero no, la utilice y la mate, no directamente, pero murió por mi culpa—Seria la chica de la que hablaba Giotto.

—Tsuna concéntrate, debes distraer a Giotto, ese es tu papel ahora ¿No es así? — Le intento sonreír y eso lo anima un poco pero luego me sonríe sádicamente.

—Eso me recuerda ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que debes estar en tu mansión cuidando a Cozart—Me empieza a tirar las mejilla, supongo que es mi castigo.

—No es mi culpa, quería ayudar, además Giotto está en la enfermería con Knuckle, esta vuelto loco con la muerte de una tal Elena, y Knuckle no se sentía muy bien, no sé nada de la posición de Lal o de Reborn— Me soltó rápidamente como si recordara algo.

— ¿Y los demás guardianes de Giotto? ¿Dónde están Alaude, Asari, G y Lampo? —Ahora que me lo dice no lo sé…

— ¡Estoy aquí maldito! ¡¿Qué haces con el hermano de Cozart?! —Acto seguido sentí que Tsuna me tironeaba y me apuntaba con una de las pistolas que le dio Xanxus como muestra de lealtad (A pesar de que Varía es un escuadrón de asesinos independiente.

— ¡No se muevan o le vuelo los sesos! — Ya veo tengo que fingir ser un rehén.

— ¡¿Y te piensas que nos creeremos esa mierda?! ¡Te estaba dando información de Vongola! — G realmente se toma las cosas muy a pecho, aunque no está equivocado.

—Ya, cálmate G, lo más probable es que lo estuviera obligando—Y por personas como Asari es que hay tantos espías en Vongola.

—Va ¿Qué piensas Alaude, es mi rehén o no? — Me empuja la cabeza con la pistola pero no muy fuerte, más que nada es como una aclaración de que puede hacer lo que quiera cuando sea y cuando quiera.

—Dime, porque mencionaste a mi hermano la última vez que nos vimos—Mantiene sus armas en alto pero no tiene intenciones de atacar, y está hablando, perfecto cree que soy un rehén.

— ¿Eso hice? No le des mucha importancia, suelo decir muchas estupideces, ignórame solo soy una persona que dice muchas cosas, pero me interesa saber ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí? — ¿No me digas que hay un traidor en Tsubaki?

—Ja, deberías saber que no eres el único con la Super-intuición Vongola, Giotto presintió que habría problemas en el patio—Obvio, presiente esto, pero no el motivo, realmente me enfada el Vongola.

—Ya veo, ¿Y? ¿Qué harán? ¿Me atacaran o me dejaran ir con mi rehén? ¿Cuál de las 2 será?— los veo apretar sus armas un poco más, están frustrados.

—Enma, ¿Estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por Vongola? —Fue Asari quien hablo, pero ahora que me doy cuenta falta Lampo.

— ¿Estas de broma? ¿Obligaras a el hermano menor de su amigo que tan solo tiene 14 años a morir en su beneficio? Como pensaba Vongola esta corrompida— Eso dice pero sentí como su pistola tiritaba por unos segundos, se puso nervioso.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡La única famiglia corrupta aquí es la tuya! ¡Rompieron el tratado de paz! — G soltó una flecha cubierta de llamas de la tormenta, pero Tsuna no se inmuto, al contrario sonrió y solo movió su cabeza unos centímetros arrastrándome con él de forma que la flecha apenas y corto algunos cabellos de Tsuna.

— ¡Han escogido su respuesta! —Me empujo haciéndome caer de rodillas.

—Enma ¡Corre! — Pero no les preste atención, ¿Mi mejor amigo realimente me matara?

— ¡Corran ustedes ilusos! —Escuche el grito de lampo quien venía con la ropa rasgada y unas cuantas heridas graves en su costado, parecían heridas punzantes, como las de un bisturí— ¡Es una trampa miren atrás de ustedes!— De la nada los vi rodeados de Varia.

—Oye mocoso, Tsubaki, ¿No te estas oxidando? — Sentí nuevamente la pistola en mi nuca, pero no estaba asustado, no había motivos para temer de ello, si debía temer era por Xanxus.

—No era necesario que vinieran, deben ir a por Reborn y Lal— Los Vongola están pensando como escapar de tan desventajosa situación, pero realmente están muy nerviosos.

—Solo iremos a por ellos si nos descubren y puesto que la vaca ya apago el sistema de seguridad y el enredo está en el patio si nos deshacemos de estas escorias no habrá problemas— Xanxus está tranquilo, casi como si no hablara de matar.

—Cierto, pero, eso no es lo que me preocupa, si Giotto le aviso a todos sus guardianes de su presentimiento, no hay duda de que le aviso a Lal y Reborn, además de sus aliados como Shamal, Yuni, y otras famiglias—Eso es horrible, si les llego el mensaje entonces la famiglia Cavallone le tocara actuar de parte de Vongola si es que planean seguir siendo espías, de no ser así me puedo relajar un poco, pero el mínimo, vendría, Collonelo desde su isla, CEDEF, entre otras personas poderosas (Aunque CEDEF es una organización)

—Para eso están interviniendo los mensajes ¿No? — Había olvidado que Spanner estaba de nuestro lado, entre otros.

— ¡Pero para avisarle a Reborn y Lal, no necesitan usar mensajes, y Collonelo tendrá sus medios, por algo era un arcobaleno! ¡Así que vallan a detenerlos para por lo menos matar un guardián de Giotto!— Y yo que me quería relajar.

—Tsch, tienes valor para hablarnos así escoria— Se armara la buena.

—No hablaba contigo Xanxus, era con Squalo, que parece ser mejor líder que tu— ¿¡Por qué lo provocas!?

—Haz lo que quieras— Xanxus bajo su arma con la que estaba apuntando a los guardianes, y Varia se retiró ante las miradas sorprendidas de los guardianes de Giotto, pero antes de que pudieran suspirar aliviados o algo, Lambo apareció con un cuchillo con electricidad el cual lanzo a su hermano Lampo, dándole en el hombro derecho.

— ¡Maldito!, ¿¡Eras parte de Tsubaki?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste lastimar a tu propio hermano?! — Supongo que para G este tipo de cosas son muy fuertes, después de todo él tiene 2 hermanos que lo odian y aun así el los ama de todo corazón.

—Cállate, no sabes nada— A veces olvido que Lambo se vuelve todo un rebelde cuando se trata de su hermano mayor, o su padre (El cual sigo sin entender por qué le perdonan la vida)

—Tran-Tranquilo G, soy el guardián del trueno de Gio-Giotto, debo detener todo daño que atente contra nuestra, fa-famiglia, como un pararrayos, más si ese daño viene de mi propio hermano, sangre de mi sangre— No entiendo como Lampo puede estar tan tranquilo con esas heridas y la electricidad que debe tener su cuerpo, si incluso se ven rayos verdes que danzan a su alrededor, tampoco puedo entender cuál es el sentido de que me traten de rehén o el que Tsuna no haya hablado para nada, desde que se fue varia, tampoco sé que estarán pensando los guardianes Vongola quienes solo miran atentos al agresor en espera de una oportunidad de poderlo atacar.

—Lambo, ¿Tsunayoshi te obliga a hacer eso? Si es así, ven con nosotros, te recibiremos como a Takeshi, no es necesario que hagas algo que no quieres, aun tienes la oportunidad de pagar por tus pecados— Asari es tan inocente… cree que Lambo está haciendo esto obligado, cuando fue él el que rogo por ser parte de Tsubaki y más aún ser el quien matara a su hermano (También rogo por ser el quien matara a Giotto en honor a el que él considera su hermano mayor pero no lo dejaron)

— ¿Te refieres al traidor de Takeshi? Nadie nos obliga a hace esto, lo hacemos porque queremos, todos queremos un poco de venganza, bueno, ni él ni mi hermano querían venganza, pero yo si quiero, ¿Tienes idea del dolor de ser abandonado por tu propia famiglia? ¿¡De tu propia familia!? ¡Ellos me abandonaron a la famiglia Bovino! ¡¿Y sabes qué?! ¡El tiempo que estuve allí fue mucho mejor que el tiempo que estuve en "familia"! ¡Pero ellos también me abandonaron! ¡A penas pudieron me devolvieron a mi familia! ¡A pesar de que ellos sabían que los odiaba, de que quería seguir con ellos! ¡Tsubaki ha sido la única famiglia que no me ha mentido ni abandonado! ¡Me hicieron parte de su famiglia, es más me hicieron su guardián del trueno! ¡Jamás los traicionare! ¡Siempre piensan en mí! — En cierto modo me da lástima Lambo, pensar que desde pequeño ha tenido que soportar tanto… simplemente me rompe el corazón.

—Entonces te arrestare hasta la muerte— Alaude se lanzó al ataque con sus esposas, solo para ser detenido por Asari, apuntando con un cabeceo hacia mi dirección, dando a entender que si ataca, yo muero.

—Lambo… Si pensaran en ti, jamás te habrían aceptado en su famiglia, si hubieran querido, te habrían sacado de la mafia en cuanto pudieran, no te habrían sumido en este camino de sangre y odio… te habrían salvado, ¡Habrían curado tu herido corazón! — Asari no se rinde, ¡Realmente quiere salvarlo! Espera…Lambo… ¿Está llorando?

—Lo sé, lo sé muy bien, de echo lo intentaron, tuve que rogar para que me aceptaran en su famiglia, pero al contrario de la famiglia bovino ellos me rechazaban como parte de su famiglia, pero no como amigo, se tomaron las molestias de explicarme por qué no querían que fuera parte de su famiglia, incluso en ese momento pensaban en mí, usaron las palabras más crueles que encontraron tratando de explicarme que si me unía a ellos mi camino seria así, cruel, lleno de dolor y culpa, pero ¿Sabes?, no me importa, si es por ellos no me importa, todos han sufrido mucho, yo también debo pagar un precio por el bien general, y también por el personal— Se limpió las lágrimas y saco otro cuchillo de su chaqueta y apunto con él a su hermano— Es por eso que no lo puedo perdonar… por ser tan consentido, por no pensar en los demás… ¡Por hacerme sufrir! ¡Me dejo solo! ¡No me explico nada, no fue por mi bien, fue solo la decisión de un niño consentido! ¡Lo sé bien! ¡Fue el quien convenció a mi padre de que yo era un inútil! ¡Él lo convenció de abandonarme! — Eso no me lo esperaba, por eso no lo quiere muerto, a su padre lo perdono por dejarse manipular.

— ¿Es-Es eso cierto Lampo? — Asari pierde la paciencia, no contaba con eso, está cada vez más lejos de encontrar una solución sin sangre de por medio. Lampo se arrodillo, ya que (Por lo que veo) Las heridas le dolían demasiado como para seguir de pie, dio un leve cabeceo dándole la razón a su hermano Lambo.

— ¡Al menos intenta negarlo! — Lambo arremetió contra su hermano clavándole el otro cuchillo en su estómago, haciéndolo escupir sangre.

—No-no puedo, aun-aunque quisiera ne-negarlo, no po-podria, en ese en-entonces, era un chiquillo consentido, te-tenía tan solo 5 ¿O eran 4 años? Cu-cuando paso eso, me he arre-arrepentido durante, to-todos estos años, pero sabes, ade-ademas de arrepentirme me siento feliz, encontras-traste una famiglia que te quiere, si no lo hu-hubiera echo, aun esta-tarias con nosotros, lle-lleno de sufri-frimiento, soy egoís-ista, por eso, por favor, cum-cumple mi ulti-timo deseo, ¿Po-Podrías vi-vivir, feliz en honor de es-este idio-iota? — Lampo callo con un sonido sordo al suelo, su vos estaba quebrada y baja, uso su último aliento en decir esas palabras, pudo vivir de haberlo querido, su llama le daba una defensa increíble, y nunca ataco, soy consciente de que él era el guardián del trueno por su cuerpo ser como un pararrayos, su propio cuerpo representaba el juramento del guardián del trueno, si murió fue por las heridas que se dejó hacer.

— ¿Te sientes mejor luego de matarlo Lambo? — Me sorprendió escuchar la voz de Tsuna, sonaba triste y a la ves dura, casi como de reproche, pero, ¿Reproche de qué? El mismo le ordenó matarlo, entonces ¿Por qué?

—No, es como dijiste, su muerte no me trajo paz, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te pude hacer caso la primera vez que nos vimos? Me advertiste que seguir este camino solo me traería dolor y un vacío en el corazón, pero no te hice caso— Lambo corrió a abrazar a Tsuna por el cuello, lo empujo un poco pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para botarlo, Tsuna semi-correspondio el abrazo, lo abrazo por su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo seguía apuntándome.

— ¿Entonces vendrás de nuestro lado Lambo? — Asari no apartaba la mirada del cuerpo inerte de Lampo, seguramente recuerda que él quería que su hermano viviera, por eso no se debe rendir de intentar que se una a él.

—No, ¿Te lo dije no? Nunca traicionare a mi hermano de otra madre y padre, aunque me duela el alma de haber matado a mi hermano de sangre, elegí el camino voluntariamente, sé que es grosero de mi parte, pero por favor, denle un funeral digno— Se separó de Tsuna para ganarse a su lado, pero sin intenciones de atacar, estaba llorando con una sonrisa, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados (Cosa mortal en medio de un combate (Aunque nadie se esté moviendo)).

— ¿Para qué te preocupas de su funeral si tu estarás con el pronto? — G Disparo varias flechas en dirección de Lambo y como este estaba en una situación desventajosa, Tsuna lo empujo mientras disparo balas de pura energía de las llamas del cielo, rompiendo en su totalidad las flechas, momento que aprovecho Asari para alejarme de la batalla. Luego de eso Alaude también se lanzó a atacar a Tsuna.

— ¿Estas bien Enma? —Hay una batalla en la que 2 de sus amigos pueden perder la vida y uno ya la perdió y se preocupa más por el rehén, Asari está realmente loco, pero obviamente no puedo contestar eso.

—Sí, mas importante Lampo, está realmente…— Necesito recordarle la situación en la que este para que se ponga nervioso.

—Sí, pero murió con una sonrisa en su rostro, no podemos sentir lastima por alguien que vivió como quiso y tuvo una muerte que el mismo permitió— Asari también se dio cuenta de eso, como lo esperaba de un guardián Vongola, el sería un asesino bastante bueno si se lo propusiera, por eso es que Reborn lo escogió como guardián Vongola, por su talento, no por su forma de ser, ni mucho menos, pero mejor que ellos lo crean así.

—Reitero mi pregunta, ¿Por qué mencionaste a Kyoya? — Alaude con sus esposas agarro una muñeca de Tsuna, en un momento en que se defendía de las flechas con increíble precisión de G, lo cual podría ser su sentencia de muerte, pero no le importa él sonríe tan burlesco como siempre.

—No estoy obligado a contestar— Las esposas se multiplican cubriendo su brazo entera a la vez que se hacen más pequeñas.

—Yo creo que si estás obligado, Sawada Tsunayoshi doceavo Tsubaki — Tsuna sonríe para luego con la mano que sostiene la pistola dispararle a Alaude en un pie, el cual se empieza a petrificar poco a poco, por lo que se aleja de golpe impresionado (Aunque no lo demuestre) G vuelve a disparar sus flechas (Las cuales no disparo por temor a herir a Alaude, por muy buena puntería que tenga no se arriesga a perder otro guardián en su presencia, asumo que es por que lastima su orgullo de mano derecha de Giotto que me pregunto si tan si quiera sabrá lo que está ocurriendo, después de todo, las paredes de la mansión son insonoras para no molestar a nadie y que los secretos que se cuenten se queden allí nada más.

—G, en lugar de pelear conmigo deberías llevar a Alaude a la enfermería, puede que le tengan que cortar la pierna, si tardas demasiado será demasiado tarde para el— Tsuna seguía rompiendo todas las flechas que G le tiraba además de esquivar algunas que se le escapaban.

— ¡Asari llévate a Enma y Alaude a la enfermería con Knuckle!— Cometen un error si creen que Tsuna nos dejara irnos así nada más.

—Enma si estás bien puedes llevarte a Alaude, le daré soporte a G, para que el también pueda escapar— Iba a negarme cuando un toro aparece de la nada bloqueándonos el paso.

—No se olviden de que también estoy aquí— La cara de Asari y Alaude es un poema, claro que G esta tan concentrado con Tsuna que no le presta atención al hecho de que ahora hay un toro en medio del combate.

— ¿¡Por qué tienen esas cajas armas!? ¡Son de Vongola! — Tsuna me conto lo que les ocurrió en el futuro a los Vongola, quien se enteró por medio de Spanner. Puede que los Vongola tengan los anillos de los animales, pero no tienen las cajas, lo cual los hace casi inútiles.

—Son un regalo de Verde, cielos, se esforzó demasiado en hacerlas ¿No lo creen? — Tsuna sigue luchando con G pero aun así se toma la molestia de contestar.

— ¡¿Verde?! ¡Nunca debimos confiar en él! — La cara de Asari es de furia total pero no hay mucho que él pueda hacer, ya es un hecho que los animales ahora son de Tsubaki.

— ¡G! Te doy la oportunidad de retirarte y salvar a tus amigos, pero si lo haces debes dejarnos los anillos Vongola y los del futuro de todos ustedes, ¡¿Después de todo que es mas importante?! — Si se retiran ahora, luego serán presa fácil, ya veo por qué les da la oportunidad.

— ¡G! ¡No lo hagas! — Asari esquiva el toro e intenta cortarlo pero el toro es demasiado resistente, lo único que consigue es calmarlo un poco tomando en cuenta que las llamas de la lluvia son como un tranquilizante.

— ¡Maldita sea acepto! — G se detiene, al igual que Tsuna y el Toro, Alaude no se puede mover por tener una pierna de piedra por lo menos por un tercio y Asari se detiene más que nada como acto reflejo.

— ¿¡Q-Que estás diciendo G?!¡Mejor apúrate y vence a esa pulga! — ¿Pulga? ¿Se refiere a Tsuna?

De todos los apodos posibles ¿Por qué pulga?

— ¡Cállate Asari, solo está ganando tiempo, si tardamos mucho Alaude puede morir! — Note que Asari se mordía el labio mientras negaba con la cabeza, les debe doler renunciar a sus anillos.

— Rápido, si tardan mucho Alaude lo pagara, ¿O debería ponerme serio? ¿Debería sacar a Natsu? ¿O activar mis llamas de la última voluntad y entrar en modo híper? — Tsuna avanza casi como bailando hacia G, quien tan solo lo mira con una cara de pánico.

— ¡Ya acepte! ¡Aléjate! — Tsuna se detiene y se empieza a reír a carcajadas, cuando se tranquiliza se mantiene sonriendo, se da la vuelta y mira a Lambo.

—Déjales el paso libre, Lambo, pero primero entrégame tus anillos G, luego ve por los de Asari, me los entregas y luego vas por los de Alaude y nuevamente me los entregas, tira tus armas al suelo G— Lambo mira mal a su jefe pero suspira y se prepara para devolver a su caja-arma a su caja pero no lo hace.

—Más te vale cumplir tu palabra— G mira hacia todos los lados buscando una escapatoria a su situación, pero a simple vista no creo que encuentre ninguna, las personas con la llama de la tormenta se caracterizan por ser grandes estrategas, pero está claro que no importa que tan gran estratega seas, si no tienes la mente tranquila no trazaras buenos planes. Finalmente renuncia a esa esperanza de encontrar una solución y tira su arco lejos, se saca sus anillos y se los lanza a Tsuna.

—También las flechas, ¿Pensabas en atacarme mientras recojo los anillos no es así? — Vi tensarse a G, no puede ser, ¿Realmente pensó en eso? ¿Creyó que tendría alguna oportunidad de hacerlo?, se le olvido que Tsuna también tiene la super-intuicion de Giotto.

—Maldito Bastardo…— Aunque dice eso dejo sus flechas en el suelo— ¿Contento? —

—No, aleja las flechas, ahora pensaste el lanzármelas con el pie ¿No? — ¿En serio? ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer semejante estupidez? Tal vez sobre estime a los guardianes de la tormenta, esperaba un mejor plan de su parte, aparte aunque Tsuna no lo hubiera previsto, lanzarlas de una patada es peligroso, para empezar puede que no le atine y los ponga en riesgo a todos si Tsuna se molestaba, segundo, una flecha no lo matara a menos que le dé en el cuello, lo cual sería poco probable, dejándonos en la misma situación que al principio, me corrijo, nos deja peor sin los anillos de G, entre otras cosas.

—Tsch, realmente nada se te escapa, ni siquiera la intuición de Giotto le diría tanto— Lanzo las flechas lejos y avanzo hacia Asari.

—Yo no soy Giotto, debes pensar que aunque tengamos la misma llama y misma sangre, no tenemos las mismas personalidades y mucho menos el mismo pasado, tampoco tenemos la misma potencia por así decirlo, bueno de momento te perdono el que planearas engañarme para matarme, ahora tráeme los anillos del guardián de la lluvia— Asari retrocedió un paso, y negaba muchas veces con la cabeza, pero basto con una mirada de G para que entregara los anillos, G se los lanzo a Tsuna, quien aún no recoge ningún anillo.

—Tsuna, eres muy bueno, ¿Por qué no los matamos aquí y ahora? — Lambo sugirió lo que todos pensamos que haría Tsuna, es una sorpresa que Lambo crea que no lo hará, pero no importa, G se acerca a Alaude que tiene 7/8 de la pierna echa piedra.

—Si te atreves a tomar mis anillos, te encerrare hasta que tu cadáver no sea más que gusanos— Es increíble que incluso el gran Alaude le tenga afecto a sus anillos.

—Realmente te pareces a tu hermano— Tsuna reía mirando a Alaude con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Respóndeme de una maldita ves ¿De que conoces a mi hermano?! — G no se atrevía a acercarse a Alaude, pero si no lo hacía, no serviría de nada el haber entregado sus anillos y además tener lejos sus armas.

—Me das lastima así que creo que te lo diré— Tsuna se acercó hacia Alaude y de paso recogió los anillos de el guardián de la tormenta y el de la lluvia una vez cerca tomo las esposas de Alaude y las tiro lejos, luego de manera brusca lo tomo del mentón obligándolo a mirarle a sus ojos.

— ¡Oye que esto no es parte del trato! — Seguro que G piensa que Tsuna le hará algo malo a Alaude.

— ¿Recuerdas el día que murieron tus padres? Fue producto de un terremoto, la casa se cayó encima de ellos, tú te salvaste porque para fortuna o des fortuna para ti fuiste a un paseo de curso, tu no querías ir pero fuiste luego de mucha insistencia de parte de tus padres, tu hermano te rogo que te quedaras con él, y eso que Kyoya nunca fue alguien que renunciara a su orgullo tan fácilmente, Kyoya te dijo que si ibas renunciabas a la responsabilidad de cuidar a la familia, tu madre estaba cansada de cuidar a tu padre quien estaba enfermo, estoy casi seguro de que ellos te insistieron en que fueras a ese viaje para que sociabilizaras y fueras feliz como cualquier niño, lo más seguro es que ellos no se querían sentir una carga para ti, pero no fue lo mismo para tu hermano, él se quedó en esa casa, el cuido ese día de ambos padres, el quedo atrapado entre los restos de la casa, tu no pudiste volver a tu casa hasta pasados 3 meses, puesto que el terremoto y Tsunamis rompieron las carreteras, puentes todo, ¿Cómo crees que pudo sobrevivir ahí? Estuvo atrapado por un mes ya que no lo encontraban, 1 mes sin comida ni agua, los cimientos de su casa rompieron su brazo, al rescatarlo todo lo que el gobierno pudo hacer fue darle un poco de comida que ya era escasa y un poco de agua, también le enyesaron como pudieron su brazo, no querían malgastar medicinas en algo tan poco como un brazo roto cuando había gente que se estaba muriendo, el necesitaba un apoyo emocional, todos lo necesitaban, nadie se lo daría, había miles sufriendo ¿Qué importaba uno más? Él durmió en la calle unas 2 semanas con una manta que un alma caritativa le dio, algunos le daban comida y agua pero nadie ayudaba a su alma atormentada, y es ahí donde entro yo y…mi madre, uno de los miembros de Tsubaki tenía familia allí así que nos ofrecimos para irla a buscar, los encontramos sanos y salvos pero eso a ti no te interesa, te interesa que paso con Kyoya, ¿Me equivoco? Te imaginaras que mi madre no tolero ver tanta desgracia así que mientras encontrábamos a la familia de nuestro aliado ella se ofreció como voluntaria en un hospital, como no tenía nada que hacer salí a la calle a pasear mientras y me encontré con Kyoya hurgando entre los restos de su casa buscando algo, me imagino que sería una manta o algo rescatable, los restos de tus padres los enterraron el mismo día que encontraron a Kyoya, se dio vuelta para mirarme en el mismo momento en que me quede viéndolo, desde pequeño siempre tuvo buenos reflejos, sus ojos estaban muertos, por consiguiente si vivía o moría no le importaba, prueba de ello fue que cuando me acerque en un principio se le erizo el pelo, tal cual como a un gato pero luego se dejó guiar, lo lleve donde mi madre para que le revisara la fractura de su brazo y alguna que otra herida, ella lo curo y lo reconforto, ese día lloro como el niño que era, se quedó a dormir en el helicóptero en el que vine con mi madre, con mi madre pudimos dormir en las carpas que instalamos pero preferimos dejárselas a los heridos y dormimos con él, los heridos no podían dormir en el helicóptero porque era demasiado incómodo para ellos, pero a Kyoya no pareció molestarle, estuve con él una semana, en esa semana nos hicimos amigos, le ofrecimos irse con nosotros pero se negó, dijo que aún tenía cosas que hacer, espero que con eso entiendas que con "Cosas" se refería a ti, él te quería y aun te quiere, desde entonces estamos en contacto, admiro mucho a Kyoya no cualquiera resiste eso y sale cuerdo, el resto del tiempo él durmió en una carpa que le regalamos, también le dejamos la suficiente comida para sobrevivir hasta que volvieras, le ofrecimos más cosas pero las repartió entre las personas que estaban tan mal como el, ¿A que es una gran persona? —Alaude estaba sin habla, no estoy seguro de cuanto de la historia sabia, o algo, de cualquier forma de manera voluntaria se sacó los anillos y los coloco en la mano de Tsuna.

—No confió en lo que me dijiste, ni de chiste, pero… si hay una minúscula verdad en todo eso, gracias por tomarte la molestia de decirlo— G salió de su estupor y tomo a Alaude del hombro mirando desconcertado a Tsuna.

—Si hay algo de verdad en eso, significa que eres una buena persona, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué matar a Elena y Lampo? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué le haces esto a Vongola? ¡A tu hermano! ¡¿Por qué?! —Tsuna se alejó haciéndole una seña a Lambo para que lo siguiera quien no estaba menos impresionado que los demás mientras jugaba con los anillos que estaban en su mano.

—Por qué no tengo otra opción, he perdido mi principal cable a tierra, mi madre, y quienes me mantienen cuerdo lo quieren así, todos mis guardianes, Lambo quería venganza, la obtuvo a pesar de que le advertí que dolería, Takeshi me traiciono, pero en un principio también lo quiso así, puede que él no quiera sangre derramada, pero él le contó lo sucedido en ese partido de Baseball a su padre y hermano y no le creyeron, él también estaba dolido, todos sin excepción tienen un dolor increíble en su pecho, si no lo demuestran es cosa de ellos, además de que Vongola mato muchos de la onceava generación de Tsubaki ¿Es tan malo matar a su décima generación como recompensa por sus actos? — Tsuna se quedó quieto y callado como pensando lo que dijo.

— ¿De que estas hablando? ¡Contrario a Tsubaki, Vongola si aprecia sus tratados de paz! —Asari mira atento cada movimiento, sabe que está en desventaja sin el anillo, ya que este le ayudaba a canalizar mejor sus llamas de la lluvia.

— Realmente no lo saben… no saben lo que ha estado haciendo Vongola a pesar de ser quienes la rigen, ¡Ni siquiera sin el Nono son capaces de corregirse a sí mismos! ¡¿Por qué no me hacen caso?! ¡Se los he dicho una y otra vez! ¡Pregúntele a Coyote por qué hago esto! — Todo se remonta a los pecados de la novena generación que la décima sufrirá, Tsuna no estaría obligado a hacer esto si Nono hubiera hecho bien su trabajo.

— ¿¡Cuando mierda nos has dicho eso mentiroso?! — G se está desesperando, la pierna entera de Alaude esta petrificada, lo deben llevar rápido a enfermería.

— ¿Giotto no te lo ha dicho? Valla confianza te tiene para ser su mano derecha… se lo dije cuando me encontré con él en la mansión Vongola y lo insinué otras veces— ¿Cuándo Tsuna fue a la mansión Vongola?

— ¡G cálmate debes llevarte a Alaude con Knuckle!— Repentinamente recordé que cuando lo vi estaba más pálido que de costumbre y no tengo dudas que Tsuna tiene que ver con eso.

—Me temo que eso no será posible, Knuckle está en estos momentos…indispuesto— La voz de Collonelo me sorprendió, ¡Se supone que debe estar luchando con Varia!

— ¿Estás enojado Collonelo? — ¿De qué habla Tsuna?

—No, estoy furioso— ¡De que hablan!

— ¿A qué se refiere Collonelo-san? — Hace mucho que no escuchaba un sufijo, pero eso es obvio porque nadie le tiene respeto a Tsuna, y entre ellos se tienen confianza.

—Me refiero a que no sé cómo, pero esa escoria que sigo sin entender el motivo por el cual tiene la llama del cielo, se las arregló para ponernos veneno en nuestra comida, uno suave pero veneno al fin y al cabo, antes de venir aquí me di cuenta, suerte que en mafia-land tenía antídotos, por desgracia cuando llegue Knuckle ya había sido infectado del todo por el veneno— ¿Sera obra de Kyoko?

— ¿Al crecer un poco has abandonado tu coletilla Collonelo?— Tsuna estaba en posición de ataque mientras le hacía señas a Lambo para que se fuera

—No estoy para juegos, me vengare de lo que le hicieron a Lal— O no, aquí va a haber una lucha con el mismo "Diablo"

.

.

.

 _ **Holas~~ ¿Cómo les va la vida? Sé que me tarde con este capítulo pero, en mi defensa yo les advertí de mi forma rara de actualizar, ¿Quién gana, Collonelo o Tsuna? Con este capítulo comienzo a narrar con Enma, tengo sueño así que no estoy inspirada, perdón si no les gusto, gracias por seguir la historia (Eso si alguien la lee) ¡Empiecen a decirme comentar o algo para escoger siguiente narrador!**_

 _ **Ahora a responder el único comentario T-T:**_

 _ **Victoria Chacin618: La idea era impactarte, es un alivio que hasta el momento te siga interesando la historia, honestamente parece ser que eres la única a la que aún le interesa, pero eso está bien, aunque solo seas tú, ¡Hay alguien a quien le interesa! Prepárate para impactarte más en los siguientes capítulos que no todo es lo que aparenta, esta historia la terminare, creo que eres el único motivo por el que la publico pero bueno gracias por seguirla historia, eso me pone feliz.**_

 _ **Sin mucho más que decir, ciao~ciao~**_


	9. Perdóname hermano

Así no debía ser

Capítulo 8: "Perdóname hermano"

" _O no, aquí va a haber una lucha con el mismo "Diablo""_

Fue una sorpresa, la llegada de Collonelo no estaba programada, y por lo que se ve quiere sangre, no se ira por las buenas.

— ¡Bien con la llegada de Collonelo ya no tenemos nada que temer! — G tiene buenos fundamentos para decirlo, y eso me enfada, ¿Por qué ahora? ¡¿Por qué tenía que llegar ahora?! ¿¡No se podía esperar a que G y Asari se hubieran ido a atender a Alaude?!

—Me gustaría decir que es cierto pero, ustedes deben irse, ya está comenzando a petrificarse la otra pierna y parte de la cadera de Alaude, si no se apresuran puede que el pierda la pierna— Collonelo nos miraba de reojo a la vez que con su rifle apuntaba a Tsuna, quien tenia en su mano la pistola lista para disparar de ser necesario pero el sabe tan bien como cualquiera que entre disparos gana Collonelo.

—Pe-Pero ¡Collonelo! ¡No podemos dejarlo solo! —G siempre ha admirado a los arcobalenos en demasía

— ¡Están estorbando!— Asari no se lo tomo mal pues tenía razón y Alaude no diría nada en su situación y G, bueno G es G, él no lo ha tomado bien

—Collonelo, cálmate, sé que quieres vendetta y lo entiendo, pero de momento te propongo un alto al fuego hasta que nuestros aliados se vallan, deja ir a Lambo y a los guardianes de Giotto— Dudo que Collonelo acepte la propuesta deTsuna pero que se le va a hacer.

— ¡Tienen un maldito minuto para irse si no quieren verse en vueltos en esto! —Collonelo se contenía, él no es violento pero tratándose de Lal eso cambia radicalmente, lo que me recuerda que le debo preguntar a Tsuna que sucedió.

G Tomo a Alaude con delicadeza, cosa que se nota le molesto, pero no dijo nada, no creo que este de ánimos para hacerlo, además de necesitar la ayuda que le están brindando en ese momento, Asari me agarro del hombro e hizo un intento de arrastrarme con él pero antes de irnos completamente se detuvo, miro el cuerpo caído de Lampo y suspiro, él iba a decir algo pero otra voz se le adelanto.

—Descansa en paz hermano— Lampo se fue apenas dijo esas palabras, me sorprende un poco en que no insistiera en quedarse a ayudar a su jefe, pero hay 3 opciones, una que se crea inútil en esos momentos o su ánimo no se lo permite, lo cual es lo mismo que la primera opción o confía demasiado en sus habilidades.

—Creo que me han quitado las palabras de la boca, sin el hermano claro está, descansa en paz Lampo— Pensé que ahora si nos iríamos, después de todo la mirada que nos daba Collonelo era de vallase de una buena vez. Pero esta se vio obstaculizada en el momento que una motocicleta montada por un niño que vestía ropa gótica ya que tuvimos que esquivarla.

— ¡Skull! — Collonelo parecía frustrado por no sentir al arcobaleno de la nube cerca.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? No he solicitado ayuda de Carcassa— Tsuna dice eso pero se ve aliviado.

—Es un asunto entre arcobalenos, no podrás con Collonelo si después te toca pelear con Reborn o con el Vongola, puede que no sea muy fuerte pero, ¡Soy el grandísimo Skull el inmortal! Si sirvo para algo es para retrasar al enemigo, ordena la retirada de Tsubaki, la famiglia Milleflore está en camino, puede que no les llegaran mensajes de Vongola pero ver a Collonelo volando altera a cualquiera— Tsuna refunfuño bajo para finalmente mirar la espalda de Skull fijamente.

—Ni se te ocurra morir maldito zombie, si te quieres ir puedes hacerlo, no creo que en este mismo instante sigas ordenes de Carcassa—

—Sabía que eras un idiota Skull, pero no creí que tanto ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?! — Asari ya me estaba empujando nuevamente para irnos pero quería observar un poco más así que tuve que forcejear un poco.

—Emm, ¿Defender a un aliado de la famiglia Carcassa? — Skull se estaba sacando el casco cuando una bala del rifle de Collonelo le llega al pecho.

—Si esta clase de aliados tienes Tsunayoshi Sawada, me temo que no duraras mucho en esta guerra— Lo más normal es que o Asari o yo nos alteráramos por la bala que le cayó a Skull, pero el mismo lo dijo, no se le conoce como "El inmortal" por nada.

—Mocoso Tsubaki, vete de una buena ves— Skull con dificultad se sienta sin despegar la vista de Collonelo.

—Recuérdame que le debo un favor a la famiglia Carcassa— Tsuna se iba a ir pero una bala le llego a su brazo derecho, Tsuna se mordió los labios a la vez que casi tropieza por el repentino dolor y la fuerza del impacto, podría incluso haberse quebrado el brazo.

—No te iras tan fácil Tsubaki— Collonelo empezó a dispararle como loco, Tsuna esquivo las que pudo y las que no las bloqueo con sus propias balas. Cuando Collonelo iba a hacer un cambio de cartucho descubrió que Tsuna ya no estaba ahí, probablemente producto de una ilusión.

— ¿Esto es cosa tuya Skull? — Skull, dijo que iba a distraer a Collonelo, pero siendo sinceros, el no hizo nada de nada, por su culpa Tsuna recibió una bala, Tsuna confió en él y él lo traiciona, que gran refuerzo.

—Si mi llama cambio repentinamente a Niebla, entonces sí, pero que yo sepa soy nube— Me deje llevar por Asari pero vi por el rabillo del ojo un ojo con la figura de un naipe que me miraba intentando saber de qué lado estaba.

— ¡Camina más rápido Enma! ¡Debemos encontrar a Giotto y a Reborn! —Ciertamente es raro no haberlos visto, tomando en cuenta que ellos ya saben del ataque, o por lo menos sospechaban.

— ¡No puedo caminar más rápido! — Mientras más tarde mejor para Tsuna.

Los pasillos estaban repletos de gente inconsciente, dormida, y muerta, todos murieron por heridas punzantes o veneno, todas estas muertes sucedieron cuando el ataque aún era silencioso, espero que Tsuna haya podido robar mucha información.

—Por cierto Enma… ¿Cómo terminaste como rehén de Tsun… el líder Tsubaki? — Asari evita mirar todos los cadáveres que hay en el suelo, y también me di cuenta que se mordió la lengua, él iba a decir Tsuna, creo que él vio algo que los demás no.

No quería responder pero no responder es lo peor que puedo hacer, así que cuando iba a decir una mentira vi a Lal Mirch peleando con quien supongo es el príncipe falso.

Lal disparaba por diestra y siniestra esquivando los cuchillos, pero todas sus balas fueron receptadas o por cuchillos o chocaban con algún hilo partiéndolas desviándolas de su camino, era realmente increíble verla pelear, tardaba increíblemente poco en cambiar los cartuchos gastados, así que igual presionaba al príncipe falso, aunque de momento no ha recibido ninguna herida (Lo cual es un alivio, una herida en Belphegor, es lo mismo a un príncipe loco sádico rondando por ahí)

— ¡Ahí que ayudarla! — Asari parecía estar listo para ayudarla cuando se detuvo de golpe.

—Shishishishishi, no podrás pasar, toda el área está envuelta en hilos— Efectivamente en todas partes habían hilos, de echo Lal tenía algunos rasguños debido a esto.

—Enma ¡¿Tienes algo para cortar?! — Asari no quiero ser grosero, pero hay cuchillos por todo el piso.

—N-no— Además tienes unas espadas cortas en tus manos.

— ¡Idiota! ¿¡Para que tienes tus espadas?! —Pensamos igual Lal, pensamos igual…

— ¡No puedo manejarlas con tantos hilos! — Tal vez no es tan idiota.

De la nada Bel, se detiene, Lal extrañada por esa reacción, también se detiene, aunque fue más como un reflejo por la sorpresa.

—Entendido— Fue un susurro pero de todas formas pude escuchar, vi que en su oreja tenía un comunicador, seguro Tsuna ya dio la señal de retirada.

— ¿¡Que tanto murmuras?! ¡Príncipe de pacotilla!— Le salto una vena a Bel, pero no hizo nada.

— ¡Tienes suerte de que me haya entrado la regalada gana de irme! ¡No cualquiera puede decir que peleo con su alteza real y vivir para contarlo! — Acto seguido Bel desapareció de la misma forma que Tsuna, quiere decir que hay usuarios de la niebla cerca, repartidos por toda la base/mansión.

— ¡Corta las cuerdas Takeshi! — Lal no se destaca por su paciencia y ahora que puede descansar se notan más sus heridas, es increíble que luchara con un brazo lastimado (De estar en su 100% difícilmente Bel hubiera tenido una oportunidad, no por nada ella fue candidata a arcobaleno)

Lal impaciente se corta un poco más pero agarra un cuchillo del suelo, los hilos que estaban tan tensos al simple contacto con algo más afilado que ellos se cortan haciendo un sonido demasiado agudo para el oído humano.

— ¿Dónde está Reborn? — Él es mi principal preocupación, aunque quien pregunto no fui yo, sino Asari.

—La última vez que lo vi estaba en la enfermería tratando de calmar a la gente de la mansión, no porque se preocupara por ellos, sino para que lo dejaran luchar en paz, ha habido mucho caos con el jefe en un estado deprimido y el guardián del sol enfermo, el mejor médico no estaba disponible así que ha habido muchas bajas—Justo lo que quería oír.

— ¿Por qué Giotto está deprimido? — Asari está un poco atrasado con la información.

—Quien sabe, solo sé que en su estado si su oponente fuera un experto en la mente humana, no importa que tan débil sea le habría derrotado con los ojos cerrados— ¿Lal tampoco sabe? ¿Acaso lo tenían como un secreto?

—Gio-Giotto esta- de-deprimido por la muer-erte de una, tal E-Elena— Ahora que por aquí se calmaron las cosas, me veo forzado a tartamudear y parecer un inútil que no se sabe defender.

— ¿E-Elena está muerta? — Supongo que Asari la conocía.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué hace acá el menor de los Simon? Y más importante ¿Cómo te enteraste de esto? —Lal entrecerró los ojos, como siempre nada se le escapa.

—Vi-vine para darle el apo-apoyo moral de los Si-Simon por la trai-traición de su guar-ardian de la niebla— Ambos asintieron, parece ser que se lo han tragado, no es secreto la traición de Spade, se veía venir desde hace tiempo, aunque estoy seguro de que ellos escucharon la noticia.

—Vamos a la enfermería a ver a Giotto— Luego de un corto silencio Asari se dispone a caminar, Lal intenta seguirlo pero está muy cansada y el esfuerzo la sobrepone, haciendo que tropiece en su intento de caminar pero sin hacer que pierda la razón. Asari la sujeta por el lado derecho y yo por el izquierdo.

—Vamos, no te rindas que si fueras así de débil, la reputación de Collonelo y todo su esfuerzo al intentar dañar a Tsuna se irán por el balde— Lal parece sorprenderse por la mención de Collonelo además de sonrojarse levemente.

—Cállate— Asari ríe un poco pero le hace caso.

Caminamos un rato hasta llegar a una habitación destruida por completo con restos de distintas llamas, una lucha grande sucedió ahí, supongo que Reborn estuvo aquí.

Nos detuvimos a comprobar la perdida material y revisar si había alguna persona pero al no encontrar a nadie retomamos nuestro camino, al llegar a la enfermería (La cual estaba bajo tierra) No había muchas personas, la mayoría murió de un golpe de algún objeto de manera certera, Knuckle estaba inconsciente con una toalla mojada en su frente, Alaude estaba siendo tratado con llamas del sol mescladas con las de Giotto quien se veía extremadamente cansado, preocupado entre otras cosas, el peleo por lo que parece, pero no sé qué esperar por la descripción que me dio Lal, G está afuera fumando un poco para calmarse, con cuidado dejamos a Lal en una camilla desocupada y de inmediato se acercó un sobreviviente con llamas tipo sol, digo sobreviviente por que perdió una mano o eso me dice el muñón que tiene de mano, está cubierta de sangre pero también esta cicatrizada, dándome a entender que la perdió hace poco y se curó como pudo con la llama del sol.

— ¿Dónde está Reborn? — Lal mas que preocuparse por sus heridas se preocupa más de Reborn, es tan amable.

—Fue a buscar a Takeshi, esta frustrado por que la mayoría de Varia lo retuvo y no logro llegar a Tsuna o a algún guardián de Tsubaki, eso sí tenemos capturado a Levi A Than, quien está encerrado en una habitación con llamas de la tormenta, rayo, aunque esta de mala calidad, nube y niebla, también de mala calidad, bueno lo importante es que Reborn quiere hacer una reunión—Fue Giotto quien respondió sin importarle mucho que Asari se asustara un poco, después de todo Takeshi es su hermano.

— ¿Y para que quiere al beisbolista? — G entro a la habitación luego de haberse acabado el cigarrillo.

—Eso me pregunto— Takeshi entro siendo arrastrado por Reborn. Bueno más que arrastrado era guiado, pues Reborn es más pequeño que él así que se vio en la obligación de tomarlo de la mano para arrastrarlo, como un niño cuando quiere que sus padres le cumplan un capricho, Reborn estaba con la ropa desarreglada y un poco sucia pero en general estaba bien, Varia no pudo hacerle mucho daño, pero no es como que ellos sean débiles lo más seguro es que Reborn tampoco haya podido hacerles mucho daño (Salvo por Levi A Than a quien han capturado) Takeshi tenía varios moretones en su cara y brazos, como una golpiza pero a pesar de eso estaba sonriendo, pero no entiendo el motivo de dicha golpiza, Tsuna ordeno la recuperación del anillo, tengo entendido que fue Kyoya el encargado de recuperar el anillo Tsubaki, no creo que Takeshi haya puesto resistencia, pero nunca se sabe.

—Cállense, todos fuera de aquí menos la famiglia principal, Lal y Enma— El "Doctor que trataba a Lal la dejo allí y se fue, también se fueron varias personas que sobrevivieron, solo se quedó el"Doctor" "Que estaba tratando a Alaude. Al cual no podían sacar porque si interrumpían ahora puede que en verdad fuera necesario amputarle alguna pierna

— ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando Reborn? — Giotto pregunto sin dejar de ayudar al doctor de Alaude dándole sus llamas para contrarrestar las de Tsuna.

—Quiero que me des toda la información de Tsubaki que poseas Takeshi, si no te he interrogado hasta ahora es porque he estado ocupado con la movilización de las famiglias aliadas de Vongola que vienen a Japón— Takeshi se puso serio, si dice una maldita cosa, yo mismo lo mato aquí y ahora, no me importa delatar mis lazos con Tsubaki, no permitiré tal traición en mi cara.

—No diré nada, una de las condiciones con la que permite que me encerraran en una habitación sin ninguna queja o forcejeo fue que no me sacarían información— ¿Por qué Takeshi abandono a Tsuna por Vongola siendo que lo tratan como basura? ¡Es el hermano del guardián de la lluvia! ¡Además demostró su lealtad al traicionar a Tsubaki en medio de una operación a gran escala, arruino todo un plan, salvó a un guardián Vongola y aun así no pueden confiar en él!

—Me importa bien poco eso, habla— Takeshi se quedó callado y se cruzó de brazos dando señal de que no hablaría.

—Reborn, no lo obligues, salvó a Asari, además no creo que traicione a su famiglia tan fácilmente, ninguno de mis guardianes me traicionaría aun si abandonaran Vongola, en cierto modo lo entiendo— El que Giotto haya defendido a Takeshi se me hace de lo más sospechoso, pero no me puedo quejar mejor así.

—Estúpido Giotto, creo que se te está olvidando que hace menos de un día tu guardián de la niebla te traiciono— Giotto se estremeció y juraría que su mirada tuvo un brillo naranja.

—Eso no lo sabemos, está molesto, me ataco, yo habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar, estoy seguro de que nadie lo vio en el ataque, no ha atentado contra Vongola hasta el momento— De echo yo lo vi, pero no estoy seguro de si Asari lo vio o no así que mejor me quedo callado.

—Bueno, te salvas de momento Takeshi, pero no importa lo que quería hablar no era de eso— Takeshi se relajó demasiado notoriamente e incluso se permitió tambalear un poco debido a los moretones que tenía.

—Takeshi ¿Por qué tienes esos moretones?— Asari miraba con el ceño fruncido todos los moretones en el cuerpo de su hermano, la verdad yo me preguntaba lo mismo.

—Ah, ¿Esto?, no es nada no te preocupes— Asari sonrió y se colocó las manos atrás de su cabeza en un intento de disimular su nerviosismo, lo cual solo lo hizo más notorio, Asari afilo un poco más su mirada, y en ese momento me di cuenta. Takeshi ya no usaba su anillo Tsubaki. Kyoya cumplió lo prometido, pero sigo sin entender el motivo de los moretones.

— ¿Tsunayoshi Sawada no te había dejado irte?— Asari no es tonto, sabe que lo hizo Tsubaki, pero él también estaba cuando Tsuna dijo que se quería podía irse.

—Lo hizo, no ha ordenado nada en mi contra— La clave está en la palabra ordenado.

—Entonces ¿Dónde está tu anillo?—Lastimado y todo, Alaude es demasiado observador para dejar pasar el detalle, al instante en que lo dijo todos pusieron atención, en un principio solo le importaba la conversación a Giotto, Asari, Reborn y Alaude ya que cualquier información es útil, eso lo saben bien Reborn y Alaude, Asari le importaba por qué bueno es su hermano, Giotto por que el motivo podía influir en su amigo, los demás no se tomaron muy en serio los moretones de Takeshi, estaban al tanto de que la última vez que lo vieron "herido" él estaba fingiendo, se cumple la enseñanza del pastor mentiroso, cuando mentía diciendo que venía el lobo.

—Solo considere que no era apropiado usarlo en medio de la base Vongola y menos aun siendo que ya no soy parte de Tsubaki— Takeshi lucia triste, aunque también algo tenso.

—Dinos la verdad—G se estaba exasperando. Takeshi suspiro, me miro a los ojos, suspiro y luego cabeceo levemente dando un asentimiento a lo que sea que estuviera pensando.

—Mandaron a su guardián de la nube a recuperarlo, la golpiza fue un extra, ya que él estaba muy enfadado por mi traición, aunque la golpiza fue poco tomando en cuenta su carácter, aunque me dejo claro que dicha golpiza no era parte de las instrucciones que le dio Tsuna—Demasiada información Takeshi.

— ¿Y cómo puedes confiar en el Takeshi? — Giotto estaba apretando los puños, ya no cooperaba con sus llamas del cielo a la recuperación de Alaude porque ya no eran necesarias, claro que el medico debía seguir ayudando.

—Porque, Tsuna era y es…creo… mi amigo, y si hubiera sido una orden de Tsuna el guardián de la nube no se habría contenido, en estos momentos no sería capaz de moverme, probablemente estaría inconsciente— Giotto seguía apretando sus puños y se mordía el labio inferior mientras miraba a su propio guardián de la nube, me pregunto que estará pensando, la situación lo debe estar saturando.

—Reborn, nos hemos desviado demasiado del tema por qué hiciste esta reunión.— A Lal realmente le importa poco esas cosas, ella no conoce a Tsuna, no le importa para nada, tal vez está molesta por su brazo lastimado (Producto de la explosión en la mansión Vongola en Italia) pero fuera de eso le importa bastante poco.

—Quiero que investiguen a sus hermanos— Reborn no es tonto.

— ¿De qué habla Reborn?— G estaba alterado, investigar a su hermano involucra sospechar y ambos hermanos han servido a la famiglia Vongola, tanto Hayato como Bianchi.

—Tengo entendido que ya van 4 de sus hermanos como guardianes de Tsunayoshi, y 1 con conexiones, no sería extraño que todos estuvieran involucrados de algún modo— Takeshi se tensó, Giotto se sorprendió y Alaude solo bufo.

— ¿5?—Giotto no debe estar al tanto de que Lambo esté involucrado.

—Mukuro y Chrome como sus guardianes de la niebla o esa es mi teoría, ellos mismos demostraron conocerlo desde hace tiempo, van 2, Takeshi como el de la lluvia, 3, Lambo como el del trueno 4 y como conocido a Kyoya — Giotto miraba a Alaude de una manera que se lo confirmara, luego de que este asintiera Giotto miro a varias partes buscando algo.

— ¿Dónde está Lampo?— Esto no será bonito, en vista de que nadie respondía Giotto se alteró más, este es un momento ideal para responder.

—Lam-Lampo-san mu-murió—Sería raro no ponerle honorifico debido a que no soy muy cercano a los Vongola y también sería extraño no tener respeto por los muertos. Aunque fue una sorpresa que Giotto se levantara de golpe y se acercara a mí. Me tomo de la camisa y me levanto del suelo, di un chillido increíblemente agudo que me sorprende que no me desgarrara las cuerdas vocales, todo sea por el bien de Tsuna.

— ¡¿Y se puede saber dónde mierda estabas que no lo ayudaste!?— La mirada de Giotto está totalmente anaranjada y destilaba una furia horrible.

—Giotto, bájalo, el deber de un jefe es ayudar a sus subordinados, en este caso la pregunta sería ¿Dónde estabas tú? Ni siquiera sabias que le había muerto, por el contrario él ni siquiera es parte de Vongola— Giotto fulmino con la mirada a Reborn pero me bajo, a la vez que el doctor de Alaude aprovechaba la situación y se retiraba no creo que él pueda seguir ayudando a Alaude.

—Otra vez…otra vez me arrebato a un ser querido— Giotto lo murmuro, así que nadie le respondió o algo, probablemente si no hubiera estado a su lado ni siquiera lo habría escuchado.

—Cómo iba diciendo…No sería sorprendente si los hermanos de G o Knuckle también estuvieran involucrados, además abra que vigilar a Kyoya en caso de que Tsunayoshi lo contacte o algo — Cierto, punto para Reborn.

—Hablare con Kyoya, hay ciertas cosas que quiero aclarar—Alaude no tiene problemas con la nueva instrucción, él no es demasiado sentimentalista.

—Hablar con Bianchi será más fácil que con Hayato pero ella no está Japón, tendré que investigar un poco antes de poder decirle nada a Hayato — G se estaba comiendo la cabeza en planes, casi podía ver engranajes.

—Recuerden avisarle a Knuckle cuando despierte— Se supone que el veneno que le dieron no era muy potente, pero para estar inconsciente tanto tiempo debe haber sido de muy buena calidad.

— ¿Realmente es necesario investigar a la familia de Knuckle? Es decir, no creo que tan solo se atrevieran a acercarse, Colonnello siempre estuvo cerca, y no creo que fueran tan estúpidos como para acercarse a ellos. —Para empezar no estoy seguro de como terminaron ellos en la tutoría de Colonnello, no son familia así que no le encuentro sentido a que la policía les haya dado la tutoría, aunque si lo pienso mejor, tiene sentido, Colonnello era amigo de su madre, no creo que los quisiera dejar solos y siendo de la mafia tendría ciertas conexiones que le permitieron tomarlos bajo custodia, aunque eso no es del todo cierto, pero bueno.

—Acercarse a cualquiera de los hermanos de los guardianes era peligroso y aun así lo hizo— Bueno en realidad en todos los casos fue tan solo una coincidencia, casi como obra del destino.

—Puede ser pero…—Asari no sabía que decir tan solo buscaba una excusa para no tener que investigar a los hermanos de Knuckle.

—Lo que me recuerda… Giotto, ¿Qué acciones tomaras contra Tsubaki?— Giotto se sorprendió, aunque no estoy seguro de porque está claro que en algún momento debería tomar represalias. Aunque luego sonrió casi desesperadamente, casi histérico pero solo fue una sonrisa no una carcajada

—Primero lo primero, no podemos tomar represalias sin saber lo que sucede, deberemos interrogar al prisionero y llamar a Coyote— Parece que al fin Giotto toma su papel en serio

— ¿Por qué llamaras a Coyote? — Tanto Reborn, como Lal estaban extrañados, lo cual tiene sentido, ninguno ha estado presente en los momentos en que Tsuna ha o mencionado a Coyote o insinuado su participación en esto, es más ni siquiera lo han visto, no, tal vez Reborn lo haya visto pero no Lal.

—Cierto, Decimo, ¿Por qué no nos mencionó un detalle tan importante?— Creo que G sigue molesto por que Giotto no le hablara a nadie de la conversación que tuvo con Tsuna.

—Por qué no sabía si debía confiar en sus palabras, la mera mención de eso podría haber generado caos, incluso si se los mencionaba a ustedes, Reborn no habría reaccionado a eso pero llamar a Coyote en ese momento no habría sido muy beneficioso, habría encontrado el modo de evitar el tema—Muy inteligente de su parte, tal vez demasiado, no creo que fuera ese el motivo, simplemente es la mejor excusa que puede dar.

—Eso no responde porque llamaras a Coyote—Por una vez, Reborn es el que no está informado.

—Porque él está involucrado en el motivo del ataque de Tsubaki—Giotto no fue capaz de responderle a su tutor así que fue Takeshi quien respondió.

— ¿No se supone que no dirías nada de información?—Reborn lo fulminaba con la mirada, tal vez recriminándole el por qué no dijo antes algo tan importante.

—No es información nueva así que no hay problema, estoy seguro de que Tsuna ya lo debe haber dicho, él es así—Ciertamente Tsuna es así, pero solo porque ahora el enemigo es su hermano.

—Si averiguamos algo, tal vez un rumor, ¿Tu lo desmentirías o confirmarías el rumor?— Takeshi lo pensó, pues eso es tan solo confirmar si la información es verdadera o no, no es traición de ningún modo, pues ellos ya tendrían la información, me gustaría pensar que Takeshi se reusara a la petición de Reborn, pero sé que no lo hará y eso solo me da un mal presentimiento por la manera en que me mira Reborn.

—Emm, siempre y cuando solo sea decir verdadero o falso—Takeshi se pudo nervioso, casi como regañándose mentalmente por eso, y debería, eso igual es traición.

—Bien ya lo escucharon, si tienen alguna sospecha de algo, o alguna teoría, pregunten, vayan por turno, comienza Asari ya que es tu hermano—Lo dicho por Reborn nos tomó por sorpresa, pensé que habría averiguado algo pero no parece ser el caso.

—Pues, esto es un problema no sé qué decir… ¿Es cierto que Tsunayoshi no quiere pelear con nosotros? — Todos en la habitación se quedaron atónitos y no los culpo, después de todo ¿Qué clase de idiota inicia una guerra que no quiere luchar?

— ¿De qué hablas fanático de la flauta? ¡Por supuesto que quiere luchar con nosotros! ¡¿No ves que ya ha matado a mucha gente?! ¡Solo un idiota como tu pensaría que él no quiere luchar! ¡Es más que…!—La frase quedo inconclusa porque Takeshi saco de quien sabe dónde pues le confiscaron su caja-arma (La cual no reacciona ante los anillos Vongola, comprobando sus miedos de que realmente ya no son sus caja-arma) y sus espadas cortas además de su bate, bueno le confiscaron todo y saco una espada corta y la coloco en el cuello de G a una velocidad que sorprendiendo a todos, ninguno lo había visto pelear salvo Asari.

—Si dices algo más en contra de Tsuna te matare, y es cierto, él no quería esto, es más, la única razón por la que no se inició una guerra contra la generación anterior, es Giotto. — Vongola ha tenido tanta suerte…

—Takeshi, baja el arma— Takeshi bufo pero quito el arma del cuello de G, para luego ser arrebatada por Asari.

—Si lo que dices es cierto ¿Por qué iniciar esto?— G, siempre tan estúpido

—Coyote lo sabe, yo solo respondo sí o no, verdadero o falso, cierto o mentira—Takeshi seguía mirando con unos ojos asesinos a G, el cual se estremeció, pero por supuesto este nunca lo admitirá en voz alta.

—Sigue tu Alaude, mientras a Takeshi se le pasa el enojo con G— No creo que se den cuenta por estar concentrados en esto, pero Knuckle está despertando.

— Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿Estuvo involucrado con esa famiglia desde pequeño? me refiero a que nunca estuvo secuestrado— Takeshi los miraba como si estuviéramos locos.

— La verdad, pensé que preguntarías algo sobre Kyoya, me has sorprendido, ¿Secuestrado? Nunca he oído algo parecido, aunque de vez en cuando Tsuna se reía diciendo que eso era lo que probablemente pensaban, así que no, nunca ha estado secuestrado—Él no fue secuestrado, fue salvado, de Vongola.

— ¿Entonces que paso en la casa del décimo hace 10 años?—Takeshi volvió a fulminar con la mirada a G.

—Ya te lo he dicho solo preguntas de verdadero o falso—Creo que Takeshi y G no se llevaran muy bien.

—Entonces no tendrás problemas para responderme esto, ¿Es cierto que fue Tsubaki la que le dio a la policía la información a la policía sobre el lugar de las peleas ilegales?—Todos incluyendo a Takeshi se sorprendieron de ver a Knuckle sentado en la camilla, pero no creo que todos se hayan sorprendido de eso, sino más bien de la pregunta.

—Eso ya lo deberías saber, después de todo, tú estabas allí cuando la policía asedio ese recinto…junto a alguien que estaba asustado a la vez que sonreía, ¿Quién crees que ayudo a Colonnello a tenerlos bajo su cargo? Colonnello tiene muchos contactos, pero amenazar públicamente no le ayudara a recibir la custodia de 3 niños mal tanto psicológicamente como físicamente—Eso no lo sabía.

— ¿¡Por qué nunca dijiste algo maldito budista!?— Más bien ¿Qué hace contra la famiglia que lo ayudo?

—Por qué no lo recordaba, lo acabo de recordar, tenía la esperanza de que solo fuera un sueño, vi cómo nos sacaba un policía del recinto, luego vimos a un hombre de cabello castaño que nos sonrió, y un niño del mismo tono de pelo, se veía increíblemente pequeño casi de un año menor que mis hermanos, dicho niño se acercó a mi hermano y le sonrió, luego no recuerdo más—Entonces no conoció Tsuna a Ryohei allí, fue de antes.

—Bien, entonces van 4 como guardianes y 3 como conocidos de Tsunayoshi—En realidad van 6 como guardianes y una conocida (Amiga)

— ¿De qué hablan?—Knuckle se ve que está perdido

—Luego te decimos—Él no se quedó contento por la respuesta de Asari pero la acepto tranquilamente, cosa extraña, seguramente por el sueño que tuvo.

—Bueno creo que al fin te toca G— G murmuro algo incomprensible antes de mirar a Takeshi.

—Tsunayoshi, él, en verdad sabe lo que ocurrió en el futuro— Pensé que preguntaría algo relacionado a sus hermanastros, supongo que realmente no quiere saber eso, pues ya sabe la respuesta.

—Teníamos lo que fue en algún otro futuro y distinta dimensión sus caja-armas, ¿No es suficiente prueba para ti?— Okey, Takeshi sí que le cayó mal G.

—Lal, tu turno—Rayos, si le preguntan a Lal, probablemente también me pregunten a mí.

—Esto no es una pregunta, es una afirmación, ellos tienen al Nono, ahora Sawada Iemitsu, no es un secreto que actualmente no es más que un borracho, estuvo un tiempo en Japón, estoy segura que llegaba tarde, si es que llegaba, además de tomado, luego volvió a Italia, no como líder de CEDEF pero sigue siendo un mafioso, tengo la teoría de que en algún momento en que estaba bebido ustedes se acercaron y le sacaron información, de otra manera no podrían tener tanta información a menos que tuvieran algún infiltrado en Vongola, lo cual es bastante poco probable— Tienen a miles de infiltrados en Vongola Lal.

—Lo lamento pero eso es falso, acercarse al león Vongola estaba prohibido— No des tanta información Takeshi.

— ¿Prohibido? ¿De qué hablas Takeshi?— G no aprenderá que no le contestaran esas preguntas. Y como G es G, Takeshi ya no se molestó en recriminarlo y solo lo ignoro

—Giotto, es tu turno— Tengo curiosidad de que es lo que preguntara.

—Tengo entendido que Tsuna, te perdono la vida a ti, a Asari a medias y a Alaude también a medias— ¿Alaude? Pero si recién lo estaban curando…—Según el médico, Tsuna le dio una oportunidad de vivir, si él hubiera querido podría haber puesto más llamas del cielo en su ataque o haber puesto de una mejor calidad, pero puso pocas apropósito para retardar el efecto de la petrificación—Tsuna es demasiado amable, ya lo había dicho—bueno quiero confirmar algo, si por ejemplo, pongamos que su guardián de la tormenta fuera el hermano de G— G se tensó y bajo la mirada— si Hayato no quisiera a su hermano muerto, ¿Tsuna no lo mandaría a matar? — No tengo idea de donde saco esa idea pero es verdad, Asari sobrevivió por que Takeshi lo quería vivo y lo mismo con Alaude, Kyoya no es rencoroso y no tiene motivos tampoco, creo…

—Yes, tienes razón, en un principio nos preguntó y lo volvió a preguntar y lo volvió a preguntar una y otra vez en un intento de desistirnos de matar a nuestros hermanos, lástima que Lambo no quisiera escuchar— ¿Takeshi siempre fue tan cruel como para poner más sal a la herida?

—No te pases idiota del béisbol, aun no confiamos en ti— estoy de acuerdo con G (Salvo por lo de idiota) Si no confían en ti, no provoques a la fiera.

—Silencio, bueno solo quedo yo— ¿No me preguntaran a mí? Qué alivio…

— ¿Es cierto que Enma tiene lazos con Tsubaki?—Merda. Todos se giraron a mirarme, y Takeshi me miro con una sonrisa de disculpa. Debo salir de aquí

—Si— No pude hacer mucho, en unos segundos, G me apuntaba con su arco, Giotto me hacia una llave, Reborn me apuntaba con León y Asari con la espada que le quito a Takeshi me corto levemente casi rozando la mejilla.

Al final no he podido ser de ayuda, es mas solo fortalecí la sospecha de que los hermanos de los guardianes tenían contacto contigo, perdóname Tsuna, "perdóname hermano"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chan, chan, chan… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Vale la pena leer? ¿Qué creen que sucederá? ¿Odian a alguien? Y Bla bla bla, de nuevo tengo sueño así que cuento corto. A responder el comentario. (Recuerden que el siguiente capítulo es el último de Enma, comente siguiente narrador)**_

 _ **Victoria Chacin618: Lamento decepcionarte, pero las verdades tardaran un poco en llegar, espero te haya gustado por que como ya he dicho técnicamente eres mi única lectora T-T a menos que nadie comente narrador, el que siga será Hayato o Takeshi (Me inclino más a Hayato la verdad) ya que eso dijiste antes de que comenzara con Enma. Pues eso una historia sin intrigas no es historia así que tendrás que soportarme un poco más.**_

 _ **Y eso es todo amigo. Ciao~ciao~**_

 _ **(Pd: Esto no tiene nada que ver así que si quieren no lo lean, pronto me tocara hacer una audición para una obra de teatro del liceo así que deséenme suerte (Me toca adicionar de una vieja loca que se roba una oveja y cree que es su niño (¿?)) eso lamento quitarles su tiempo (¡Quiero ir a Arica!) (Para eso es la obra))**_


	10. Roto

Así no debía ser

Capítulo 9: "Roto"

" _Perdóname Tsuna, "perdóname hermano"_ "

Me retienen en una habitación recubierta de el mismo material del que estaban hechas las cadenas del Nono Vongola en la mansión Tsubaki al otro lado de la ciudad, tal parece que Giotto (Usando sus palabras exactas) dijo: _"No podemos encerrarlo en una celda como un miembro de Tsubaki, lo queramos o no él es un Simon y no creo que a Cozart le agrade la idea de que Vongola haya encerrado a su hermano mientras él estaba inconsciente"_ Así que me tratan relativamente bien, no, de echo podría vivir cómodamente aquí, salvo que no me dejan salir, ¡Pero si lo quisiera me traerían hasta un computador! Claro que sin internet, y no exagero, ya me lo trajeron, tal parece que no quieren que me vuelva loco por el aburrimiento.

Todos los días viene alguien a hacerme las mismas preguntas que no respondo, a veces viene Reborn (Sin León, tal vez por qué no resistiría la necesidad de apuntarme con él), a veces Alaude, a veces G, quien sea, algunos me tratan mejor que otros, han intentado con la técnica de un poli bueno, poli malo, bueno más que nada solo han insistido mucho, para gusto o no de ellos, no soy parte de Tsubaki y soy parte de una famiglia aliada muy importante, y para colmo para ellos, en la línea de sucesión si algo le pasara a Cozart (Nadie quiera) el siguiente candidato a líder de los Simon soy yo, atentar contra mí, es atentar contra Simon, y no creo que quieran iniciar una guerra paralela a la que están viviendo.

En cualquier otra situación en que el líder estuviera despierto, ellos me tendrían que haber devuelto a la famiglia para que ellos decidieran mi destino como traidor, pero ya que Cozart, está incapacitado lo mejor que pueden hacer es mantenerme en espera, de esa manera no arriesgan perder una alianza, la cual puede ser de mucha ayuda en conflicto con otra famiglia, y si no por ultimo aseguran que no se pasen a ser aliados de la famiglia enemiga.

—Ven conmigo Enma— Por lo mismo me toma por sorpresa que Giotto me saque de aquí y me lleve a quien sabe dónde, lo que más me preocupa es que no me mira a los ojos, evita pensar en algo.

Me lleva por los pasillos (Ya reconstruidos por el ataque de Tsubaki) hasta la parte subterránea la mansión/base de Vongola, pude distinguir a bastantes personas heridas que me miraban con recelo mientras bajábamos, también vi a Dino, quien estaba con Romario, cuando me vio pasar se puso nervioso pero como buen jefe de mafia lo supo disimular bien, seguramente lo llamaron para que preste ayuda a Vongola, por lo mismo no me extraño ver a Byakuran también, a quien si bien es la primera vez que lo veo en persona, es tal como me lo describieron, aterrador y loco.

Seguramente hay más jefes de famiglias aliadas por ahí pero solo los reconocí a ellos, acudieron muchos al llamado de Vongola, pero por su forma de mirar, me da la sensación de que no todos a brindar su ayuda, más bien muchos habrán venido a aprovecharse de la situación, es decir el Nono está atrapado por Tsubaki, todo el mundo sabe que Giotto es el Décimo, pero no ha sucedido la ceremonia de sucesión por lo que no es el jefe oficial, hay quienes no darán su lealtad a un mocoso, sobre todo por el inminente fracaso que tuvo al pelear con Tsubaki en Nanimori y en la base, no lo creen apto.

Pero eso no es lo importante para mí, para mí el asunto está muy lejos que eso, eso es porque me han traído a esta habitación blanca con un vidrio como pared hacia la habitación continua (Asumo que el vidrio es antibalas) Así que lo más probable es que vallan a interrogarme a fondo, el hecho de que Reborn y Lal (Esta última con una venda en el brazo que ahora se está lastimado por una explosión en Italia) entren a la habitación continua con Levi A Than muy lastimado solo me lo confirma.

—Enma, no creo que seas tonto ¿Sabes lo que sigue verdad?— Di un asentimiento por supuesto que lo sabía.

Reborn salió de la habitación y entro en la nuestra, en la habitación continua entro un mafioso con una cara neutral mientras arrastraba un carrito con instrumentos que reconocí como instrumentos de tortura, también con muchas agujas y sueros, que no se para que sirven exactamente cada uno para acto seguido retirarse de la habitación.

—Simon, ahora vas a cantar como un loro, de lo contrario…—Reborn insiste ahora en llamarme por el nombre de mi famiglia, supongo que para recalcarse a sí mismo por que no puede ponerme una mano encima, debido a esto mismo supongo que intentan interrogarme de esta forma, de una forma que torture mi alma, torturaran a Levi A Than en lugar de mí, me harán cargar con el peso de mis acciones, sabiendo que lo puedo ayudar, pero no lo hare, él es un Varia, está entrenado para soportar de todo, creo…

—Se lo que sigue Reborn, pregunta todo lo que quieras nada resultara— Reborn asintió, como si hubiera esperado esa respuesta de mi parte, tal vez si la esperaba, no importa, el me forzó a sentarme en una silla muy parecida a la que sentaron a un demacrado Levi A Than, el único consuelo que me queda es que por lo menos él ha mantenido su lealtad a Varia, por consiguiente no ha dicho nada de Tsubaki, de no ser así el no estaría en ese estado.

— ¿Qué es lo que Tsunayoshi Sawada intenta hacerle a Vongola?— No hay problema con que conteste eso, después de todo eso es algo que ya deberían deducir.

—Podrías haberme hecho una pregunta más inteligente que esa Reborn, por supuesto que intenta destruir Vongola, todas sus acciones apuntan a eso— Levi A Than me mira, por su cara puedo decir que no escucha nada de lo que digo, pero lee mis labios, por muy entrenado que este, su vida e integridad física depende de que responda y como responda.

—Eso ya lo sé, mi pregunta es cómo— Antes de responder esta, mire a Giotto, quien no se ha retirado aun y mira hacia la pared, evitando mirar a Levi A Than o a mí.

—Púdrete en el infierno Reborn, no traicionare a mi famiglia— Reborn sonrió.

—Tal vez lo haga— Acto seguido, le dio un asentimiento a Lal, ella captando el mensaje, saco una jeringa y se la inyecto a Levi A Than, su cuerpo inmediatamente empezó a tiritar de manera violenta y a salirle espuma por la boca, no sé qué le inyectaron y no quiero averiguarlo, pero por la violencia con la que se mueve creo que le debe doler.

—Probemos con esto, Enma, dime cual es la debilidad de Tsuna— Su famiglia, amigos y familia.

—Vete a la merda, no lo traicionare— Reborn volvió a asentir en dirección a Lal, esta tomo un martillo y literalmente molió a golpes el dedo pequeño del pie de Levi A Than (Cabe decir, que el ya no tenía uñas) no lo escuchaba mucho por efecto de la habitación, pero aun así pude escuchar un poco los fuertes gritos de Levi A Than, primer martillazo, el hueso se astilla, un grito, segundo martillazos, el hueso se rompe, otro grito, tercer martillazos, el nervio vibra, otro grito, cuarto martillazos, los vasos sanguíneos explotan por dentro, otro grito, quinto martillazos, se resquebraja un poco más el hueso , otro grito, sexto, séptimo, octavo, noveno, decimo. Hasta que de ese dedo con suerte queda una masa irregular de carne plana (Lal con su excelente puntería solo le lastimo ese dedo en específico) Quedan 9 dedos más de los pies sin contar los de la mano.

—Guardianes de Tsubaki—Eran una exigencia, tarde o temprano sabrían quiénes eran los guardianes de Tsuna, pero aun no es tiempo.

—Los que conoces— Reborn volvió a asentir, me sorprende que Giotto no haya hecho o dicho nada hasta el momento, probablemente porque no mira, no ve el daño que le hacen a Levi A Than, tampoco lo escucha, está en otra realidad.

Lal, que no es perezosa (Y dudo que sádica porque su cara es inexpresiva) devuelve el martillo al carrito (Lo que me alivia aunque no debería) y saca unas agujas, las coloca en algunos nerviosos de Levi A Than, en esta ocasión no hay gritos, de echo más bien es como acupuntura.

— ¿Sabes Enma? El suero que colocamos en un principio aumenta el sentido del tacto, lo que quiere decir que esta aumentado su sentido del dolor, también baja un poco su sentido de la audición así que no controla el volumen de que tan fuerte grita, no se controla para no asustarte, él está gritando a todo pulmón, lo comprobaste al poder escuchar sus gritos siendo que no debería ser posible siendo una habitación insonora, ¿A qué se escucharon desgarradores? ¿A qué te da pena? Tu puedes acabar con su sufrimiento, ha aguantado mucho en este tiempo que ha estado encerrado, el no hablara, fue entrenado para eso y lo sabes, no sirvió el suero de la verdad, estuvo en riesgo de muerte, casi muere de hipotermia, también sobrevivió a grandes temperaturas, ya ha sufrido suficiente desesperación, ¿Puedes responder nuestras preguntas? ¿Qué aliados tiene Tsubaki? Claro, además de la famiglia Carcassa— ¿Tu que sabes de aliados?

—Giotto— El me miro sorprendido por el repentino llamado, mientras que Reborn frunció el ceño en clara desaprobación de lo que fuera a hacer pero no interrumpió.

—Varia fue en su momento aliada de Vongola, la famiglia siempre debe estar unida ¿No?— Giotto sin entender asintió.

—Se le ofreció a Varia seguir siendo parte de Vongola si se sometían a mí, pero como no lo hicieron, decidieron huir de nosotros, los debimos perseguir en ese mismo momento pero no lo hice, por que seguían siendo parte de Vongola para mí, pero veo que me equivoque. — Pude ver que Levi A Than se removió, ese comentario le llamo la atención y claramente estaba en desacuerdo (Él sabe lo que Giotto dice por que lee los labios) Es claro que es la primera vez que escucha tal cosa.

—Giotto, ¿Quién les ofreció tal cosa? Ellos llegaron a Tsubaki en busca de un aliado para luchar contra Vongola ya que estos querían sus cabezas— Giotto frunció el ceño intentando recordar quien tenía la instrucción de hacer la propuesta de paz.

—Fue…Coyote…—Me lo imaginaba, Levi A Than se removió en un intento de quebrar las cadenas que lo retenían, pero lastimado como estaba no podía hacer mucho.

— ¿Aun no le preguntas que sucedió con Tsubaki?—Quiero desviar la conversación que tuve con Reborn, no quiero tener que responder a sus preguntas, quiero salvar a Levi A Than, tarde en reconocer por qué le colocaron agujas, la acupuntura es algo que va directo a los nervios, bien utilizada puede ser utilizada como una técnica de masaje y relajación, mal utilizada (Como las coloca Lal) En el momento en que coloque la última aguja todos los nervios se tensaran y retorcerán dándole calambres simultáneos en todo el cuerpo, si se mueve demasiado puede que incluso se quede paralitico.

—En unos instantes debería llegar, no te traje solo para interrogarte, suponemos que tú sabes el motivo de todo, contigo aquí el no podrá mentir, también vendrán Asari y Takeshi— Supongo que traerán a Asari para controlar a Takeshi.

—Responde Enma, ¿Quiénes son los aliados de Tsubaki?—Reborn se cansó de esperar.

—Giotto, antes que mafioso eres humano, mira a Levi A Than, ellos no recibieron era supuesta propuesta de paz, todo esto es un gran malentendido, sabiendo eso ¿Toleras verlo en ese estado?—Giotto desvió la mirada a la pared (La pared, pared, no la de vidrio— ¡No desvías la mirada! ¡Este es un pecado de Vongola! ¡Son tus órdenes! ¡No huyas de lo que provocas! ¡Aprende a vivir de la sangre! — Giotto miro de reojo la pared, y note como se horrorizo con la simple vista del estado de Levi A Than. Reborn no es tonto, sabe lo que trato de hacer, por lo mismo asiente nuevamente a Lal, antes de que el asunto se prolongue demasiado.

Lal apenas rozo la piel de Levi A Than cuando sus nervios a flor de piel reaccionaron, se empezó a retorcer y gritar de un modo incontrolable.

— ¡Basta! ¡¿No ven que lo lastiman?!— Esa es la idea genio.

—Quien lo lastima es Enma, no te dejes engañar Giotto, el usa palabras bonitas para engañarte, ¿A el que puede importarle Vongola? Solo le preocupa que Levi A Than no lo soporte y se le suelte la lengua— Giotto se desespera un poco por las palabras de Reborn e inesperadamente sus ojos adquieren un tono naranja, leve, se está enojando. Puede que si aprecie las vidas humanas, en algunos ámbitos se parece a su hermano, tal vez me precipite al juzgarlo

— ¡¿Enma por qué no hablas?! ¡Tsuna no merece que lo defiendas!— A la mierda con el pensamiento anterior, ¿¡Cómo puede pensar así de su propio hermano?!

— ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?! ¡Es tu hermano!— ¡Tu hermano que no duda en iniciar una guerra por el bien de los suyos! Si eso no merece ser defendido, no sé qué se lo merece.

—Mato a Elena, mato a Lampo, corrompió a mi guardián de la niebla, me intento arrebatar a mi guardián de la nube, casi mata a Asari, les arrebato sus anillos a Alaude, Asari y G, y es responsable de la muerte de muchos, secuestro a mi abuelo, ese, no es mi hermano— Has malinterpretado todo (Me entere de muchas cosas, más que nada por rumores que hay, quienes me vigilaban, aparentemente les gusta hablar)

—No, te equivocas, Elena se suicidó, a Lampo lo mato su hermano y por elección propia, él no se defendió, tu guardián de la niebla se rompió solo, le perdonó la vida a tu guardián de la nube, la lluvia y de la tormenta, y salvo cuando pequeño a tu guardián del sol, además de protegerlo dándole la custodia a Colonnello— Tsuna no es del todo malo.

— ¡¿Si es tan bueno, porque no ha mandado a nadie a buscarte!?— Se escuchó un balazo que nos sacó de nuestra pequeña discusión y vimos caer el cuerpo sin vida de Lal al mismo tiempo que falleció Levi A Than.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, una bala entro por la puerta que fue abierta de la habitación siguiente, Lal como acto reacción saco un arma y disparo, pero Levi a Than se interpuso entre la bala que iba dirigida a su jefe (Aun amarrado con cadenas y todo, más bien fue como una caída hacia adelante) y una bala que rozo la mejilla del cuerpo de Levi A Than llego directo al cráneo de Lal, no se alcanzó a petrificar cuando Lal ya había muerto por la bala de Xanxus.

Tanto yo como Giotto tardamos en asimilar la situación, Reborn siendo el que reacciono más rápido disparo al mismo tiempo que Xanxus disparaba en dirección a Giotto, pero ninguna de esas balas logro traspasar el vidrio, por lo que ten tanto Reborn maldecía, Xanxus se retiró.

Era un ataque sorpresa único, no intento pelear, era un ataque de todo o nada, saliendo nada, Levi A Than murió, pero Xanxus sabe que no puede pelear con Reborn y Giotto a la vez, por lo menos tiene el consuelo de haber matado a su asesina, Lal murió, una agente de CEDEF, una candidata a arcobaleno, una prometida de un arcobaleno, una reconocida asesina murió así, de la nada, víctima de la sorpresa, y una bala que nunca vio venir, ya que dicha bala fue disparada mientras el cuerpo de Levi A Than aún estaba cayendo bloqueándole el campo de visión.

Ni Giotto ni yo reaccionábamos, Reborn saco su teléfono a la vez que salió rápido en un intento de darle alcance a Xanxus quien salió huyendo, se escuchaban varios disparos a la lejanía, pero no podía reaccionar por mucho que lo intentara, solo conseguí reaccionar cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a Asari que venía con un Takeshi alterado seguidos de un Coyote asustado.

— ¿¡Estas bien Giotto/Enma?!—Preguntaron al alusión Asari y Takeshi, y bueno Coyote se concentró más en mirar la siguiente habitación que cobraba un aspecto más terrorífica al el vidrio cubrirse de sangre de Lal y Levi A Than, ambos muertos por disparos certeros a la cabeza.

—Le avise a Nono que su hijo Xanxus era peligroso— El comentario de Coyote lleno de indiferencia a la muerte de Lal quien era parte de Vongola me lleno de ira, y me recordó porque despreciaba tanto a ese hombre.

Takeshi también parece haber recordado el motivo por el cual Tsubaki odia tanto a Vongola, porque lo empujo dentro de la habitación, sin importarle que el viejo Coyote era un anciano lo estampo contra la primera pared que vio, Coyote esta incrédulo, está claro que no entiende por qué lo que él debe reconocer como aliado de Vongola lo atacaba, él no sabe por qué Giotto lo mando a llamar, él no sabe que Takeshi sabe la historia, él no sabe que yo se la historia, el sigue actuado por lo mismo, el cree que nadie sabe sus pecados, él todavía se cree la cara oculta en las sombras de Vongola.

— ¿Por qué me atacas a mí? ¡Deberías buscar a el intruso que provoco la muerte de Lal!— Por muy guardián de la tormenta que sea de Vongola, fue en la generación pasada, ahora es viejo, y como viejo no tiene fuerza, pero si experiencia.

— ¡Estoy viendo al asesino de Lal aquí mismo!— Takeshi enterró sus 2 espadas cortas en forma de cruz a la altura del mentón de Coyote en la pared, (Las cuales se las devolvieron supongo yo por el hecho de dar información de Tsubaki y además estar "Bajo ataque enemigo"), evitando que coyote pueda escapar.

— ¡Takeshi cálmate!— Asari alejo a su hermano de Coyote, y este como acto en respuesta se apoyó en la pared de brazos cruzados a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior y no dejaba de mover sus dedos de manera que tamborileaban sin detenerse.

— ¿Tu nombre es Takeshi? ¿Sabes que esto se considera un acto de traición a Vongola? Desde este momento ya no eres parte de Vongola, desaparece de mi vista asesino de pacotilla— Es increíble que Coyote se crea que aún tiene la autoridad de hacer eso. El intenta quitar las espadas de la pared pero por la fuerza con que fueron enterradas le es imposible, así que desiste, debe estar convencido de que alguien las sacara en su momento.

—Coyote no estás en posición de hacer eso, se te acusa de traición hacia Vongola—Giotto en modo jefe-on.

—Me considero inocente— No lo resisto y me levanto, listo para darle el golpe que se merece, Coyote se asusta un poco, solo visible en sus ojos, pero no hace nada, confía en que no lo hare y para mi desgracia tiene razón.

—Culpable, desde hace años, desde el momento en que desapareció Tsunayoshi Sawada hasta ahora— La mirada de Coyote se oscurece, casi como si le contara una verdad que no debería haber dicho, oh, esperen, olviden el casi, es así como me mira y la situación.

—Coyote habla—Si Giotto considera que así sacara alguna información está muy equivocado.

—No sé de qué me están hablando— Asari no es bueno sacando información así que solo se dedica a mirar la situación desde lejos.

—Según tengo entendido toda tu vida has creído que has hecho lo correcto Coyote, pero no es así, tus decisiones mira a lo que han llevado a Vongola, una guerra con otra famiglia, en la que están perdiendo, las pérdidas humanas que ha habido, puede ser que incluso el líder de Vongola al que juraste proteger con tu vida corra peligro por tus decisiones estúpidas, y el precio que se paga por ello es una carga emocional para el décimo Vongola, de todo esto no puede salir nada bueno, pero por lo menos, lo mínimo que puedes hacer como el causante es confesar todo e intentar arreglar un poco este desastre para que no sea tan malo (Aunque la situación ya sea bastante mala)— No creo que sea tan maldito como para seguir haciéndose el idiota.

—Discúlpame, pero ¿Tú quién eres?—Imbécil hasta el fin.

—Alguien que sabe la verdad, y bueno tiene ciertas influencias con la famiglia Simon, soy el hermano de Cozart, creo que sabes lo importante que eso puede ser—Coyote me odia eso lo veo en su mirada, pero aun no veo derrota.

— ¿Se puede saber de dónde ha sacado esa información la famiglia Simon?—

—La famiglia no, yo como individuo lo sé, porque soy un aliado de Tsubaki— Lo vi sonreír altaneramente

—Decimo no ensucie sus oídos con lo que dice esa basura, independientemente de si es el hermano de su buen amigo Cozart, es un traidor y como traidor merece la muerte, devuélvalo a los Simon con una petición de muerte por traición si no la ejecutan es que todos los Simon son unos traidores, sé que le debe doler que la persona en la que confió lo traicione, pero esto es la mafia, eso es pan de cada día, los Simon, siempre desde los tiempos de primo, solo han buscado una cosa de Vongola, poder, lo que incluye, status, influencias, riquezas, etc., corte de raíz el problema— Vi a Takeshi con bastantes ganas de cortar al viejo que estaba de lo más tranquilo en su situación, ¿Cómo puede dormir tan fácil siendo que solo piensa en sí mismo? ¿Cómo es que puede mentir de manera tan fácil como si fuera tan natural?

—Soy consciente de los métodos, pero él no es de quien sacamos la información Coyote, hay muchos que aseguran que usted ha traicionado a Vongola, por lo tanto le pido que diga la verdad, aquí presentes hay 2 personas que saben lo sucedido, ellos saben si está mintiendo o no—

—El Nono es su amigo, lo menos que puede hacer es salvarle la vida, vida que usted puso en peligro— Sus ojos viejos cubiertos de una niebla que solo los más viejos poseen al fin mostraron signos de rendirse y delataron toda la culpa que siente.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres escuchar la verdad de lo que ocurrió con tu hermano cuando se incendió tu casa?— Puede que no le guste nada de nada, ni siquiera el Nono lo sabía.

—He estado toda mi vida buscando saber qué es lo que le ocurrió a mi hermanito, a mi pequeño cielo, por supuesto que estoy listo— Si tú lo dices.

—Antes de comenzar, quiero aclarar que todo fue por el bien de Vongola—

—Mentiroso— Quien hablo fue Reborn que entro refunfuñando listo para escuchar la historia, tal parece que Xanxus escapo vivito y coleando luego de matar a Lal, eso o Colonnello puede leer la mente y ya lo mato.

—La historia es larga así que recomiendo que me saquen las espadas del cuello por favor—Nadie hizo ademan de acercarse a quitarlas, por eso Coyote solo pudo suspirar.

—No es muy larga tampoco— En resumidas cuentas Coyote es un traidor.

—Todo comenzó cuando tu padre empezó a hablar sobre sus maravillosos hijos, tan parecidos que bien podrían ser gemelos, y ambos con un gran parecido al mismísimo Vongola Primo, cosa que inmediatamente llamo la atención de cada mafioso que escuchaba a tu padre, incluyéndome, pues siempre se ha contado la leyenda de que las ideologías de Vongola prevalecerían a través del tiempo, de eso se encargaría primo, siempre se contó que Primo estaba obsesionado con que sería de Vongola una vez él se fuera, por lo mismo se hicieron distintas pruebas a los siguientes jefes de Vongola, si mal no me equivoco tú la hiciste en el futuro, pero para primo eso no era suficiente, aun si de algún modo pudiera ir al futuro el no creía en el destino y este podría cambiar, por lo que no le bastaba, él quería vivir en la época, por lo que con ayuda de Talbot, sus sentimientos, sus guardianes y por supuesto los anillos Vongola, de algún modo que se perdió con el tiempo de tal modo que ni el mismo Talbot recuerda, Primo prometió que en 10 generaciones más el volvería, hay quienes creían eso y otros solo creyeron que eran los delirios de un hombre con miedo a su propia muerte, hay que recordar que para esos momentos Primo ya habría de estar anciano y retirado de Vongola.

Por lo que la gran coincidencia de que en la décima generación nacieran 2 niños parecidos a Primo llamaba la atención de cualquiera, por lo que a espaldas de Nono los investigue, y en algún momento por accidente tanto tu como tu hermano presentaron las llamas del cielo, no creo que te acuerdes de ello, aun eras muy pequeño para tener memoria, bueno el punto es que siendo tú el mayor, tú eras mi mejor candidato a Decimo Vongola, desde ese momento empecé a planear las muertes de los hijos de Nono, aunque Xanxus se me adelanto con uno, creo, ya no lo recuerdo, como soy viejo de esos detalles no me acuerdo, bueno el punto es que, desde esa edad, debías forjar tu carácter, esperábamos a que tu hermano estuviera solo para secuestrarlo.

El plan no era matarlo, era separarlo de ti, borrar su memoria y entrenarlo en caso de que te pasara algo, pero las cosas no salían como queríamos, tu nunca abandonabas a tu hermano, por eso cuando tu madre salió de compras un día, la abordamos, le dijimos que queríamos enviar a Tsunayoshi Sawada a una escuela especial para niños con talento, claro que se nos escapaba un detalle, ni él ni tu mostraron talentos para algo, lo cual encendió alguna alarma en su cabeza, o algo así, sería el instinto de una madre, termino huyendo de nosotros, desde entonces nunca se quería separar de su retoño más pequeño, solo se nos complicó más la situación, ella le decía todos los días que nunca abandonara la casa, porque ella lo quería mucho y lo extrañaba y la ponía triste que él se fuera, de esa forma tu hermano siempre se quedaba en casa si podía, en fin era difícil encontrarlo solo, por eso cuando tú fuiste a comprar ya no nos quedaban opciones, entramos a la fuerza a tu casa, si la madre no se quería apartar de su retoño, solo tendríamos que llevarnos a la madre también, tenía que parecer lo que era, un secuestro así que pintamos las paredes con pintura metálica roja y salsa de tomate para darle más tensión, y mencionamos que eras el Décimo Vongola, creo que recuerdas la frase bastante claramente.

Pero el destino nos odia y de nuevo nuestros planes no salieron como queríamos, el niño al ver como uno de mis hombres trataba tan violentamente a su madre, se asustó y sin querer queriendo encendió sus llamas del cielo, quemo gran parte de la casa, mis hombre para defenderse sin lastimar al niño lanzaban cosas sin importancia desordenando el lugar y para bloquear las llamas botaban muebles entre distintas cosas, hasta que uno se armó de valor y tomo como rehén a la madre del niño, haciendo que este frene en seco, consiguiendo que reaccione al caos a su alrededor mirando asustado sus manos, mi subordinado aprovechando esto, libero a la madre cautiva y el niño corrió a los brazos de su madre quien le susurraba palabras de aliento al oído, con el niño calmado todo fue más fácil, bueno fue un descuido nuestro el que se le cayera la pañoleta a uno de mis hombres, fue una increíble coincidencia que el chico terminara a manos de una mafia que tuviera ese símbolo. —Sí, claro, coincidencia

— ¿Coincidencia?— Giotto tenía los ojos naranja caramelo, se había enojado, pero se resistía para escuchar la historia completa.

—Como he dicho antes, el destino nos odia, después de eso en el viaje la antigua generación de Tsubaki fue quien los salvo—De ti

—Dejaste de contar detalles ¿Qué paso?— Lo mismo me pregunto, Tsuna solo nos contó su pasado en general, no muy detallado

—No lo sé— ¿Cómo no los vas a saber? Tú lo provocaste

— ¿Cómo no lo sabes?— Para estar de acuerdo con Giotto es que eres un terrible mentiroso Coyote

—Solo estuve cuando asediamos la casa, luego deje que mis hombres los llevaran, no quería verme involucrado si fallaban, los íbamos a llevar a Vindice— ¿Vindice? ¿La prisión de la mafia? O algo así era, ¿Y ellos aceptaron educarlo?

—Entonces el resto… ¿No lo sabes? ¿No sabes cómo Tsuna termino siendo jefe de Tsubaki?— Creo que a Giotto le importo poco o nada la mención de Vindice

—No, tampoco sabemos por qué lo salvo—Pero una buena idea te haces

—Es decir que estoy prácticamente como en el principio, a excepción de que ahora sé que Tsubaki nunca fue mi enemigo, sino que siempre fuiste tú—Cierto, pero eso ya te lo han dicho

—No exactamente, luego de eso Tsubaki ataco varios de nuestros laboratorios no autorizados por el Nono…— Coyote se calló cuando se dio cuenta de lo dicho

— ¿Qué más hiciste Coyote?— Pobra jurar que Coyote se cortó la manzana de Adán cuando trago en seco al ver la mirada de Giotto.

—Vongola se estaba empezando a quedar atrás con la tecnología y en la calidad de sus mafiosos, por lo que hicimos ciertos… experimentos—Con Mukuro, Chrome, Chikuza, Ken, etc.

— ¿Qué experimentos?—Ya lo sabes

—Humanos, a medias, pero todos eran odiados por sus padres o basuras de la sociedad— Pero humanos al final y al cabo

—O sea que eran niños— Sip

—Algunos— En su mayoría

—Como Mukuro y Chrome—Como ellos

—Como los hermanos de tu guardián de la niebla— Y Chikuza y Ken

— ¡¿Podrías al menos intentar negarlo?!—Podría pero no quiere

—A estas alturas cualquier cosa que diga se usara en mi contra, no tiene sentido negar algo que no me creerías— Tiene pero ya tú.

—Mi madre… mi hermano… ¿Todo fue tu culpa?—Sip

—Si—Eso estaba claro

—Los daños a la familia de Daemon… Si es cierto, el nunca debería haber sido mi guardián de la niebla en primer lugar, no merezco que hubiera sido mi guardián de la niebla—No mereces que nadie sea tu guardián, te uniste a Vongola, ese simple echo es suficiente

—Su familia estaba rota desde un principio—No es verdad, era disfuncional pero no estaba rota del todo…hasta que llegaste tú.

—Dime que al menos Vongola no tuvo nada que ver con los terroristas que atacaron a la familia de Knuckle— Son de la mafia, por supuesto que tuvo algo que ver

—No directamente—Seguramente proporciono armas ilegales a un alto costo o financio algún ataque o algo así

— ¡¿Cuántas vidas arruinaste sin el consentimiento de Nono!?— Muchas

— ¿Acaso importa si era con su consentimiento o sin él? No es como si los pecados de Vongola fueran automáticamente perdonados por el hecho de que lo ordenara el líder de Vongola, él es tan asesino como yo, y tan asesino como tú—Cierto

—Yo no le arruine la vida a mi hermano—Si lo hiciste.

—No directamente—Cierto

—Lo hiciste tú, y por eso mi hermano me odia—Tsuna es incapaz de sentir odio (Salvo por Coyote y Nono)

—Tu hermano no te odia— La interrupción de Asari los tomó por sorpresa

—Eso no puedes saberlo—Pero puede imaginárselo

—Yo no pero Enma y Takeshi si— Ambos asentimos, pues es verdad, lo sabemos.

—Tsuna dejo en claro que no quiere pelear con Vongola, pero es su deber, lo ha dicho una y otra vez—Al igual que era tu deber cuidar de Tsubaki pero te fuiste con tu hermano mayor, traidor.

—Él siempre ha odiado a Vongola como organización, no a ti como individuo, ni siquiera a la organización entera, solo a Nono y Coyote— Él tiene derecho a saberlo aunque no me guste, mejor lo digo ahora y no después

— ¿Por qué a Nono?—Porque él era el líder de Vongola y metió a Coyote en una posición importante en esta mafia

—Por qué el permitió que Coyote actuara—Aunque no lo supiera

—No lo hizo, él no lo sabía—La intuición debió decirle algo

—Un jefe se responsabiliza por las acciones de sus subordinados—Eso es algo que Reborn ya te debería haber enseñado

—Tiene razón Giotto—Es extraño que Reborn no haya dicho algo hasta ahora, pero no me quejo.

— ¿Entonces cuál es mi castigo honorable Decimo?— No tientes a la suerte Coyote.

—Enma, te volveremos a encerrar por seguridad, pero no se te castigara—Emm, creo que Coyote pregunto por los suyos, no los míos.

—Deberías matarlo, es un traidor de Vongola— Al igual que tú.

—Es un traidor a su famiglia, no a la mía, los Simon son aliados, no subordinados, con respecto a tu castigo, será el que tanto pides a los traidores, este. —Giotto saco una de las espadas de la pared y se la enterró por el estómago saliendo la punta por los pulmones, antes de morir Coyote tosió ensuciando el traje y parte de la cara de Giotto.

— ¡Giotto! ¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?!— Matar a un miembro de su famiglia sin un juicio, ya es bastante malo, el matar a un dirigente de Vongola es aún peor, Vongola es conocida por tratar a toda su famiglia con el cariño que se tiene entre padres e hijos, de ese método se garantiza una lealtad absoluta, el matar a alguien que de seguro siguió esto es como pedir que sus hijos te odien, aunque tú seas su "padrastro" por así decirlo, Giotto aún no se gana respeto, ni lealtad de sus hombres, esto podría dividir a Vongola. Por lo que la preocupación de Reborn está bien fundamentada.

—Soy el décimo para ti Reborn—Mientras Giotto se iba dejando un camino de sangre por la sangre que está en sus zapatos solo puedo pensar en distintas cosas, no sé cómo se lo habrá tomado Asari al presenciar el primer asesinato a sangre fría de su jefe. No me puedo imaginar la felicidad que debe sentir Takeshi por el asesinato del hombre que le arruino la vida a aquel que se la salvo. Ni la furia y dolor que debe sentir Reborn al ser ignorado por su estudiante que es bastante seguro que quiere como un hijo, sabiendo que sus acciones pueden costarle la vida.

No puedo imaginarme sentimientos tan grandes, pero si se algo, tal vez Giotto aún no estaba preparado para una verdad tan grande, siendo que aún le falta averiguar la otra mitad, tal vez un pedazo de su alma se perdió con esto, tal vez nunca volverá a ser el mismo, tal vez el quedo "roto".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hola~ ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Se esperaban que un Xanxus salvaje matara a Lal? ¿Me odian? ¿Odian a Coyote? ¿Esperaban que revelara algo del pasado de Tsuna tan pronto? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? ¡Para que respondan por supuesto! Siguiente capítulo cambio de narrador, así que a comentar siguiente narrador, si nadie comenta, será entre Takeshi y Hayato.**_

 _ **Dije algo del pasado de Tsuna por ser el día de las madres, pero, no todo, Coyote no lo sabe todo, ¿Por qué Vindice había aceptado ha "entrenar a Tsuna"? ¿O no lo hicieron? ¿Y si Coyote mintió? Chan~chan~chan~**_

 _ **Bueno a responder comentarios:**_

 _ **Victoria Chacin618: Pues aquí está el capítulo, ya sabes que ocurrió con Enma, él no la paso muy mal en el capítulo, como máximo diría que está mal por el hecho de dejar que torturara a Levi A Than y que además de eso lo vio morir, así que no se en realidad. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo que eres la única lectora que hasta el momento ha comentado cada capítulo desde el cuatro, por lo que tu opinión me importa y mucho, así que a votar siguiente narrador, aunque probablemente sea Hayato o Takeshi como me dijiste antes, ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor ahora cambiaste de opinión y quieres otro punto de vista.**_

 _ **silkie 19: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! No quede**_ __ _ **, pero no importa por que como consuelo tengo que nadie de 2° Medio quedo, todos más profesionales como de 4°, así que estoy happy por eso, te concedí tu deseo sin querer queriendo, ya sabes que paso con Enma y Coyote, así que no puedes decir que te decepcione mucho, porque puede que hayas preferido otro final para Coyote o algo pero esto es lo que hay, cambiamos de narrador a votar que la vez pasada saliste ganadora (No es que hubiera mucha competencia).**_

 _ **Pues eso, acabo de recordar que no he dado derechos de imagen, bueno la imagen no es mía, ni siquiera se quien la hizo, la saque de Google, intente contactar con el autor para pedirle permiso pero nunca me contesto así que la use igual, así que si alguien sabe quién es, dígale que le pido "prestada" su imagen.**_

 _ **Comenten siguiente narrador, recuerden que puede ser quien quiera, Dino, Byakuran, Colonnello, Reborn, Nono, da igual siempre y cuando esté vivo claro está.**_

 _ **Pues eso Ciao~ciao~**_


	11. Malditas leyes de la mafia

Así no debía ser

Capítulo 10: "Malditas leyes de la mafia"

" _Tal vez nunca volverá a ser el mismo, tal vez el quedo "roto""_

Tsubaki está de Luto.

Decir eso es incorrecto, Varia está de Luto.

No, eso también está mal, nadie está de Luto, pero el aire así se siente, la muerte de Levi A Than afecto a Varia más de lo que están dispuestos a aceptar, por consiguiente, el aire de su habitación se siente así, y por supuesto, la tensión se estableció en toda la base de Tsubaki.

Aunque no lo suficiente como para borrar la felicidad de los subordinados de Tsubaki al saber que Lal murió. Pareciera que se les olvido que el motivo por el que se envió a Xanxus a Vongola fue necesariamente salvar a Levi A Than y si era posible a Enma. Lo cual no resulto, debido a que llego un poco tarde, a Enma lo habían llevado al mismo lugar que a Levi A Than, no sabemos actualmente que ha sido de él.

Pero eso no me importa ni un poco, bueno, Enma es mi amigo, a medias (Solo porque estoy celoso de la cercanía que tiene con Tsunayoshi) pero me importa un pepino en estos momentos eso, me preocupa la tensión del ambiente, y los cuchicheos que he escuchado por ahí, Vongola no es la única que está dividida.

No todos aprueban a Tsuna como líder de Tsubaki. Lo encuentran demasiado negligente, le perdonó la vida a Takeshi luego de su traición (Cosa que jamás olvidare), le perdonó la vida al hermano de este (Asumo que tan idiota como el primero), a el hermano de Hibari (Al cual le da igual todo esto), acepto a Daemon en Tsubaki (Al cual no le tengo ni un poco de confianza, si traiciono a Giotto, ¿Qué le frena de traicionarnos a nosotros?) Es decir hasta el momento el único guardián muerto de Giotto es Lampo

Por lo mismo también es que muchos lo siguen, por perdonarles la vida en su momento, por estar dispuesto a todo por ellos (O eso es lo que ellos piensan) también hay muchos que lo siguen porque lo conocen desde pequeño, y de alguna u otra forma se han enterado de las fortalezas de Tsuna, la facción de Tsubaki que no lo siguen son más que nada asesinos de bajo rango contratados específicamente para ser usados de sacrificio en esta guerra contra Vongola, claro que, por muy sacrificables que sean, si deciden hacer un motín o algo, dejaran de ser tan insignificantes, por el error de uno pagan todos, creo que esa era la frase favorita de un profesor que tuve hace años cuando algún estudiante se portaba mal y nos castigaba a todos con más tarea.

Y tal parece que ellos van a hacer algo, están enojados, la muerte de Lampo y Lal los apaciguo un poco, pero no mucho, más que nada porque el responsable de la muerte de Lampo fue Lambo un niño (En su opinión) que además fue criado en otra famiglia, y la de Lal por un traidor de Vongola, Xanxus, lo que no da ninguna idea de que tan fuerte es Tsubaki, más bien esos hechos lo niegan, niegan que Tsubaki es fuerte, Tsubaki va ganando una guerra externa, pero perdiendo la interna.

—Hayato ¿Me estas escuchando?— La voz de una de las personas que más odio en el mundo me saca de mis pensamientos, si, la voz de mi hermanastro, G.

—No— Me importa bien poco lo que él tenga que decirme, a menos que sea información de Vongola

—Me lo imaginaba…—Es más importante lo que ocurre en Tsubaki que lo que tengas que decirme.

— ¿Y qué querías? Soy una persona ocupada— El enarco una ceja pero lo dejo pasar, el que venga a hablarme significa que es importante, por lo mismo, no puedo evitar removerme en mi asiento.

—Tan ocupada que no pudiste presentarte a defender a la base de Vongola en el último ataque o a defender Nanimori, o algo— Lo dijo con un tono de sarcasmo que está claro que está molesto.

—Para tu información, he estado ocupado por culpa de los venenos de Bianchi, me ha mandado a comprarle belladona, ¿La recuerdas no? Es tu hermanastra además de un miembro reconocido de Vongola —Vi pasar una pisca de dolor por sus ojos, fue tan rápido como un rayo, una mano derecha no debe mostrar debilidad, y él lo sabe, por lo mismo es que fue tan corto como un parpadeo.

—Seré directo—Mas te vale.

—Habla— Mientras más información mejor, pero también es bueno que sea rápido, si debo escoger entre ambas, personalmente prefiero que sea rápido

— ¿Eres parte de Tsubaki?— Se me corto la respiración, de todas las cosas que me pudo preguntar, ¿Tenía que ser esa?

— ¿Dudas de mi lealtad a Vongola?— Lo mire de reojo con fiereza

— ¿Me vas a decir que no tengo motivos?— Parece desesperado por la respuesta, una lástima por él.

— ¿Acaso eres idiota?— Esa respuesta parece aliviarlo de cierto modo, tanto que podría jurar que sonrió por la satisfacción

—Tan solo es una pregunta, no debes enojarte— Quiero golpearlo…

—Sí, definitivamente eres idiota, ¿Qué te hace pensar que si fuera un miembro de Tsubaki te diría la verdad?—Se tensó notoriamente, ¿El esperaba sinceridad de mi parte? ¿Por qué seria sincero con el asesino de mi madre?

— ¿Entonces lo eres?— G no me mira a la cara, es casi como un gato esquivo.

—No he dicho eso— El me mira con sus ojos en fuego, una intensidad creada específicamente para presionar, intimidar o cualquier cosa relacionada a su víctima.

—Contéstame Hayato—Ya le he dicho que es estúpido

— ¿Por qué?—Me levanto del sillón donde estaba sentado y enciendo un cigarrillo, me acerco a la ventana para no dejar el departamento pasado a cigarro.

— ¡Hayato!— G se exaspera, demasiado fácil, ¿Realmente es la reencarnación del mismo G? ¿Realmente este tipo de persona fue la mano derecha de Vongola primo?

—Aun si respondo ¿Qué harás?— Vamos G, ambos sabemos que ya lo has deducido por tu cuenta.

—Eso depende de tu respuesta— Respuesta que ya sabes.

—Digamos que lo soy, solo para molestarte ¿Qué harás?— Tomo una calada del cigarro

—Por supuesto, te mataría aquí y ahora. O, si tengo piedad de tu alma te secuestre y te encierre en la base de Vongola como prisionero—No pude evitar reír.

— ¿Tal como nuestro padre mato a tu madre? ¿Por no saber perdonar su crimen pasional?—La madre de G se enamoró de un mafioso, y ese mafioso, no era nuestro padre, a pesar de estar casada con él, ella solo se casó con él por su dinero, lo necesitaba luego de la muerte de su primer esposo.

—No, tal como mate a tu madre— ¿Venganza por recordarte algo desagradable?

—Creí que dijiste que fue un accidente— Tampoco es como si no supiera que en realidad no es su culpa, o que en realidad no fue un accidente, pero aun así, verlo ahí, tan tranquilo, me frustra, es decir, si él no hubiera sido tan estúpido, no habría cometido ese error.

— ¿Y por qué tendría que decirte la verdad?— ¿Venganza por no contestar lo de Tsubaki tal ves? Hoy esta rencoroso.

—Porque soy el único que sabe tu secreto, uno tan grande que te pueden expulsar de Vongola, ah, pero no lo hagas por eso, hazlo porque me quieres, después de todo, según tú, soy tu hermano—

—Nunca creí que usarías ese secreto ahora en mi contra— Para algo debe servir mantener la boca cerrada, aunque Tsuna lo sabe.

—En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale—Y yo estoy en una guerra en tu contra, no, más bien contra tu amigo, contra ti, y contra mí mismo.

—Creí que no creías en el amor— Y yo creo que es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido

—Creí que irías directo al punto y aquí estamos, hablando de guerra y amor, además de echarnos sal a las heridas—Porque nuestra especialidad es lastimarnos mutuamente.

—Si respondieras de unas ves te dejaría en paz—Mentira

—Si respondiera de una vez me harías descansar en paz—Con eso te lo dije todo.

—Entonces si eres parte de ellos, ¿Exactamente que eres?—El luce decepcionado, no me sorprende.

—Creí que dijiste que me matarías—Él sonríe.

—Soy un asesino profesional, no te conocen por un experto en bombas por nada, si peleamos ahora, todo este edificio se derrumbara y llamara la atención demasiado, además de que involucraríamos a personas inocentes—Échale la culpa a las circunstancias, cobarde.

—Tan profesional que dejaste vivo un testigo en un asesinato, el asesinato más grande de tu vida—Tu vida fue marcada por 3 asesinatos, 2 creados por ti, no creo que quiera agregar un 4 a la lista.

—El único error en mis asesinatos ha sido dejarte vivo Hayato—Te equivocas, tu único error, fue no explicarle nada a el niño que era tu hermanastro, dejar que se sembrara la semilla del odio en tu contra.

—Me dejaste vivo entonces, me dejaras vivir ahora, cobarde—Una sonrisa cruza su cara.

— ¿Debería haberlo dejado vivo?— Una cara de asco es lo que recibió por respuesta, pero no la vio.

—Ni en tus peores pesadillas—Si es posible, tampoco en tus sueños

—Entonces… ¿Estuvo bien?— Las dudas de G me sacan de quicio.

—Por supuesto que estuvo bien, ¿Te estas drogando o algo? Lo mejor que has hecho en tu vida ha sido matar a ese bastardo— Conseguí sacarle una risa minúscula

—Hey, ese bastardo era tu padre— Odio estar vinculado a él por sangre.

—También el tuyo— Por algo somos hermanastros.

—Mi único padre es el que murió antes de que mi madre conociera a ese hijo de putana — Tengo envidia, yo no lo puedo negar como padre

Nuestro padre, era un mujeriego, todo el mundo lo sabe, se casó 2 veces y yo soy un bastardo, la mayor es Bianchi, su madre abandono a nuestro padre apenas pudo, perdió el juicio por la tutoría de Bianchi, creo que actualmente está en un manicomio, ese fue su primer matrimonio, el segundo fue con la madre de G, la pobre mujer tuvo un final triste, y luego esta mi madre, le permitía verme, como profesora de piano, no como madre, ella estaba enferma, del corazón, si mi información es correcta. Porque si, tuve que investigarme a mí mismo, cuando era pequeño, por supuesto yo no sabía que ella era mi madre, lo averigüé tiempo después.

Pero ella era fuerte, no murió por una enfermedad, murió asesinada, por G.

En un principio lo odie con todo mi ser, y es que ver como tu hermano (Porque en ese tiempo lo quería como hermano, creo que incluso lo idolatraba) ahorcaba a tu madre no es muy bonito, aunque, la verdad sea dicha, en ese momento no sabía que era mi madre, pero la quería como una, aunque G no tuvo opción (Cosa de la que me entere más tarde, de echo él no sabe que yo vi esto) Jure que lo mataría, pero todo era parte del plan de un hombre, mi padre.

Él no me acepto en su casa solo por gusto, quería convertirme en un asesino, y para no manchar el nombre de la famiglia a la que serviría necesitaba que fuera bueno, para ello me debía educar desde pequeño, existen diversos tipos de aprendizaje, visual, auditivo, etc., pero el mejor es el emocional, una emoción fuerte provoca que algo nunca se olvide, se conoce como trauma cuando es malo, no lo olvidara en toda su vida, pero los mejores recuerdos tampoco se olvidan, esto él lo sabía bien, me dejo quererla, me dejo ser feliz, para dejarme con un trauma, para motivarme a asesinar, para que cuando matara a G se sintiera bien, para no considerar que matar era malo, él quería que amara asesinar.

Pero todos sus planes se fueron al carajo.

El no prefijo 3 cosas, la primera, que G llorara mientras mataba a mi madre, su primer asesinato y el segundo que lo marca (El primero fue la muerte de su madre), lo segundo que no predijo fue que G quisiera venganza contra él, lo tercero que cuando la realizara yo lo escuchara.

G lo planeo meticulosamente, cuando me rompí por el odio contra él, cuando le grite, el fingió perfectamente, peleamos, me venció obviamente, en ese momento yo actuaba sin control como una bestia, mi padre aplaudía, no gane pero quedo satisfecho, porque ataque con intención de matar, porque le pediría que me enseñara a matar, lo cual, como imbécil hice, intento enseñarme con cuchillos, cuerpo a cuerpo, fui un asco, demasiado elegante para, mi intento varios estilos, hasta que finalmente me presento a Shamal y este me enseño el mundo de las bombas, G observo mi progreso, atentamente, y analíticamente.

Sin que yo lo supiera, G practicaba en secreto lo que observaba de mis entrenamientos, el aprendió a matar de manera visual, impulsado por su odio contra nuestro padre, el cual creció al ver que me estaba convirtiendo en una máquina para matar, de las técnicas que me enseño mi padre estaba la arquería una buena flecha al cuello mata a alguien de manera silenciosa y a gran distancia, a diferencia de los dardos.

De esa manera ambos crecimos como asesinos, por odio, crecimos distanciados, luego vino el límite de G, llegaba de mi entrenamiento con Shamal cuando un olor familiar me envolvió, pólvora, el olor me produjo un revoltijo en el estómago, los escuche hablar, mi padre subestimo a G, ya que nunca le enseño nada, nunca espero alguna represalia de él, G lo incrimino, le acuso de todo lo que guardaba dentro suyo, me entere de que G mato a mi madre porque mi padre tenía a Bianchi como rehén, no la vi esa ves, pero ella estaba en una esquina atónita, ella tenía una bomba atada al cuello, si G fallaba en matar a mi madre, de igual forma perdería a un ser querido, es curioso que mi especialidad sean las bombas y sea una bomba la que causo el desastre de mi vida.

Estaba escondido, no escuche una bala, no escuche un estallido, no escuche nada más que el golpe seco del cuerpo muerto de mi padre cayendo al suelo.

Con temor entre, pues solo fue lo que escuche, no vi nada, tenía miedo de que quien muriera hubiera sido mi hermanastro, G me miro asustado en cuento me sintió entrar, sangre salpicando su cara, no dije nada, solo me acerque al cuerpo de mi padre, sabía que estaba muerto, pero luego de escuchar todo eso quería cerciorarme, realmente lo quería muerto, toque su cuello buscando algún signo vital, me ensucie la mano y no sentí nada.

El que G estuviera asustado era comprensible, nadie en esa mansión odiaba a G más que yo, y G mato a un miembro de su propia famiglia, más bien mato a su familia, eso en la mafia está muy mal visto, si el líder de Vongola se enteraba el cuello de G estaría más que frito, no dije nada, lo ayude a esconder el cuerpo, cuando Shamal llego y me vio con la mano llena de sangre, temió lo peor, G se había ido a lavar la cara, ese fue un alivio para mí, pero volvió rápidamente como si nada hubiera pasado, Shamal lo interrogo para saber qué había pasado, y he aquí el motivo de mi odio. Me culpo. Escondí el cuerpo de nuestro padre por su bien, por lo que no tuve tiempo de limpiarme yo, limpie el lugar. Me deshice de las evidencias. Y el muy maldito me culpo. Shamal guardo el secreto, más bien, el no creía que hubiera hecho algo, mi estilo de asesinato era para dejar un desastre, y todo estaba ordenado, me encontré con Tsuna al día siguiente, me tenía que desahogar con alguien así que pelee con él, no me dijo nada, me venció, y luego me escucho, se encargó de esconder mejor el cuerpo de mi padre, hasta el día de hoy "Esta desaparecido" Vongola no tomo represalias gracias a que Shamal sabe guardar secretos, a pesar de perdonar a G por la muerte de mi madre, de importarme poco la muerte de mi padre, nunca le perdonare el que me culpara esa única vez, me debió matar y el secreto quedaba en silencio, me dejo ir, el muy maldito me dejo ir, cuando escape de casa, se vio aliviado, el único testigo que le puede decir a Vongola que el mato a un miembro de su propia famiglia había desaparecido, más tarde me uní a Vongola, Bianchi, sabe esto, también le enfado lo que hizo G, ambos le odiamos, también me entere más tarde que nuestro padre le pudo poner la bomba porque G la encerró en un closet, según era una broma, estaban jugando a las escondidas, y G decidió que sería interesante encerrarla en el closet.

—Tierra llamando a Hayato—Me perdí recordando cosas que no quiero.

— ¿Entonces, que harás?—Matarme es lo más lógico

—Dejarte huir— Traidor, como la antigua tormenta de Vongola

—No huiré, luchare contra ti, Vongola, Primo, quien sea—G, se encogió de hombros.

— ¿A qué te refieres con Primo?—Oops, se me escapo

—Pregúntale a Giotto, él ya debe saberlo, si mal no recuerdo, hablo con Coyote— Además debo ir a Tsubaki a reportar esto, seguramente Vongola pondrá a prueba a todos sus subordinados, para desechar espías, y tal vez sospechen de los hermanos de los guardianes, hay que configurar planes.

—En cualquier caso, avísale a Bianchi, no me he podido contactar con ella, ¡Y deja de fumar!— Sé que G, aunque no lo aparente se preocupa de nosotros, pero no puedo evitar odiarlo, me dan ganas de matarlo, pero no me creo capaz, es por eso que le he pedido a Tsuna que por favor lo deje vivo, al igual que Kyoya le pidió dejar vivo a su hermano y el adicto al baseball, si él hubiera dicho desde un principio "No quiero matar a mi hermano" no sería tachado de traidor de Tsubaki, el problema es que lo dijo en plena misión, eso es considerado sabotaje.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?—Fumar me relaja, si tengo edad para matar, ¿Por qué no de fumar?

—Como sea, cuídate—Pensé que nunca se iría.

Así que Vongola se está empezando a mover, lo lamento por Tsuna, pero ya no puedo hacer el papel de espía, debo matar a alguien importante de Vongola y el problema de motín se ira, ellos quieren resultados, Alaude, Giotto, G, y Asari están fuera mi jurisdicción, Tsuna me dio permiso de hacer lo que quisiera, pues soy su mano derecha, Knuckle sería una opción, pero tendría que preguntarle a la cabeza de césped, el cual le preguntaría a su hermana, y esta le preguntaría a Hana, en resumen, demasiado problemático, Colonnello es demasiado poderoso para mí, lo mismo pasa con Reborn, ¿Quién tiene poder en Vongola y puedo matarlo? Los Simon están fuera de discusión, además de que Enma es mi amigo, ojala siga vivo, creo que escuche que lo estaba, los Cavallone, son espías, no puedo, supongo que tendrá que ser alguien de la famiglia de Uni y Byakuran o de CEDEF, podría matar a Basil, pero tengo entendido de Tsuna tiene cierto interés en él, creo que era por los rumores de que el León Vongola lo cuidaba como a un hijo, y bueno Tsuna no conoció al León Vongola como padre, tal vez sea por curiosidad. Creo que tendré que atacar a la famiglia de Uni y Byakuran, claro, teniendo cuidado con Spanner, no quiero perder nuestro espía en esa famiglia.

Espera ahora que lo pienso, Tsuna tiene los anillos de 3 guardianes de Giotto, y ahí algo que quiero comprobar en casa de Daemon.

Así que así sin más, decidí ir a la casa de Mukuro y Chrome, aunque el destino me odia, de camino de vuelta luego de ir a la casa de ellos me encontré de cara de nuevo con G.

— ¿Le avisaste a Bianchi?—Sin ningún saludo, siempre ha sido así entre nosotros —No he tenido tiempo—Él sonríe. —Préstame tu teléfono—Esta loco si realmente cree que se lo prestare. —No— El suspira, y de la nada su mirada se vuelve triste. — ¿Sabes? Te mentí—No puedo evitar confundirme —Al final, cuando tuve a Giotto frente a mí, no pude decirle, no puede decirle, ¡Hey! ¡Mi hermano es parte de la famiglia del tuyo! ¿Qué loco no? Y está claro que no puedo matarte— — ¿Y? ¿Qué harás?—G me mira casi como pidiéndome perdón —No traicionare a mi amigo, y no traicionare a mi hermano, y no soy tan cobarde como para suicidarme, pero antes de hacer algo respóndeme algo, cuando Tsunayoshi les pregunto si ustedes querían matar a sus hermanos, tu ¿Qué respondiste? —Se volvió loco, maldito beisbolista, hablaste de más. —Sí y no, en un principio respondí, si, si es por el bien de él estaba dispuesto, pero luego cambie de opinión, no soy capaz — G suspiro supongo que aliviado. —Yo…abandonare a Vongola, me volveré un neutral, si quieres finge mi muerte, estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo, no luchare por Vongola, pero les diré que eres parte de Tsubaki, ¿Te parece un trato justo?—Realmente se volvió loco. —Creí que dijiste que no traicionarías a Giotto—Eso dijo, estoy seguro —No traicionare a mi amigo Giotto, traicionare a mi jefe, traicionare al décimo Vongola— Me voy a arrepentir de esto. —Alguien me dijo una vez, "No puedes elegir que partes de ella amar" me lo dijo un amigo, dijo que era la cita de un libro que le gustaba, estoy seguro que se llamaba la saga trono de cristal, en fin, el punto es que eso se aplica aquí, Giotto es uno, es el jefe de Vongola, no puedes abandonar a el Giotto que es tu jefe, y seguir siendo su amigo—Como dije, me voy a arrepentir. —Supongo que tienes razón…Entonces hagamos esto, cuéntame el pasado de tu jefe, si sus motivos me convencen abandonare Vongola y me voy a su lado, abandono mi deber para hacer entrar en razón a mi amigo, no abandono a ninguno—Me cree idiota supongo. — ¿Qué garantías tengo de que no se lo contaras a Vongola apenas puedas?—Él sonríe, y eso no es bueno. —Ninguna, y esa es la idea, o confías en mí, y lo arriesgas todo, aliado, o más información al enemigo— ¿Confiar en ti? No cometeré el mismo error 2 veces. —G, tienes un lado retorcido, ¿Nunca se lo has mostrado a tu jefe o sí?—El solo continua sonriendo, me saca de quicio—No traicionare a mi famiglia por mi familia, y lo sabes, famiglia antes que familia ¿No?—Y el ríe, ríe con ganas. —Me alegro— ¿Ah? — Estoy feliz Hayato, recurrí a la misma cosa que tu jefe, he grabado todo, saluda Hayato, estas en cámara, te están viendo Giotto, Alaude y probablemente Takeshi, quería conseguir información de ti, me alegro que seas tan buena mano derecha, no estoy dispuesto a abandonar a mi cielo, me alegra que hayas echo lo mismo ,aunque sean cielos diferentes, a decir verdad, me partí la cabeza pensando en algún plan para sacarte la información de si eras parte de Tsubaki, nunca se me paso por la cabeza que fueras honesto y me dijeras que si de una, luego de decirle a Giotto decidimos sacarte información con esto, pero al parecer no eres tan idiota como pareces—Demonios —¡G! ¡Maldito bastardo!—Quería golpearlo, pero él se alejó un poco al mismo tiempo que sentí un cañón de pistola en mi nuca. —Chaos ~—Maldita sea, no puede ser ¡Reborn! —Espero no me guardes rencor, después de todo, famiglia antes de familia ¿No?—Sonreí, porque es lo único en común que tengo con G, a la tormenta colocarle buena cara. — ¿Algunas últimas palabras?—Si Reborn, tengo unas últimas palabras. —No me guarden rencor—G se extrañó, y Reborn se colocó en alerta entendiendo mis palabras, justo lo que quería. — ¡Ahora!— De la nada sale Tsuna y Xanxus, además de Mukuro, Chrome, y Daemon, que revelan a Tsuna apuntándole la cien a Reborn y Xanxus a G. —Lo lamento Reborn, pero no te dejare lastimar a mis amigos—Creo que no están entendiendo así que les explicare ahora.

¿Recuerdan que fui a la casa de Mukuro? Bueno, para mi bueno y mala suerte Tsuna va bastante seguido allí, les explique la situación, y bueno, obviamente empezamos a organizar un plan, hasta que llego Daemon, le pregunte por lo que estaba en su habitación, para que la dejar tan bien protegida, él sonrió como el gato Cheshire, más conocido como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, resulta que Alaude, decidió que sería mejor mantener vigilado al guardián de la niebla, para ello, con tecnología de alta generación de Vongola crearon una cámara que por mucho que el guardián de la niebla intentara moverla o romperla sería inútil, además de haber hecho el lente especial para no poder engañarlo con ilusiones, cosa que molesto mucho a Daemon, ah, pero Daemon no se quedaría si de brazos cruzados, inmediatamente se las arregló para hackear es cámara y que fuera en sentido contrario, después de todo no por nada es un genio de las bromas, es decir que se las arregló para activar la cámara del laptop al que estaba conectada la cámara y se guardara el contenido en la disquera de la cámara que le colocaron a Daemon, en fin, la cosa es que Alaude se dio cuenta, no por nada es el encargado de que no se filtre la información de CEDEF, luego de discutir mucho se llegó al acuerdo mutuo de que dicha cámara siempre estaría desconectada, no se podía romper, no se podía cubrir por un campo extraño que la cubría de llamas de la niebla las cuales neutralizaban las ilusiones, no se podía engañar, lo mejor era mantenerla apagada.

Daemon, que conoce a Mukuro vio el riesgo de que esa cámara callera en manos de su hermano y lo colocara en problemas con la famiglia, por lo que nunca lo dejo entrar, siempre dejaba la puerta segura, pero ahora, esa cámara les era bastante útil en sus planes, ¡Podrían espiar a Alaude! Aunque fuera por un minuto para que el prefecto no se diera cuenta, y valla la suerte que tenemos, justo estaba al teléfono cuando encendimos la cámara, y nos enteramos de los planes de usar a G para intentar sacarme información. Tsuna llamo a Xanxus el cual gustoso vino a matar a alguien.

Y volvemos al presente luego de averiguar la afamada cámara de más alta tecnología del mundo.

—Escoria, ¿Cómo te atreves a apuntarle a una escoria aliada mía cuando estoy cerca?—Bueno G no lo sabía.

—Así que Daemon realmente cambio de bando, no creo que Giotto necesite más pruebas—Reborn no despega sus ojos de Tsuna, no se mueve, sabe lo que arriesga si lo hace

—Te devuelvo tus palabras Reborn, ¿Tus últimas palabras?—Reborn asiente

—No dejes que Dame-Giotto se oscurezca mas—Tsuna sonríe, el entiende, yo entiendo, Xanxus entiende, creo que G no entiende mucho, se refiere a que el cielo de Vongola se está volviendo opaco, Giotto se está opacando, no puede con esto

—Tengo la sensación de que en otro tiempo, otra dimensión, tu y yo nos habríamos llevado bien arcobaleno—Los guardianes de la niebla se vuelven invisibles, al igual que Daemon, si Reborn hace un movimiento que Tsuna no vea ellos lo mataran, lo mismo con G, no importa que tan poderosos sean si no se pueden mover.

—Es curioso que luego de escuchar la mitad de tu pasado piense lo mismo— ¿Espera que?, me sorprendí demasiado, pero eso no parece sorprender a Tsuna, él sabe comportarse en estas situaciones.

—Ya veo, el estúpido de Coyote sirvió de algo ¿Qué tanto les conto?—Los ojos naranja caramelo de Tsuna en este momento se ven amenazadores.

—Con detalle hasta la parte en que quemas la casa—Tsuna se queda quieto no se mueve, no asiente, no hace ningún gesto de intentar apartar la mirada de Reborn.

—Te equivocas en algo—Reborn lo mira, no hace signos de sorprenderse, esas son las miradas de un asesino que sabe que hasta pestañear es peligroso—No sabes los detalles, no puedes saber cómo me sentí, como se sintió mi mamá, de donde sacamos la fuerza, no sabes nada más que hechos, eso no es saber detalles—Puede tener razón, puede que no.

—Definitivamente tu y yo nos habríamos llevado bien—Tsuna se permite una sonrisa

—Hasta nunca, tutor sicario Reborn—Katekyo Hitman Reborn (* _Traduccion sacada calientita del traductor de google_ *)

—Ciao~ciao~—Y se escuchó un disparo, pero en realidad fueron 3 disparos. Uno a la cabeza de Reborn, otro a la de G, y el tercero a la cabeza de Tsuna.

Pero el primero y el tercero no llegaron a objetivo, porque el sicario al darse cuenta que G disparo en contra de Tsuna en cuanto Xanxus desvió la mirada a ver la muerte del sicario empujo a Tsuna, la bala de G, nunca llego a destino, la bala de Tsuna se desvió al Tsuna haberse movido.

—Maldigo las leyes de la mafia ahora más que nunca—Porque eso solo puede significar una cosa, y no es buena para Tsubaki para nada

—Ahora debes servirme hasta la muerte Dame-Tsuna—Malditas leyes de la mafia

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Holas~~ ¿Cómo están? ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Lo hice un poco más corto que de costumbre, pero así me gusta y nadie lo va a cambiar, ¿Les sorprendió? Les confieso que quería matar a Hayato, pero una fuerza mística me dijo ¡No lo mates! Y no lo mate. La traducción del título la quería hacer hace rato, pero no se japonés, es decir sabía que decía algo así, pero pensé que era profesor de asesino Reborn! Lo quise comprobar y me salen con que era así, ay ay ay la vida, da tantas vueltas~~, bueno, la cita que dije por ahí, es real, es de libro de la saga trono de cristal, me dio la regalada gana de colocarla. Por si acaso no entendieron lo último, en el anime, Gokudera se hace el subordinado de Tsuna luego de que este le salva la vida, no sé si en el manga será lo mismo, pero bueno, ahora Reborn le salva la vida a Tsuna así que por lógica él debe ser su subordinado, y no me salgan con que no se puede, por que las situaciones son iguales, Hayato intentaba matar a Tsuna y se puso el en peligro y Tsuna lo salva, ahora Tsuna intentaba matar a Reborn, Tsuna estaba en peligro y Reborn lo salva. Y en ningún momento aclaran si era aplicable o no a los jefes de famiglias. Ahora a responder comentarios que me ponen súper feliz:**_

 _ **Victoria Chacin618: En realidad no falta tanto como crees, ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo? Me quedo raro pero espero que se entienda**_

 _ **silkie 19: Esa es la idea, ¡Viva la curiosidad! Por supuesto que se lo merecía nadie lo salvaría de ese castigo. ¿Qué tal el capítulo? Espero no haber enredado mucho las cosas, o sea si, que se enreden, pero que se entienda lo que quiero decir. ¿Se entiende? Ah ya no se ni que digo.**_

 _ **En fin gracias por comentar, gracias por leer, y creo que en ningún capitulo he agradecido por seguir la historia o agregarla a favoritos y eso como persona no me lo puedo permitir, así que gracias, aunque casi los paso por alto, pero me anima saber que hay gente que le interesa las cabeza de pescado que escribo, siendo eso todo amigos.**_

 _ **Ciao~ciao~**_


	12. La persona que mas admiro

Así no debía ser

Capítulo 11: "La persona que más admiro"

"— _Ahora debes servirme hasta la muerte Dame-Tsuna—"Malditas leyes de la mafia ""_

No me lo esperaba. Nadie de los presentes se esperaba que Reborn, un arcobaleno al servicio de Vongola le salvara la vida, no sé si estoy frustrado por todo eso o al contrario estoy aliviado de que a Tsuna no le sucediera nada malo.

Lo único que tengo seguro es que estoy triste, por la muerte de G, no quería que muriera, todo lo que haya hecho lo hizo por el bien de otro, de no ser así de todas formas no me puedo enojar con él, Tsuna intento no tener que matarlo, pero al final la decisión era mía, le dije que lo matara, luego cambie de opinión y volví a cambiar de opinión, lo que es peor después de que el muriera volví a cambiar de opinión, en un principio quería que muriera por venganza, luego recapacite de mi venganza, después acepte que era necesaria su muerte, hemos evitado un motín de Tsubaki, así que si, quería que muriera, más tarde al aceptar que lo extraño quiero que viva, soy todo un bipolar.

Ese ya era suficiente motivo para deprimirme, pero el que ahora Reborn trate de esclavo o subordinado o lo que sea a Tsuna me deprime más todavía, no fui capaz de hacer algo para evitarlo, ¿Qué clase de mano derecha soy?

—Déjame aclarar algo arcobaleno, aunque yo te sirva, eso no incluye a mi famiglia, pues desde este momento renuncio a mi puesto como jefe de mafia de Tsubaki, cuento contigo Hayato para poner al frente a alguien más capacitado que yo— Esa persona no existe, eres el único capaz de dirigir Tsubaki y lo sabes mejor que nadie, además no confíes tanto en mí, no fui capaz de evitar esto.

—Debí decirte algo antes de que dijeras eso, Tsch, bueno no importa, ya es lo suficientemente bueno el tenerte de nuestro lado pequeño jefe de mafia, después de todo además de sicario soy el profesor de Giotto—Se escuchó un claro disparo hacia Reborn.

—Como dijo el mocoso, eso solo le aplica a él, por lo que en estos momentos no tengo líder, estoy actuando por mi cuenta, si quiero puedo matarte y el líder de Tsubaki volvería—Es extraño que el primero en reaccionar de esa manera haya sido Xanxus

—Cálmate Xanxus, si es tu alianza con Tsubaki lo que te preocupa, no es necesario, el líder de Tsubaki lo buscaremos luego de ganar esta guerra, mientras tanto nosotros, los guardianes estaremos al mando de Tsubaki— Me sorprende que Mukuro esté tan tranquilo como se ve, no le creo nada sus palabras.

—Eso no será necesario—El que Reborn diga eso es misteriosamente tranquilizador.

— ¿Olla? ¿Se podría saber el por qué?—Mukuro lo mira con un odio intenso, si, no esta tan tranquilo como aparenta.

—Emm, ¿Podría explicarnos el motivo por el que dice algo tan raro arcobaleno?— No esperaba que hablara Chrome, pero supongo que será la primera y última vez que lo haga en toda la conversación.

—Quiero que Tsuna siga en Tsubaki— Todos, y cuando digo todos es casi todos, porque todos, menos Tsuna lo miramos sorprendidos.

— ¿Y eso en que lo beneficiaria arcobaleno?—Aquí debe haber gato encerrado, aunque Reborn solo suspira con pesadez

—Ya lo he dicho, además del mejor sicario del mundo soy un profesor, esta guerra sirve para formar el carácter de Giotto, no me opongo a las acciones de Tsubaki, pero quisiera evitar que maten a mas miembros de la famiglia principal— Supongo que es un trato justo

—Lamento decirte que eso no pasara—Apareció de entre una ligera niebla Daemon.

—Para mí desgracia Daemon tiene razón, Reborn—Tsuna dice eso, pero está sonriendo.

—Ya que soy tu jefe no tienes derecho a negarte, además tenme más respeto mocoso— Sé que Reborn tiene la apariencia que tiene por la maldición de los arcobalenos, pero no puedo evitar pensar que es chistoso teniendo en cuenta su apariencia el que le diga a Tsuna mocoso.

—Lo lamento, no estoy acostumbrado a usar los honoríficos como te habrás dado cuenta, entonces ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? Como un favor personal le pido que tenga en cuenta que usted al ser italiano y yo español a los dos nos incomoda un poco el que nos llamen con sufijos ¿O me equivoco? — Me enfada un poco el que Tsuna no se esté tomando tan mal su condición actual.

—No cambies el tema, harás lo que yo te ordene— Tsuna sonríe bastante.

—Como le he dicho mmm… ¿Jefe? Eso es imposible en la situación actual— ¿Por qué Tsuna no quiere venir a su propia famiglia? ¡Es una buena oportunidad el que Reborn lo deje libre!

—Lo harás, porque yo lo ordeno— Daemon se está impacientando, Xanxus también, ¿Por qué no quieren que Tsuna no vuelva?

—No puedo, acabo de renunciar a mi famiglia con 1, 2, 3, 4,5, cinco testigos, no puedo volver así porque si— Eso no es un problema ¡Vuelve!

—Maldito mocoso, aunque no me sorprende, sospeche que por lo mismo renunciaste— No entiendo.

—Antes de decir cualquier cosa, jefe, debió ordenarme: "Destruye Tsubaki" En ese caso felizmente hubiera seguido sus órdenes— ¿Emm? Como dije no entiendo nada.

—Así que por mucho que estés a mis órdenes, y por mucho que las leyes de la mafia exijan total y completa lealtad hacia mi persona a menos que te ordene algo de manera explícita no lo harás, maldito tramposo—Creo que ya estoy entendiendo.

—Si querías que traicionara mi ex-famiglia debiste decirlo, además te estoy siguiendo fielmente, no he desobedecido ninguna orden tuya, y la que me diste es simplemente imposible en la situación actual. — Ya veo por qué dicen lo que dicen.

—Tsch, no importa vamos, tienes mucho que contarme— Tsuna sonrió, asintió y sin esperarlo del todo, porque me imagine que haría algo así, Tsuna saco su teléfono, lo rompió, y lo quemo por completo de manera que no fuera recuperable—¿Qué tan precavido eres?—Sin duda el arcobaleno no está feliz.

—Lo lamento, pero solo un idiota no haría eso, además me caes bien jefe, reconozco tu talento y poder, y eso por supuesto incluye inteligencia—Por ultima ves Reborn frunció el ceño antes de acercarse al cuerpo sin vida de G, romper la cámara, la que no filmo nada luego de la muerte de G, porque quedo apuntado al cielo, dudo que haya grabado algo del acto heroico de Reborn, para luego irse seguido de Tsuna que sin que Reborn lo viera dejo caer una nota, rápidamente la fui a recoger.

Ahora creo que es momento de explicarme a mí mismo los hechos, debo buscar cada mínimo detalle.

1° Esta claro que Reborn quiere destruir Tsubaki, siguiendo el hilo de la conversación quería dejar que Tsuna viniera con nosotros y luego ordenarle destruir Tsubaki desde dentro, o ponerla bajo las ordenes de Vongola.

2° Para evitar esto, Tsuna renuncio a su posición, él podría haber vuelto de no ser por la opinión de Daemon, que al parecer se dio cuenta del riesgo que eso conllevaba, aunque era un tanto obvio.

3° Reborn no podía ordenarle a Tsuna destruir Tsubaki o está claro que nosotros no lo aceptaríamos. Por lo que solo podía dar órdenes de manera implícita.

4° Tsuna no puede evitar el tener que darle información a Reborn, pero dificultara eso tanto como sea posible, destruyo su teléfono, en donde obviamente tenía sus contactos o le llegaban mensajes importantes, etc., es decir, no tendrán ninguna información nueva, solo la que nos podrían sacar hackeando los sistemas, además de ninguna prueba de lo que diga Tsuna, y por la naturaleza de Reborn no le creerá del todo, además de si dan información a Vongola deberán tener alguna prueba.

5° Al leer la nota, leí que me pedía de favor perdonarlo y cerrarle cada cuenta que tenga, todas sin excepción, cuentas bancarias, sociales, etc., romper su computador de la misma forma que su teléfono, fundirlo si puedo, y dentro de la nota estaban las indicaciones de donde guarda los objetos importantes, como los anillos de Asari, Alaude y G, el de Lampo no lo tenemos, aun lo tiene Vongola, pero eso no importa mientras no tengan guardián. Además de claro hacerme cargo de todo lo que tenga que ver con Tsubaki, que si puedo, de algún modo, que le borre la memoria a él, imposible, o mandar a asesinos en su contra, por su cuenta no puede suicidarse porque de hacerlo traiciona a Reborn quien es el dueño de su vida.

6° Si miro a la lejanía veo que dejo caer sus propios anillos y armas, de momento Reborn solo se ha dado cuenta de que dejo caer la pistola que le dio Xanxus, no se quiso arriesgar, la recogió el mismo, dejo a Tsuna desarmado pero Reborn aún tiene el arma.

7° Daemon, si esta de nuestro lado, estoy seguro que para escribir la nota, el coloco una ilusión que permitió a Tsuna hacer eso.

8° Que plante falsas pruebas de los aliados, es decir, algunas extorciones, que nunca haríamos a los Cavallone, Simon, etc., o que los controlábamos con ilusionistas, etc., de manera que no se les pueda echar la culpa, claro está que de todas formas Vongola no confiara en ellos.

9° Me pidió que le entregara a Kyoko una nota que tiene en su velador y otra a Haru.

En resumen, lo hemos perdido para siempre.

Y aun me cuesta aceptarlo, de esto ha pasado una semana, semana llena de movimiento en Tsubaki, media facción de Tsubaki quiere ir en una misión de rescate, es decir matar a Reborn, Reborn controla su vida, si el no existe es libre, la otra mitad abandono Tsubaki, no estaban dispuestos s luchar una guerra perdida, por lo menos nadie se ha unido a Vongola, que yo tenga información al menos, les informe a las famiglias aliadas y a nuestros espías, a los que pude ver de frente me informaron que los vigilan, no hay duda de que Reborn ya le ha sacado cuanta información ha podido a Tsuna, de los que les informe de otra fuente la mitad ha respondido, ninguno de ellos ha abandonado a Tsubaki, algunos por motivos personales, otros por la necesidad de la famiglia, otros porque no pueden abandonarnos, y el resto no ha respondido, entre ellos Cavallone, miento, vi a Romario, no pudimos hablar mucho, han restringido cada movimiento de Cavallone, si algún miembro sale de Italia o se va de Japón o algo, se considerara a Cavallone traidores, a Dino lo tienen encerrado en la sede de Vongola en Japón, me dio la estrategia de Vongola de contra ataque, pero no tengo tiempo para atender eso, por lo menos no aun.

En fin todos los asuntos que me dejo Tsuna están resueltos, y tal parece que justo a tiempo.

No tengo idea de lo que decían las cartas a Kyoko y a Haru, pero lo que sea que haya sido las hizo llorar, lloraron como niñas pequeñas, luego de eso no he vuelto a ver a Haru, según se por Ryohei su hermana está deprimida pero intenta que no se le note, dijo que quería ser fuerte o algo así.

Varia sigue de nuestro lado, tal parece que al final nos agarraron cariño, después de todo entrenamos y entrenábamos todos los días con nuestro igual, es decir, tormenta con tormenta, sol con sol, etc., Lambo entrena con Xanxus, debido a que Levi A Than o Tsuna están ya.

Demonios, realmente es difícil no pensar en Tsuna, mucho mas no ponerse triste por él.

Creo antes haber dicho o pensado algo sobre que Varia estaba de luto, pues en ese momento no sabía de qué hablaba, el que una organización entera este de Luto es mucho peor que ese momento.

Tsubaki está de luto, no porque haya muerto alguien, el luto se da por perder a alguien, para nosotros el perder a Tsuna es como si hubiera muerto, aunque no lo este, Tsunayoshi Sawada sigue vivo, el que murió en nuestros corazones fue Sawada Tsunayoshi, líder de Tsubaki.

Y eso es doloroso, porque el sigue vivo, está claro que en su momento tendremos que pelear con él, si Reborn no aprovecha esta debilidad en nuestros corazones es porque es idiota, y Tsuna lo dijo, hay que respetar la fuerza, poder y por supuesto su inteligencia.

Sigo pensando en el por qué Reborn salvo a Tsuna, en esa situación, es imposible que lo haya hecho por algún plan, para eso tendría que haber planeado esa situación, y está claro que no lo la previó antes, de haber hecho eso, desde un principio no habrían ido solo Rebor por nosotros, y en el momento también es poco probable, en menos de un segundo nadie podría haber pensado nada, es decir, fue un impulso, un impulso que le llevo a salvar la vida de Tsuna, ¿Habrá sido por que le recordaba a Giotto? Después de todo son hermanos es lógico que se parezcan.

No lo sé, para saberlo debo preguntárselo, cosa que no hare obviamente.

Hemos buscado en todas las ramas de la familia del 1° Tsubaki, quien es por cierto japonesa, si era una mujer, hijos, nietos, bisnietos, tataranietos, etc., actualmente vivos, solo queda como heredero Tsuna y Giotto.

¿Cómo llegaron ellos a ser herederos? Es simple, pero no importa porque ninguno puede tomar el poder de Tsubaki.

Giotto es el actual líder de Vongola en el momento en que Timoteo muera…Timoteo… Creo que tengo una idea, un intercambio, si Reborn libera a Tsuna, les devolvemos al viejo decrepito…

¿En qué estoy pensando? Si hacemos eso, más que seguro que Tsuna se suicida, si de todas formas romperá a su palabra de ser el sirviente de Reborn, preferirá romper la promesa de tal manera que nos ayude a nosotros.

En fin, no hay actuales herederos a Tsubaki.

La situación es compleja, de los guardianes ninguno ha llorado, después de todo, Tsuna sigue vivo.

Todos intentan superar con normalidad la situación.

Cuando le fueron a preguntar a Kyoya que relación tenía con Tsubaki, no tengo idea de cómo, pero se las arregló para mentir, es decir, no negó nada, pero omitió detalles, es decir, están como comenzaron en ese asunto.

A Ryohei no le han preguntado nada, le preguntaron a Kyoko, ella hablo con la verdad, claro que solo su verdad, no menciono en ningún momento a Ryohei, pero por la manera en que dijo las cosas ellos malinterpretaron todo.

Pero nada de esto importa.

Lo importante es que luego de esa semana llena de inseguridades, movimientos, arreglar el desastre que quedo dentro de Tsubaki y aliados, se decidió que de momento tomara el mando Xanxus. Le entregamos el anillo de Tsuna, el de Tsubaki por supuesto lo rechazo, y de hecho el de Natsu también en un principio, eso no nos importaba, no esperábamos que lo aceptaran, era más que nada un símbolo de que le pasábamos el poder.

Ningún guardián prometió seguirlo, lo más cercano a eso fue que mientras tuviéramos la orden de Tsuna de ser aliados de Varia, haríamos lo necesario para mantenerlo con vida.

No seguiremos sus órdenes, después de todo, Tsuna nos dejó a cargo, más específicamente a mí.

Grande fue nuestra sorpresa cuando nos enteramos de que eso no lo aceptaba Xanxus, le grito a los anillos, el de Tsubaki siguió rechazándolo, así que de momento solo lo lleva de adorno colgado en el cuello como un collar.

El de Natsu es cosa distinta.

Lo acepto, no por traición a su dueño, pero le llegaron las palabras de Xanxus, y el leoncito a su manera le dio a entender que solo le prestaría su poder mientras Xanxus lo usara para traer de vuelta a Tsuna, porque si, Xanxus le grito a los anillos que no fueran egoístas, que él tampoco los quería, solo necesitaba su poder para traer a Yoshi, si le llamo Yoshi, no Tsuna, no Tsunayoshi, no dio explicaciones, pero si sabemos que Natsu respondió a su llamado de ayuda.

Al ver esto con los demás guardianes decidimos entregarles las caja arma que Verde les hizo a Varia, no se las quisimos dar en un principio por ser Varia, no sabíamos si nos traicionaría en su momento, pero si Natsu está dispuesto a confiar en él, nosotros también.

Y así es como están las cosas actualmente.

Dolorosa realidad.

Lo que es peor, antes estábamos casi libres de espías, debido a que Tsuna se encargaba de entrevistar personalmente a cada asesino que contrataba, no le importaba su forma de ser, expediente o lo que sea, a él solo le importaba que no fueran espías, y fueran a recibir órdenes, sin importar que tan locas estas fueran. Debido a la intuición de Tsuna nos salvamos de varios espías, además de que aun si se le escara alguno, al entrar terminaban siendo espías de doble sentido.

Tsuna nunca se ha equivocado a la hora de contratar a alguien, nunca le importó que fuera poco ético que el jefe se preocupara de cada pequeño detalle.

Ese fue otro punto a resolver, de momento evitamos contratar a asesinos, tanto como nos sea posible, y los que estamos obligados a contratar por la situación actual son sometidos a interrogatorios con Daemon o Mammon, pero aun así no podemos confiar en ellos.

Tsubaki perdió la guerra ganando todas las batallas.

No, no hay que ser tan pesimistas.

—Basura deja de estar en las nubes, ¿Hay algún nuevo candidato para tomar el cargo de jefe?— Xanxus como podrán imaginar está sentado en un trono, a su lado Squalo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, la línea de sucesión es la misma que la de Vongola, no hay nadie—Creo que eso no lo he explicado.

—Aunque es un poco sorprendente que se haya mantenido esa alianza por tanto tiempo— El que Squalo opine eso refleja lo increíble que es la alianza de Vongola con Tsubaki.

¿Por qué creen que una alianza que se remonta a tiempos del primo no se ha roto? Lleva unos cuantos siglos intacta.

Fue una alianza por matrimonio.

El nieto de Giotto se casó con la bisnieta de la primera, es decir toda la famiglia Sawada tiene sangre tanto de la primera como de primo

Esa fue la relación que tuvo Tsubaki con Vongola una simple alianza por matrimonio, pero, Tsubaki empezó a caer en tiempos del séptimo Tsubaki, primos, sobrinos, etc. Todos morían por una u otra razón, hasta que finalmente solo quedo el jefe que vino antes que Tsuna, él no podía tener herederos, tuvieron que buscar en la otra rama de la familia. La que quedo en el legado de primo.

—Generalmente ese tipo de alianzas se respetan—O eso se supone

— ¿Y tienen alguna idea de qué hacer?—Ninguna

—Matar al Nono—Estoy de acuerdo con sacarle provecho al rehén pero, eso no nos ayuda en nada

—A él no le tocan un pelo—Mala idea Squalo, sabes que Xanxus quiere a su padre, aunque no lo demuestre

—Una carnada en todo caso—Lo dije más que nada como un susurro, no esperaba que me escucharan, pero claro si me escucharon

—Habla—Te lo puedes imaginar

—Atraerlos, filtrar información de una fecha de ejecución, si no pueden salvar a su jefe no tienen orgullo como mafia—Squalo se rio estruendosamente. No lo culpo es una ironía.

—Por cierto, recibimos información de parte de Enma, Cozart despertó, está encerrado en una habitación, pero tiene teléfono, suponemos que querían rastrearnos por GPS, pero Enma llamo a el teléfono de Italia que tenemos de emergencia, según la información que tiene, no hay señales de Tsuna, Vongola no sabe que Tsuna no está, luego destruyo su teléfono—No sé si eso es bueno o malo, pero la información debe ser exacta si nos la dio Kyoya

—Así que Vongola tiene otro aliado, eso ¿Retrasa nuestros planes de contención?— Porque sabemos que Vongola contratacara pronto

—Para nada—Si lo hiciera no podría considerarme una buena mano derecha

— ¿La famiglia Bovino esta lista?—La famiglia Bovino es nuestra aliada, Fon luego de meditarlo, decidió estar de nuestro lado, el motivo no nos lo quiere decir pero será de gran ayuda, ya que Fon esta de nuestro lado I-pin también lo está lo que nos llevaría a nuestra carta del triunfo…el tío Kawahira o Checker Face ya que este le tiene mucho cariño por todas les veces que ella le ha llevado ramen, lo que es más, por la relación amistosa que ha tenido Tsuna con Vindice, y la rivalidad (Respeto) que tiene el líder de dicha organización con Reborn, aparte del hecho de que Vongola rompiera una alianza y Vindice es una prisión para quienes rompen las reglas de la mafia, Bermuda decidió que Tsubaki tendría a su mando 2 de sus ayudantes, sirvientes o como quieran decirles, si por alguna razón Tsubaki pierde, Vindice tomara el asunto en sus manos.

—Si— Xanxus asintió, aunque dudo que realmente esto le importe.

—Somos minoría, pero tenemos más potencia de ataque—Solo espero que esto sea suficiente para derrotar a Vongola.

Claro, esos son pensamientos optimistas, tener a tanta gente fuerte a nuestro alrededor es tranquilizador, pero eso no importa para matar, ya se ve eso cuando mataron a Lal, solo basta un segundo para que todo termine, una bala bien localizada, mis bombas, lo que sea es mortal, hasta un lápiz si se sabe utilizar.

Hay asesinos que valoran el progreso y otros que solo actúan a matar, si golpeas mucho un mismo lugar terminara rompiéndose, o preparar a la víctima, cansándola, desgastándola, o lo que sea, eso es un asesinato progresivo, los que actúan a matar, son más conocidos por ser silenciosos, no les toma mucho, romper un cuello, insertar una aguja con veneno, un gas, una bala bien dirigida y que sea sorpresa, la sorpresa puede ser un arma esplendida, como también puede condenar.

Vongola nos quiere hacer un ataque sorpresa.

Les saldrá el tiro por la culata, o eso me gustaría decir.

Pero la realidad es otra.

Paso casi una semana antes de que Vongola diera señales de vida

No nos sorprendieron, sabíamos que atacarían.

Pero la información no fue precisa.

Esperábamos un ataque a gran escala, cosa que no hicieron solo mandaron a 9 personas.

Esperábamos un ataque silencioso, llegaron frente a la mansión con toda la intención de irrumpir.

Eso nos arruino todos y cada uno de nuestros planes de contención

Vino Giotto, no es una sorpresa.

Vino Reborn, tampoco es una sorpresa

Vino Colonnello, con ojeras y todo pero vino, habría sido una sorpresa si en su lugar hubiera venido Lal.

Vino Cozart, claro el no dejaría a su amigo solo

Vino Asari, supongo que querrá respuestas

Vino Byakuran, asumo que por orden de Yuni, quien no vino

Vino Alaude, no podría haber faltado

El que hayan venido las cabezas de las famiglias aliadas y Colonnello, nos dice que ellos también aceptaran el resultado de esto, no les importa perder sus vidas por Vongola. Claro digo aliados pero ya no están los Cavallone, un duro golpe para la famiglia Vongola, para todas sus famiglias aliadas en realidad.

No contábamos con una cosa, sorpresa a la vez que predecible, no puedo decir que fuera sorpresa, porque lo esperábamos, pero no esperábamos que tan pronto.

La aparición del león Vongola, Iemitsu Sawada, acompañado de Tsuna, fue algo doloroso, verlo armado para ir en contra de su famiglia.

Aunque hay algo raro, a diferencia de los primeros 7 quienes están frente al portón como quien no quiere la cosa, los otros 2 están acostados en unos árboles "escondidos". Claro Tsuna me saludo, mientras jugaba con su pistola, tal parece que Reborn se la devolvió, está claro que sabe que los vimos, pero, no están ahí para atacar, el león Vongola se ve cansado, o al menos así se ve desde los monoculares.

En fin eso no importa.

Fue una sorpresa, pero eso es un reto, nos están retando para pelear uno a uno, bueno 9 a 9, no correcció porque no estamos seguros de que van a hacer Tsuna y el león Vongola.

Para nuestra mala suerte, los subordinados de Vindice, al ver esto decidieron eso, que serían peleas limpias, tal como las que hicieron en la batalla de los anillos, en el futuro, el torneo de los arcobalenos, y en todo, batallas diplomáticas entre los líderes de ambas mafias, bueno, eso es un decir, ya que Tsuna no peleara. Esto se decidirá de una vez por todas.

No estoy del todo consiente al bajar de la terraza en la que estaba para recibirlos, planeo miles de estrategias en mi mente, abajo todos me esperan, me cuesta convencerme de que es así de simple el fin de todo, sin palabras, se decidió que Vindice será el árbitro, están de nuestro lado en la guerra, pero eso no significa nada ya.

La destrucción de Tsubaki o la de Vongola, eso se decidirá hoy.

Después de tanto tiempo de tensión.

Aunque hay algo que me inquieta, es una estupidez pero… ¿Dónde está el guardián del sol?

Bueno no importa.

Es una lástima terminar todo eso así, me hace sentir mal, me hace pensar que todas esas muertes fueron en vano, la muerte de G, Levi A Than, Lal, Lampo, Elena, y mucha, mucha gente inocente usados como sacrificio.

Me hace sentir impotente, ahora, ¿De qué nos sirve ganar? Perdimos a Tsuna.

A menos que matemos a Reborn, lo cual dudo, es demasiado difícil luchar contra un arcobaleno, el que se enfrente con otro no cambiara las cosas, a lo más, podemos esperar un empate, aunque ahora que los veo parecen verse más grandes, casi como de 8 años, realmente crecen rápido, aunque no estoy seguro, bien podría echarles unos 7 años.

— ¿Y quiénes irán?—Por supuesto todos en la base, mansión como quieran, también notaron eso, todos lo saben. Ah, debo despedir a los asesinos que contratamos para la guerra contra Vongola, ah, bueno no importa, de todas formas puede que perdamos. Aunque es una buena pregunta la de Lambo

—Por supuesto los más fuertes— Buena respuesta Squalo, eso es obvio, ahora, ¿Quiénes son los más fuertes en nuestra alianza?

—Fon—Por supuesto.

—Iba a decir Checker Face, pero realmente no confió en el— Y no creo que nos quiera ayudar a pesar de haber ofrecido su ayuda, no sé cómo tan siquiera pensaste en esa posibilidad Fran o Flan como se pronuncie.

—Xanxus— Lógico.

— ¿Skull? Digo es un arcobaleno— Mala idea Ryohei

—Aunque sea inmortal, no es invencible, si por casualidad le tocara pelear con Tsuna podría terminar petrificado por toda la vida— Vivir petrificado por toda la eternidad no es una idea muy bonita

—Mammon—Tengo objeciones de esto.

— ¿Cuánto me pagaran?— Aunque en realidad es una buena idea.

—Lo que sea necesario, pero debes ganar—Por ultimo nos quedamos con el dinero de Vongola.

—Kyoya—Esperaba objeciones de su parte pero está bastante tranquilo extraño.

—Verde no nos ayudara, así que mmm ¿Mukuro?—Odio admitir que tienen razón.

— ¡Esperen!— Realmente me asusto el grito de Enma, que acaba de llegar, se nota que está cansado, es de esperarse, escaparse y correr cansaría a cualquiera—Quiero ayudar— Lo que sea por Tsuna ¿No?

—Bueno, es probablemente el único que puede luchar contra Cozart, digo ¿Hay alguien mas que pueda luchar con la gravedad alterada?—No, Enma sonríe aliviado, ¿Realmente pensó que no lo dejaríamos pelear?

—Por cierto, Dino también viene en camino, Cavallone está cansado de la presión de Vongola, todos sus subordinados se revelaron, Romario lo saco de la mansión Vongola, y están en camino—Perfecto

—Supongo que también el peleara— Va, Fon, quien no se ha negado, Xanxus, Mammon, Kyoya, Mukuro, Enma, y Dino, faltan 2

—Hayato —Proferiría no hacerlo pero es mi deber como mano derecha

—Más te vale no perder—Lo que tú digas Belphegor

—Nos falta uno—Mmm podría ser algún guardián de Enma, como Adelheid.

—Yo lo hare—Si Daemon no deja de aparecer de esa forma me va a dar un ataque cardiaco

— ¿Estás seguro?— Chrome está bastante preocupada por su hermano mayor

—En un principio me uní a su causa con el único propósito de derrotar a Giotto—Creo que puedo confiar en el en esta ocasión

Luego de decidirnos, salimos de la base, y nos encontramos con una sorpresa no muy agradable, Takeshi también estaba ahí, se ve avergonzado, y con razón debe estarlo.

—Antes de decir nada, aclaro que Takeshi no peleara, solo está aquí para observar—Entonces Tsuna peleara.

—Tsch, como quieran—No es que afecte en algo el que este mirando

— ¿Y Tsuna?— Directo al punto Giotto

— ¿Hacemos esto por azar o cada uno pelea con quien quiera?—Daemon cambio de tema muy rápido.

—No es justo, son 9 contra 7— No sé si

— ¿De qué hablan? es un 9 contra 9— Giotto frunció el ceño y Reborn desvió la mirada, claro no creo que alguien lo haya notado

— ¿Dónde han visto a 9?—Giotto no sabe que Tsuna se fue de Tsubaki, es lógico que no sepa que está de su lado, mi pregunta es por qué.

—Vamos, no debes enojarte hermano, no debes enojarte por que te seguimos—Tsuna bajo del árbol sonriente, mientras Iemitsu intenta taparle la boca. Creo que le acaban de arruinar un plan a Reborn, típico de Tsuna.

— ¿Tsuna?—Ya quedo en blanco Giotto, realmente es patético que no sepa cómo actuar con su hermano

—Lo siento no hay tiempo para explicar, yo voto que nos enfrentemos con quienes queramos, supongo que ustedes están de acuerdo ¿No?— La cara de los Vongola es mas de sorpresa, quizás por instinto asienten, en Tsubaki asienten todos con decisión, supongo que la mayoría tendrá cuentas pendientes, y la cara de Takeshi como imaginaran es de impresión puro, esta avergonzado a la ves de nervioso.

— ¿Cómo que no hay tiempo de explicaciones? ¿Por culpa de quien crees que es esto?— La cara de Giotto no tiene precio

—De Coyote, y por cierto Takeshi quita esa cara, no te morderé o algo— Tsuna siempre ha sido así en estas situaciones.

—Suficiente, elijan a un representante, jugaran piedra, papel o tijera para determinar el equipo que pide a su rival— De nuestro lado sin preguntarle a nadie fue Xanxus, bueno, él es nuestro actual líder, supongo que está bien, del lado de Vongola obviamente fue Giotto, aun un poco aturdido. Gano Tsubaki, debe ser cosa del destino.

Nos juntamos en un círculo, mientras Vongola se reunió en otro, la mayoría está encarando a Tsuna, quien solo le echa la culpa a Reborn.

— ¿Quién va contra Tsuna? Si nadie va, yo lo hare—Esa fue la primera pregunta que hizo Xanxus, no me sorprende.

—Lo hare yo—Todos me miran sorprendidos, no sé por qué les sorprende, Tsuna es mi amigo, es lógico que quiera ser yo quien pelee con él, de todas formas, no pelearemos a muerte aunque quisiéramos. Aunque iré en serio, debo demostrar que puedo ser una buena mano derecha.

— ¿El león Vongola?—Nadie dijo nada, todos saben la fuerza que tiene y nadie tiene asuntos con él. —Entonces lo hare yo—Nadie se queja Xanxus v/s Iemitsu, puede ser una buena pelea.

—Byakuran—Contra le adicto de los malvaviscos, solo un loco pelearía contra él, después de todo era tan fuerte como para en un futuro destruir Vongola.

—Yo— ¿Lo ven? Un loco, Mukuro

—Cozart—Es bastante obvio

—No hace falta preguntar—Obviamente seria Enma

—Alaude—Ahora que lo pienso Alaude no sabía que Kyoya está en Tsubaki, debe haber sido un impacto verlo aquí.

—Lo morderé hasta la muerte—No es necesario que lo mates

—Asari—El hermano del adicto a la flauta

—Como veo que nadie dice nada, lo hare yo—Es una sorpresa, puede ser una buena pelea, Asari v/s Potro salvaje (Dino) Solo quedan los arcobalenos

—Colonnello—Fon o Mammon

—Es una molestia pero me pagaran por esto— Mammon

—Eso nos deja…—Me pregunto qué será de esa pelea

—No queda más remedio—Si, Fon v/s Reborn

— ¿Decidieron ya?—Nos quedamos mirando a nuestros respectivos oponentes, claro que decidimos Vindice

—Giotto v/s Daemon; Reborn v/s Fon; Colonnello v/s Mammon; Asari v/s Dino; Alaude v/s Kyoya; Cozart v/s Enma; Byakuran v/s Mukuro; Iemitsu v/s Xanxus y Yoshi v/s Hayato—Tendré que pelear, tendré que derrotar a "la persona que más admiro"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Holas~~ ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Recuerden que queda un capítulo de Hayato, es posible que el siguiente narrador sea el último, si, la historia está llegando a su fin, no sé si quedan los 3 del siguiente o quedan más, pero no pasa de 6, creo que con suerte 4. No me gusto como me quedo este capítulo, no tenía inspiración, nos quedamos sin historia, si nadie vota siguiente narrador lo hare de Takeshi, no tengo inspiración para escribir el capitulo y lo tendre para esto, no, no, no, no, no, tengo la sensación de que había otra opción para colocar como los mas fuertes de la alianza de Tsubaki, pero no lo recuerdo, si alguien piensa que debería haber puesto a otra persona en la pelea puede decírmelo, me las arreglare para que también pelee de una u otra forma, después de todo habrá un intruso en las peleas, y aquí pongo a prueba su memoria de la historia, en algun momento lo dije, wajajajaja, en fin. Les dejare 5 opciones.**_

 _ **A) Lambo B) Takeshi B) Ryohei D) Knuckle E)**_ _**Adelheid**_

 _ **En fin en algun momento, capitulo o algo, dije que uno de ellos seria importante en la historia, no dije literalmente, mas bien lo mencione dentro de la historia.**_

 _ **Ahora los comentarios~~:**_

 _ **silkie 19: Mucha curiosidad que ya se sacio, pero aun asi ustedes no lo saben, wajajaja, aunque era obvio que Reborn tendría curiosidad, aunque eso no tiene nada que ver con sus motivos para salvarlo, no se dejaría llevar por algo como eso, creo, no lo sé, no soy la que creo Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Espero te guste el capítulo, aunque a mi no me gusto.**_

 _ **Victoria Chacin618: No te mueras, ahí está el capítulo calientito recién salido de mi cabeza, a menos que Fon mate a Reborn, Tsuna se quedara así, siendo el esclavo de Reborn, a decir verdad ni idea de donde saque eso, solo se me ocurrió en el momento, pero no importa porque no afecta en el final que tengo pensado, pronto se aclarara todo~~ espero te haya gustado el capítulo aunque a mí no me gusto, pero todo depende de cada quien, y el capítulo era necesario.**_

 _ **Ah, y un saludo especial a**_ _ **KiraraZam94, quien a pesar de no dejar Review, se tomó la molestia de mandarme un privado, ven gente, hay gente buena, es la primera en hacer eso, ya le conteste por privado, así que no veo la necesidad de hacerlo aquí, pero solo quería agradecerlo. Bueno pues comenten, o mándenme un privado que me llenan de felicidad.**_

 _ **Y pos, eso Ciao~ciao~.**_

 _ **Miento acabo de recordar algo, la imagen de la portada no es mía, la busque en Google, y pues me gustó mucho, no tengo idea de quien la hizo pero si lo saben pregúntenle si me deja usarla, si no para cambiarla, aunque de momento no he recibido queja alguna. Ahora sí, Ciao~ciao~**_


	13. Niño consentido

Así no debía ser

Capítulo 12: "Niño consentido"

" _Tendré que pelear, tendré que derrotar a "la persona que más admiro" ""_

Ni siquiera me fije en cuando llego Cavallone, mis ojos estaban fijos en Tsuna, quería grabar su expresión en mi memoria, estoy seguro de que tanto el como yo intentaremos no llevar el encuentro a una lucha a muerte con dejar a alguno inconsciente bastaría.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esa elección— No sé si Giotto dice eso porque no quiere luchar contra su guardián o es por otro motivo

—Eso no importa, tu lucharas contra quien ellos digan— Después de todo perdiste en piedra, papel o tijera, las ordenes de Vindice son absolutas, lo sabes Giotto.

—Vamos, calma. Por cierto, Giotto, ¿Por qué no está con ustedes su guardián del sol?—Ahora que Tsuna lo comenta, es extraño que él no este.

—Murió—Quien contesto no fue Giotto, si no Ryohei, quien estaba al lado del resto de los guardianes de Tsubaki y el prisionero (Timoteo, más conocido como Vongola nono, o noveno Vongola) ¿Cuándo llegaron aquí?

—Ya veo, lamento tu perdida Ryohei, sin embargo no mentiré, me alegra que haya muerto, tú sabes bien la razón— Tsuna lo conoció cuando convenció al anterior Tsubaki de sacarlos de ese lugar de peleas ilegales luego de conocer a Ryohei en una las salidas que tenía permitidas, no hablaron mucho, más bien nada, se conocieron cuando chocaron por accidente, según lo que dice Tsuna, lo molesto bastante por comprar cosas para chicas, que más tarde descubrió eran para Kyoko, pero algo en los ojos de Ryohei le pareció sospechoso, por supuesto Ryohei no dijo una palabra de lo que sucedía, después de todo lo tenían vigilado, por lo mismo Tsuna lo siguió hasta dar con ese lugar.

—No hace falta que digas nada, después de todo, tú ya lo sabias ¿Cierto? Aunque eres cruel, mira que decirle primero a Kyoko…—Tsuna asintió, no me sorprende siendo el, lo que quiere es alterar psicológicamente a Giotto para que en la pelea falle, Tsuna siempre ha sido así, además de que la pelea de Giotto será la primera, bueno, ahora se el contenido de la carta de Kyoko, con razón lloro, su hermano murió, no, más bien fue asesinado, por Tsuna, después de todo él ya lo sabía.

—No es por ser insensible ni nada, pero… ¿Cómo murió?—La pregunta de Lambo no creo que sea malintencionada, él siempre ha sido curioso

—Suicidio, digamos que es un poco impactante recordar de la noche a la mañana algo así, y más que haya luchado contra la persona que le salvo la vida, a él y a sus hermanos, aunque no haya sido directamente, ni el rescate, ni la lucha— Sobretodo tomando en cuenta que él era pacifista

—En fin, cambiando de tema radicalmente, apuren el paso—Después de que todas las peleas se definieran, decidimos ir a un lugar más apropiado para luchar, el lugar de entrenamiento de Tsubaki, si puede soportar nuestra peleas con Varia, puede con esto.

— ¡Llegamos! Que recuerdos~— No has estado fuera ni un mes, no seas exagerado Tsuna

—Aquí se libraran las batallas, las reglas son, el público no puede interferir, si alguien interfiere la famiglia que lo haya hecho perderá automáticamente, del mismo modo, los luchadores no pueden atentar contra quienes estén de espectadores—Por lo bajo escuche a Mukuro susurrándole a su hermano "¿Entendiste Daemon?" —El ganador se proclama cuando él oponente quede inconsciente, no pueda continuar o muera—Está permitido matar, no me sorprende, es la mafia después de todo —Pueden usar lo que sea necesario—Armas, palabras, puños, elementos del "Ring" —La decisión de Vindice es absoluta—Nos están prohibiendo alegar—Sin más que comiencen estas luchas, primer encuentro Giotto Sawada V/s Daemon Spade—La sonrisa de Daemon es macabra, tanto como su llama.

Daemon que parece emocionado por las luchas se lanza al "campo", bueno, digo luchas pero a decir verdad solo le interesa en la que el luchara, y con algo de suerte en la que luchara Mukuro, y con aun más suerte en la que luchare con Tsuna, en cambio Giotto se la pasa mirando en dirección a Tsuna quien tan solo lo saluda con la mano, ¿O tal vez lo despide? En fin, lo que sea con tal de que lo distraiga, por lo mismo, Giotto avanza lentamente, parece que esto molesta a Daemon, no me sorprende, es como si no se lo tomara en serio.

—Daemon, aun no es tarde, no quiero pelear contigo, ven con nosotros—No se si me da lástima o no el que Giotto haga eso, es decir es un poco como Tsuna, en el sentido de perdonar a los traidores, pero en este preciso momento es un poco ingenuo pensar que vaya a cambiar de opinión.

Como lo esperaba Daemon no dijo nada, sin embargo apretó los puños, estos tiemblan un poco, ¿No estará considerando cambiarse de bando a estas alturas o sí?

—Pueden comenzar— Apenas termina de pronunciar esas palabras Vindice, y Daemon hace aparecer su hoz, Giotto no se queda atrás y enciende su llama de la última voluntad, pero no decide atacar, se queda quieto mirando a Daemon, este último sin contener su ira contra Giotto lo ataca dando un grito de guerra, por supuesto un ataque cegado por la ira es fácil de prever, más si te enfrentas contra un Vongola, famosos por su intuición.

— ¿Por qué?...—En un momento Giotto detiene la guadaña de Daemon, en ese mismo momento este mismo susurro, no lo escuche, pero pude leer sus labios. — ¿¡Por qué mataste a Elena?!—Perdió la cabeza, se soltó del agarre de Giotto, y su ojo pasó a tener el signo de los naipes. Giro su hoz para luego golpearla contra el suelo, salió niebla que rápidamente cubrió el estadio, no se ve para nada a Daemon, pero de ves en cuando logro ver a Giotto que está moviéndose apenas, parece estar esquivando algo, bastante seguro sea que es Daemon, él puede hacerse invisible, lógicamente lo usaría, de la nada Giotto cierra los ojos y empieza a esquivar a la perfección, está confiando ciegamente en su intuición.

El paisaje cambia, has varias personas, casas, edificios, Giotto parece desorientado un poco, luego rápidamente cambia de nuevo, estamos dentro de una casa, una mujer castaña está cocinando, la reconozco, es Nana.

—Todos a tu alrededor sufren Giotto—Apareció un pequeño Tsuna entrando a la cocina, Giotto miraba, parecía haberse olvidado de que estaba en una pelea, solo miraba fijamente a Tsuna, bueno, no a Tsuna, a su mini-versión. Por su parte más que querer ganar, Daemon lo quiere ver sufrir. —Tu madre— Entraron a la casa "personas" que no se les podía ver el rostro, solo se distingue una silueta, rompían cosas, Nana abrazaba a mini-Tsuna, — Tu hermano— Sin motivo aparente se inició un fuego, la escena frente a nuestros ojos cambio, — Tu padre— se vio a Iemitsu llegando tarde a la casa, cayó al piso, seguramente por lo borracho que estaba— Asari—Cambio el cuadro para ver la pelea de Asari v/s Takeshi, se alcanza a ver hasta el momento en que Asari recibe una bala por Takeshi —Lampo— Cambio de nuevo la escena, se vio al más joven de los guardianes de Giotto cayendo al piso mientras se desangraba—Lal—La imagen de Lal cayendo inerte al suelo con un sonido seco—Colonello—Se ve a Collonelo llorando en el funeral de Lal—¿Lo ves? Son muchos, sin embargo nada de eso es tu culpa… ¿A que eso piensas?—La escena cambia mostrando las mismas y más imágenes es un cambio constante de escena, cada una dura casi un segundo y va cambiando más y más rápido, hasta que finalmente paran de golpe mostrando el cuerpo inerte de Elena— ¿Pues qué crees? ¡Te equivocas! ¡Todos murieron por tu culpa! Directa o indirectamente, ¿¡Por qué no intentaste salvarla?! ¡Ella estaba enamorada de ti! ¡Ella te quería a ti! ¡Aun así…! Aun así… La dejaste morir…— "Y cuando finalmente todo ese odio se transformó en tristeza, pudo vivir en paz" O viceversa, no recuerdo quien me dijo eso

—Yo…yo no mate a Elena—No sé en qué momento empezó a llorar, pero ahora esas lágrimas silenciosas están parando.

— ¿¡Y lo sigues negando?!— Giotto cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió se veía fiereza en ellos

—Si fuera así, eres tan culpable como yo—Digan lo que quieran al final, la culpable fue la misma Elena.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!—El paisaje cambio, estaban en una especie de baile, Giotto sin saber qué hacer, se acercó a una joven, o eso pensaba yo, de mi punto de vista se ve a Giotto de espaldas, no veía sus manos, no veía la posición en que estaban, y la joven se congelo, literalmente, desde ese punto la habitación se congelo entera, la ilusión se deshizo, mostrando lo que es, nada, solo quedaron polvos de hielo, Giotto puede congelar las llamas, no es una sorpresa, congelo las llamas de la niebla, tal parece que Daemon evito ser congelado al dejar de usarlas en ese preciso momento, por lo mismo fue que la ilusión se rompió, quedo polvo de hielo, después de todo, Giotto congelo algo, algo inexistente, no quedaron estatuas, era niebla en un principio, el guardián de la niebla se encarga de hacer creer a su enemigo que algo inexistente exista y lo que existe no exista no permitiendo que se encuentre su verdadera forma, como guardián de la niebla, Daemon fracaso, permitió a su enemigo que viera la verdad de una ilusión, una ilusión no existe, y al congelar todo se vio eso, en el terreno no cambio nada, salvo polvo de hielo, como consecuencia del uso de llamas

—Daemon, espero algún día me perdones ¡Big bang axle! —Nos dejó ciegos por unos momentos, Daemon para defenderse creo una ilusión de un escudo e intento cortar el ataque con su hoz, no estoy seguro de cuál fue el resultado de ello— ¡Y! ¡Zero point breakthroungh: First Edition!—congelo las manos y los pies de Daemon, él se daba por satisfecho, pero luego por seguridad también congelo un lado de la cabeza de Daemon, el que tiene el ojo que le permite hacer ilusiones, bloqueándole movilidad y poder.

—Ganador, Giotto Sawada, ganadores Tsubaki—Apenas termino Vindice de pronunciar esas palabras Giotto se dejó caer rendido al suelo, puede que no hayan luchado mucho, pero uso 2 de sus técnicas más conocidas y poderosas seguidas, eso lo debió cansar aunque sea un poco.

—Si ya terminaron de pelear, ¿Puedo entrar al campo un poco? Quiero decirle algo a Daemon—Tsuna estaba serio, pocas veces actúa serio frente a sus enemigos

—Como quieras—A Vindice le importa bastante poco. Tsuna avanzo a paso lento, como cada vez que él habla, todos están callados, atentos a lo que hará, Vongola todavía debe estar asimilando su personalidad, y más aún que este de su lado, debido al silencio se escucha claramente cada uno de sus pasos.

—Si vas a darme un discurso por haber perdido, ahórratelo—Tsuna todavía no decía nada, simplemente lo descongelo, luego de hacer esto y comprobar que Daemon estaba con quemaduras de gravedad y apenas se podía mover por lo mismo decidió hablar

—Giotto no mato a Elena, tu tampoco, fui yo, ¿Lo olvidas? ¿Quién te hablo de la cita de Elena con Giotto? ¿Quién crees que provoco todo esto?—Su tono serio cambio por completo, ahora hablaba con un tono cantarín, sin una pisca de piedad, claro todo eso es una máscara, eso lo sé bien.

—Si eso es cierto ¿Por qué decírmelo? Mira, sé que quieres mucho a tu hermano pero no trates de protegerlo—Tsuna rio a carcajada limpia y luego lo agarro de los cabellos y acerco su cara a la suya

— ¡Por qué me das pena! Te arrastras como un perro abandonado rogando porque alguien te dé de su lastima, que alguien te escuche, pidiendo un poco de venganza. ¿Qué estoy protegiendo a Giotto? Error, tan solo quiero hacerte sentir patético a él y a ti, ninguno me pudo detener, lo que es más ahora depende de mí para ganar contra uno de mis propios guardianes ¿A que es divertido?—Casi podía ver como Daemon gruñía

— ¡Maldito! ¡Te matare! ¡Juro por los demonios del inframundo que te matare!— Tsuna estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero Mukuro apareció entre una neblina tomando su muñeca con fuerza.

—Es suficiente Tsunayoshi—Tsuna chasqueo la lengua

—Bien, supongo que es normal que el hermano menor proteja al mayor—Se soltó del agarre de Mukuro al mismo tiempo que liberaba a Daemon—Daemon, la mafia definitivamente no es para ti—A ninguno de los hermanos de la niebla les gusta la mafia

—Estúpido sirviente, ¿Acaso he ordenado yo algo como eso?—No es de extrañar que Reborn este enojado

—Perdóname jefecito, pero es su culpa, me hizo recordar cosas desagradables—Cada imagen que Daemon le hizo recordar a Giotto era como un golpe a la conciencia de Tsuna, cada muerte, y cada víctima, sobre todo si le hizo recordar cosas del pasado

—Suficiente, es tiempo del siguiente encuentro—Es increíble el favoritismo de Vindice, no quieren que Vongola se defienda ante el insulto, después de todo, cada cosa dicha por Tsuna es un golpe a su ego

—Jefe, creo que le toca—Siguiente encuentro Reborn v/s Fon

— ¡Esperen! ¿Lucharan el mismo día?— Asari no parece complacido por ello

—Es mejor resolver todo de una vez por todas— Alaude, contra su voluntad, ayuda a Giotto a salir de la arena, mientras Mukuro lo hace con su hermano

—Luego recibirás el castigo apropiado Tsunayoshi—El solo sonrió

—Lo espero con ansias—Masoquista

—Aunque tenga que pelear contra un amigo no me contendré Reborn— Olvidaba que Fon se lleva bien con todos

—Si lo hicieras morirías, después de todo, no me conocen como el más fuerte por nada— Ciertamente si una persona normal peleara con el perdería, pero…Fon no es precisamente normal. Ambos se colocan en posición de pelea. El mono de Fon a su lado también en posición de pelea

—¡Comiencen!—Reborn ataco primero con León, disparo una bala brillante que bien nos podría dejar ciegos, luego corrió de manera que formaba una media luna sin dejar de disparar de estas mismas balas

—Ya veo, así que balas del sol—Fon se dedicó a esquivar las balas sin intención de atacar, claro, el mono no pensaba lo mismo

—Usar a tu mascota podría considerarse trampa—Reborn disparo hacia el mono el cual esquivo la bala, pero de la misma se repartieron varias, las cuales esquivo con un poco más de dificultad

—Tu usas a León y no me quejo—Fon dejo de esquivar por un segundo y corrió hacia adelanta, pero a medio camino se quedó en su lugar siguiendo esquivando

— ¿Qué planeas Fon? Tu terreno no es lucha a largo alcance ¿Por qué no te acercas?—Reborn retrocedió un poco, sabe bien que en un enfrentamiento mano a mano gana Fon.

— ¿No que podías leer la mente?—Muchas veces Reborn ha declarado eso. Más que esquivar, parecía una danza la que hacia Fon

—No estoy para tus chistecitos—Reborn, viendo que no sacaría nada disparando si Fon seguía esquivando con maestría, se acercó más, una apuesta arriesgada, después de todo mientras más cerca, más riesgo hay de un combate cercano, pero al hacerlo es más difícil para Fon esquivar, después de todo, aunque sean milésimas de segundos, pierde un poco de tiempo para observar las balas para esquivarlas

— Haz caído Reborn ¡Gyuoza-Kenpo!—Ya veo, así que eso era, ese es el estilo que le está enseñando a I-pin, con el olor a ajo adormece los músculos del cerebro, es casi como psíquica, por eso se mantenía alejado, para que el olor a ajo no se sintiera y no pusiera alerta a Reborn, para que aguante la respiración

— ¿Crees que no conozco tus ataques? He esperado que lo usaras desde un principio— Eso quiere decir que ha aguantado la respiración desde el inicio o respira muy poco, para que no le haga efecto ya que inhalaría muy poco del olor del ajo.

—Oh, vamos Reborn, ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero ¿Por qué crees que te he hecho hablar tanto? Tu sabes la fama de persona callada que tengo ¿Por qué hablar tanto? ¿Cuánto aire crees que has tomado?—Porque para hablar, debes tomar aire

—Como he dicho, me subestimas viejo amigo — Y de la nada, el mono de Fon lo apuñalo con un cuchillo, en el estomago

—Lo siento, te equivocas si pensaste que te hice hablar por el tema del olor del ajo, bueno, eso también, pero era para que no le prestaras atención a Lichi, después de todo se aunque sea un poco de ilusiones— En el publico pude escuchar claramente a Mammon quejarse

—Así que mandaste a tu mono en un acto suicida—Lo pateo lejos, y se arrancó el cuchillo del estomago

— Se resistir ilusiones muy potentes, Viper es testigo, no es sorpresa que sepa crear alguna de mala calidad, ese mismo cuchillo tiene una—Reborn lo miro más firmemente.

— ¿Totalmente opuesto he?—El cuchillo tenia veneno y además llamas de la tormenta, degradación, como arcobaleno del sol, no es sorpresa que se pueda curar, pero la herida se abrirá de nuevo por culpa de la degradación, y ya que las llamas del sol se concentraran en el daño que produce la llama de la tormenta ignoraran el veneno que se esparce, una llama cura, la otra destruye

—Reborn, no quiero llevar esto a más, me harías un gran favor si te rindieras, de todas maneras la victoria es mía si resisto 4 minutos más o menos—Reborn sonrió

—Como profesor, entenderás que no quiere perder frente a mi estudiante ¿Verdad?—Fon asintió y ya que Reborn estaba con la guardia baja un poco no espero que Fon lo atacara.

—Explosión de la danza del dragón de fuego, ambos sabemos que no tengo más cartas bajo la manga, no puedo permitirte ganar, así que al menos como compensación use mi técnica más fuerte y destructiva, con el humo no puedo ver si estas inconsciente o parado como si nada, así que hagamos esto, si estas en el suelo, yo gano y te rindes, si estas parado ganas tu—Fon no abandono su pose defensiva

—Muy bien, después de todo, esto no es nada—Eso dice, pero se escuchó fuerte y claro el gruñido que dio y un golpe seco, luego otro, y luego otro.

Al dispersarse el humo se vio a Reborn hincado

—Parece que gane—No está en el suelo acostado, pero tampoco está parado, esta con una pierna apoyada en el suelo, y la otra doblada, pero si, está más cerca del suelo.

—Tramposo, golpeaste mi pierna apropósito, está bien, me rindo—Más bien perdiste

— Por abandonar el combate, se declara ganador a Fon, arcobaleno de la tormenta— Solo porque Reborn se rindió, claro está, digan lo que digan, ninguno lucho en serio. Ahora sigue Collonelo v/s Mammon

—Eres patético jefecito, ¿Cómo puedes perder por rendirte? Vamos, ni siquiera lo intentaron—Tsuna, ¿Conoces el sentido de preservación?

—Más tarde arreglaremos cuentas— Tsuna sonrió ante respuesta.

—Más les vale pagarme bien—Solo si ganas, Mammon, hasta ahora Vongola 1, Tsubaki 1

— Viper, ¿Estuviste involucrada con el incidente de Lal?—Después de todo la muerte de Lal fue a manos del líder de Varia, no sería raro que ella estuviera involucrada.

—Quien sabe, si me das el dinero suficiente puede que te lo diga, y no me llames Viper — Colonnello frunció el ceño, y bajo al campo, dejando a su mascota en las gradas

—Me lo tomo como un si—Es un no. Mammon también bajo e imitando a Colonnello no llevo a su rana Phantasma

— ¡Comiencen!— El primero en atacar fue Colonnello, disparo una bala que tomo la forma de un halcón azul, de la misma se repartieron varias

— Veamos cómo te las ingenuas con esto— Mammon como contra-ataque abre su caja arma de la cual salen estrellas de mar que van en la misma dirección que las balas, como consecuencia las estrellas de destruyen pero se vuelven a unir formando una más grande

—Eso es…—No es sorpresa que Colonnello la reconozca como una caja arma

—Un juguetito—Y uno un tanto peligroso, Colonnello

—Que alguien me recuerde agregar a Verde a mi lista de bastardos que debo golpear— Colonnello retrocede al mismo tiempo que le dispara a las estrellas de mar que funcionan bastante bien como escudo, después de todo se pueden volver a regenerar.

—Tu especialidad es el combate lejano, eres un francotirador, aunque tu fuerza bruta tampoco está mal, después de todo, fuiste entrenado por Lal—A la mención del nombre de su prometida, Colonnello se torna un poco más serio, dejo de dispar para correr en dirección a Viper, por supuesto las estrellas de mar hicieron una especie de muro, al estar casi por llegar a la pared le dispara, estas se regeneran, pero en ese tiempo Colonnello cambia su ruta saltado por sobre estas, después de todo, para regenerarse deben quedarse en un solo lugar, y al saltar las esquiva, lástima que choque con una ilusión de Mammon de un techo.

—Malditas ilusiones— Le dispara al techo intentando romperlo, porque aunque sea una ilusión siguiendo la habilidad de la llama tipo niebla "Construcción" sigue siendo un techo.

—Supongo que debo empezar a atacar— Viper, hizo un movimiento de manos creando unos pinchos en el techo que creo antes, y ahora le agrego paredes, una habitación dentro de otra habitación, las estrellas de mar empezaron a girar de manera veloz, como una cierra, todas apuntaron a Colonnello, el techo empezó a bajar, con sus amenazantes pinchos filudos, de la pared empezaron a salir serpientes, poco a poco la habitación se empezó a inundar, algo parecido a un monstruo negro extraño salió del agua y empezó a teñir la misma de negro y sin embargo Colonnello sonrió.

—Debiste dejar las cosas como antes, la habilidad construcción de la llama de la niebla, solo funciona si tu oponente siente, o cree mejor dicho en las ilusiones, a pesar de saber que todo es una ilusión se ven y se sienten tan reales que terminas creyéndolas, puedo tragarme que un techo aparezca de la nada, estaba bien echo, que le salgan pinchos también, métodos de tortura comunes, pero, ¿Qué salgan serpientes de las paredes? Más aun, ¿Qué clase de agua es negra? — A pesar de que antes, que cuando disparo al techo las balas no hacían nada, ahora la bala que se ve azul por las llamas de la lluvia, atravesó el techo rompiéndolo por completo.

—Es que eso no es agua, es un corrosivo, o puede ser también petróleo—Colonnello iba a abrir la boca, probablemente para decir algo, sin embargo al hacerlo de su boca salió un insecto, luego otro, y otro, otro, otro y otro, millones de insectos salían de su boca, nariz, oídos, ojos, etc. —Te confiaste, te creíste a salvo por eso, pero, las ilusiones se basan en las fisuras del corazón, el hecho de tener la duda de si el líquido que te rodea es un corrosivo o petróleo o lo que sea, te debilita tu mente aunque sea un poco ¿Qué se sienten esas miles de patitas de insecto pasearse por tu estómago, pulmón, ojos, piel, y varios lugares más que no quiero mencionar?—Pronto el lugar donde se encontraba Colonnello era un montón de insectos, era una masa negra de antenas y patas—¿Sabes? Es petróleo—Y lanzo un fosforo, se encendió todo al segundo de haberlo hecho, se escucharon los gritos de Colonnello, no lo culpo, la sensación de estarse quemando vivo no debe ser linda, y además le agregas que hace unos segundos estaba, literalmente, vomitando insectos…pobre Colonnello.

Aun con todo, nada de eso importo cuando una bala azul cayo en el cráneo de Viper. Toda la ilusión se desvaneció en menos de un segundo, Colonnello cayó de rodillas al suelo para vomitar, vomito más que nada bilis y saliva, tenía el estómago vacío. Con esto las peleas van Vongola 2, Tsubaki 1, aunque no por mucho, o eso espero, los ilusionistas están perdiendo de manera penosa hoy

—Lamento decirte…que…aunque me queme… en el inferno… vengare… a Lal…una ilusión… de pacotilla…no me detendrá…—Siguió vomitando, miraba el cuerpo inerte de Viper mientras vomitaba.

—Ganador Colonnello, arcobaleno de la lluvia— Viper, que en paz descanse, al observar las caras de Varia no parece haberles importado mucho.

— ¡Colonnello!—El grito de Tsuna no iba con malicia, más bien estaba riendo— ¡Viper no tenía que ver con la muerte de Lal! ¡Asesinaste a tu compañero arcobaleno sin razón!—Los ojos de Colonnello al dirigirlos a Tsuna cargaban odio puro, a pesar de ser el portador de la llama de la lluvia.

— ¿Sin razón? ¿De que estas hablando? Eso ya lo sabía, sabía que Viper no mato a Lal, quien la mato fue Xanxus ordenado por ti, yo voy por tu cabeza, murió porque a través de las llamas me mostro una ilusión que preferiría no haber visto nunca—Ciertamente no sabemos bien que ocurría dentro de las llamas, así que es posible, del mismo modo, no sabemos cuándo fue que disparo en contra de Viper

—Oh~ Interesante~ Corta mi cabeza, si puedes claro —Tsuna, puede ser mi imaginación, pero ¿No estas provocando a todos los de Vongola? Salvo a Giotto, en su lugar, provocaste a Daemon, ni siquiera tu podrás contra tantos enemigos, no me digas que…

—Tu cabeza será la última, primero cazare a todos los miembros de Varia, luego será su estúpido jefe, y finalmente a ti—Ya veo, es una lástima.

—Siguiente ronda, Asari v/s Dino —Asari bajo junto a Dino, este último con su mascota, la tortuga

—La tortuga en trampa—Dino saco su látigo

—Todo lo que sea un arma está permitido ¿No es así?—Asari torció el gesto

—Pero él no es un arma, es un animal—Asari no parece contento con la idea de que Enzo este en el campo de batalla, ¿Sera que no quiere lastimar a un animal?

—León, solo produce cosas útiles para los estudiantes de Reborn, Enzo es un arma—Sin duda alguna es peligrosa una tortuga que crece con el contacto con el agua, ¿Por qué la quiere Dino en un terreno seco? Es un estorbo

—Como quieras—Parece que Asari no tiene ganas de pelear

—Pueden comenzar—El primero hacer un movimiento es Dino quien chasqueo el látigo contra el suelo, digo movimiento porque eso no puede considerarse un ataque

—Antes que nada, dime Asari, ¿Por qué estas peleando?—Asari desenfundo una de sus espadas cortas, la tomo como si fuera a lanzar un cuchillo

—Por Vongola, mis amigos, por Giotto, obviamente—Lanzo la espada corta de manera que rozo el cuello de Dino

—Una respuesta digna de una marioneta, dime, si no conocieras a Giotto, Vongola, Tsubaki, tus amigos, nada de nada, si te contaran de manera objetiva todo este conflicto ¿De qué lado estarías?—Asari quien se mantenía en posición preparado para hacer un estoque, bajo un poco su espada y retrocedió un paso. Dino aprovecho ese momento de duda y lanzo a Enzo cerca de Asari, a la tortuga no le paso nada porque se escondió dentro de su caparazón

—De él de Vongola, por supuesto—Asari retomo su postura de estoque y corrió en contra de Dino, este utilizo su látigo haciendo que este choque contra la muñeca de Asari, esquivando como si fuera una danza la espada larga que se desvió de destino producto del golpe, pero al hacerlo Asari saco una espada corta enterrándola en el antebrazo de Dino, la saco rápidamente y retrocedió

—Relájate un poco Asari, ya me has hecho 3 heridas— ¿3? Yo cuento 2, una en el cuello y otra en el antebrazo, o eso creo, ahora que me fijo ya una tercera en el otro brazo ¿Cómo se la hizo?

—Estamos en medio de un combate, es ridículo relajarse—Dino saco el exceso de sangre de su herida del cuello

— ¿En serio? Yo pensé que estábamos jugando, después de todo usas trucos como el del hilo en la espada, dime, ¿Quién te lo enseño? Porque Belphegor no fue, por cierto, dame una respuesta, ¿De qué lado estarías? Tu respuesta anterior no fue sincera, dudaste, dime ¿Qué tanto sabes de los motivos del ataque de Tsubaki?—Seguramente Reborn le enseño lo de los cuchillos o le pidió a alguien que lo hiciera.

—Todo—Demasiado arrogante para su propio bien.

—Para ti, ¿Qué es todo? ¿Saber lo que hizo Coyote?—La voz de Dino paso de ser casi como terciopelo a una un poco más violenta

— ¿Acaso hay más?—Dino se colocó a reír a carcajada, por supuesto fingidas, aunque son más de histeria que fingidas

—Vongola considera que Tsubaki rompió el pacto por los actos de Coyote, pero esa alianza estaba rota desde hace tiempo—Desde que Vongola alejo a Tsubaki y se apodero de cada candidato a ser heredero de Tsubaki, desde que ignoro cada suplica de ayuda, desde que Vongola se corrompió, desde que mandaron a matar al antiguo jefe de Tsubaki, desde antes, desde mucho antes

— ¿De que estas hablando?—Eso no importa, Dino no se digna a contestar y ataca con su látigo, atrapa una mano de Asari, este forcejea intentando soltarse, pero como no puede lo corta con una de sus espadas cortas

—Del todo que supuestamente sabes, pero no sabes nada, Asari, no sabes nada de Tsubaki, no sabes del motivo por el cual tu hermano se unió a Tsubaki, o tal vez eso ya lo sepas, no sabes cómo es Tsuna, no sabes cómo fue la generación anterior, solo sabes lo que te dicen, eres una perfecta marioneta, tu hermano era como tú, con la diferencia que el sabia pensar por sí mismo, supo elegir con la información que el mismo encontró, miro de manera objetiva el panorama y se fue, no le gusto la forma en que hacían las cosas en Tsubaki, dime ¿Cómo es Vongola? ¿Vongola merece tu lealtad?—Asari apretó los dientes

—Taki No Mai—Asari estaba en el lado sur de Dino, y otro Asari (Que es un espejismo) Apareció del lado norte de Dino —Hisame/Kuzuryu Kawakuzure—El Asari del sur uso Hisame y el Asari del norte uso la otra técnica, claro la última no haría daño al ser totalmente un espejismo producido por las llamas de la lluvia—Se esas cosas, se cómo es Tsuna, se parece a Giotto, quieren lo mismo, pero él es más frívolo, es decir quiere proteger a sus amigos, pero usa métodos fríos, la generación anterior parece haber sido de buenas personas, yo no lucho por Vongola, lo hago por mis amigos, si eso incluye tener que estar en Vongola lo hare, luchare por ella pero es solo un método—Que contradictorio Asari, si supieras como es Tsuna, no estarías en nuestra contra

—Es una lástima Asari, que conste que intente que vinieras de nuestro lado—Enzo creció, producto de las llamas de la lluvia, después de todo Taki no Mai, usa las llamas de la lluvia formando una pequeña lloviznan, llovizna que hizo crecer, crecer, y crecer a Enzo—Entonces…¿Terminamos esto?—Asari palidece al ver como Enzo destruye su espejismo, y bloquea sus ataques antes de que lleguen a Dino, no lo culpo, tener un monstruo como ese como enemigo no debe ser precisamente bonito

—Por eso dije que era trampa…—Lo murmuro, no lo escuche, pero pude leer sus labios, o eso creo, pude equivocarme. Aprovechando que Asari se distrajo Dino uso su látigo, puede ser por el sonido que hizo el látigo al cortar el viento u otra cosa, pero Asari intento esquivarlo, no pudo huir muy lejos porque si no se cortaría con el hilo que el mismo uso, de modo que el látigo se enrollo como serpiente en su cuello, Asari intento sacarlo pero solo conseguía apretar más su agarre

—Creí que no te relajarías—Dino tironeo de Asari atrayéndolo contra si, al tenerlo cerca le quito sus espadas cortas, pero no pudo quitarle su espada larga, porque Asari consiguió alejarse un poco—Bueno, no importa, si cortas el látigo con esa espada, necesariamente tendrás que hacerte daño, y si lo haces es definitivo que te cortaras una arteria o vena importante— Asari debe escoger entre intentar soltarse o morir, una apuesta 90/10. 90% probabilidad de morir contra 10% de soltare, rendirse, o resistir, esperando una oportunidad, parece tentarlo esta última—Vamos Asari, no quedes inconsciente aun—El agarre de pitón en el que lo tiene el látigo lo está dejando sin aire. Hasta que finalmente queda inconsciente.

—Ganador Dino—Producto de que Asari, no puede continuar

—Tsche~ Que aburrido—Tsuna es como un niño

Aún quedan 5 batallas: Alaude v/s Kyoya; Cozart v/s Enma; Byakuran v/s Mukuro; Iemitsu v/s Xanxus y Tsuna v/s Hayato. Pero de momento estamos Vongola 2, Tsubaki 2, o sea, empate.

Pero, si lo que creo es correcto, nada de lo que ocurra en todas estas peleas servirá de mucho, la única pelea que servirá será la mía con la de Tsuna, mira que ponerme en ese aprieto Tsuna, realmente eres un "niño consentido"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hola, hola, hola, cómo están? Yo bien gracias, ¡El fic tiene un año! Lo cumplió el mes pasado, quería subir este capítulo ese día, pero no pude, me quede estancada en la página numero 7 de Word, siempre hago 10 paginas así que por tradición no lo subí así nada mas, ¿Qué creen que trama Tsuna? Después de todo por algo ha estado provocando a todo el mundo, siguiente capítulo está narrado por Takeshi, creo que si es el narrador final, creo. Perdonenme por narrar de manera tan horrible las peleas, no soy buena haciendo eso, por lo mismo las hice increíblemente cortas, busque las habilidades de cada uno en la wiki de KHR! Asi que nada es totalmente inventado, opinan que estuvo bien matar a Viper? Aunque no le di importancia a su muerte, este capitulo fue 90% relleno a decir verdad, asi que están en su derecho de quejarse, tengo listo el final en mi cabeza, pero por lo mismo me da flojera escribirlo, los otros capítulos los terminaba rápido y los subía, este me estanque y me quedo mal, yo escribo cuando viajo al campo, una ves al mes, a veces 2, así que fue raro estancarme en un capitulo.**_

 _ **En fin, a contestar comentarios:**_

 _ **Victoria Chacin618**_ _ **: Esa es la idea, que parezca que todo se lo toma en broma, tal ves en el siguiente se diga el porque de esa actitud**_

 _ **Silkie 19: Pedido concedido, siguiente narrador, Takeshi**_

 _ **Tengo sueño asi que ciao~ciao**_


	14. Amado y odiado por todos

Así no debía ser

Capítulo 13: "Amado y odiado por todos"

" _Mira que ponerme en ese aprieto Tsuna, realmente eres un "niño consentido""_

— ¿Puedo pedirles un favor? —No pude evitar dar un respingo ante la voz de Tsuna

—Habla, antes de que comience el siguiente enfrentamiento—Como en todos los encuentros, Vindice le tiene preferencia a Tsuna, tal vez porque con él no se aburren, no lo tengo muy claro.

—Tsubaki…—Sé que le debe doler aunque sea un poco, decir Tsubaki para referirse a un grupo que no lo incluye a él… después de todo a mí me pasa lo mismo, claro, por elección propia a diferencia de él— ¿Podemos cambiar el orden de los enfrentamientos?—Todos los de Tsubaki miran a Xanxus, es el quien toma las decisiones, bueno, digo todos los de Tsubaki, pero en realidad somos todos los presentes los que miramos a Xanxus.

— ¿Por qué lo haríamos basura?—El encuentro que sigue (Según las decisiones de Tsubaki) Es Alaude v/s Kyoya, no creo que la decisión de Tsuna sea evitar una pelea entre hermanos (Después de todo el mismo creo varias de ellas)

—Vamos~ por favor~ no les afecta en nada~—En parte tiene razón, después de todo de todas formas se van a enfrentar

—Eso ni tú te lo crees—Como dije, solo en parte, hay que tomar en cuenta que es Tsuna quien hace la petición, no la haría si no tuviera un plan en mente

—Que cruel eres~ Vamos~ ¿Qué puedo hacer para que lo hagan?—Tsuna se acercó a Xanxus, se miraron a los ojos un rato hasta que Xanxus soltó un bufido que más bien sonó como un suspiro

—Me arrepentiré de esto, basura, ¿Y? ¿Cuál es tu sugerencia?—En el momento en que Xanxus dijo eso Giotto reacciono, se acercó a Tsuna y lo tomo de la camisa

— ¿Qué estas planeando? —Vindice se dedicó a mirar, no es que les importen las peleas verbales, cuando están suben de tono es cuando ellos se verían obligados a interferir.

— ¿De que estas hablando?—Tsuna levanto las manos como una barrera, como si se estuviera haciendo el inocente (Inocente mis pantuflas)

—Desde hace un rato que me duele la cabeza, ambos sabemos que estas planeando algo—Seguro que si reacciono recién, es porque es ahora el momento clave, cuando debe sentir que su cabeza va a explotar, seguramente antes eran dolores leves, fácilmente confundible con una migraña, pero la intuición Vongola siempre se hace notar, es ahora su última oportunidad para cambiar algo que sucederá, y para mi desgracia desde hace mucho que sé que es. Puede sonar egoísta de mi parte, pero quiero que Giotto evite lo que sucederá.

—Tranquilo, aun si fuera cierto, estoy de tu lado ahora ¿Recuerdas?—Oh, tú vas a ganar por Vongola, pero a la ves la condenaras.

—Suéltalo Vongola, y tu renacuajo, di de una vez el orden que quieres de las batallas—No lo tenías planeado así, porque sé que está planeado lo que seguirá, pero igual te sirve.

—Solo quiero cambiar el orden de 2 batallas, mejor dicho, solo quiero adelantar la mía, quiero cambiarla por la de Kyoya, no quiero cambiar oponente, solo el orden, quiero pelear contra Hayato antes — ¿Por qué las prisas? De todas formas tu plan no puede fallar, o al menos eso creo, puede que me esté equivocando, después de todo, no hemos hablado, es solo algo que infiero.

—Me opongo—Hayato ya se debe haber dado cuenta de lo que quieres, no es que hayas sido muy discreto y los guardianes de la tormenta son conocidos por ser grandes estrategas, si G estuviera aquí, es más que seguro que también se hubiera dado cuenta

—Hayato… me decepcionas, te deje a cargo de Tsubaki por que confiaba en que podrías con el cargo, pensé que no dejarías que tus sentimientos interfirieran con lo que tienes que hacer, el que no quieras luchar conmigo no evita que debas hacerlo, por favor, no retrases lo inevitable—De todos tus guardianes, él fue escogido como la mano derecha, bueno, él se autonombro mano derecha, pero fuiste tú quien se lo permitió, su lealtad es la más grande de todos, por lo mismo sabes que no te delatara, sin embargo yo era tu mano izquierda, aun así te traicione de distintas maneras, no merecí nunca el puesto y eso prueba que eres humano, te puedes equivocar, Hayato te puede traicionar

—Basuras, están haciendo de esto algo más tedioso de lo que debe ser— De echo deben haber varios que se deben haber dado cuenta.

—Haz lo que quieras—Hayato se está mordiendo el labio, no quiere luchar contigo ¿Por qué lo obligas? De todas formas esto no afecta en nada.

—Entonces, lo haremos como la basura traidora quiera—Tsuna nunca los traiciono, él lo sabe, pero en este momento, el que este de lado de Vongola (Aunque obligado) hace que sea posible referirse así de el

—Omnívoro, no tomes decisiones por tu cuenta—Supongo, que el si quería pelear con Alaude

—Calma Kyoya, aun si pelearan, Alaude no está en sus mejores condiciones, cualquier resultado sería desagradable para ti, si ganas, no lo tomaras como tal, pues él no estaría dando su mayor desempeño, si pierdes, sería demasiado frustrante pues estaba herido y aun así te supero, si empatan, sentirías que perdiste, pues te siguió el paso estando herido, te sentirías inferior, pues en un estado físico optimo por lógica te debería superar —Kyoya gruño un poco, no es ninguna sorpresa.

—No decidas eso por tu cuenta, por tu arrogancia te arrestare hasta la muerte—Típico del hermano de Kyoya

—Entonces por tu soberbia tendrías cadena perpetua— ¿Él es el soberbio Tsuna?

—Cállate, omnívoro, no busques peleas y baja a pelear, o te morderé hasta la muerte—Claro, a Kyoya no le gusta que le quiten sus presas, y él desde hace mucho que decidió que el sería la primera persona en vencer a Tsuna en un combate justo, porque en un combate justo, Tsuna está invicto, si hablamos de un combate con trampas…las cosas cambian, y en cierto modo agradezco que haya gente que pueda vencerlo, aunque sea de esa manera, pues de esa manera le bajan los humos, si algún día llegara el día que se confiara es probable que lo derroten, sin embargo, eso no ha pasado hasta ahora, o al menos que yo sepa.

—Un segundo—Tsuna antes de bajar al "campo de batalla" pide un segundo con las manos juntas, como si estuviera haciendo un rezo, una plegaria.

— ¡Rápido, que aún nos quedan varias peleas!—Xanxus y Squalo pueden decir lo que quieran, de igual forma harán lo que sea que Tsuna les pida.

Tsuna con paso relativamente lento, se acerca a mí, aunque lo hace de manera infantil, como si estuviera saltando al acercarse.

—Sé que a pesar de estar de nuestro lado Takeshi, tú sigues deseando que sea Tsubaki quien gane, nunca negaste nuestro objetivo, solo…nuestros medios, ¿Recuerdas lo que te mencione antes? ¿El sueño que tuve el día en que nos traicionaste? Aun no se cumple del todo, intente provocar a todos los que pude para evitar que esto callera en tus manos… pero al final, solo tú puedes hacerlo, sé que no quieres, pero es lo único que evitara que más sangre se derrame, nunca me ha gustado la sangre, a ti tampoco, de este modo, las cosas quedaran equilibradas, no te lo pido como jefe a subordinado, ni como cielo a lluvia, te lo pido como amigo… Takeshi, por favor, suicídate—No me lo pidas con una sonrisa burlesca en tu cara como si fuera una broma

—Mmm, no se detengan por mí, sigue contando Tsunayoshi—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de en qué momento llego a nuestro lado Colonnello, pero está claro que Tsuna si lo sabe, de hecho se quedó callado en el preciso momento en que se podría estimar que el oído humano puede escuchar desde esa distancia, aunque eso no quita que varios puedan leer labios, bueno "pueden" relativamente, pues Tsuna les da la espalda, sin ver los labios no sacan mucho.

—Con mucho gusto lo haría, pero tengo que ganar una batalla para Vongola—la batalla para Vongola, la guerra para Tsubaki

—No importa, seguro tu amigo aquí presente me lo dice a más detalles—No había sonreído en todo este momento pues es imposible en estas condiciones, además he pasado relativamente invisible en todo momento, pero ahora es necesaria una sonrisa falsa marca Takeshi

— ¿Pero qué dices? No creo que te interese saber los secretos de cómo hacer Sushi—Colonnello iba a replicar, pero la voz de Vindice nos interrumpió

—A habido un cambio en el orden de las batallas, así que ahora pelearan Tsunayoshi Sawada v/s Hayato Gokudera —No es por contradecir a Vindice, pero creo que no era necesario siquiera decirlo, está claro que todos escucharon fuerte y claro la petición de Tsuna. A lo lejos se escucha refunfuñar a Giotto, está claro que está molesto, a pesar de todo quien peleara es su querido odiado hermano, además de que en parte debe ser por una rabieta infantil de que no es justo que hayan tomado en cuenta la petición de Tsuna sobre las batallas y cuando él se negó pelear contra Daemon nadie le hizo caso.

—Takeshi… ¿Qué fue lo que realmente hablaron?—Di un respingo ante la voz de mi hermano, me sorprendió, pensé que iría donde alguno de sus amigos luego de la pelea de Dino.

—No mucho en realidad, yo no dije nada, más bien me dedique a escuchar—No que no tuviera la oportunidad de hablar, si no que me sentía demasiado culpable como para decir algo. Pareciera que Asari quiere replicar, pero el llamado de Vindice se lo impide.

— ¡Comiencen!— Lo primero que hizo Hayato fue retroceder, tiene sentido, tomando en cuenta que su terreno es el combate a mediana y larga distancia, y en cambio el de Tsuna es de corto alcance… si no decide usar el X-Burner claro está, o el arma que le dio Xanxus, además de que Tsuna tiene mucha movilidad, en menos de un segundo es probable que alcance a Hayato, por muchos obstáculos que le ponga o sin importar que tan lejos "Se retire valientemente" porque por supuesto, Hayato no huye nunca de un oponente, es "Una retirada estratégica"

— ¿Usaremos nuestras cajas armas?—Como todos, quieren tener una pelea justa.

— ¿De que estas hablando? No tengo anillos ¿Recuerdas? —Seguro paso algo en el tiempo que se unió a Vongola, aunque no sé exactamente cuándo paso eso, lo único seguro es que con la personalidad de Tsuna debe haber evitado tener medios que pudieran lastimar a su famiglia aunque sea de manera indirecta. Hayato parece haberse auto-criminado ese descuido, el cual no es normal de su parte, los nervios lo deben haber traicionado

—Fue un descuido de mi parte, lo lamento mucho—Hayato iba a hacer una leve reverencia, pero cuando pestañeo, Tsuna ya estaba a su lado dándole una patada

—Si te distraes, terminaras muerto—comento mientras Hayato escupía un poco de sangre, la patada fue directo a su estomago

—Te podría decir lo mismo—Explotaron unas cuantas pequeñas bombas, seguramente las boto al suelo en el momento en que la patada conecto con el

—Sabes que nunca me distraigo—Tsuna estaba a salvo, en modo híper.

—Parece que vamos en serio desde el principio—Lanzo unas cuantas flechas, dijo que no usaría su caja-arma, pero supongo que se refería a Uri, o al sistema CIA, o cambio arma instantáneo, pues, el arco es Uri transformado.

—En este momento me gustaría tener a Natsu…—Diga lo que diga, no tiene problemas con apuntar a dichas flechas echas de llama de la tormenta, los disparos con llamas del cielo petrifican a las flechas, estas caen degradas al suelo producto de su propio elemento.

—Creo que a Uri le habría gustado verlo unas vez más—Lanzo unas Rocket Bomb, supongo que anhelando que Tsuna no las esquivara a pesar de saber que lo haría.

—Es una lástima—Tsuna avanza esquivando las flechas, no les dispara, supongo que sabe que no ganara nada disparándoles, además de que si erra un tiro es infinitamente probable que alguna lo alcance, su terreno es a corto alcance, aunque haya practicado con los disparos para ser decente, no está ni cerca de la precisión de Hayato. El que le haya atinado a sus objetivos hasta ahora ha sido de pura suerte o casualidad, mesclado con un poco de habilidad

—Tú no tienes tal sentimiento—Puede ser cierto

—Me lastimas~ lastima, lastimas, son la misma palabra, solo que una plural, si me puedes lastimar, ¿Que te hace pensar que no siento lastima? Solo hay una diferencia de una letra—Solo es un juego de palabras bastante raro, y sin sentido, sin embargo tu si sientes, Hayato lo sabe, solo hablan para decir algo.

— ¿Lastimarte? Tú te lastimas solo, eres masoquista, de no ser así, ¿Por qué comenzar una guerra con el hermano que tanto querías? Claro, para vengarte de Vongola, tu iniciaste una guerra como organización, no querías mezclarlo con tus sentimientos, y eso te lastimo, sin embargo no puedes hacer nada, la herida ya está hecha, sanarla será mucho más difícil que hacerte la herida—Creo que Hayato esperaba descolocar un poco a Tsuna porque tiro unos cuantas bombas, al azar, otras que asumo que estaban fríamente calculadas, pero importaron relativamente poco, pues Tsuna hizo una especie de explosión con sus propias llamas y luego las congelo, bajando varios grados la temperatura

— ¿Sanarme? Me estas malentendiendo Hayato, yo no quiero sanarme, yo solo quiero divertirme, quemarme, jugar con fuego, no me importa a quien lastime en el camino, Eso ya lo deberías saber, después de todo mis victimas ya han sido muchas, Lal, Elena, Levi A Than, Viper, Daemon, Lampo, Knuckle, G, entre otras que realmente no me importa recordar, fueron demasiado aburridos, no soportaban nada ¿Tu lo harás?—Puede que Tsuna ya no tenga a Natsu, pero los guantes que asumo se los habrá dado Reborn, son buenos conductores de sus llamas, y eso se demuestra ahora que no ha tardado en llegar donde Hayato, le dio un golpe en la nariz, eso atonto un poco a Hayato, aprovechando ese momento Tsuna le da otro puñetazo ahora en la mandíbula, estuvo a punto de darle un rodillazo, pero instintivamente desvió el golpe, y retrocedió, revelando el cuchillo que tiene enterrado en la zona del estómago—Realmente te falta originalidad, creo que Fon hizo eso—

—Aunque en mi caso fui yo quien enterró el cuchillo y no mi mascota—Tsuna se sacó el cuchillo escupiendo un poco de sangre en el proceso

—Normalmente no me debería sacar un cuchillo pero debido a las propiedades de la tormenta no me arriesgare—Tsuna, se rompe una manga y la enreda en la zona a modo de vendaje.

— ¿Pelearas con esa herida? — La voz de Hayato suena un tanto agitada, pero se ve bastante bien

—No es que este en peores condiciones que tú, puede que no tenga a Natsu, pero mis golpes deben haberte dejado al menos una que otra hemorragia interna—Tsuna sonrió con un hilo de sangre cayendo con su boca sonriente

—No golpeas tan fuerte como crees—Eso dijo pero su cuerpo lo traiciono haciéndolo vomitar sangre, tanta que se debió de arrodillar.

—Tienes razón, con Natsu, habrías vomitado más sangre— Hayato se levantó mientras se limpiaba los restos de sangre de la boca.

—Con Uri, no me habrías podido ni golpear—Tsuna solo sonrió, aplaudió, para más tarde comenzar a medio correr, medio volar sin dejar de expulsar llamas, formando una especie de vórtice de llamas alrededor de Hayato el cual por los destellos rojo que de vez en cuando las llamas adquieren se puede deducir que está lanzando flechas como loco con la esperanza de atinarle a Tsuna, se debe star quedando sin aire ya que las llamas consumen incluso el oxígeno, debe ser sofocante estar dentro de aquel vórtice, no contento con solo eso, Tsuna decidió ir haciendo el vórtice cada vez más pequeño, llego el punto en que ya no se veían aquellos destellos, y el vórtice ahora formaba una especia de cúpula, Tsuna debe estar acostumbrado a esas temperaturas, pero aun así es humano, me pregunto cuanto tardara en cansarse, puede ser que cuando Tsuna deje de hacer dicho vórtice Hayato ya este derrotado, por lo que más quieras Hayato no te levantes.

—Incluso mi mano derecha resulto ser aburrida, es una decepción—Tu mano derecha y mejor amigo no puede ser una decepción en la batalla, no por nada tu sangre esta derramada, no por nada estas tosiendo ocultando disimuladamente las manchas de sangre que quedan en tus manos luego de eso, tu piel esta pálida, si para cuando el humo se disipe Hayato está en el suelo, abras ganado, si deben seguir peleando no sabré quien ganara.

Definitivamente los dioses me odian, Hayato esta arrodillado, tomando volandas de aire desorientado, se levantó, no se rendirá, me habría gustado tanto que te hubieras quedado inconsciente…

—Parece ser que el gatito se quiere revelar contra el león, no…la tormenta quiere liberarse del cielo, quiere ser independiente, pero te olvidas de algo…—La tormenta siempre trae lluvia con ella.

Sé que la mirada incrédula de Hayato debe estar en la de todos los presentes, después de todo, nadie en su juicio haría esto, si alguien lo hacía, su famiglia perdería, como consecuencia se disolvería, pero esa es la idea.

En estos momentos deben estar pensando ¿Se volvió loco? La respuesta es no.

Es triste, sabía que pasaría, no paso tal como predijo aquel sueño de Tsuna, si no me equivoco se lo contó a Enma, pero aun así paso, da miedo la precisión de la intuición Vongola, nunca se equivocan, aun sabiéndolo, no lo pudimos evitar.

Se escuchó en todo el lugar una exhalación colectiva del lado de Tsubaki, no lo creían capas.

Un grito, puede que de Lambo, puede que de Giotto, no lo sé y no me importa, estoy más concentrado en la imagen frente a mí, la cual mi mente aun no puede procesar, por lo cual la difumina un poco

Un gruñido, si no me equivoco de Reborn.

Un jadeo, un jadeo que proclamaba que la vida se le escapaba en él.

Algunos están aliviados, le tenían odio, bueno, su personalidad lo amerita, siempre fue un tanto brusco.

Antes de explicar lo que sucede, quiero decir algo, comúnmente se cree que la tormenta es un estratega nato, eso es mentira, engañan, si, hacen unos planes magníficos, sí, pero un verdadero estratega es aquel que puede colocar una cara de póker en cualquier situación atributo que no puede ser relacionado con los usuarios de la llama de la tormenta, más bien, está relacionado con las nubes, en fin, lo que quiero decir, es que, a pesar de la llama, no asegura nada, ser un lluvia no quiere decir que valla a sonreír perfectamente siempre, ser un rayo no quiere decir que valla a resistir todo solo para recibir halagos, ser un sol, no quiere decir que sean energéticos, ser un nube no quiere decir ser solitario, ser un niebla no quiere decir ser macabro y psicópata, por lo menos Chrome no es así, ser un cielo, no quiere decir que siempre estará calmado o que personara todo, al igual que la luna que cada semana muestra una cara distinta el cielo cambia su aspecto de noche es negro, al amanecer es celeste, al medio día azul, al atardecer es naranjo, no todos los cielos son líderes, a pesar de instarte a seguirlo en cierto momento, puede provocarte lo contrario cuando muestra otra cara.

Del mismo modo, cualquier llama puede provocar repulsión, o atracción, dependiendo de lo que anhele el usuario, en este momento quiero decir que, la llama de Hayato me parece equivocada, el debería ser un cielo, porque a pesar de todo no proyecta odio, tal vez él ya sabía lo que ocurriría, no lo sé, pero él está aceptando todo calmadamente, está aceptando todo, tal como un cielo, la tormenta, está relacionada a la lluvia, siempre cuando hay una tormenta, llueve, siempre que hay una tormenta eléctrica, hay rayos, para que se forme una tormenta deben haber nubes, luego de la tormenta aparecerá el sol, y producto del sol, de su calor las gotas de lluvia pasaran a niebla, producto de la evaporación.

La tormenta también puede abarcarlo todo y aceptarlo, el merece ser el líder de Tsubaki, tal vez por eso es que Tsuna le confió Tsubaki, aunque él se lo legara a Xanxus, si este se equivocara la tormenta lo corregiría arrasando todo a su paso, comenzaría de nuevo, eso pasara ahora, la tormenta arraso con todo incluyendo la guerra y le permitirá al cielo comenzar de nuevo.

Porque Tsuna está muerto.

No a manos de la tormenta. Si lo hubiera hecho ella, no podría apoyar al cielo.

—Ganador Tsubaki por intervención de Vongola, Vongola deberá disolverse como castigo, avisamos en un principio, que si alguien intervenía, la famiglia perdería automáticamente— Como sospeche, aunque estoy bastante seguro que Vongola lo tomo como que solo perderían esa pelea en la que intervinieran, pues resulta ser que era en general.

— ¡Hey! ¡Pero él es de Tsubaki!—Te equivocas

—Traiciono a Tsubaki, les dio información, vino con ustedes es su aliado, por lo tanto pertenece a Vongola—Es bastante obvio si me lo preguntan a mí.

— ¡Takeshi! ¡Lo planeaste desde un principio!—Así es, yo mate a Tsuna.

Me suicide, de manera social, no, más que eso, alguien se querrá vengar, puede que Kyoko, quien a pesar de rechazar a Tsuna, le amaba, lo rechazo para no ser un punto débil, para que no lo pudieran amenazar con ella, puede que Haru, quien al igual que Kyoko estaba enamorada de Tsuna, pueden ser miles de personas, Tsuna tenía tantos aliados como enemigos.

Originalmente iba a ganar Vongola, Tsuna luego de hablar, usando el cuchillo recubierto de llamas de la tormenta a la cual agrego sus llamas del cielo estuvo a punto enterrarlo en el cuello de Hayato, habría degradado su cuello además de petrificarlo, habría sido una muerte instantánea, pero en cambio, Tsuna murió, luego de que usando mis espadas, le atravesara el corazón, fue rápido, sorpresivo e indoloro, mis llamas no permitieron que le doliera, salte desde las gradas y atravesando desde el cuello hasta el corazón lo asesine, la sangre me salpico la cara, Tsubaki no creía capas a Tsuna de dejarse matar, no lo creían capas, no entraba en su cabeza, Lambo grito, perdía a quien era su "hermano", Giotto grito, nunca quiso la muerte de su hermano, Hayato no reacciono, él ya se imaginó algo así, Tsuna provoco a todo el que pudo anhelando que alguno explotara y lo matara, salvo por Daemon, en su caso, fue por venganza pura de las imágenes que mostro, esperaba que Hayato me odiara, Tsubaki me debe odiar ahora, a Xanxus se le ven las cicatrices, pero no reaccionaran en mi contra, ellos saben que Tsuna se dejó matar, era el único modo de ganar lo que él quería más que nada en este mundo, él no quería venganza, pero debía tomarla en honor a su posición en Tsubaki, pero hacerlo incluía tomar la cabeza de su hermano, la única cosa que probablemente nunca se habría atrevido, pero no este método se vengó derrocando a Vongola sin la necesidad de la cabeza de su hermano, Vongola está acabada. Toda esta guerra fue fingida, nunca quiso lastimar a nadie, pero necesitaba que Vongola reaccionara, necesitaba que quisieran su cabeza tanto que no le importo tomar la vida de tantas personas, de todas formas, él se pudriría en el infierno, donde, según el siempre debió estar.

Pero hubo problemas, no importaba que hiciera, Vongola no respondía, eran demasiado ingenuos según las palabras de Tsuna, le conto todo a Reborn, yo escuche solo por casualidad, en ese momento Reborn solo sonrió con sorna diciendo —"Tenía razón, al final si me caíste bien, lástima que tu plan fallo"—Nunca fueron por su cabeza, más tarde, me conto su sueño, tal parece que él ya sabía de mi traición antes de que la ejecutara, no la evito, no por bondad, o eso aseguro el, pero en sus ojos sé que me mentía, según él, no la evito para tenerme de respaldo, claro, todo esto de manera bastante teatral y lírica, el problema es que quien lo matara cometería suicidio, el mismo sabía que si alguien sabía lo que pensaba lo evitarían, le daba tanto miedo que alguien averiguara esto que ni quiera se atrevió a pensarlo demasiado, lo pensó cuando dormía, solo en ese momento se sentía lo suficientemente seguro de que nadie descubría lo que pensaba, no le dijo a nadie de Tsubaki para que no lo evitaran, no podía decirlo a Vongola, las razones bastante obvias, fue un grave problema el que Reborn lo hiciera su esclavo, su plan se desmoronaba, no podía suicidarse, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue influir indirectamente a Basil, a quien conoció en la base de Vongola, el cual no sabía quién era, para que propusiera el ir a Tsubaki, este se lo propuso al león Vongola y las cosas siguieron su curso.

Todo planeado para cumplir su ambición.

Por el bien de quien alguna vez me salvo la vida, acabe con la suya, tuve que esperar a que se distrajera, a pesar de pedirme matarlo él no se dejaría matar, aún estaba atado a Reborn.

Reborn, debe estar frustrado ya que a pesar de saberlo todo no hizo nada para evitarlo.

— ¡Takeshi!—Giotto se acercó, me dio un puñetazo, no me defendí, yo mismo quería golpearme, solo desvié la mirada.

—Cálmate, Giotto — Supongo que el resto lo dedujo Hayato, de no ser así, no habría intentado sacarme a Giotto de encima.

— ¡Él era tu amigo! ¿¡Porque lo mataste!?—Giotto me volvió a golpear sentándose a horcadas sobre mí, golpeándome una y otra vez, mi labio se partió, estoy seguro que mi nariz probablemente este rota, y mi ojo mañana este negro, ¿Tal vez sea el quien me mate?

— ¡Que te calmes dije!— Hayato se abalanzo sobre Giotto, giraron varios metros hasta que Hayato quedo sobre Giotto sujetándole las muñecas.

— ¡Tú también eres culpable! ¡Eras su mano derecha! ¡¿Por qué lo defiendes!? — Casi podía ver como Giotto le escupía en la cara

— ¡Justamente porque soy su mano derecha estoy evitando que cometas una estupidez! ¡¿Se te olvida que Vindice está aquí!? ¡El me recriminaría en el infierno si no evitara que te llevaran!—SE lo grito en la cara pero sus lágrimas caían imparables de Hayato, finalmente Giotto reacciono como un verdadero cielo, se calmó, cerró los ojos, pero eso no evito que se le escapara una lagrima.

—Nosotros hemos terminado, si Vongola no se disuelve para 3 días, Vindice se hará cargo—Dicho esto, ellos se retiraron consumiéndose en llamas negras. Finalmente el resto salió de su estupor, el Nono Vongola miraba el cuerpo inerte de Tsuna con una mescla de tristeza con alivio, Ryohei, no me miro en ningún momento mientras curaba mi cara con sus llamas, Daemon, estaba demasiado lastimado para hacer algo, pero parecía rencoroso, pero rencoroso contra mí, supongo que él quería matar a Tsuna, Mukuro consolaba a una Chrome que lloraba, Lambo se aguantaba las lágrimas, pero no soportaba muy bien, miro de reojo a Tsuna, luego a mí y se fue, asumo que a llorar en paz, Kyoya solo se sacó la gabardina y con ella cubrió el cuerpo inerte de Tsuna mientras le daba un beso en la frente, a pesar de todo, ellos se conocían desde pequeños, su lazo era especial, Alaude, solo miraba con cierta tristeza la escena pero finalmente decidió retirarse, supongo que le pareció irrespetuosa su presencia ahí, mi hermano, bueno él no ha mostrado ninguna reacción, solo mira mi espada que está al lado del cuerpo de Tsuna, Colonnello chasqueo la lengua y se fue, Enma llora siendo consolado por Cozart, el cual mira el cuerpo de Tsuna triste, Byakuran, deja un malvavisco al lado de Tsuna, me pregunto si en alguna otra dimensión serian amigos, se veía triste, casi nostálgico, iba a dejar otro pero se arrepintió y lo comió, el que dejo se tiño de rojo al cabo de un rato, Fon, hizo una reverencia al cuerpo y se fue, Xanxus ordenaba a los empleados de Tsubaki para que preparen un funeral, muchos de ellos se fueron llorando viendo el cuerpo de Tsuna, otros tantos no tuvieron el estómago y vomitaban, en fin, la mayoría de esas personas no duraba más de un segundo en la habitación, Squalo ayudaba a su jefe manejando lo que sería el funeral de Mammon, ya que este sería un día distinto al de Tsuna, los demás miembros de Varia, hacían lo que les viniera en gana, Belphegor dejo un cuchillo, cerca de Tsuna, Fran, murmuro algo, y se fue siguiendo al príncipe falso, en fin, varia hizo lo que quiso, Dino, miraba triste a Tsuna, le ordeno a Romario algo que no alcance a escuchar pero ambos se retiraron.

— ¿Sabes? Tsuna te quiera mucho, nunca mostro lo que sentía, el problema era demasiado grande como para hacerlo, pero el realmente quería que vivieras, pedirte que dejes la mafia es imposible, estas metido de lleno, no conoces otro mundo, en el fondo ambos sabemos que es cierto—Giotto asintió ante las palabras de Hayato.

—Yo también lo quería, no quería luchar—Hayato se apartó de Giotto y luego lo abrazo.

—Créeme, esa fue una guerra estúpida, los errores de los subordinados los paga el jefe, tu siempre estuviste en el lado "lindo" de la mafia, Tsuna entro de cara al oscuro, sin embargo ahora que viste ambos lados de la mafia ¿Qué harás?—Giotto sonrió.

—Primero averiguare más sobre el supuesto tratado de Vongola con Tsubaki, participe en esta guerra sin información fiable, quiero saber, quiero saber porque Tsuna murió, quiero saber porque Cavallone me traiciono, quiero saber cómo es que Tsuna termino de mi lado sin darme cuenta, quiero saber qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí, ya no voy a huir, no puedo, no puedo echarle la culpa de una guerra a alguien que murió buscando pararla— Después de todo, la guerra debía parar, la guerra estaba desde antes, silenciosa, rencorosa, Tsuna acabo con eso, se incumplió el tratado de Vongola con Tsubaki, Vongola se quedaba con los herederos, Tsubaki estaba en crisis por una enfermedad sin precedentes, y Vongola los abandono, a pesar de unirse con un matrimonio, pelearon siempre indirectamente.

—Eso es estúpido, la información siempre estuvo a tu alcance, Takeshi lo sabe todo, Nono también, estoy preguntando que harás con esa información—Información que en esta historia siempre ha sido dada de a poco, en una frase por ahí, un comentario con doble sentido, todo.

—Comenzar de cero, pagare por los pecados de Vongola—Pecados pagados con sangre

— ¿Cómo lo harás? Vongola ya no existe—Bueno eso aún no es cierto, pero en cualquier momento sucede, Alaude ya debe estar haciendo el procedimiento, lo último que necesitan es que Vindice meta mano.

—Bueno…estaba pensando…si no es mucha la molestia…—Hayato sonrió y asintió

—Te recibiremos en Tsubaki, pero de momento no digas que eras el jefe de Vongola, podría causar revuelo, oficialmente se supone que Nono es el líder de Vongola, ya que formalmente, tú no eres el líder sin haber pasado por el proceso en que Vongola se traspasa el "pecado" y tienes que pasar por la prueba de sucesión cosas que no pasaron debido a que teníamos secuestrado a Nono, nadie en Tsubaki, además de los altos mandos sabe que tú eras el líder, en Tsubaki solo decíamos que era un familiar de Tsuna, después de todo lo conocen de pequeño, Tsuna no quería preocuparlos con los problemas personales, nunc a informamos del cambio de líder, puedes heredar Tsubaki o ser parte de Tsubaki desde abajo subiendo los escalones hasta llegar a los altos mandos, como cualquier asesino normal—Hayato lo soltó y lo miro a los ojos

—Como un…asesino normal… heredar Tsubaki, aunque por sangre corresponde, se siente mal, se siente como si le estuviera robando el futuro a Tsuna—No escuche más.

Como pude me levante, y salí, ya me imagino que pasara, Xanxus será nombrado líder oficialmente, Hayato lo guiara a la vez que cuida a Giotto, este y sus guardianes probablemente entren a Tsubaki, Nono acabara sus días como un viejo decrepito o siendo asesinado por algún viejo enemigo, al igual que sus guardianes, Coyote y a cayo así que es la excepción, todos los problemas están superados gracias a Tsuna, nadie le guardara rencor a Vongola, ya que ellos no acabaron con Tsuna, fui yo, en mi se acumulara el odio de Vongola y Tsubaki, no se odiaran entre ellos, de Vongola por hacerlos perder, disolverse, de Tsubaki por que acabe con su líder, todo el odio de una guerra en una persona, por eso, matar a Tsuna era un suicidio, pero es un suicidio reconfortante, me gustaría morir, pero no puedo hacerlo, si lo hago, el objeto de odio desaparecerá, probablemente vague por ahí.

— ¡Takeshi!—Mi hermano me alcanzo corriendo y me abrazo

— ¡Perdón! Sé que te iras, no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, yo me quedare aquí con Giotto, ¡No me odies! Lamento no ir contigo, pero… tu entiendes, además necesito tiempo para aceptar…que…bueno, tu entiendes, ven a verme cuando puedas, aunque sea antes de mi funeral, si tienes un problema puedes contar conmigo—Siempre igual Asari

—Despídeme de nuestro padre, no pasare por la casa, te enviare cartas, no te disculpes, no es tu culpa— Fui yo solito quien se metió en este enredo

— ¡No lo entiendes! El, bueno, me perdono la vida ¿Recuerdas? Más que eso, me salvo, y a ti también, nada de lo que hiciera en vida serviría para pagárselo, y ahora, murió, no pude hacer nada, no pude hacer nada para evitar que sufrieras o para que el no muriera— Si tú te sientes así, imagíname a mi

—Basta con que cuides lo que el tanto apreciaba, su famiglia, y Giotto, no permitas que Giotto se oscurezca, parece que Hayato de algún modo lo hizo reaccionar, aunque gran parte del crédito se lo queda Tsuna al morir, él fue un sacrificio para que el odio que empezaba a crecer en Giotto desapareciera—Sentí unas pisadas detrás.

—Desgraciadamente, la sabandija tiene razón, al final el estúpido de mi sirviente, cumplió con la orden de no dejar que Giotto se oscureciera más —No esperaba ver a Reborn.

— ¿Y? ¿Tú que harás? Digo…trabajabas para Vongola?—Reborn sonrió y oculto su sonrisa bajo su fedora.

—Soy un tutor, seguiré entrenando a los jóvenes mafiosos, parece ser que Giotto me cambio por un tutor de pelo plateado así que estará bien, pero antes, debo ir a pedirle a cierto potro salvaje explicaciones de porque traiciono a Vongola, aunque debo decir que el mocoso ese, me la hizo, estuvo bajo mi poder y aun así nos ganó, ja, maldito bastardo— Siento lastima por Dino

— ¿Pero dónde ira?—Asari lo conoce mejor así que prefiero quedarme callado

—Probablemente de vuelta a Italia, esto bajara mi reputación, tendré que hacer unos cuantos trabajos que la devuelvan a como estaba, y he escuchado de un tal Futta de la Stela, si no me equivoco bajo protección de los Cavallone, suena a que será un buen alumno para tortu…digo, tutorar—pobre Futta.

— ¡Takeshi!—Si fue una sorpresa ver a Reborn, más aun ver a Haru. Lo peor es que mis ropas aún están manchadas con sangre.

—Bueno, nosotros te dejamos~— ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Asari!

—Haru…— ¿Qué más le voy a decir? ¡Hola, Haru, mate al chico que te gusta, pero ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?! ¡No!

—No digas nada, ya lo sé todo, la carta de Tsuna y tu sangre…como sea, Tsuna dijo que tenía planeado que las cosas salieran así, pero no estaba seguro como haría que pasar eso, ni quien lo haría, en fin, me dijo que a quien fuera lo acompañara, me conto todo, me conto sobre la mafia, en estos momentos te quiero matar, pero no es lo que hubiera querido Tsuna… en fin, te acompañare en tu viaje, es increíble hasta qué punto predijo este chico, dijo que era probable que tuvieras pesadillas o impulsos de suicidio, así que te acompañare, para evitar que enloquezcas, sé que será peligroso, así que cuídame~—Okey…no sé qué responder a eso… lo dijo muy rápido, y seca, nunca la vi actuar así, pero debe estar, enojada, triste, debe querer golpearme, ja, Tsuna eres un maldito, le pediste eso, para tener que cuidarla, para evitar que ella se derrumbe, si la tengo que cuidar no tendré tiempo para preocuparme por mí, lo que se resuelve en que me volvería dependiente de ella, me daría un motivo para vivir, del mismo modo en que ella se volvería dependiente de mí, quieres que nos apoyemos.

Sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar, ¿Cómo no podría? Giotto tiene razón, es como robarte lo que tú podrías tener, a pesar de haberte confesado a Kyoko, en realidad te gustaba Haru ¿No?

Maldita sea, un amigo como tú, no habrá nunca más. Te extrañare, "así no debería ser" deberías vivir tú, quien fuiste "amado y odiado por todos"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Holas~~No había muerto estaba de parranda (?) Y así concluye el fic, lo sé, soy mala, aunque el final me quedo más alegre de lo que quería, en fin, aún queda el epilogo y tal vez haga un especial, el especial escójanlo ustedes, que se yo algo del pasado, algo del futuro, como esta Tsuna en el infierno (?) Como prometí ahora que termine este fic, voy a comenzar el que tengo como one-shot de Noragami, sip, esto es publicidad. Ahora a responder los review:**_

 _ **Silkie 19: Pues perdona la larga espera, pero es el último, y pensara lo que pensara no me convencía, y este tampoco me convenció mucho, pero nada que un buen epilogo no arregle, o eso espero**_

 _ **Victoria chacin618: Pues, el castigo de Reborn hacia Tsuna tendrá que quedar a libre de imaginación, pues como te imaginaras, no hay manera de vengarse de un muerto, a menos, claro, que se baile sobre su tumba o se profane esta, perdón por la demora**_

 _ **Recuerdo que luego del epilogo, hare una especie de especial, vallan pensando como lo quieren puede ser contestar preguntas, narrar como fue el pasado de Tsuna o de Giotto luego del secuestro de Tsuna, como están los personajes muertos en el cielo o en el infierno, que se yo, escojan ustedes, por privado o por comentario da igual.**_

 _ **Eso es todo, gracias por leer la historia hasta aquí, siendo este mi primer fic, ha sido importante que llegaran hasta aquí en serio, gracias por todo. Ciao~Ciao~ (No olviden el epilogo y especial, aun no muero)**_


	15. Epilogo: Todos somos patéticos

Así no debía ser

Epilogo: "Todos somos patéticos"

" _Tú, quien fuiste "amado y odiado por todos"_

Han pasado 5 años, 5 malditos años desde que moriste, debiste haber podido leer el futuro, de otra manera no habrías sabido que tendría pesadillas desde ese día, la presencia de Haru ha ayudado mucho en esas ocasiones.

En cambio mi presencia le hace daño, el saber que el causante de la muerte de su amor esta tan cerca y no lo puede lastimar… debe ser horrible para ella.

Como suponíamos algunos asesinos han venido en mi busca, en su mayoría de Vongola, aunque me tomo por sorpresa que algunos sirvientes de Tsubaki también quisieran tomar venganza, no asesinos de Tsubaki, sirvientes, mayordomos, "esclavos", etc, personas a las que en su momento les arrebataste su futuro.

— ¡Cambio de bateador!—Actualmente trabajo los sábados y domingos como entrenador de béisbol en Grecia, como supondrás he estado viajando por Europa, pero ya he visitado tantos de estos países que me estoy quedando sin opciones para huir. Haru misteriosamente estudio política, para ser más preciso relaciones exteriores, no sé cómo lo hizo pero lo hizo.

Los días de semana me dedico a lo que nunca podre dejar…hacer sushi.

La mafia la deje en su totalidad, mi único jefe eres y serás tú.

Sin embargo cuando me persiguen por venganza las cosas se complican y debo huir con Haru, como está metida en la política se entera rápido de estos complot.

Ah, no te preocupes por Giotto, él está bien, actualmente trabaja bajo el mando de Tsubaki, nadie sabe que él era el jefe de Vongola, salvo los líderes de las famiglias aliadas de Vongola, pero Cavallone los tiene bajo control, no dirán nada, si no me equivoco la última vez que escuche algo sobre él, estaba en una posición medianamente decente, no es un asesino cualquiera, es reconocido y en algunas misiones lo ponen a cargo, pero aun no alcanza la elite, subir escalón por escalón es difícil, el resto de sus guardianes lo apoyan siendo asesinos independientes de Tsubaki, salvo por Daemon, que no sé cómo lo convencieron, pero él se internó en un manicomio, tengo entendido que lo van a visitar regularmente sus hermanos y Giotto, nunca conversan ellos 2, pero al menos sirve para saber que está bien, tus guardianes salvo yo están ayudando a la reconstrucción de Tsubaki, Xanxus se encarga bastante bien de eso, pero cuando se equivoca, Hayato se encarga de darle otra oportunidad para que lo arregle o lo haga de nuevo esta ves bien. Creo que Squalo está celoso de que le estén quitando el trabajo. Claro Hayato se toma su tiempo para guiar y ver como esta Giotto al igual que Lambo y Ryohei. Nagi lo va a visitar bastante seguido, Mukuro solo lo vigila de lejos por si acaso.

Kyoko está trabajando de química farmacéutica, bueno, algo así, estudia para esa carrera pero es más que nada proveedora de químicos para Tsubaki, sobre todo para Bianchi, aunque también trabaja de verdad en una farmacia.

Los hermanos Hibari, que creo que son los únicos que aún siguen juntos trabajan en CEDEF, ya que esta era una organización independiente de Vongola pero que trabajaba para ellos, no se tuvieron que disolver, aunque tuvieron que cambiar su sistema de trabajo, a la luz pública se dedican a la tecnología relacionada con protección (Alarmas, trampas, etc) Pero a la sombra son los mejores hackers, CEDEF es una red de inteligencia, no lo dejarían por nada.

Alaude se encarga de las cosas públicas y Kyoya de los hacker, estos trabajan para Tsubaki y sus aliados, pero si alguien más quiere sus servicios de hacker esta persona deberá primero pedir permiso a Tsubaki, allí ellos verán cual será el costo o el trato.

Basil y los demás que trabajaban en la parte central de CEDEF se encargan más de un punto intermedio, proteger a los hacker, en caso de que necesiten ir a algún lugar o algo peligroso.

Enma está en una posición parecida a la Hayato, solo que en la famiglia Simon, ayuda a su hermano, al final, de todas formas pelearon, se gritaron bastante, lloraron y toda la cosa, de cierto modo siento envidia de su relación entre hermanos.

Dino se enfrentó a la ira de Reborn, aunque, entre nos, Reborn estaba orgulloso, porque Dino le conto los motivos por los que traiciono a Vongola, los cuales fueron, opresión, Vongola siempre fue opresiva con Cavallone, la trataban como una familia subordinada más que una aliada, claro, eso Nono no lo sabía, como siempre, la culpa la tuvo Coyote. En fin, Reborn estaba orgulloso, de que su alumno supiera que las cosas no podían seguir así, por lo que cuando la oportunidad de "independizarse" se Vongola se presentó, no dudo en tomarla, sin importarle lo fuerte que era Vongola, pensó en lo mejor para su famiglia, como un buen jefe de mafia, balanceo que tenia mas perdidas, si seguir con Vongola o romper el tratado.

Nono... se rumorea que está enfermo, se sabe que de alguna enfermedad terminal, o algo grave, nadie está seguro, los rumores afirman, lupus, tuberculosis, alzheimer (Aunque no sea terminal, lo hará descuidarse lo que en la mafia puede ser fatal) Bueno, hay muchos rumores sobre él, algunos asesinos han intentado cobrar su vida, pero ninguno ha vuelto, será viejo, estará enfermo, pero no por nada fue el líder de Vongola.

Algunos de sus guardianes están desaparecidos, otros están apoyando a su jefe en sus últimos momentos, otros culpan a Coyote de su enfermedad, pues acusan que le provoco mucho estrés a su viejo corazón.

Reborn volvió a Italia, está entrenando a Futta, pero más que entrenarlo, le está enseñando a defenderse, él viaja por Italia haciendo algunos trabajos por ahí.

Colonnello sigue en mafialand, según Yuni, él vive por Lal, esta triste, pero se recuperara.

La famiglia Carcassa, la famiglia en la que trabaja Skull recibió parte del botín que Vongola se vio obligada a traspasar a Tsubaki, (Más que nada por cuestiones éticas y que Giotto estaba allí)

Cada asesino que participo en esta guerra recibió una compensación monetaria, en caso de que el asesino muriera el dinero se envió a su familia, además de una visita personal de Hayato explicando lo sucedido.

Digamos que los últimos años han sido bastante ocupados para Tsubaki.

Bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver ya conmigo.

Cambiar de ciudades y países tan seguido nos ha generado algunos problemas con el idioma, pero al final, las clases infernales de inglés sirvieron para algo, así que ahora conozco varios idiomas, no los puedo hablar todos, no fluido, pero lo suficiente para comunicarme con alguien.

— ¡Takeshi!—Mmm…creo que Haru está enojada

—Perdona, ¿Dijiste algo?—Ella solo inflo las mejillas

—Te llevo hablando desde hace ya un buen rato… estoy segura que ni siquiera prestaste atención al partido de practica…por cierto, ganaron ustedes, felicidades "entrenador" —Solo atine a sonreír

—Perdón, perdón, estaba algo distraído ¿No deberías estar trabajando?—Creo que gruño un poco

—Ya termine el papeleo infernal de hoy, así que me pase a ver el partido, creo que su equipo se deprimió un poco al ver al entrenador tan pensativo, seguro pensaban que lo estaban haciendo mal—

— Oh, no importa luego los felicito, por cierto ¿Qué querías decirme?—Si está enojada no creo que sea por no prestarle atención a mi equipo

—Ah, eso, tu hermano llamo, dijo que ya que "alguien" no le ha dicho la dirección de nuestra casa ni su número de teléfono me tuvo que llamar a mí —Ah, por eso está enojada, se enfada cuando ignoro a Asari, aun no soy capaz de darle la cara, al menos no del todo.

— ¿Y qué dijo?—La sonrisa gatuna que tiene no me da buena espina

—Si quieres averiguarlo tendrás que llamarlo—Ya sabía que no era buena señal

—Estoy trabajando— Escusa barata y ella lo sabe

— ¿Eh? Pero si tu equipo ya se fue…— ¡Traidores! Seguro vieron a Haru y pensaron "Vamos a darles un poco de privacidad" ¡Por eso nadie quiere a los adolescentes!

— ¿Préstame tu teléfono?—Sera vergonzoso, pero no tengo el número de mi hermano, y la verdad estoy un poco interesado en que querrá decirme

—No quiero~—Ya será toda una dama, pero lo infantil nadie se lo quita

—Por favor, Haru—

—Eres un aburrido~—Un puchero y me entrega su teléfono, de fondo de pantalla tiene una foto de Tsuna, se me aprieta un poco el corazón, y concluyo que ella es masoquista, de otra manera no sería capaz de tener una foto de Tsuna sin llorar.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste sacársela?—El odiaba las fotos, odiaba dejar huellas en alguien

—Cállate— Se sonrojo, asumo que en algún momento que solo quiere mantener para ella.

La miro de reojo antes de buscar en su lista de contactos el nombre de Asari, es un alivio que el teléfono este en japonés, por muchos iconos tenga, sería una molestia intentar encontrar los contactos en griego.

Me aparto un poco de Haru, más que nada porque sé que se burlara de cuales sean las expresiones que ponga.

El pitido suena, 1, 2, 3 veces y se corta la llamada.

—No contesta, bueno, lo intente—Le devuelvo el teléfono e intento irme.

— ¡Ah! Mira, devolvió la llamada— Esta sonriendo con burla, eso es muy bueno para ella.

— ¿Te diviertes con esto, no es así?—Ella solo rio y contestó el teléfono.

—"¡Asari! Buenas tardes, veras ahora estoy con tu hermano, así que puedes hablar con toda calma con él" — Prácticamente me lanzo el teléfono, me saco la lengua y se fue. A veces puede ser realmente fastidiosa.

— ¿Takeshi? ¿Estás? ¿Hola?—Ahora no sé qué decirle—Tal vez se cortó, bueno, las llamadas internacionales no son nada baratas, tal vez debería cortar…—Esto es ridículo, es mi hermano, debe ser simple decirle algo, no es como si no hubiera hablado con el luego de lo de Tsuna, ¡Takeshi deja de ser tan cobarde!

— ¿Y? ¿Qué querías?—Mala forma de iniciar una conversación Takeshi

— ¿No puedo llamar a mi hermano menor sin motivo? ¿Y si solo quería escuchar el sonido de su fastidiosa voz ya que parece ser que se olvidó de mi existencia?—Vale, mi culpa

—Esto no es barato, habla—

—Calma, calma, ya que nunca hablamos, tomémonos nuestro tiempo, además, ya que llame yo, es a mí a quien le cobraran, no debes preocuparte por nada—No es que realmente me interese el dinero, solo necesitaba una excusa para que el fuera directo.

—De acuerdo, ¿Y cómo te va la vida?—Si… no sé cómo más comenzar una conversación.

—Veamos…justamente de eso te quería hablar… pues, me enamore, hace unos 3 años…— ¿Desde hace 3 años que no hablo con él? Se sentía distinto…

— ¿Y? ¿Mataste a alguien por su amor y ahora necesitas ayuda con el cuerpo?—Casi lo escuche soltar un chillido

— ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Idiota!—Puede ser de juego, pero el gobierno graba las conversaciones internacionales, en realidad no debería darles razones para sospechar de Asari.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Felicidades, ah, espera, ¿Acaso ella te rechazo?—Eso fue con toda la intención de molestarlo y parece que funciono

— ¡No! ¡Todo lo contrario!—Ya, quedo claro que lo acepto, pero esa exageración en la palabra todo, me hace pensar que allí está el enredo

— ¡No me digas que te volviste pedófilo y embarazaste a una menor! —Se quedó callado—No puede ser… ¿¡Asari que hiciste?!—No lo creía capaz

— ¡Que no es nada por el estilo!—Me lo puedo imaginar sonrojado, y de echo se escuchan unas risas desde el otro lado del teléfono, la afortunada debe estar con él.

— ¡¿Entonces porque te quedaste callado!? ¡Eso es muy sospechoso!— Empezó a balbucear un poco hasta decirlo claramente

—Me estaba imaginando la posibilidad de ser padre, pero aun no sucede eso, pervertido—

— ¿Entonces si es una menor?—Escuche un suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea mesclado con interferencia.

— ¡Que no! De hecho es mayor que yo, pero ¡No es una menor de edad! Digo, ya tiene 21—Y es por eso que es extraño que Haru haya estudiado relaciones exteriores cuando recién cumplió la mayoría de edad, seguramente Tsubaki tiene algo que ver

—Oh, entonces ella es la pedófila, en Japón sigues siendo menor de edad, ¿O acaso estas en otro país?— Legalmente en Japón, todos aun somos menores de edad, no espera, si no me equivoco Alaude ya es mayor de edad, no estoy seguro de Kyoya pero creo que sí. Creo que Mukuro también es mayor de edad. Aunque siendo de la mafia supongo que ya hace tiempo olvido cosas que son "Solo para adultos". Ah, pero creo que cambiaron la mayoría de edad, antes era de 21, pero creo que la cambiaron a 20, no lo sé, pero supongo que recordarle ese detallito puede esperar

—Bueno, vinimos a Italia, pero es solo por un tiempo, vinieron todos—Eso es raro, siendo asesinos generalmente están todos dispersos por ahí, algunas veces coinciden, pero son pocas.

— ¿Oh? Ahora si capturaste mi atención ¿Qué fueron a hacer a Italia?— El que me llame para decirme esto, es de lo más sospechoso, quizás en que problemas legales se metieron ahora.

—Adivina—No quiero

— ¡Dime!— No seas malo

—No~—Tacaño

—Al menos dime de quien estamos hablando—Se quedó callado lo esa pensando

—Te daré una pista, su nombre comienza con N, la conoces, tiene 2 hermanos—No estará describiendo…

— ¡¿Chrome!?—Ciertamente al ser gemela o melliza de Mukuro deben tener la misma edad

—No grites, ¿Es tan sorprendente?—Bueno, la verdad es que no, Chrome es una muy buena persona, no es de extrañar que alguien esté interesado en ella, lo sorprendente es que ella demostrara interés por alguien que no es su hermano o su "Boss"

— ¿Cómo le hiciste para que Mukuro no te matara?—Él es muy sobreprotector con Nagi

—Bueno, la verdad tengo suerte de solo enfrentarme a Mukuro, si Daemon no estuviera en un manicomio es probable que yo hubiera terminado en uno, aunque pedirles la mano de Chrome a esos 2 no fue nada sencillo, aunque Daemon no me pudo hacer nada, además de insultarme— ¿Escuche bien?

— ¿Pediste su mano?—Traducción, ¿Te vas a casar?

—Rayos, se me escapo, bueno, ¿Sorpresa?—Valla.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Acepto?—Es una pregunta estúpida a estas alturas pero no sé cómo reaccionar.

—No—Su tono de voz bajo varios timbres

—Perdón si mi pregunta suena fuera de lugar, pero, ¿Qué hacen entonces en Italia?—El soltó una risita

—Pues preparando nuestra boda—Ya me confundí

— ¿Pero ella no te había rechazado?—

—Lo hizo—

—No te estoy entendiendo—

—Cuando se lo pedí la primera vez me rechazo, pero luego acepto—

— ¿Se lo pediste 2 veces? —El soltó una carcajada

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? La amó, no me rendiría tan fácil—No, normalmente te desanimarías porque el amor de tu vida no te quiere.

—Una duda, si ella quería casarse contigo ¿Por qué te rechazo la primera ves?—una pequeña risa nerviosa

—Dijo que estaba confundida, no, que más bien, los nervios la traicionaron—Suena algo que haría Chrome

—Pues felicidades, ¿Cuándo es la boda?—

—Un mes, bueno, obviamente estas invitado, pero te quería preguntar, ¿Quieres ser el padrino de bodas?—Lo analice

— ¿Giotto estará allí?—Él dijo todos, asumo que si

—Sí, Takeshi, tienes que enfrentarlo, ambos querían a Tsuna—Para mí, haberlo visto en el funeral de Tsuna es enfrentarlo, aunque no nos hayamos hablado

—Iré, seré tu padrino, por ti, pero no hablare con nadie—El suspiro

—Haru sabe más detalles, ella es una dama de honor de Nagi, junto a Kyoko—Otra persona que quiero evitar

— ¿Es apropósito? —El pareció confundirse, o eso asumo por su silencio

—No, mira, solo ven, luego hablamos—Cortó.

La verdad sea dicha, no quiero ir, pero es una fecha importante para mi hermano, aunque opino que se apresuró demasiado en casarse, apenas tienen alrededor de 20, y un mundo como el de la mafia, no los perdonara, será difícil que tengan familia, Colonnello y Lal son un buen ejemplo.

No, tal vez sea por eso, porque quieren estar juntos todo lo que puedan, antes de que la muerte se lleve a alguno de los 2, antes de que todo se reduzca a la nada quieren tener la oportunidad de amarse.

En cierto modo los envidio, no cualquiera puede tener esa oportunidad, es posible que en un futuro sufran, no, más que posible, es seguro, su futura familia estará en peligro, no sería sorprendente que usaran al pequeño para llegar a ellos.

Bueno, ese es su problema, como lo solucionaran, no lo sé.

Así, lentamente, empezó a avanzar el mes, tuve que acompañar a Haru a probarse el vestido de dama de honor, tardo horas, reserve los boletos para el avión, también un hotel, el día en que debíamos viajar el avión sufrió un retraso por lo que estuvimos un par de horas esperando en el aeropuerto, hasta finalmente irnos.

Al llegar a Italia me llevaría una sorpresa, Kyoko estaba saliendo con Giotto, no sé si ella en realidad lo ama o no, pero a mi impresión está sacando un clavo con otro clavo, y creo que pasa algo parecido en el caso de Giotto, creo que intenta olvidar a Elena, no puedo decir que apoye la decisión de ellos, pero a todos les parece bien, así que puede ser que solo los esté prejuzgando. Tampoco es que haya sido muy amigo de ellos, simplemente han sido las circunstancias.

—Se-ñor som-brio es-cu-che a la gen-te cuan-do le ha-blan—Se enojó, ¿Eso significa que no cenare hoy?

— ¿Perdón?—Sonrió

— ¡Admitiste que eres sombrío! Yey~—No es como si hubiera tenido oportunidad de pensar en que responder

—Y tú que eres rara~—

— ¡¿Eh!? ¿Cuándo hice eso?—

—Hace un segundo—

—Mentira—

—Verdad—

—Demuéstralo— Saque mi teléfono

—27 de octubre de hace 2 años, luego de cierto incidente dijiste: "Prometo que si te digo de nuevo sombrío, aceptare que soy rara"—Ella se sonrojo

— ¡Nunca dije eso!—Empecé a reproducir el audio, en él se repite una y otra vez, la frase que dije antes, Haru se empezó a tirar del pelo

— ¡Esa no es mi voz!—Yo le saque la lengua y en consecuencia ella hizo lo mismo

— ¡Infantil!—

— ¡Tú comenzaste! De todos modos me sorprende que recuerdes eso, tú mismo lo dijiste, fue hace 2 años—Lo último lo dijo más como un susurro

—2 años no es tanto tiempo para olvidar—Ella apretó la mandíbula

— ¿Entonces porque…?— Me acerque más a ella para escucharla mejor, cosa que no era necesaria porque grito— ¿¡Porque lo olvide?! ¡Solo han pasado 5 años y era más importante que esa estupidez de si eres sombrío o no! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Porque olvide tan pronto a Tsuna?! ¡¿Por qué olvide que te odio por matarlo!? ¿¡Por qué ni si quiera puedo fingir odiarte?!—En cierto modo me alivia que Haru ya no viva con ese rencor para siempre ni cargando con el amor a un muerto, pero no sé qué decir para calmarla.

—No lo olvidaste, lo superaste—Giotto se acercó a paso lento por el pasillo del hotel con un cigarro en la boca.

— ¿Lo supere…dijiste?—Ni siquiera me di cuenta de en que momento empezamos a hablar japonés siendo que comenzamos hablando Italiano mesclado con inglés.

—Sí, si lo hubieras olvidado no sufrirías por pensar que lo traicionas al pensar que lo olvidaste, o algo así fue lo que me dijo Hayato—Cuando empezó a hablar estaba sonrojado y se rascaba la nuca, pero a medida que avanzaba se iba poniendo más serio.

— ¿Eso es lo que pasó con Kyoko?—Supongo que al final no fue sacar un clavo con otro clavo.

—Bueno, algo así, mira, si eso no te convence, lo diré a mi manera, si sientes culpa es porque no lo olvidas, pero sentir culpa por su muerte es inútil, deberíamos sentir culpa por a pesar de que el abandono su vida para que el resto estuviera bien, nosotros no sepamos aprovechar el regalo que nos dejó—Haru bufó

—A ustedes que estaban en la mafia les dejo un regalo, en mi caso, que no tenía nada que ver, que mi vida nunca estuvo en riesgo la mafia solo me arrebato cosas, no gane nada a cambio, ustedes resolvieron el conflicto, salvaron un futuro, con sacrificios en el presente, odio la mafia—Y con motivos

— ¿Crees que no tienes nada que ver? Haru, si odias la mafia odias todo lo relacionado con el— Para tu desgracia, Giotto tiene razón

— ¡Él no era solo eso! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir o creer eso?! ¡Él era humano! ¡No solo un jefe de mafia! ¡Era una adolescente! ¡Era tu hermano! ¡Era un chico! Solo…solo era una persona que tuvo mala suerte…—Cierto, mala suerte de tener amigos como yo

—Haru, yo estuve en la misma situación que él, pero él era increíble, se supone que yo soy el mayor… pero entre los 2 Tsuna era el mejor calificado en todo, así que arreglo los errores del hermano mayor, del abuelo, del padre, de todos, su amabilidad era infinita, supongo que él no aceptaba esa amabilidad como suya, pero eso no quita que lo fuera, arreglo todo, un conflicto que llevaba años, era sorprendente, sin embargo nuestra mayor diferencia fue esa, él era un jefe de mafia, lo acepto, mesclo su amabilidad con la frialdad, la mafia cambio todo en él, todas las cualidades buenas fueron corrompidas, y creo que eso lo sabes—Haru empezó a llorar silenciosamente

—Por supuesto que lo sé, amable de manera retorcida, inteligente manipulador, amigo que no mostro su verdadera forma de ser, y un amante cruel, bueno, amante entre comillas, nunca fuimos nada, pero ambos sabíamos lo que sentíamos por el otro nunca formalizamos nada, eso lastima, por eso fue cruel—Es la primera vez que lo escucho, nunca comprobé mi teoría de que Tsuna le correspondía hasta hoy.

—Haru, él te quería, no sabría decir si te amaba o no, ambos eran muy jóvenes, para saberlo, pero aunque suene cliché, debes dejarlo ir—Ella asintió.

—Permiso—Ella hizo una ligera reverencia y se fue al cuarto, asumo que a llorar tranquila

— ¿Por qué la ayudaste?—Me quede mirando el lugar por el que se fue Haru mientras le hablaba.

—Mmm, algo me dice que esa no es la pregunta que querías hacer—Cierto

—No le puedo mentí r a la súper-intuición Vongola...bueno, ¿Porque me ayudaste?—El sonrió

— ¿De qué hablas? Yo solo ayude a una linda chica que se estaba rompiendo—Le di un codazo

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, me viste que no sabía que decirle y te acercaste—El chasqueo la lengua sin abandonar su sonrisa

—Vaya, ¿Me viste escondido?—No exactamente, sentí su presencia, puede que yo ya no sea un asesino pero hay cosas que nunca olvidare.

— ¿Entonces? Creí que me odiabas, digo…—El levanto su mano en signo de que me callara

—El pasado, pasado esta, más que ayudarte a ti, realmente quise ayudarla—Mmm sospechoso

— ¿Por qué?—No es por ofender pero no creo que le haya nacido el sentimiento de la nada.

—Me recuerda un poco a Daemon, bueno, en un principio, antes de que se quebrara del todo, cuando odiaba a la mafia por lo que le hicieron a sus hermanos, con lo de Elena…se quebró del todo, no quiero ver esa escena de nuevo—Ahora todo cobra sentido

—Me pregunto si habrá sedo necesario…—Digo, al final Daemon que Daemon se uniera o no, no cambio nada, solo creo más dolor del necesario.

—No lo menciones, no lo hagas, no desestimes la muerte de Elena, aunque realmente haya sido algo sin sentido—El apretó los puños, supongo que por esta vez, lo dejare pasar.

—Sin embargo…Asari y Chrome…No son una pareja muy esperada—Probablemente Asari se enoje si me escucha decir eso

— ¿Tú crees? Aun así viniste a su boda, aunque te veías ridículo ahí como padrino sin saber que hacer—Creo que me sonroje porque siento las mejillas tibias.

—Cállate, era la boda de mi hermano ¿Qué esperabas?—El dejo de sonreír

—Fue muy arriesgado, verte ahí, sorprendió a más de alguno, es un milagro que nadie saltara a matarte—Supongo que tiene razón

—No me habría importado siempre y cuando no le pasara nada a Haru, ni a Asari o Chrome—Era su boda, no quería que tuvieran un recuerdo de sangre de ella

—Realmente quieres a Haru ¿No?—Creo que me puse pálido ¿Querer a Haru? Por supuesto, pero algo en la manera en que lo dijo me parece que no se refería como amigos.

—Es como mi hermana pequeña, una hermana pequeña que siempre molesta—Creo que es la mejor respuesta que puedo dar

— ¿Eh? ¿Me equivoque? Pensé que te gustaba…digo, 2 personas que viven juntos desde hace años, lo normal es que creciera un sentimiento entre ellos, además, puede que solo me pareciera pero, ¿Ella no acaba de técnicamente confesarse? Bueno, eso al menos me pareció a mí, pueden haber sido imaginaciones mías—Tienen que haber sido imaginaciones tuyas.

—Por cierto, Giotto, la boda de Asari ya paso, todos ya se han ido, ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? Haru aprovecho para hacer unos trámites, por eso nos quedamos más de una semana, pero lo normal sería que ya no estuviéramos aquí—Excusa barata y el probablemente lo sabe

—Quería hablar contigo, quería tu versión, ya les pregunte a todas las personas que pude sobre Tsuna y el incidente, es increíble la cantidad de versiones que existen, algunos creían incluso que posiblemente hubiera sido una guerra por el corazón de Elena, una estupidez, pero todos coinciden en algo, Tsuna era una gran persona, y según las personas que me interesan he recibido más datos, sinceramente pienso que Vongola es culpable según su versión, pero con las versiones de Vongola, no los puedo culpar, bueno, me falta tu versión—Solo sonreí

—Talvez algún día te la cuente—Pero ese día no será hoy

—Esperare tu llamada— ¿Quién dice que será una llamada?

—Por cierto, entre tantas versiones, ¿Cómo no las olvidas?—Su sonrisa parece que no quiere desaparecer.

—Escribo un diario, cada página de una persona distinta, para las personas importantes 2, luego escribiré un libro sobre esto—Casi podría soltar una carcajada

— ¿Lo publicaras?—Seria una contradicción inmensa un sicario que saca a la luz los crímenes cometidos

—No lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, que la gente tenga constancia de que alguna vez existió Sawada Tsunayoshi, y que fue una gran persona—Seria un poco difícil demostrarlo con los actos que cometió

—Supongo que estoy obligado moralmente a apoyarte con ese sueño, por muy hipócrita que sea—Porque es una hipocresía sin referentes

—Solo debes decirme tu versión, te prometo que escribiré lo más real que pueda lo que sucedió, aunque por ello me lleven a la cárcel—Preferiría que no pasara eso

—Podrías no decir que fueron hechos reales y ya está—No es mentir, es ocultar información

—Pero esa no es la idea~— ¡Oh ahí viene Haru!

—Algún día te contare mi versión, en persona, o en todo caso en carta, depende de la situación, si no le afecta a Haru probablemente sea en persona—El saco su teléfono lo reviso y luego lo guardo

—Está bien, me debo ir—Se fue casi corriendo, supongo que habrá pasado algo en su "Trabajo"

—Perdón por irme así—Haru llego algo sonrojada

—Te amo—Solté las palabras, si quede con la duda de lo que dijo Giotto, no tenía planeado decirlo, pero peor nada.

— ¿Acaso estás loco?—Yo solo reí

—Sí, mucho—Comenzamos a caminar a nuestra habitación

—No lo entiendo, bueno, si sabes que yo no ¿Cierto?—Aspirar a algo más seria una idiotez que no cometeré.

—Si—Ella suspiro

— ¿Y de que hablaban?—Supongo que le dio curiosidad

—No mucho, de una historia que así no debería ser—Ella sonrió

—Ya veo, conozco esa historia, aunque es un poco patética y triste—

— ¿Tú crees? Yo la encuentro trágica, pero los personajes…son para reírse, son unos payasos—Porque tú, yo, Giotto, Asari, Kyoko, Hayato, todos, "todos somos patéticos"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Holis, fin del prólogo, no esperaba terminarlo así, me costó comenzarlo, terminarlo no tanto, pero por ustedes lo que sea. De esta hermosa historia solo queda el especial. Supongo que adivinaran como lo narrare.**_

 _ **En fin, a responder los Review:**_

 _ **silkie 19: Eso lo veremos en el especial! (A menos que alguien diga lo contrario y si tienes mala suerte no será lo tuyo, pero nadie vota en esta historia así que tranquis)**_

 _ **Aoi mizumi: Debería decir que bueno que rompió tu corazón? Digo esa es la idea, pero romper corazones es malo…pos que ¿buenalo?**_

 _ **Okey, nos vemos en mucho tiempo más. Ah, esto es propaganda, pasen a ver mi fic de Noragami, y uno que de momento es solo el prólogo, es de vocaloid, la historia en si va a ser independiente de las canciones de las que está basada, de echo el prólogo es bastante raro para la historia, no dice nada de lo que ocurrirá.**_

 _ **Fin del espacio de propaganda.**_

 _ **Ciao~ciao~**_


	16. Especial: Devuélveme ese cielo perfecto

Así no debía ser

Especial: "Devuelve ese cielo perfecto"

" _Porque tú, yo, Giotto, Asari, Kyoko, Hayato, todos, "todos somos patéticos""_

Cuando Tsuna era pequeño, era tan inocente, carita de ángel y ojos que te derretían. Nunca olvidare su expresión de felicidad, aunque, la única que se le ha podido contemplar desde que Tsubaki y Vongola están en tensión ha sido aquella de burla. Tal como ese hombre le enseño.

—" _No me arrepiento de nada"—_ es una frase curiosa, puede significar tantas cosas como a la vez ninguna, no me arrepiento de no haber actuado, no me arrepiento de dejar que Tsuna aprendiera a defenderse a través de ese hombre, no me arrepiento de estar del lado de aquellos que en algún momento atacaran a mi marido y mi otro hijo. No me arrepiento de estar con Tsuna todos estos años.

Tsunayoshi es un nombre poderoso, pero en estos momentos no sé si fui yo o Iemitsu quien le puso así.

Recuerdo que todo comenzó cuando nos salvaron, ni siquiera quiero pensar en que nos habría pasado si Tsubaki no hubiera interceptado el vehículo en que íbamos, esa fue una época de muchos cambios, uno de ellos el idioma, me costó aprender español, el acento me confundía, Tsuna al ser tan pequeño, no tuvo tantos problemas como yo.

El primer año que estuvimos con ellos, tanto el jefe de esta mafia como yo, decidimos no decirle nada a Tsuna sobre lo que sucedía, en su lugar utilizaron una especie de "llama" de color índigo para alterar sus recuerdos un poco, nunca entendí del todo las llamas de la última voluntad, me explicaron en que consistían, pero en ese momento estaba ida, ¿Qué esperaban? Era demasiada información, mi esposo me engaño de una forma vil, viví una mentira a su lado, mis bebes corrían peligro, desde siempre estaban destinados a un camino de sangre en la mafia, por supuesto, no podía confiar del todo en extraños, así que el primer semestre que estuvimos, no me separe nunca de Tsuna, a menudo se nos unía un traductor y un profesor. Todo ese semestre se concentró en nivelar a Tsuna en las materias, el sistema educativo de este país era distinto del de nuestro Japón, en algún punto, mi incomodidad alrededor de ellos disminuyo e incluso podía reírme junto a estas personas, de hecho, sin palabras, nos pusimos de acuerdo en que la ultima hora seria solo convivir, aprender el uno del otro, hablar sin la intención de enseñar, solo tener el tiempo para poder comunicarme con mi hijo, sin embargo el líder me daba escalofríos, la forma en que miraba a Tsuna cuando pensaba que nadie lo miraba, como un arma… sentía ganas de tomar a Tsuna y huir, pero conocía mis capacidades, mi enfermedad, mi físico, mi mentalidad, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo.

A menudo el me regalaba vestidos, joyas, todo lo que una dama de alcurnia quisiera, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Fácil, para que me sintiera cómoda y no desentonara con el entorno, agradecía con educación y me retiraba, nunca logre mirarlo a los ojos, sin embargo, sentía la mirada de desesperación sobre mí, taladrándome, diciéndome: "¿Cuándo confiaras en mí?" pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios o los míos.

Cuando Tsuna se pudo manejar con el idioma medianamente, (Lo cual sucedió alrededor de 2 meses más tarde desde que llegamos, no es que le quedara más opción que aprender a la fuerza, si es que se quería comunicar) empezó el entrenamiento físico, al principio eran como cualquier clase de Educación física a primera hora de la mañana, me quedaba en una esquina tomando te mientras lo observaba, aunque quisiera acompañarlo, no podría.

Al siguiente mes, trajeron un instructor de karate, me empecé a preocupar, me preguntaron si quería que Tsuna aprendiera artes marciales, siendo honesta, quise negarme, pero las miradas de tantas personas puestas en mí, claramente exigiendo: "Di si" me helo lo suficiente como para no poder pronunciar palabra. La primera hora de la mañana era educación física, la siguiente hora pasó a ser entrenamiento de karate y el resto estudios. La materia que pasaran variaba según como avanzaba Tsuna, nunca se sabía que iba a aprender ese día. Honestamente Tsuna lloraba en los entrenamientos, pero no se rendía, aunque terminara arrastrándose continuo con ellos y nunca se quejó, tal vez en ese momento sabía que no había tiempo para reclamar. Cabe decir, han pasado 3 meses desde que vivimos con Tsubaki.

Al cuarto mes, empezaron las clases de etiqueta y ética, no tarde en darme cuenta que estas clases estaban pensadas para debates, reuniones, etc. Pero a pesar de ello, no tuve ninguna intención de detener estas clases, soy consciente de que con una palabra mía, las cosas cambiarían, el problema está en que una clase así, es de mi gusto, a Tsuna siempre lo han molestado, aprender como expresar sus emociones y sentimientos, saber de ante mano que está bien y que está mal decir además de por sobre todo, poder interpretar lo que el interlocutor está diciendo de tal manera en que se pueda usar en su contra, le ayudara a Tsuna en su autoestima. En ese momento, nunca se me ocurrió que Tsuna podría usar esa habilidad para ofender, siempre lo tuve en alta estima, pensé solo en la defensa.

Al quinto mes, Tsuna mostro debilidad por los animales, le atraían de tal modo que era notable hasta en su manera de hablar, cualquier opción se relacionó con los animales automáticamente, una instrucción como:

—Escribe una leyenda _—_ , automáticamente se desviaba a _—_ "Escribe una leyenda de animales" _—_ una orden tal como:

—Escribe un poema— paso a ser, ante sus ojos —"Escribe una oda a los gatos"— una sugerencia —Usa figuras para sumar— paso a —"Cuenta ovejas"— de modo que no fue del todo sorprendente que hasta el jefe de Tsubaki lo notara aun con todo el tiempo fuera que pasaba. De un viaje a África trajo una serpiente y se la regalo, Tsuna se emocionó, me espante mucho al ver ese regalo, si no fuera por la carita de perrito abandonado que mostraba Tsuna ante la idea de separarse de "Snake" (Nombre recomendado por su tutor para que se relacionara con el idioma ingles) Habría liberado al reptil.

La semana posterior a esa, me encontré con el jefe de Tsubaki en los pasillos, su cabello castaño estaba desordenado, parecía que se acababa de despertar, posiblemente se quedó dormido en su oficina, con un bostezo me saludo, pero ese gesto me irrito, ya que aún desconfiaba de él, y su regalo para Tsuna me parecía inapropiado, ¿Qué haría si la serpiente le muerde? ¡Tsuna era apenas un niño que con suerte podía cuidarse a él mismo! ¡¿Cómo iba a cuidar una serpiente?! De modo que se lo hice apreciar con una amigable cachetada, lejos de enfadarse, se rio, y me sonrió

—Me alegro, es la primera vez que me muestras tu posición ante una decisión mía, sin embargo, le pediré que me diga cuál es el motivo de su descontento— Termine sonrojada, caí en la cuenta de porque nunca me queje, era por el miedo que le tenía, esa desconfianza, el temor de que si decía algo que le desagradara podría pagarlo Tsuna. Y aun así por un arrebato podría haber hecho las cosas imposibles de tolerar, ¿Qué clase de madre soy? Doy vergüenza ajena.

—Tsuna apenas puede mantenerse a sí mismo y ¿Esperas que mantenga una serpiente? ¿Qué harás si la serpiente lo muerde? —El asintió, fingiendo pensar (Porque su carita de inocente no convence a nadie) Me doy cuenta que en realidad, todo fue inútil, de algún modo se las arreglará para dejar todo como si no hubiera dicho nada.

— Tsuna es más capaz de lo que crees ¿No has pensado que Tsuna se tiene tan poca confianza en sus capacidades porque tú desconfías de ellas?

No volví a cruzar palabra con él por un tiempo.

Al sexto mes, me di cuenta de algo, fue como una epifanía mientras tomaba té al observar a Tsuna entrenar karate, sin duda Tsuna se volvió fuerte, el entrenador tenía un varios moretones, y de algún modo, Tsuna empezaba a traspasar sus defensas, tal vez fuera suerte, tal vez fuera por acostumbrarse al entrenador, tal vez el entrenador se descuidaba, tal vez fuera mi imaginación, tal vez se dejaba golpear al considerar el entrenamiento un juego, pero era un hecho, Tsuna lo lograba golpear sólidamente (porque los moretones del entrenador, son más que nada producto de golpear el mismo lugar repetidas veces todos los días).

El punto es que me di cuenta, de repente, como si me hubiera quemado, que Tsuna estaba creciendo y yo no aportaba nada, ya no era necesario vigilarlo, no había pasado nada en seis meses, entonces, ¿Qué hacía perdiendo el tiempo tomando te mientras lo miraba? No quería ser inútil, no quería estar de acomodada en una casa ajena, ¿Qué estuve haciendo todo ese tiempo?

Al terminar el día, fui a las cocinas.

No podía luchar, mi cuerpo es débil, no podía apoyarlo, no entendía todas las cosas de la mafia, no podía hacer nada, lo único que sabía hacer era cocinar, así que lo decidí, no podría luchar a su lado, no podría ayudarlo, pero me encargaría de que tuviera todos los recursos, me encargaría de que al terminar su largo día, le esperara un plato echo con el cariño de una madre.

Mucho tiempo más tarde, me di cuenta, que en más de una ocasión, salve a mi hijo de morir envenenado. Pues había un traidor en las cocinas.

Desde que había tomado esa decisión, puede que los platos de Tsuna no fueran tan nutritivos como el necesitaba, puede que no fueran tan ricos como se esperaba, pero me di cuenta de un cambio fundamental, no sé en qué momento sus ojos se habían apagado tanto, nunca sabré que pasaba por su mente, pero la primera vez que me vio con delantal llevándole un plato a la mesa, sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo, ¿Cómo había podido olvidar darle la sensación de hogar? En esa enorme mansión, traídos de la nada, con memorias confusas, con personas nuevas, sin su hermano, era lógico que no estuviera cómodo, incluso triste, porque sería nuestra nueva casa, pero no era nuestro hogar. No estaba toda nuestra familia, faltaba algo, falto Giotto.

Desde ese descubrimiento, no dejaba que nadie interfiriera en el plato de Tsuna, cocinen todo lo que quieran, la comida de mi bebé la haría yo. Fue en esos momentos en que me di cuenta que un chef de la nada empezó a interesarse en lo que le cocinaba a Tsuna, siempre intentaba hacerle un arreglo, ya sea de sazón o algo más, como era egoísta, nunca lo deje, pero me pareció raro. Ese día en especial había estado muy insistente el chef, como efecto colateral, enfurruñada iba quejándome en voz baja, sin quererlo choque con el jefe, por algún motivo decidió que era mejor molestarme más, así que entre tono de broma con piscas maliciosas logro que le dijera que era lo que me molestaba, me dijo que no me preocupara, que él se ocuparía de que me dejara en paz y yo como tonta le creí.

Al día siguiente, la cabeza del chef estaba en un plato.

Se me revolvió el estómago, no pude evitar que Tsuna lo viera, esa fue la primera vez que Tsuna vio un muerto. La primera vez que vio la piel pálida, la primera vez que vio sangre gorgotear de esa forma. Me sentí culpable, indirectamente yo cause esa muerte, no me cabía duda, lo mataron por lo que dije. Por supuesto, el jefe explico lo sucedido, resulta ser, que era un asesino enviado por Coyote. Cada vez que su nombre está involucrado suceden cosas malas ¿Por qué tiene que involucrar a un niño de tan corta edad? El ambiente estuvo pesado ese día.

Al poco tiempo, ocurrió un terremoto en Japón, inmediatamente pensé en Giotto, pero luego recordé que él debía estar en Vongola, no podía haber lugar más seguro que ese.

Las cosas se agitaron, poco a poco, hasta que al final casi al mes, todo colisiono, faltaba personal, por supuesto, todos los que tenían amigos y familiares querían ir a ver como estaban, no podían ir todos, pero la ayuda estaba prometida, las aerolíneas no tenían planeado ir allí hasta que los helipuertos, aeropuertos, y cualquier lugar de recepción de los medios de transporte que se movilizan por aire, estuvieran limpios y arreglados, había que hacer algo, no se en que momento fue que Tsuna se había hecho amigo de una sirvientas, se ofreció en ir, el jefe de algún modo se enteró, lo dejo ir con la condición de que fuera yo también además de 2 sicarios. Podían haber replicas, mi respuesta instantánea fue no, pero nunca he podido resistirme a una petición de Tsuna… lo que ese pequeño diablillo quería… lo obtenía, además, necesitaba una distracción de la cabeza… puede que ir a un país donde acaba de haber un terremoto y muchos estén sufriendo no sea el mejor método de distracción, pero es mejor tener la mente ocupada en algo.

A veces me sorprende la velocidad en que planifican estas cosas, al día siguiente estábamos listos para partir. Tsuna y yo dormimos la mayor parte del camino, fue un viaje inquieto en mi conciencia, tenía la esperanza de no encontrar tanta destrucción, no quería que Tsuna viera más dolor del necesario, tuve el leve presentimiento de que el líder de Tsubaki lo dejo venir precisamente para eso, que su corazón se endureciera, entrenar su corazón, la única cosa que libros y cuadernos jamás podrán enseñar, hay que vivir experiencias para madurar.

Apenas llegamos el paisaje era desolador, no tardamos en reaccionar y ofrecer ayuda, incluyéndome, fui con el objetivo de ayudar, no para decorar el paisaje.

Realmente merezco un premio de lo distraída que soy, por eso soy tan fácil de manipular, ¿¡Donde rayos esta Tsuna?! No puedo perderlo, quien sabe que podría pasarle, no quiero, no puedo y no debo.

Finalmente llego junto a un niño, pude observar que estaba con el brazo fracturado, síntomas de deshidratación y desnutrición, no debe haber comido muy bien que digamos, se mostraba arisco a cualquier tacto, me sorprende que siguiera a Tsuna, pero bueno, Tsunayoshi tiene un poder para atraer a la gente.

Lo lleve a una carpa para curarlo, le pedí a Tsuna que se quedara fuera esperando, a regañadientes hizo caso. El niño, parecía temeroso a la venda que le colocaba en el brazo, sus ojos en su momento debieron ser hermosos, pero empañados de una desolación solo daban la impresión de pertenecer a alguien que ha sufrido mucho. Kyoya. Ese es su nombre, Kyoya, lo abrace mientras susurraba su nombre, lloro, me asuste, pensé que le dolía el brazo así que me separe de él, pero él se volvió a aferrar y llorar, tan distinto del niño que parecía querer morder a todo aquel al que se le acercara. Finalmente cuando se sacio, le hice comer lo que tenía a mano, además, lo hice confesar que comió mientras estaba enterrado bajo los escombros, nadie sobrevive un mes sin comida ni agua, se sonrojo mientras susurraba: insectos.

La vida es cruel con aquellos que son inocentes, ruin para aquellos incomprendidos y peligrosa para los más débiles, Kyoya ni siquiera sabe bien que insectos comió, bien podría haberse envenenado con alguna araña, puede haber tenido alucinaciones, ya ni siquiera lo recuerda, la memoria tiende a bloquear aquellos recuerdos que la mente no puede soportar, por lo que veo este niño es orgulloso, ¿Cuánta hambre debió sentir para dignarse a considerar comer insectos? ¿Cuánta necesidad tuvo de tener algo húmedo en la boca? Nunca he pasado algo así, nunca podría saberlo.

Tsuna al rato entro, al vernos sonrió

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Mamá es genial!— La mire incrédula, mientras Kyoya solo asintió.

Pasamos días junto al pequeño, una semana para ser exactos, de algún modo conseguí sacarle información de lo que hablaban a Tsuna, como sospechaba, Kyoya tuvo alucinaciones, perdió la noción del tiempo, de modo que sintió que en lugar de un mes había pasado un mes y medio, el mes bajo los escombros y el resto en las calles, y esa es la versión oficial de Tsuna, pero eso no calza con el tiempo de la realidad, debe haber pasado 3 semanas bajo los escombros y una en la intemperie, pero puede ser peligroso intentar arreglar ese desfase en el tiempo y de todos modos no afecta en la realidad más que el tiempo que duro, así que no le veo la necesidad de corregirlo. Le ofrecimos irse con nosotros, pero el pequeño dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, hicimos lo que pudimos, pero Kyoya es realmente orgulloso. Finalmente nos tuvimos que ir.

Estaba preocupada si el ver tanto sufrimiento afectaría a Tsuna, pero no fue así, es más, parecía contento, preferí atribuirlo al hecho de tener un nuevo amigo a atribuirlo a que Tsuna disfrutaba el sufrimiento ajeno o no le importaba.

Al llegar a España Tsuna hablaba hasta por los codos de su nuevo amigo, fue imposible que el líder de Tsubaki no se enterara, envió un sicario a que entrenara a Kyoya, menciono algo sobre apropiado para ser un guardián. No estoy segura bien de que quería decir, pero le regalo un hámster a Tsuna para que dejara de estar tan emocionado, eso por el contrario lo animo más, pero en lugar de descargarse hablando, lo hizo entrenando.

A todo esto, han pasado 7 meses desde que estamos aquí, estamos a mediados del octavo mes.

Parece ser que el tutor de Tsuna considera que ya está al nivel de niños de su edad, a sugerencia de él, el siguiente año Tsuna entraría en una institución de educación oficial.

A los 9 meses empezó el entrenamiento con las armas, ahora que Tsuna tenía más habilidad motora no me opuse, pero de momento solo con las armas blancas, comenzaron con los dardos, luego los cuchillos, dagas, espadas cortas, y finalmente la larga.

A los 10 meses las armas incluyeron objetos que no necesariamente fueran armas, sé que suena raro, pero se refiere a cosas como una jeringa, un lápiz, lentes, arena, etc. Le estaban enseñando a usar cualquier cosa a mano para atacar, con esta no tuve tanto problema de conciencia, perfectamente podría ser llamado defensa propia.

A casi el año de estar allí fue que le dieron su primera arma de fuego, honestamente casi me da un ataque cardiaco ver a mi pequeño con un arma, nunca habría considerado que alguno de mis bebes algún día fuera a sostener algo tan peligroso, mucho menos a la tierna edad de 4 años, a esta edad debería estar jugando con cajas soñando que va hacia marte a la velocidad de la luz, no entrenando para evitar que alguna vez lo vallan a matar, no debería estar haciendo esto. Realmente soy una madre horrible.

Y finalmente se cumplen 12 meses, el cumpleaños de Tsuna paso hace unas semanas, fue triste, el hámster vio a la serpiente y le dio un ataque cardiaco. La serpiente fue enviada a la tienda de mascotas, porque verla le recordaba a Tsuna a su hámster.

Pero algo peor sucederá, ha pasado el año, en cualquier momento se deberían desbloquear las memorias del día del incendio, y comprenderá que estamos aquí por necesidad, que posiblemente no pueda volver a ver a Giotto, que su vida ha cambiado de golpe.

Además Tsuna siempre ha sido curioso, querrá saber la razón de todo esto, y sabiendo como es el líder de Tsubaki se la dirá de golpe, realmente no sé si esta persona es amable con mascara de frialdad o lo contrario, me aterra pensar que Tsuna algún día será así también.

Comenzó la educación formal, en una institución pública, no querían que Tsuna llamara la atención en una privada, harían demasiadas preguntas sobre su origen, y de todas formas, los fines de semana tendrían sus propias clases para nivelar, al llegar a la mansión seguiría entrenando su cuerpo.

Al mes siguiente el líder de Tsubaki tuvo una reunión con un jefe de una famiglia potencialmente aliada, trajeron a su heredero: Dino. Ellos vinieron un fin de semana, Dino era años más grande que Tsuna, no es que eso haya hecho mucha diferencia para que Dino lo adorara al segundo de verlo, se lamentó junto a Tsuna el tener tutores tan espartanos, claro Tsuna no sabía que era un espartano en ese momento, pero antes de irse declaro ser el nuevo hermano mayor de Tsuna, a la par que Tsuna lo negaba diciendo que él ya tenía uno, ver esa escena me partió el corazón.

Un mes luego de eso tuve mi primera pelea con Tsuna, lo que tanto temí se hizo realidad, empezó a recordar cosas, lo primero que recordó fue el fuego, lo segundo fue Giotto, no es necesario decir que de inmediato quiso saber dónde estaba, no fui capaz de explicarlo, pero empezó a elevar el tono preguntando donde estuvo en ese momento que no nos ayudó, empezó a insultarlo, lo hice callar explicando que no era su culpa, pero Tsuna no me quería escuchar, finalmente Tsuna se fue a su habitación muy enfadado.

Desde entonces me evito, hasta el punto en que la comida se la debía pasar a alguna sirvienta para que se la llevara, si iba yo decía que no comería nada cocinado por mí.

La situación continuo hasta que el jefe de Tsubaki se dio cuenta de la situación, no sé qué le dijo, aunque tengo mis sospechas, pero al día siguiente Tsuna se acercó llorando pidiéndome perdón.

Me gustaría decir que las cosas volvieron a lo normal, pero eso sería una mentira, me di cuenta que de a poco Tsuna iba recordando, y mientras más recordaba más se distanciaba.

Finalmente la única conexión sincera que tenía Tsuna con las personas era yo, el jefe y por carta Kyoya, Dino de vez en cuando, solamente cuando este tenía un respiro de su tutor.

El líder de Tsubaki decidió que lo mejor sería hacer que Tsuna viajara, de modo que cada vez que había un fin de semana largo o vacaciones Tsuna salía, muchos de esos viajes permitieron que aprendiera nuevos idiomas y volviera con nuevos amigos, a veces viajaba con el jefe de Tsubaki, otras veces conmigo, y otras con un guardaespaldas, no es como si yo estuviera muy ocupada y el líder de Tsubaki siempre tiene que estar viajando a algún lugar, algunos más cercanos que otros. Lo curioso es que Tsuna era el que escogía el destino, a veces repetía países, generalmente para continuar el contacto con algún amigo nuevo que hizo.

A veces me moría del susto, nunca me contaba las aventuras que tenía, pero a las sirvientas si, y escuchaba sus murmullos, tenía sentido que no me las contara, si me hubiera dicho que salvo a alguien de un incendio (O atentado, depende del punto de vista) de un estadio, me habría asustado mucho a la par de enorgullecido, mi hijo era muy valiente, a lo largo de los años sé que conoció a un par de gemelos, o mellizos, no estoy segura, al chico de béisbol, a un chico aliado de Vongola (Cosa por la que lo regaño el líder) a un par de hermanos pertenecientes a peleas ilegales, a un chico vaca, mecánicos, etc. Supongo que son consecuencias de viajar mucho, aunque a mí no me engaña sé que se metió en muchos problemas al conocerlos, de algún modo mi instinto de madre lo sabe. Algunos han sido invitados a venir a la mansión, algunos han aceptado, otros no, ya sea por la apariencia para el entorno o por otro motivo. Cruelmente, sé que el líder de Tsubaki les envió a todos algún tutor o sicario para que los entrene, una crueldad para tan pequeños seres.

Actualmente Tsuna tiene 10 años. Ha crecido tanto, ha aprendido tanto, ya no es tímido, ya no es torpe, tiene amigos, tiene aliados en todo el mundo, tiene conocidos…y tiene enemigos.

Los asesinos de Coyote no se detienen nunca, cuando llegamos a la mansión estaba el líder y sus 7 guardianes, actualmente solo queda el jefe y su guardián de la lluvia. Tal vez sea consecuencia de vivir con ellos tanto tiempo, pero me di cuenta de que él no era tan malo como pensaba, hace lo que puede, tiene una guerra silenciosa con Vongola, poco a poco me he hecho más consiente del mundo de la mafia, siento mejor el peso real de una guerra contra una mafia como lo es Vongola. Tsubaki es fuerte en España, pero en el continente… digamos que las mafias extranjeras están a otro nivel, la mafia Italiana media equivaldría a el poder de Tsubaki. Claro que el jefe vería a Tsuna como un arma cuando llegamos, Tsuna era y es su esperanza, sin Tsuna… la guerra está perdida, Tsuna tiene la sangre de Primo en sus venas, tiene la sangre del décimo. Tsuna tiene los lazos.

No hay más herederos, los sicarios no quieren participar en esta guerra es demasiado peligroso enfrentarse a Vongola y ellos lo saben, hacerlo pone en riesgo su vida, la de sus amigos y la de su familia, aquellos que sirven por más tiempo pelearan por su famiglia, pero aquellos recientes que saben que son sacrificables no pelearan por una causa perdida. Y actualmente hay más nuevos que antiguos, la mayoría de los del pasado han muerto, Vongola es eficaz y letal, protegen su perla con más pasión que cualquiera. Tenemos suerte de que la guerra de momento sea solo contra aquellos que están bajo el mando de Coyote, si fuera contra Vongola habríamos perdido hace mucho tiempo, además ya que Coyote nos quiere (Y hace) ver como los malos, el rencor es grave.

Es tan injusto, ni Nono, ni Giotto, ni…mi esposo legalmente saben la verdad, lo único que quieren es encontrarnos y no pueden. Cuantas veces habré soñado con ver a Giotto, cuantas veces habré querido una explicación de mi esposo, cuantas veces habré querido gritar que la culpa es de Coyote, cuantas veces… pero no podemos, me matarían a mí y luego a Tsuna si revelamos donde estamos.

Soy consciente del odio que le tiene Vongola a Tsubaki por ser el único sospechoso, apenas nos salvaron Tsubaki ordeno desalojo de todas sus bases en Italia, algunos ataques los habrá ordenado Coyote, pero sabemos que la mayoría los habrá ordenado Nono en busca de pistas, era lo predecible que pasaría por interferir. Por supuesto, a órdenes de Coyote, han plantado pistas falsas en todas partes, sé que han dejado mensajes incriminadores, pero aunque lo sepamos no podemos hacer nada, nadie quiere arriesgarse eliminando esas pistas falsas, tocar nuestros terrenos en Italia seria suicidio.

Es casi chistoso como ahora, en este preciso momento puedo decir "nosotros" ¿Cuándo empecé a considerarme parte de Tsubaki? ¿Fue cuando nos salvaron? ¿Fue después? ¿Desde cuándo?

Tal vez fue desde que Giotto fue a confrontarnos, tanto tiempo sin verlo, verlo crecido, enfurecido, pero crecido, casi se me saltan las lágrimas, verlo por la ventana, a metros, quería gritarle "¡Estamos aquí!" Pero no podía, al mirar al lado mío, vi que a Tsuna se le caían lagrimas silenciosas, estaba impactado, ni siquiera parpadeaba, verlo, en persona, no en foto, no en nuestra imaginación, tan apuesto como su padre, con fiereza en los ojos, era nuestra agonía y nuestra alegría. Tal vez fuera por la ira, tal vez por no razonar bien, no lo sé, tal vez fuera por la cantidad de oponentes, nunca lo sabré, pero verlo derrotado por los guardias, con moretones que al tiempo cobrarían color, fue triste, doloroso, apenas cayo rendido corrí, corrí en su encuentro, ¡Era mi bebe! Tanto tiempo sin verlo. Cuando lo alcance tenía los ojos nublados, las lágrimas querían continuar y nunca parar, podría jurar que nuestras miradas se conectaron, mirada achocolatada contra ojos miel anaranjado, antes de que el cayera totalmente en la inconciencia. Tal vez eso que vi fue producto de la euforia, una ilusión, tal vez si paso, pero de haber sido así, él no lo recordara, estaba más ido que despierto después de todo. Tengo un deseo, no me importa si para pagar ese deseo pierdo el derecho de la paz eterna, quisiera que Giotto recordara ese momento.

Acaricie su rostro delineando su forma, aun ahora puedo sentir ese pequeño contacto. A los segundos (O tal vez minutos, en este punto de mi vida mi memoria está un poco borrosa) Tsuna coloco su mano en mi hombro, llamándome la atención, a su lado estaba el líder de Tsubaki junto a unos médicos, creo que paso así, si, cierto, querían tratar sus heridas.

Esa vez fue Tsuna quien escribió la carta para Nono, el jefe de Tsubaki a su derecha, y el guardián de la lluvia a la izquierda, no daban opiniones, nada, estaban ahí solo para corregir algún error en la escritura de Tsuna, era una carta oficial después de todo, una carta llena de mentiras, pero oficial.

Fue el guardián de la lluvia quien se encargó de que Giotto llegara a salvo a Vongola, lo acompaño todo el viaje, Giotto estaba bajo un somnífero.

Ese guardián, jamás regreso.

Nono no hizo nada, simplemente en su camino de regreso a España, hubo un "accidente" en el avión, pero todos sabemos que no fue así.

El líder de Tsubaki se suicidó a la semana de eso.

Tsuna fue nombrado el nuevo líder de Tsubaki a las 2 semanas.

Mucho más tarde sabríamos que el supuesto accidente fue causado por una azafata, por supuesto fueron en un avión privado de Tsubaki, una asesina suicida al mando de Coyote se infiltro como azafata, mato al conductor del avión con un dardo.

Desde entonces Tsuna no sonreía con sinceridad si no era nadie cercano, sonreía con amabilidad si, a veces incluso con inocencia, pero eso es fingido, soy su madre es imposible no darse cuenta de esos cambios, su sonrisa paso a ser más sarcástica la mayoría del tiempo, adopto una personalidad parecida a la del líder, sus amigos alrededor del mundo por video-chat, por llamadas lograron sacar lo mejor de él, no permitieron que Tsuna se opacara, le permitieron seguir brillando con la misma intensidad de siempre, un cielo despejado.

Sus guardianes vinieron a los funerales del antiguo cielo y la antigua lluvia.

Cuando Tsuna estaba en su habitación le lleve una taza de té negro, no estoy segura de cuál de sus guardianes era, pero alguna de esas maravillosas personas que darían su vida por Tsuna le dijo algo que me causo ternura a la par que paz, de que Tsuna saldría de esta de algún modo.

—Si estas triste llora, no eres un sol para estar brillando todo el tiempo, eres un cielo que todo lo acepta, acepta tu tristeza, él fue casi como tu padre, tienes derecho a estar triste, de todos modos nadie lo sabrá— Si les dijera que Tsuna lloro a rienda suelta seria mentira, apenas y se escuchaba de vez en cuando el hipo de consecuencia. Lloro todo el tiempo que quiso, pero no como lo quiso, demasiado orgulloso como para llorar frente a alguien más.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo así? Digamos que el suficiente como para que el té frente a su puerta estuviera frio por horas.

11 años, Tsuna ha madurado de manera esplendida, todos lo respetan, muchos saben que Tsuna será capaz de llevar la mafia aun a pesar de su corta edad, no les queda más opción que confiar que será así, no queda ningún guardián de la antigua generación para apoyarlo. Es una fortuna que Tsuna viajara tanto desde pequeño, ya conocía a muchos de los líderes de las famiglias aliadas, presencio muertes en primera fila, presencio reuniones con grandes repercusiones al menos en la gran Europa, conoce la ética que se le pide en presencia de otra persona. Tiene experiencia matando, algo que me habría encantado evitar. Pero soy consciente que en esos viajes que hacía, Tsuna siempre tenía una experiencia nueva, Tsuna aprendía como ser mafioso en esos viajes.

Él es un simple niño, un niño no debería tener esas experiencias, pero las tiene, para bien o para mal, hace tiempo que Tsuna conoce la crueldad del mundo, pero a la vez conoce su bondad, conoció al jefe de Tsubaki, le enseño como manejarse en el mundo, le salvaron la vida, hecho que le mostro el terror y el alivio en segundos, conoció a sus amigos, ellos le presentaron el concepto lealtad sin igual y solo porque si, solo porque quieren, tuvo sus mascotas, ellas le enseñaron que no existe diferencia entre ningún ser, nadie es superior a otro, tuvo sus profesores, ellos le enseñaron la crueldad y el vacío de una muerte, le enseñaron el peso de la vida. Quiero pensar que yo también aporte mi granito de arena.

Dino también asumió como cabeza de los Cavallone, ambos con experiencias que les permiten saber qué hacer y qué no hacer, pero les falta demostrar lo aprendido, les falta la práctica, ambos cometiendo errores y arreglándolos mutuamente.

Ambos planeando la verdadera guerra contra Vongola, con aliados, con armas.

Estaban ellos en una reunión, yo salí a comprar, cuando finalmente colapse en el súper-mercado, el cáncer término de consumirme, no esperaba que mis pulmones se llenaran de líquido en ese momento. No estoy segura de que paso en el momento, solo sé que me costaba respirar, mucha gente alrededor, en algún punto perdí el hilo de lo que hacía, tal vez me desmaye, no lo sé. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré en este estado, y la verdad no me importa, a esta altura mí memoria falla. Estoy segura que son mis últimos momentos, por eso he decidido pensar en Tsuna, en Tsubaki, he repasado la misma historia una y otra vez para mantenerme cuerda por años. La terapia era muy fuerte, lo normal sería que a estas alturas este loca, tal vez lo este, después de todo era cáncer terminal desde hace años, me diagnosticaron 4 años más de vida a lo sumo, he vivido al menos 7 años más, ja, en tu cara Shinigami-sama, te he evadido bien ¿Verdad? Dime, ¿Te gusto que jugáramos a las escondidas tantos años? Bueno, al final igual ganaste, pero al menos dime que te fue divertido, si fue así tengo un favor que pedirte, no te lleves a Tsuna muy pronto, déjalo crecer, déjalo tener novia, déjalo casarse, déjalo disfrutar esta vida.

Déjalo en paz, me tienes a mí, déjalo a él, ¿Para qué quieres otro castaño?

Ahora que caigo en eso, es curioso sabes, Giotto es rubio, rubio como el oro, como el sol. Tsunayoshi es castaño, castaño como las hojas en otoño, como el dulce chocolate.

Dios mío, ambos son perfectos, he tenido suerte de su madre, no me pude despedir de ninguno, nunca pude regañar a mi esposo, nunca vi como Giotto aprendió a andar en bicicleta, nunca veré a Tsuna con una chica sonrojado, nunca pude disfrutarlos.

Shinigami-sama, devuélvemelo, devuélveme mi tiempo con mis bebes, devuelve su inocencia que se fue luego de verte a la cara tantas veces. Devuélveme mis cielos, devuélveme mi cielo anaranjado, devuélveme mi cielo en contacto con la noche, devuélveme esos atardeceres que son uno y a la vez ninguno. Al menos dame ese consuelo, dame el consuelo de ir a un cielo con bellos colores, dame un toque dulce del chocolate y el calor del sol, dame los aires de otoño y el brillo del oro. "Devuelve ese cielo perfecto".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Holas, okey, lo sé, me he tardado un siglo, pero ojo, tengo excusas, tenía el especial echo, del punto de vista de Takeshi (Había echo que encontrara el diario de Tsuna) Pero ocurrió un pequeño gran problema, me faltaba el último párrafo, cuando el computador de mi papá se echó a perder así que me pidió el mío para hacer un informe que debía enviar al día siguiente, todo bien, guardado y todo. Por accidente lo borro, y lo que es peor, limpio la papelera de reciclaje así que ya no tenía ni los borradores del especial, intente hacerlo de nuevo, lo juro, pero no podía ni completar una página porque no me gustaba como quedaba, me daba vergüenza ajena. ¿Saben lo frustrante que es? Horrible… al final me rendí, comencé a hacerlo por el punto de vista de Nana, adivinen que, me surgieron problemas personales que me quitaron las ganas de escribir por meses, hace meses que no tocaba Word, al menos no por computador y odio escribir por teléfono, luego simplemente no tuve inspiración, hasta que puff, hable con un amigo, me deprimí, lo deprimí, nos deprimimos, y al día siguiente tenia inspiración, magia.**_

 _ **Bueno, esto es lo último que sabrá de esta historia, si alguien deja comentarios a partir de ahora será respondido por privado y si no tienen cuenta… Nanai. La historia la empecé a publicar por wattpad, esta tal cual, solo quería probar la diferencia de fanfiction y wattpad…prefiero fanfiction.**_

 _ **Gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final, primera historia, siempre se le tiene un cariño especial, en un tiempo posiblemente me reiré de las estupideces que escribía. Fue emocionante ver el primer review, el primer favorito, el primer follow, nunca los agradezco, pero ahora lo hace porque no tengo otra oportunidad de hacerlo y me impacte de nunca ver uno negativo, siempre veo en otras historias alguno negativo así que gracias (Digo eso, a la media hora aparecerá uno)**_

 _ **Eso, pos ciao~ciao. Cambio y fuera.**_


End file.
